Eres mi mascota
by Eris Goddness
Summary: Kagome Higurashi, es una obstinada pero talentosa periodista que se ve obligada a compartir su departamento con Inuyasha, un chico despreocupado y coqueto, de cabellos plateados y ojos dorados. Para deshacerse de él, ella decide ponerle de condición convertirse en "su mascota perruna", pero inesperadamente... ¡Él acepta el trato! ¿Qué sucederá ahora?
1. El intruso en la caja azul

**ADVERTENCIA:** Universo alterno.

Quiero decirles que este escrito tendrá de todo un poco: humor, romance, mucho drama e incluso momentos de miedo.

Los personajes de Rumiko Takahashi no me pertenecen y esta historia está basada en el manga de Yayoi Ogawa y sus versiones. Aun así, cabe aclarar que esta es mi versión (mezclando los personajes, la historia y lo que surja de esto).

Sin más que decir, disfruten.

* * *

 **Capítulo 1. El intruso en la caja azul.**

"Tienes un nivel de estudio mejor que el mío, ganas mucho más dinero y eres más alta que yo. Todo esto no me gusta".

Esa había sido la patética escusa que utilizo su ex-novio cuando ella le pidió una explicación al encontrarlo pegado besándose con otra mujer. ¡Que estupidez ser despreciada por ese tipo de hombre! Simplemente le dio una fuerte bofetada y terminó con él de una vez.

Aquello había sido una señal, no volvería a salir con ningún hombre que no fuese más alto que ella y mucho mas exitoso.

Decidió olvidar el suceso mientras el día continuaba, pensando que las cosas seguirían con normalidad, pero para colmo, esa misma tarde fue degrada de "Jefe de sección" en uno de los más importantes periódicos de Japón (llamado Shikon) a una simple "redactora", y transferida al sector de revistas de modas de este mismo.

La razón, una muy simple, le había propinado un puñetazo en la cara a su "Redactor jefe", dejándolo inconsciente durante varias horas y tirándole un diente, después de que este intentara tocarle el trasero.

Lo que la mantenía aliviada en un día tan horrendo era el hecho de que su hermano menor, Sota, había llegado de vacaciones a visitarla, quedándose en su departamento. El chico de dieciocho años, cabellos azabache y ojos color chocolate (características de su familia) la consentía preparándole siempre una deliciosa cena, pero esa noche extrañamente se había esmerado en todo, hasta había limpiado todo el lujoso departamento.

—Es muy extraño que decidas ayudarme con los quehaceres del departamento. —expreso Kagome mientras degustaba la cena.

—¿Qué? —contesto Sota a la defensiva. —Pero siempre te ayudo con la comida.

—Eso es porque a ambos nos gusta cocinar, pero detestas hacer el resto de cosas. —se justificó su hermana.

Sota fijo la vista en el montón de ropa limpia que estaba en el sofá y continúo doblándola y separándola.

—¿Acaso haz hecho algo malo y por eso te comportas así? —pregunto ella con una mirada que atemorizo al chico.

—¡Claro que no! —contestó y rápidamente decidió cambiar el tema de conversación.

Después de acabar su cena, Kagome pensó en tomar un largo y relajante baño, y sin decir nada se dirigió a la cocina a dejar los platos. Cuando salió a la sala se percató de que su hermano no estaba junto al montón de ropa y sin darle importancia caminó al baño.

Al entrar, lo vio acuclillado sobre el lavamanos (parecía lavarse los dientes) con una tolla envolviendo su cabeza, y sin pensarlo le dio una nalgada.

—¡Auch! —se quejó el chico.

—Sal de aquí, me voy a bañar. —dijo Kagome con tono mandón.

El muchacho se volteó para mirarla y la pelinegra quedo petrificada. Unos intensos ojos dorados la observaban.

¡Él no era su hermano!

Sin poder evitarlo emitió un fuerte grito, y al instante, Sota apareció en la puerta con cara de espantado.

—¡Puedo explicarlo! —vocifero su hermano.

Kagome rápidamente salió del baño y arrastro a Sota a la habitación de ella para "conversar".

—¡¿No deberías al menos avisarme si traes un amigo a mi departamento?! —dijo ella alterada.

—Por favor hermana, haz una excepción esta vez, será solo por esta noche —suplico el menor—, él termino con su novia, perdió su departamento y que para colmo no consiguió entrar en la audición de danza a la cual se presentó hoy.

Kagome lo miro con desconfianza, esa historia le recordaba mucho al asqueroso día que tuvo.

—¿Lo conociste en el curso de baile al que asistes? —preguntó.

—¡Si! Él es un buen amigo. —contesto Sota. —Además, mis vacaciones y el curso ya acabaron, mañana regreso a casa, él solo pasara aquí la noche.

—¿Y dónde dormirá?

—En el sofá, yo dormiré en el futón de la sala y tú en tu habitación. —dijo sonriendo e intentando convencerla, pero al ver que su hermana no decía nada, cambio su rostro a modo "cachorrito".

—Bien. —dijo ella secamente para luego poner una expresión de espanto. —¡Oh no! ¡Mi ropa interior limpia esta esparcida en el sofá de la sala!

-o-

Desde que tenía memoria su talento había sido la danza y música.

 _"Es un prodigio"_ , habían dicho sus maestros.

Todo iba bien en su vida, cuando en una de sus más importantes presentaciones como la estrella masculina del show, le ocurrió un trágico accidente a su coestrella femenina. La chica termino teniendo graves lesiones por las que los médicos le dijeron que no podría volver a bailar. Esto lo llevo a culparse a sí mismo y desde aquel accidente no había logrado mantener su fama, la cual fue poco a poco en declive. Sus padres, preocupados, le habían propuesto mudarse de ciudad y asistir a una academia de danza moderna.

 _"Para que despejes tu mente y vuelvas a empezar",_ eso habían dicho ellos.

El primer día en que pisó esa academia conoció a la que se convertiría en su novia, Kikyo, una experta en ballet, y al que sería su mejor amigo, Miroku un talentoso en Breakdance y aspirante a actor.

Debido a su fama de prodigio y al accidente de su coestrella, la mayoría de bailarines lo conocían y murmuraban de él y su vida. Desesperado por quedar bien delante de Kikyo y el resto de personas (y que todos dejaran de hablar de ese horrible accidente) comenzó a despilfarrar dinero para impresionarlos a todos.

Al principio todo fue como él quería, era el centro de atención y todos lo admiraban otra vez. Pero conforme paso el tiempo este mal hábito trajo problemas con sus padres, quienes decidieron reducirle el dinero que le daban y lo presionaron para que volviese a ganárselo, audicionando para importantes eventos nuevamente.

Para suerte de él, la academia ofrecía un cursillo de danza vacacional de tres meses y al final de este siempre había audiciones para un evento importante de la ciudad.

Pero las cosas no salieron como él lo esperaba y su relación con Kikyo se vino abajo. Todo se tornó aun peor cuando no fue escogido en aquella audición, y debido a su despilfarre de dinero, el dueño del departamento donde vivía lo había echado por no pagar la renta.

Y ahí estaba él, con una enorme maleta en una pequeña cafetería, acompañado de Miroku y un chico de esos que hacían el cursillo vacacional, Sota Higurashi.

No tenía casi nada de dinero (ni siquiera para pasar la noche en algún hotel barato), Miroku no podía ayudarle, porque el muy libidinoso había llevado mujeres a su casa y sus padres también lo habían echado, y no podía pedírselo a Kikyo (su orgullo no se lo permitía).

—¡Anímate Inuyasha! —dijo su amigo. —Aún puedes llamar a tus padres y…

—Ya lo hice Miroku —interrumpió Inuyasha, mintiendo—, estaban muy molestos y me dijeron que me las arreglara solo. —dijo con la cara pegada a la mesa de la cafetería.

—Iré a dormir al departamento de una de esas chicas con las que suelo andar, ¿tú que harás? —pregunto Miroku.

—Maldito libidinoso. —gruño Inuyasha.

—Yo conozco un lugar muy amplio donde puedes quedarte. —comentó Sota.

—¿Cuánto me costará? —pregunto el peliplata.

—¿Cuánto dinero tienes? —pregunto Sota con mucho interés.

...

El departamento era increíble, no podía creer que podría vivir ahí seis meses por el dinero que había pagado.

—Compartiremos el departamento con mi hermana. —explicó Sota.

—¿Ella está de acuerdo con esto?

—¡Claro que sí! —dijo sonriente el chico mientras se sentaba en una silla para comenzar a comer la cena que había preparado.

Tras terminar la cena, Sota le indico donde estaba el baño para que él se diera una ducha.

A penas estaba ingresando al baño cuando oyó el _"estoy en casa"_ de la que debía ser la hermana de Sota.

Se sintió muy relajado al salir de la ducha, se vistió y coloco una toalla en su cabeza mientras buscaba la pasta dental. De pronto, escucho la puerta abrirse y no tuvo tiempo de girar el rostro cuando sintió que le daban una nalgada.

—¡Auch! —se quejó.

—Sal de aquí, me voy a bañar. —escucho a la muchacha hablar.

Giro su rostro y se encontró con una chica de piel porcelana, cabellos azabaches, ojos color chocolate, mejillas levemente ruborizadas y una expresión de asombro muy graciosa.

Estaba a punto de decir algo, cuando ella echo un gran grito, por lo que llego Sota gritando _"¡puedo explicarlo!"_ para luego ser arrastrado por la chica.

No vio a la chica el resto de la noche, pues ella había corrido a la sala llevándose toda la ropa y encerrándose en su habitación.

-o-

Escuchó una voz femenina enfadada repitiendo una y otra vez _"¡no puedo creer que me quede dormida!"_ seguida de un portazo. Luego escucho a Sota balbucear algo y, por último, otra vez el ruido de la puerta cerrarse.

Para cuando abrió los ojos eran más de las nueve de la mañana y el lugar estaba vacío.

El peliplata de ojos dorados camino a la cocina. Quería café. Paso cerca del lujoso televisor y noto en su reflejo que tenía algo pegado en la frente, era una nota de Sota explicando que se había marchado y que su hermana llegaba en la noche (muy tarde).

 _"¡Da igual!"_ pensó Inuyasha. _"Estaré afuera y esperare a Sota, no creo que me agrade esa hermana suya."_

Como hoy era su día libre, decidió llamar a Miroku e ir a holgazanear todo el día.

—¡Hoy será un buen día! —vociferó con entusiasmo.

-o-

Esa mañana empezaba a trabajar en el sector de modas, durante todo el día tuvo que aguantar los murmullos y las risillas indiscretas, incluso cuando decidió escapar de las miradas y dirigirse al baño escucho en la entrada del lugar como muchas de las chicas hablaban mal de ella, comentarios como _"supiste que su novio la dejó"_ o _"se creía tan importante porque en seis meses logro tener un gran ascenso siendo una novata y mírala ahora"_.

 _"Las mujeres suelen ser unas arpías entre ellas"_ pensó Kagome con horror.

Llegada la noche empezó a llover, y ella inmediatamente saco un pequeño paraguas rojo para caminar a su casa, que estaba muy cerca de su lugar de trabajo, incluso había un callejón que te acortaba el camino, pero era demasiado siniestro para la chica.

Llego a la puerta del edificio, iba tan distraída pensando en su trabajo que no había notado la gran caja azul que había a un lado del basurero hasta que esta se movió, lo que sobresaltó a la chica.

 _"¿Un cachorro abandonado?",_ fue el pensamiento de ella mientras abría una de las solapas de la caja.

Pero lo que vio la asustó demasiado.

Dentro, había un muchacho de cabellos plateados, parecía dormir y tenía sangre en la mano derecha.

¿Qué debía hacer?

Miro a todos lados como esperando una respuesta y volvió a observar el chico, quedando aún más sorprendida. ¡Ella lo conocía!

 _"¡¿Pero, de dónde?!",_ pensó la chica con desespero.

Lo observo con detenimiento, no recordaba a nadie con ese tipo de cabello tan peculiar, se acercó, miro su rostro y al instante recordó.

¡Ese era el chico que encontró en su baño la noche de ayer con la tolla envolviendo su cabellera!

Más asustada que sorprendida, comenzó a arrastrar la caja al ascensor del edificio, pero justo antes de que las puertas se cerraran el conserje del lugar entro también.

El anciano y bajito hombre observo la caja con curiosidad.

—Buenas noches, señorita Higurashi.

—Buenas noches, Myoga. —contesto.

—Es una linda y gran caja azul.

Kagome hizo una mueca, intentando sonreír.

 _"¿Qué diablos estoy haciendo?",_ pensó. _"Parece que oculto un cadáver"._

—¿Eso es acaso una mascota? —pregunto el anciano al ver moverse la caja.

—¡No! No lo es. —farfullo nerviosa.

—Sabe que están prohibidas, ¿no?

—Le he dicho que no es una mascota. —dijo al momento en que las puertas del ascensor se abrían, por lo que ella comenzó a empujar la caja.

—Yo podría ayudarle. —dijo el viejo astuto.

—Puedo sola, gracias.

—Oh, por favor permítame. —comento el viejo intentando abrir la caja.

—¡Le dije que no! —chilló Kagome empujándolo, para después arrastar la caja de forma impulsivamente nerviosa.

—¡Sé que eso es una mascota! —oyó gritar al viejo.

Cerro la puerta fuertemente y abrió la caja azul.

El chico aún dormía.

—¡Oye tú! —exclamó pateando la caja. Eso lo despertó.

Kagome lo vio levantarse entre tropiezos, estaba empapado y parecía mareado.

—¿Siempre sales tan tarde del trabajo? —cuestiono el peliplata e hizo una pausa para volver a hablar. —¿Sabes por cuanto tiempo te espere? —pregunto como un sonámbulo para finalmente caer a los brazos de la chica.

-o-

Abrió los ojos, viendo un techo marmolado, le dolía mucho la mano. Lo último que recordaba era que habían salido a un bar y se habían embriagado, Miroku había intentado propasarse con una chica que tenía un enamorado pandillero y él en su borrachera también se había metido en el lío, llegando a una pelea en pleno bar en la que se cortó la mano con una botella, de esto habían salido corriendo en plena lluvia torrencial cuando escucharon las sirenas de los policías y como esos matones aún lo buscaban se escondió en una caja enorme color azul cerca del basurero del edificio de Sota y se había quedado dormido.

Se levantó y vio a una chica sentada en el comedor, de espaldas a él. Debía ser la hermana de Sota.

Miro su mano y la noto vendada, luego miro su ropa, vestía únicamente el pantalón. Seguramente, ella le había sacado la camiseta mojada y ensangrentada, y al parecer, había intentado secar su cuerpo también.

—Gracias. —dijo acercándose al comedor.

La chica se sobresaltó y giro su rostro de inmediato.

—De nada. —respondió.

Hubo una pequeña pausa y ella volvió a hablar.

—¿Por qué volviste aquí? —parecía confundida. —Sota termino sus vacaciones y se marchó a casa hoy.

—¡Oh! —dijo con sorpresa al enterarse de la noticia y después continuo hablando con una sonrisa, pues estaba borracho. —Sé que será difícil al principio, pero tratare de no ser una molestia, Sota fue muy amable en dejarme vivir aquí por seis meses y a un buen precio.

La chica estaba confundida con lo que él acababa de decir, pero poco a poco su rostro fue cambiando a uno de ira.

—¡Sota! —exclamó molesta tomando el teléfono y marcando un número, pero su hermano jamás contesto. Enojada, tomo una cerveza de la nevera y comenzó a beberla.

—¿Te gustan los perros? —pregunto el peliplata al observar las fotos de su antigua mascota llamada "Momo". —Los perros suelen ser una agradable compañía, pero su excremento no es fácil de limpiar, además, lleva mucho tiempo entrenarlos para que obedezcan.

Kagome lo vio tambalearse, él había estado dormido mientras ella curaba su mano. Volvió a sentirse molesta, él pequeño imbécil de su hermano la había engañado diciendo que era solo una noche y resulta que ese borracho le había pagado para vivir en su departamento por seis meses, además, ella estúpidamente lo había vuelto a meter a su departamento solo porque le había dado pena y esa herida en su mano la había preocupado.

—Yo podría ser uno. —él murmuro, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de la molesta azabache.

—¿Qué?

—Podría ser tu mascota humana. —dijo sonriendo pícaramente.

Kagome sonrió de forma cínica y volvió a tomar un trago de cerveza.

—Si eres un animal, entonces puedes vivir conmigo. —explicó la chica. —Te alimentare cuando necesites comer, vendrás cada vez que te llame, serás una mascota de pies a cabeza y sin ningún derecho humano, entonces y solo entonces podrás quedarte aquí, y… ¿Aún te interesa quedarte? —pregunto sonriendo, mientras cruzaba sus piernas con elegancia y autoridad.

Creyó que él se molestaría y se largaría, y si tenía que entregarle el dinero que le dio a su hermano… pues, se lo daría y se desharía de él. Lo que no esperaba, era que aquel chico de encantadores ojos dorados y despeinados cabellos plateados se arrodillara y empezara a gatear lenta y sensualmente como un perro hasta donde estaba sentada, para luego poner las manos en las rodillas de ella y decir con algo de picardía _"guauuuf…"_ , imitando estúpidamente a un perro.

Eso fue lo último que ella pudo soportar.

—¡Vete! —dijo empujándolo hacia la puerta del departamento.

—¡Noooo! ¡Afuera no! —vocifero el peliplata, sosteniéndose de los marcos de la puerta.

—¡Sal!

—¡Noo!

—¡Lárgate!

—¡¿Qué es ese alboroto y a estas horas?! —se escuchó gritar a la anciana Kaede, la dueña del lugar.

Inuyasha no pudo seguir sujetándose de la puerta con su adolorida mano y cayó al suelo con Kagome encima.

El peliplata aulló de dolor por el golpe y su mano herida.

—¡Llamaré a la policía! —escucharon gritar a la anciana mientras sonaban sus pasos por el pasillo.

—¡Cállate! —murmuro Kagome levantándose.

—¡Me dueleeee! —vocifero con molestia el muchacho.

Kagome sin más remedio, metió de nuevo al muchacho y rápidamente cerró la puerta

 _"¿Ahora qué voy a hacer?",_ se preguntó y miro al chico a su lado.

—"Guauuuf…" —volvió a repetir el peliplata de forma pícara.

 _ **Continuará...**_

* * *

Quiero aclarar algunas cosas... No se nada de periodismo, pero trate de investigar todo lo que pude y según lo que encontré... entendí que:

Jefe de sección: Se llama así a la persona que se encarga de una parte determinada de la información y de las personas que trabajan en esta área.

Redactor: Es la persona que desarrolla un contenido escrito, producto de un raciocinio. Tengo entendido que son ellos quienes van a la fuente de la información.

Redactor Jefe: Persona responsable de diversas partes de la información y de las personas que trabajan en estas áreas. En la escala ejecutiva está por encima de los jefes de sección.

Vaya,el capítulo me salió más largo de lo que pensé. Bueno, como ya lo escribí… está basado en "You're my pet" (Eres mi mascota), es lindo (me gusto demasiado), véanlo… les recomiendo la versión coreana (película).

Como dato curioso, este manga llamado en japonés "Kimi wa petto" tiene varias versiones, como la película coreana y el dorama japonés del 2003, también me entere que harán un remake de la versión del 2003 y ¡se estrenara en febrero de este año!

Quise hacer una historia con Inuyasha sobre esto, aunque yo cambiare algunas cosas, como las personalidades (no sé cuántas cosas más he de cambiar jajaja). Espero les guste.

¡Gracias por leer! (=^・^=)

09/01/2017


	2. Sango, Toto y Momo

**Capítulo 2. Sango, Toto y Momo.**

La luz del amanecer a través de la ventana comenzaba a molestarle. Había tenido un extraño y loco sueño en el que adoptaba una mascota humana.

 _"¿Qué hora es?",_ pensó la azabache abriendo lentamente los ojos.

Sintió como si un poco de peso aumentara a un lado de la cama y volteo su cuerpo para observar.

—¡Guauuuf! —dijo el peliplata acostado a su lado con su mano vendada.

De la impresión, Kagome grito fuertemente y se cayó de la cama.

—¡Buenos días, ama! —dijo el peliplata sentándose en la cama. —Sé que debes irte temprano al trabajo, pero no debes olvidar que tienes que alimentar a tu mascota.

—¡Hazte tu propia comida! —chillo Kagome recuperándose de su conmoción y admitiendo metalmente que el sueño era real.

—No puedo hacerlo. —dijo Inuyasha de forma infantil y moviendo su mano vendada como si fuese una patita de perro. —Además, tu dijiste que debía actuar como una mascota y los perros no cocinan. —era obvio que estaba disfrutando el molestarla.

 _"Así que a pesar de haber estado borracho recuerda el maldito trato que estúpidamente propuse",_ pensó molesta la chica al momento que se levantaba e iba a la cocina. _"Ojalá desaparezca antes de que yo vuelva"_.

-o-

Después de la reunión de los equipos de dirección de aquella mañana, su jefe de sección le había encargado que redactara acerca de la reapertura del zoológico en la ciudad y el show que darían, protagonizado por personas disfrazadas de animales caricaturescos. Pues, según palabras de su jefe _"este show, parece ser especialmente popular entre las familias"._

Para ello, le habían ordenado que debía utilizar uno de los disfraces, y así poder experimentar el _"increíble y fantástico trabajo en el zoológico"_ comento su jefe.

A Kagome esto no le agradaba en lo absoluto.

—Este es Toto-kun. —dijo uno de los encargados del show, tras darle su disfraz.

—¿Acaso tiene estrabismo? —preguntó Kagome al observar los ojos bizcos y caricaturescos del disfraz de oso gigante.

—Eso es porque este personaje es algo tontito y así es como tendrás que actuar, entiendes.

Kagome miro al encargado, esperando que fuese una broma lo que acaba de decir, pero el hombre siguió hablando.

—Repartirás estos folletos a las familias que veas durante todo el día y no olvides que debes actuar de forma infantil y torpe. —concluyó diciendo antes de salir.

 _"Infantil y torpe",_ pensó Kagome, recordando al chico de cabellos plateados y ojos dorados.

La azabache empezó a colocarse el disfraz, pero tuvo serios problemas y más de una vez termino cayéndose. Al ver que no salía, una de las fotógrafas del periódico que estaba encargada de capturar las mejores imágenes de Kagome disfrazada en el show, decidió entrar.

—¿Toc, toc? —dijo ella amablemente.

Kagome se volteó para verla y termino cayendo nuevamente.

—¡Oh no! Déjame ayudarte. —exclamó ella y corrió hacia una Kagome que no dejaba de moverse como si fuera una tortuga que cayó sobre su caparazón.

Fue un trabajo laborioso y humillante, en el cual recibió mucha ayuda de aquella fotógrafa de nombre Sango, una chica de cabello largo castaño y ojos del mismo color.

—¡Así que tú fuiste la que golpeo al Redactor-jefe Naraku en la cara! —comento Sango alegremente al finalizar la jornada.

Kagome la observo intentando descifrar si aquello lo había dicho con maldad.

—No lo tomes a mal. —dijo ella rápidamente. —Es que ese tipo es un pervertido con las chicas. —recordó. —¡Intentaba tocarles el trasero a todas! Detesto a los tipos que son así y me alegra que alguien le haya dado su merecido.

—Si... Pero debido a eso, pase a ser una redactora nuevamente, una redactora que se disfraza de un oso infantil y torpe. —contesto la azabache un poco molesta.

—Lo siento, no era mi intención burlarme, yo solo…

—No, no te preocupes. —la interrumpió Kagome sonriendo. —Se ve que eres una chica agradable.

—Hablas como si fueras una anciana. —dijo ella divertida —¿Cuántos años tienes? —pregunto por burla.

Aun así, Kagome respondió.

—Veintitrés.

—Yo tengo veinticuatro.

Ambas rieron y fueron interrumpidas por el celular de Sango.

—¿Kohaku? —contestó. —¡Ah! Sí, debes llevar a Kirara a las tres con el veterinario... —empezó a hablar.

En cuando colgó el teléfono, Kagome pregunto curiosa.

—¿Novio o esposo?

—Ninguno, era mi hermano preguntando la hora de la cita de nuestra gatita.

—Yo tengo un perro. —dijo la azabache como si nada.

No es que le agradara tener a ese intruso en su departamento, pero quería llevarse bien con Sango, y es por eso que menciono a su mascota, además, no era mentira lo que había dicho.

—¿Cómo se llama?

—Aun no le he puesto un nombre.

—Entonces asegúrate que sea un nombre que le agrade. —dijo Sango sonriendo.

-o-

Su día había estado muy aburrido.

Había llamado a Miroku (el cual le había comentado que estaba bien y que esos matones nunca lo encontraron), lo invito a salir de juerga una vez más, pero él había dicho que tenía "una cita con un bombón", y eso significaba que pasaría el día entero con esa chica.

No podía ir a la academia con su mano lastimada (aunque esta ya se veía mucho mejor), así que había permanecido todo el día acostado viendo la televisión.

Jugueteaba con las llaves del departamento de Kagome, la muy torpe las había olvidado.

De pronto, escucho que tocaban la puerta.

Sin pensarlo, tiro las llaves a la mesa de la sala y corrió a abrir la puerta para abrazar por la cintura a la chica.

—¡Kagomeeeee! ¡Te extrañe todo el día!

—N-no soy Kagome. —tartamudeo Sango mirando al peliplata que tenía recostada la cabeza en su abdomen y la abrazaba fuertemente.

-o-

No podía creerlo, ¡había hecho una amiga!

Kagome sonrió mientras ingresaba al edificio departamental. Durante el trabajo se había percatado de que olvido las llaves, así que pidió al molesto y fisgón conserje Myoga que le ayudara con la copia.

El viejo aprovecho la oportunidad para lanzarle preguntas sobre la caja azul, hablo de supuestos ladridos que oía de vez en cuando y sobre que había visto a un joven que no conocía merodear por los pasillos.

—¿No sabrá usted quién es? —preguntó Myoga. —Es alto, de cabello plateado.

—¡No! —chillo nerviosa—, y gracias. —dijo quitándole la copia de las manos al viejo.

Había desperdiciado mucho tiempo escuchando hablar a ese fisgón.

 _"Necesito una cerveza",_ se dijo internamente.

Justo en el momento en que salía del ascensor tuvo un pensamiento que la hizo sentir estúpida. ¡Se había olvidado de ese chico! Él perfectamente pudo abrirle la puerta.

—¡Que idiota! —murmuro regañándose mientras giraba la llave en el picaporte, había estado pensando en ese intruso todo el día y olvidaba ese detalle al llegar.

Al ingresar escucho unas risas y apresuro su caminar a la sala, se quedó estática al ver a Sango sentada en el sofá hablando con Inuyasha, quien estaba sentado en la alfombra frente a la chica.

Inuyasha se percató de la llegada de Kagome y tal como ocurrió antes con Sango, corrió a saludar a su verdadera ama.

Sango se levantó y camino también hacia ella.

—Olvidaste tu teléfono móvil. —dijo la chica entregándoselo.

—Oh… gracias. —contesto Kagome, para luego mirar a Inuyasha, quien no soltaba su cintura, y regresar nuevamente su mirada a Sango. —¡No es lo que crees! ¡Es mi primo!

Inuyasha y Sango se miraron entre ellos sonriendo.

—Él dijo que era tu perro. —comento Sango.

Inuyasha soltó una carcajada.

—¡¿Qué?! —chillo Kagome.

—Soy tu mascota. —dijo Inuyasha —Además, Sango dijo que le hablaste de mí.

—Solo lo hice porque quería agradarle.

—¿Agradarme? —pregunto Sango confundida.

Kagome, levemente sonrojada, frunció el ceño.

—Las compañeras del trabajo me detestan y los hombres se sienten demasiado intimidados para hablarme. —admitió la azabache.

—Oh… Bueno, había escuchado un par de cosas en el baño de mujeres. —dijo Sango incómoda —Pero, no les prestes atención. ¡Esas brujas no lo merecen!

—¿Por qué odiarían a Kagome? Si ella cocina increíble y es bonita —empezó a hablar el peliplata—, aunque es muy mandona, exigente, tosca y…

—¡Callado! —ordeno Kagome, silenciandolo.

Sango soltó una carcajada.

—Y dime, ¿te animas a contarme la historia de cómo adoptaste a tu mascota? —pregunto risueña.

Kagome bufó. —Bien, pero no puedes decirle esto a nadie.

Sango simplemente asintió con la cabeza.

-o-

—Si vas a quedarte aquí, desde ahora en adelante debes decir que somos primos. —lo regaño la azabache una vez que Sango se marchó. —¡¿Cómo se te ocurre que es prudente decir que eres mi mascota, así como si nada?!

—Perdón, no volveré a hacerlo. —contesto encogiéndose de hombros, sin darle importancia. Él solo quería molestarla.

—¡Más te vale! —exigió Kagome.

—Pero, ¿por qué no puedo decir que soy tu amante? —dijo en tono coqueto.

—¿Cuántos años tienes? —pregunto molesta.

—Veintiuno.

—¿Trabajo?

—No.

—¿Altura?

—1,75.

—¿Estudios?

—Mmm… Se bailar y cantar.

—Eres más alto —admitió—, pero eres dos años menor que yo, no tienes empleo y no me ayudas con nada en el departamento. —sentenció. —¡Jamás saldría con alguien así! Eres mi mascota.

Inuyasha frunció el ceño.

—Vieja insensible y frívola.

—¡Siéntate! —chillo Kagome golpeándole la cabeza con una revista.

Durante el tiempo en que Kagome tardo en hacer la cena, mantuvo a Inuyasha sentado como un perrito, al cual de vez en cuando daba órdenes de "saltar como un perro cuando pide comida".

—Ya está la cena. —anuncio la chica.

—¡Genial! —vocifero Inuyasha.

—Salta. —ordeno de forma aterradoramente frívola, parándose delante de él con un trozo de carne en un tenedor, poniendo pálido del miedo al peliplata.

Después de la cena, en la cual las suplicas del muchacho terminaron convenciéndola de dejarlo comer en la mesa, Kagome fue hacia la cocina y tomo una cerveza. No hacia eso delante de cualquier persona, pero con ese "chico intruso" era diferente, sentía que podía mostrar un poco de ella, y tal vez también delante de Sango.

Regreso con una bolsa en las manos, la cual coloco frente a Inuyasha.

La azabache había escondido la bolsa antes de llegar al edificio para que el fisgón conserje no notara nada.

—¡¿Regalos?! —preguntó sorprendido Inuyasha.

Kagome asintió.

El peliplata saco las cosas de la bolsa y su cara se tornó de molestia. La chica sonrió ampliamente al ver el collar para perros, una pelotita de goma color amarilla y una diadema con unas simpáticas orejas blancas incrustadas.

La chica tomó inmediatamente la diadema y se la coloco en la cabeza, esta se confundía perfectamente con el cabello de él.

—¡Ahora si pareces un lindo perrito! —exclamó feliz.

Inuyasha continúo mirándola con cara de molestia y resignación, pero pronto cambio de expresión para empezar a molestarla nuevamente.

—Kagome, ayúdame a lavarme el pelo.

La chica no respondió.

—Si hubiese caspa en el piso, estoy seguro que te molestaría pisarla, además, ¿no debería el amo encargarse de lavar el pelo de su mascota?

—Puedes bañarte solo. —refuto Kagome.

Inuyasha movió nuevamente su mano dañada e hizo un puchero.

—Si toca el agua, no sanará. —concluyó el peliplata.

La azabache intento darle una mirada de ira, pero las orejas de perro y la forma como movía "su patita dañada" lo hacían parecer de forma graciosa a un perrito.

—Prometí no decir que soy tu perro. —dijo sonriendo a modo de chantaje.

Kagome suspiró.

Al final, termino sentada a un extremo de la bañera llena de agua y espuma, con un Inuyasha dentro parloteando sobre su vida mientras ella lavaba su cabello.

—Comencé en la danza cuando tenía 4 años, gané muchos premios y tenían grandes expectativas para mí, pero después de un largo análisis, decidí que quería hacer musicales, son excitantes, hay baile y también cantos, pero hubo un pequeño incidente en mi vida y tuve que mudarme de ciudad…

—¿Cómo dijiste que te llamabas? —pregunto de repente la chica, recordando el collar de perro sin nombre que había comprado.

—¿Mi nombre? No te lo dije. —contesto Inuyasha —Dame un nombre. —propuso. —¡El que más te guste! Como tu actor favorito, cantante o primer amor.

Kagome observo el cabello del joven, le recordaba mucho a su anterior mascota, de raza _Husky Siberiano_ blanco.

—Está bien, de ahora en adelante te llamaras, Momo. —dijo ella sonriendo ampliamente.

—¿Momo? Eso suena a nombre de perro.

—Es el nombre de mi mascota anterior… Tú te pareces a Momo en muchos aspectos.

—Un minuto, ese es un nombre de chica. —dijo indignado. —¡Yo soy un perro macho! Elije otro.

—Creo que encaja bien. —comento risueña.

—No me gusta, elige otro.

—No, es perfecto.

Kagome escuchaba las quejas de "Momo" mientras se concentraba en seguir lavando el cabello.

El chico se volteó y la observó. Kagome iba vestida con una blusa holgada sin mangas y un pequeño short, se había amarrado el cabello en un moño alto y llevaba unas grandes y oscuras gafas.

—¿Por qué usas esas gafas oscuras de noche? ¿Te avergüenza ver a tu mascota? Deberías sacártelos para ver mejor.

—¡Ja! ¿Acaso hay algo que quiera ver? —dijo mordazmente ella.

Inuyasha se acercó con intenciones de levantarse de la tina.

—Te mostrare lo bien que estoy hecho. —canturreo con picardía.

—Deja de jugar y siéntate Momo. —ordenó.

—¿Por qué mi ama sentiría vergüenza de su propia mascota?

—¡No me provoques! —gruño, dándole un manotazo en la cabeza.

Inuyasha arrugo el entrecejo y después sonrió de forma burlesca.

—Deberías verme. —insistió. —¡Una ama debe conocer muy bien a su mascota! —vociferó, levantándose por completo de la tina.

Kagome grito fuertemente, al mismo tiempo que lanzaba todas las cosas que encontraba en el baño hacia el rostro de Momo.

 _ **Continuará…**_

* * *

Kagome es demasiado orgullosa, el trabajo que le mandaron es prácticamente humillante para ella, y además… ¡Inuyasha vino para quedarse! (Pobre Kagome) jajaja.

Tranquilos, la historia apenas se está calentando xD.

Posdata: ¡Naraku, el jefe pervertido! Jajaja, solo de pensarlo me da risa.

Posdata 2: ¿Sango detesta a los tipos pervertidos que intentan tocar el trasero a las chicas? Jajaja.

(Si, lo sé, parezco loca riéndome sola).

¡Gracias por leer! (=^・^=)

19/01/2017


	3. La personalidad de mi ama

Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen, pero esta historia es obra mía.

* * *

 **Capítulo 3. La personalidad de mi ama.**

La alarma sonó.

Kagome abrió lentamente los ojos y se encontró con el rostro de Inuyasha, este estaba encima de ella observándola dormir.

Habían pasado ya varios días y no lograba deshacerse de él. Se había esforzado en ser detestable y hacerlo sentir como un animal, pero no había funcionado.

—¡Buenos días ama!

—¿Por qué todas las mañanas haces esto? —pregunto molesta y somnolienta.

Inuyasha ignoro su pregunta y dirigió sus ojos a los senos de chica para hablar de forma lujuriosa.

—Mmm… creo que me equivoque. —murmuro mordiéndose el labio. —Tu pecho es más…

Kagome rápidamente lo empujó, golpeándolo con su pie y haciendo que esa mañana fuera Momo el que cayera de la cama.

—¡¿Quién soy yo?! —pregunto de forma autoritaria.

—Kagome, mi ama. —murmuro Inuyasha desde el suelo, con pesar.

—¡¿Y tú?!

—¿La mascota?

—¡Correcto! Una mascota es solo eso, ¡un animal! —vociferó. —¡A partir de ahora tendrás que seguir ciertas reglas! —amenazó.

-o-

Después de una mañana ajetreada, Kagome pensó que el trabajo haría que disminuyera su enojo, pero…

—¡Solo alguien con talento puede hacer que esto suene interesante! —exclamó un compañero del trabajo de Kagome al leer el borrador de su reportaje del zoológico.

—Sí, nadie quería hacer ese reportaje. —dijo otro riendo.

—¡Debería tener más fotos! —hablo otro.

—Tienes razón —dijo su Jefe de sección, mofándose—, y tal vez podríamos poner una foto de la señorita Higurashi.

—Yo no lo veo necesario. —intervino Kagome un poco molesta en la conversación. Para ella seria humillante salir vestida de Toto.

—Que tal una foto con ella normalmente y otra al lado con el disfraz. —hablo una pelirroja con una sonrisa burlesca en la cara.

Kagome hizo una mueca.

—¡Como un antes y después! —grito otro compañero.

—¡Es innecesario! —exclamó la azabache harta del asunto. —Escribí el artículo de acuerdo con las instrucciones, si planean modificarlo deben tener en claro las ventajas que lograrían obtener e informarlas en esta reunión.

La sala guardo un tenso e incómodo silencio. Su Jefe la miro con molestia y ella le devolvió la mirada.

—¿No las hay? En ese caso… —dijo ella levantándose para dar por finalizada la charla.

—Qué miedo… —murmuro la pelirroja, fingiendo estar asustada.

—Era una simple broma de trabajo, Higurashi. —comento nuevamente un compañero.

—No acostumbro a tener este tipo de bromas en mi lugar de trabajo.

—¡Es suficiente! —interrumpió con ira el jefe de sección. —¡Usted! —señalo a Kagome. —Termine de corregir este artículo, saldrá en las impresiones de esta semana, pueden retirarse todos.

Cuando Kagome iba saliendo escucho a su jefe decir "¡pero qué mujer más aburrida e insolente!".

Rápidamente corrió hasta el baño, se miró al espejo del lavamanos y respiro profundamente. Ella sabía que no había sido correcto reaccionar de esa forma, pero su nuevo jefe parecía tener algo en su contra desde que llego. ¿Tal vez Naraku, su anterior jefe, había hablado con él?, o tal vez ¿Podrían ser imaginaciones suyas?

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de unos tacones ingresando, era aquella pelirroja de la reunión.

La chica, sin decir nada, se colocó al lado de Kagome y retoco su maquillaje.

Justo cuando Kagome pensaba en salir…

—Mira que hacerte disfrazarte… —hablo la pelirroja como si nada.

—Me sirvió como experiencia laboral. —comento Kagome obligándose a tragarse su indignación para que así no se escuchara el quebrar de su voz.

—¿En serio piensas eso? —pregunto mirándola a los ojos. —Es solo intimidación, ¿no lo sabias?, el jefe lo hace apropósito porque los hombres no toleran que una mujer tenga más poder y liderazgo, y tú antes lo tenías, pero ahora solo eres una redactora y eso es lo que él quiere que tengas en mente.

Kagome la observo en silencio, solo había tres mujeres trabajando en esa sección, una simpática practicante de cabello oscuro, la pelirroja de ojos esmeraldas que tenía en frente y ella misma.

—Así que, si quieres que todo salga bien debes actuar linda y tonta o terminaras incluso más abajo que "una reportera que se viste de un animal". —dijo la pelirroja marchándose del baño.

Entonces, ¿sus sospechas eran ciertas? ¿Su jefe intentaba intimidarla para que abandonase su puesto de trabajo?

-o-

Atardecía, un peliplata de increíbles ojos dorados corría junto a un pelinegro.

—Descansemos un momento. —sugirió Miroku acercándose al barandal del lago que había en aquel pequeño parque.

Inuyasha lo siguió, ahora tenía su mano curada y podría regresar a la academia muy pronto.

—Tu propietaria, es decir, tu ama... ¿Qué tipo de persona es? —pregunto Miroku, curioso por la historia que Inuyasha le había contado.

—Es una mujer capaz, con una dura carrera y muy hermosa. —comento sonriendo.

—Mmm… Es una mujer audaz. —dijo Miroku tomando un poco de agua de una botella.

—Parece tener muchos problemas, pero no deja que los demás vean ese lado de ella, su orgullo no le permite mostrarse por completo, le gusta mucho las bebidas alcohólicas, aunque no parece ser una alcohólica de verdad y tiene una personalidad un poco extraña.

—¿Personalidad extraña?

—Me ha puesto esta mañana un montón de reglas, como, "una mascota no es un esposo, ni un amante, es una mascota" o "la mascota no debe molestar a la dueña mientras duerme", a veces me obliga a ponerme unas estúpidas orejas y un collar de perro con mi nombre. ¡Incluso tengo prohibido comer el helado sin su concentimiento!

Miroku casi se atraganta con el agua debido a la risa.

—No es broma, mira. —dijo sacando una cadena plateada de collar. —Tuve que sacarle el colgante al collar de perros y ponerlo aquí para que mi ama deje de molestar.

Miroku observo el colgante. Era plateado, con forma de perro y decía "Momo".

—No entiendo. —dijo el pelinegro. —¿Qué hace una mujer tan hábil y trabajadora con alguien como tú?

—¡Feh! Lo dices como si tú fueses la gran cosa. —dijo Inuyasha. —La verdad, no lo sé… Tal vez se enamoró de mi lado diabólico. —contesto sonriendo socarronamente.

—Pues a mí me parece que quiere deshacerse de ti. —dijo Miroku devolviéndole el collar.

—Deshacerse de mí. ¡Ja! Ella me adora. —respondió sonriendo de forma egocéntrica.

—¿Y ya te acostaste con ella?

Inuyasha no pudo evitar un leve rubor.

—¡¿Lo han hecho?! —pregunto Miroku incrédulo.

—¡Claro que no! —exclamo molesto. —Te estoy diciendo que me ha puesto reglas, además, hace unos días accidentalmente la vi en bragas y acabe con la nariz sangrando. —recordó. —¡Es muy fuerte!

—Así que mejor te portas como un buen chico. —concluyó, burlándose.

—¡Feh! ¡Cállate libidinoso!

En ese momento el celular de Inuyasha sonó, era un mensaje de Kagome diciendo: "Llegare tarde a casa, hay croquetas de perro en la cocina para la cena".

-o-

Llego al departamento muy molesta, esos imbéciles habían estado intentando menospreciarla con ideas estúpidas para reportajes aún peores que el de Toto. Kagome resopló, ella quería hacer artículos de noticias importantes y serias.

 _"Ayame tiene razón"_ pensó la chica.

Aunque Kagome detestaba la idea de darle la razón a esa pelirroja, ya no podía negar aquello. Todo era con el propósito de que ella abandonase su puesto de trabajo.

Tenía ganas de desquitarse con alguien.

—¡Momo! —llamo molesta al entrar a la sala.

Visualizó al chico dormido en el sofá y se dirigió hacia allá.

—¡Despierta! —lo zarandeó. —¡Despierta! —exclamo más molesta, empujándolo hacia el suelo alfombrado.

Inuyasha cayó boca abajo.

—¿Qué sucede ama? —pregunto como un sonámbulo al sentarse en la alfombra.

—Quiero lavarte el cabello. —dijo con forma autoritaria.

—Pero, ya me bañe. —comento adormilado. —¿No podemos hacerlo mañana? Has llegado muy tarde hoy…

—¡Levántate ahora! —chilló, y su voz empezó a quebrase.

—¿Ama? —dijo Inuyasha sorprendido y completamente despierto.

No quería, ni debía. Ella jamás se había mostrado vulnerable ante alguien. ¿Por qué ahora? Jamás había necesitado ser consolada, ni siquiera se sintió tan mal cuando fue dejada por su ex-novio. Tal vez, se sentía así por el peso de todo lo que había pasado, el rompimiento con su ex, ser degradada de un importante puesto en su trabajo a reportera y esos absurdos reportajes y artículos…

La chica se sentó también en la alfombra, sus ojos estaban vidriosos.

—¿Es una broma? —pregunto incrédulo el chico mientras sonreía.

—¡No te rías de mí! —chilló derramando sus primeras lágrimas. Se sentía patética.

Inuyasha quedó estupefacto y su sonrisa se deformo. Jamas pensó verla desmoronarse.

—No te rías… de mi… —gimoteó ella mientras intentaba limpiarse las lágrimas.

El peliplata no pudo más, verla así lo deprimía demasiado.

—No pasa nada. —hablo con tono consolador mientras tomaba un pañuelo y se acercaba al rostro de ella para limpiar sus lágrimas. —Kagome, eres estupenda, eres muy buena cocinando, trabajas mucho y siempre lo das todo.

La chica seguía sollozando.

—Estoy muy seguro de que puedes salir adelante con cualquier inconveniente. —hablo tomando uno de los mechones de cabello del rostro de ella, para colocárselo detrás de la oreja de forma delicada.

La chica lo miro fijamente.

—Listo, ya vuelves a estar aún más preciosa. —sonrió el peliplata con dulzura.

Kagome se abalanzo sobre él y lo abrazo con fuerza, dejando a Inuyasha sorprendido.

—Gracias… Momo. —dijo en un suspiro.

Inuyasha cerró los ojos y sonrió, devolviéndole el abrazo.

-o-

—¡Woooahh! ¡Es arroz frito! —gritó entusiasmado para empezar a devorar el plato.

Kagome sonrió al verlo comer el desayuno.

Ayer por la noche había limpiado una muy pequeña habitación que tenía como bodega, era pequeña con un amplio y adornado arco arquitectónico como entrada (no tenía puerta), ahí cabía perfectamente un _futón_ , era perfecta para ser la habitación de Momo, así ya no dormiría en el sofá, ni tampoco iría a meterse a su cama en las madrugadas.

—Es como un agradecimiento, por lo de ayer. —dijo un poco incómoda. —He decidido no ser tan mala con mi mascota.

—¡Ezta guenisimo! —exclamó Inuyasha.

—Momo, no hables con la boca llena. —lo regaño antes de salir al trabajo.

-o-

—Sabes escribir muy buenos artículos. —dijo un compañero de trabajo.

—Este artículo ha tenido mucho éxito. —dijo su Jefe de forma seria.

La pelirroja puso los ojos en blanco.

—Me encanta la foto en la que estas con los niños. —hablo otro. —¡Mira Ayame! No te parece que Higurashi se ve adorable.

La pelirroja sonrió de forma forzada.

—¡Gracias! —exclamó Kagome sonriendo. —A pesar de todo, fue una gran experiencia. —dijo recordando a Sango, a los niños del zoológico a los que al principio detesto, asustó e intentó ahuyentar, pero después termino encariñándose, y también a Momo por apoyarla y hacerle ver que ella podía hacer que un reportaje ridículo fuera un buen artículo.

Todos volvieron a permanecer en silencio y la observaron atentamente, aquella mañana Kagome parecía una chica mucho más agradable.

Su jefe sonrió desafiante.

—No te relajes —dijo—, el siguiente articulo probará lo que vales.

Kagome le devolvió la sonrisa. Aceptaba el desafío, le probaría a su patético jefe lo que ella era capaz de hacer, no dejaría que nadie la hiciera sentir inferior, demostraría a todos en ese lugar lo muy buena periodista que era.

-o-

Se observó en el enorme y lujoso espejo de la habitación de Kagome. Guiñó el ojo a su propio reflejo al momento que la música empezaba a sonar por todo el departamento.

Empezó a bailar como el experto que era.

Recorrió el lugar como si estuviese en un vídeo musical y fuese el protagonista, pero...

Justo en aquel momento, Kagome llegaba al departamento sin ser vista por su mascota.

 _"Vaya, debe estar muy entusiasmado con la música",_ pensó la chica en la entrada del departamento.

De camino a casa, ella había pasado por una pastelería y comprado una tarta pequeña.

 _"Tal vez estoy mimando mucho a Momo",_ pensó al mirar la cajita color verde limón, en la que resaltaba el nombre de la pastelería.

La muchacha avanzo por el pasillo y llego a la sala de su departamento.

El peliplata sentía el ritmo recorriendo dentro de él y estaba completamente feliz, la música sonaba tan fuerte y él estaba tan ensimismado en su baile y en fingir que cantaba sosteniendo el control remoto como si fuese un micrófono que no noto a Kagome

Hasta que la visualizó y se detuvo bruscamente.

La chica sonreía de forma burlesca. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí, observándolo?

Inuyasha le sonrió de forma coqueta y se acercó bailando.

Inesperadamente, él la tomó de la mano para hacerla girar y después atraerla a su cuerpo para finalizar con un típico paso de baile en pareja, Kagome curveando la espalda y sostenida de la cintura por el fuerte brazo de Inuyasha, al mismo momento en que ella levantaba su pierna izquierda.

Un _"crack"_ se escuchó y la chica gimió de dolor.

Momentos después, Kagome yacía acostada boca abajo en el sofá con una bolsa de hielo en la curvatura de su espalda.

Inuyasha estaba sentado de rodillas en el suelo alfombrado y sobre su cabeza estaba una maceta pequeña que contenía a un minúsculo cactus.

Su ama lo había castigado y tenía prohibido moverse o el cactus caería y estaría metido en peores líos.

El peliplata escucho gemir a su adolorida ama.

—Perdón ama, pensé que eras más flexible para ciertas posturas.

Kagome bufó molesta con el comentario lleno de doble sentido y noto que había un papel colorido en la mesita de la sala.

—¿Qué es esto? —pregunto estirando el brazo para alcanzarlo y leerlo.

—He sido escogido como bailarín principal de ese musical, es un festival importante, cantaré un solo. —comento entusiasmado.

—¿Un show de danza y música?

—Sí. ¿Iras a verlo? Empieza a las siete de la noche. —hablo el joven que seguía inmóvil.

—Así que por eso estabas tan feliz. —comento Kagome sonriendo. —¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—El nombre no importa. —comento Inuyasha, pero Kagome había empezado a leer la lista de los bailarines.

—¿Y este tal Inuyasha Taisho? Su nombre significa "perro demonio". —comento riendo.

—¿Vas a ir? —pregunto el peliplata, ignorando ese comentario.

—Por el trabajo, no sé si pueda…

Inuyasha guardo silencio y desvió la mirada.

—¡Pero haré lo imposible por ir! —hablo de forma impulsiva la azabache.

—¿Enserio? ¡Genial! —grito Inuyasha acercándose para abrazarla.

Se escuchó el ruido de la maceta quebrase al caer contra el piso.

—¡Es suficiente! ¡Si sigues así no te daré nada de la tarta! —chillo Kagome separándose de Inuyasha —¡Siéntate! —gritó con ira mientras sobaba su espalda adolorida con una mano.

—¡¿Otra vez?! —se quejó el peliplata.

—¡Hoy no te lavaré el cabello! —amenazo Kagome.

—¡Eso no es justo! —vocifero su mascota, molesto.

 _ **Continuará…**_

* * *

Hola, espero les guste el capítulo.

 _Futón:_ es un estilo de cama tradicional japonesa consistente en un colchón y una funda unidas y suficientemente plegables.

Kagome estuvo reteniendo toda esa indignación, ira y amargura de sus últimos problemas y finalmente exploto, pero su mascota estuvo ahí para consolarla. ¿Esto hará que inconscientemente Kagome acepte a esa mascota en su vida?

¿Qué les parece Ayame y Miroku?, serán personajes que veremos por aquí muy seguido.

Por cierto, eso de lavarle el cabello a Inuyasha, será una costumbre entre ellos. Jajaja…

Gracias por seguir esta historia y dejar sus reviews.

Y en especial…

¡Gracias por leer! (=^・^=)

01/02/2017


	4. Alcohol y antiguos amores

Los personajes de Rumiko Takahashi no me pertenecen.

Esta historia se basa en _Kimi wa petto_ de _Yayoi Ogawa_ y sus versiones, pero obviamente cambiare muchas cosas.

* * *

 **Capítulo 4. Alcohol y antiguos amores.**

Desde que llego al trabajo esa mañana había visto a las mujeres cuchichear entre ellas, estaban eufóricas y curiosas, al parecer, alguien nuevo había sido contratado, parecía que una persona famosa hubiese llegado a la empresa.

—¡Señorita Higurashi! —llamo una simpática practicante, una joven de cabellos oscuros y ojos color marrón.

—¿Qué sucede, Rin?

—¡Hay un hombre muy guapo que está esperando y preguntando por usted!

Kagome alzo las cejas sorprendida y se encamino al lugar, seguramente era alguna persona que quería poner un anuncio en el periódico.

—¿En serio serás trasferido aquí? —escucho preguntar a Ayame en un tono muy meloso.

—Así es. —respondió un hombre de tez morena, alto, atractivo, de cabello oscuro, ojos azules y sonrisa encantadora.

—¡Eso es genial! Así podremos estar cerca, no te imaginas lo feliz que estoy de verte. —hablo la pelirroja.

—¿Koga? —murmuro Kagome sorprendida e interrumpiendo la charla.

El joven la observó y de forma inmediata se acercó a ella, dejando a Ayame molesta por ser ignorada.

—Kagome. —él pronuncio su nombre sonriendo.

Ella no podía dejar de observarlo, su corazón empezó a latir frenéticamente, su primer amor, el chico con quien estudió en su adolescencia, Koga Wolf, estaba justo delante de ella.

Después de conversar cierto tiempo, Koga se retiró. Kagome aprovecho esto e inmediatamente marco con su celular a Sango.

—Estuvo fuera del país y recientemente volvió, parece que tiene un cargo importante en la empresa.

 _—¿Él fue tu primer amor? Pero, venir a trabajar en el mismo edificio, ¿no será que volvió por ti? —_ pregunto emocionada Sango a través del celular.

—Eso suena como una fantasía dentro de una novela.

 _—Ya tienes edad para enamorarte y casarte._

—¿Ca-Casarme? —tartamudeo la azabache.

 _—Debemos reunirnos para charlar mejor. —_ dijo Sango pensando en salir a tomar a un bar.

-o-

—¿Esa chica ira a verte al festival de este fin de semana? —pregunto Miroku sorprendido.

—Eso mismo. —respondió Inuyasha mientras rociaba un poco de spray en su tobillo, el cual estaba algo rojo.

—No logro comprender qué tipo de relación tienen ustedes.

—Es algo así. —el peliplata señaló una jaula con adorables hámsteres, las mascotas de la academia.

—¿Relación? ¿Ya tienes novia de nuevo? —pregunto el instructor de la academia. Un hombre de cabello oscuro, ojos pequeños y conducta afeminada.

—No se trata de eso, Jakotsu. —explico Inuyasha.

Al fondo del salón, una mujer de tez nívea, ojos marrones y cabello negro extremadamente oscuro y liso, escuchaba con recelo.

—Tengo un nuevo movimiento, ¿probamos? —pregunto Jakotsu. Inuyasha y Miroku se levantaron de inmediato.

Jakotsu llamo a todos para reunirse, la danza que mostrarían en aquel festival era importante.

—¿Es por esa chica que te esfuerzas tanto ahora? —pregunto Miroku mientras caminaban a la pista.

—¿Esforzarme? ¿Yooo...? —pregunto fingiendo sorpresa el peliplata.

Miroku rió.

—Te me adelantaste para el papel principal de este musical y lo ganaste.

Fue el turno de Inuyasha de reír.

—Lo siento mucho, Miroku. —dijo con tono de pena fingido.

Mientras ambos chicos reían, Kikyo escuchaba muy atenta e intrigada. ¿Quién era esa mujer a la que Inuyasha prestaba tanta atención?

-o-

Al caer la noche, Kagome y Sango conversaban en un bar llamado _Dokusen_ , el cual era famoso por servir las mejores bebidas alcohólicas.

Kagome le explico a Sango que en la charla que tuvo con Koga, él le dijo que quería invitarla a salir algún día.

—¡Vamos Kagome! Si te gusta ese hombre, acércate. —dijo Sango. —¡Ve a por él!

Kagome asintió, pero el solo hecho de pensarlo la ponía tan nerviosa que de forma inmediata se llevó el vaso de licor a los labios.

—Pero, no puedes casarte antes que yo. —advirtió Sango.

Kagome no supo que responder.

—Es una broma. —rió la fotógrafa

—Señorita Higurashi, ¿le sirvo otro martini? —pregunto Yakuro Dokusen, un viejo canoso de espesa barba, el dueño del lugar.

—Claro, Yakuro. —respondió ella y el anciano se marchó.

—Parece que frecuentas este lugar... —comento Sango. —El dueño te conoce, además, sabes mucho de cócteles, vinos y esas cosas…

—¡No soy una borracha!

Sango soltó una risilla.

—Está bien, solo recuerda no llegar borracha y abusar de tu linda mascota.

Kagome casi se atraganta con la bebida. Sango volvió a reír.

—¡Tranquila! No hablaba en serio.

—¡¿Acaso estas borracha, Sango?! —cuestionó Kagome. —Por si no lo sabes, es muy difícil que yo me embriague.

-o-

—¡Eztoy en cazaaa! —chilló Kagome entrando al departamento.

—Bienvenida, ama. —dijo Inuyasha —Hoy no me ayudaste con mi cabello.

Tenía el torso desnudo y el cabello húmedo, debido a que recién salía de la ducha.

Kagome dio un par de pasos, se tambaleó y cayó de rodillas al suelo.

—¡Kagome! —corrió el peliplata a intentar levantarla.

La azabache empezó a reír.

—Erez lindooo Momoo. —dijo tomando la cabeza del chico para apegarla a su pecho y "abrazarlo".

—Esto puede salirse de control. —murmuro el peliplata levemente sonrojado.

—Te quierooo Momooo. —la chica lo apretó contra su pecho con más fuerza. Inuyasha enrojeció aún más.

—¡Esp-espera! —tartamudeo zafándose del abrazo y tomando su teléfono.

—¿Qué hacez? —rió Kagome al preguntar.

—Ama, ¿puedes repetir lo que me dijiste? —pregunto Inuyasha al momento en que sostenía su teléfono y empezaba a grabar.

—¿No lo escuchazte? —dijo ella embriagada. —Erez un tontito, te dije que... ¡Te queriaaaaa! —grito hipando al final.

—Yo también te quiero ama. —respondió con voz seductora.

—¿Por qué hablas azi? —volvió a hipar la chica —Tienez voz de un pervertidooo. —chillo ella risueña y le dio una sonora cachetada.

Inuyasha rió de forma lenta y nerviosa. Le dolía la mejilla.

Inmediatamente, Kagome lo tomo del cabello.

—Ez tan zuaveee… —murmuro la chica al acariciar su cabeza.

Inuyasha enmudeció y simplemente la observo. Solo su madre había hecho aquello mientras él era un infante. Permaneció callado, sintiendo la mano de Kagome acariciar sus cabellos, se sentía demasiado agradable.

Después de un breve momento, Inuyasha se separó de ella, tomo su celular y hablo nuevamente.

—Llego la hora de entrevistar a la mejor periodista de Japón.

Kagome hipó.

—¿Te sientes bien en este momento?

—¡Ziiii! —chilló ella.

—¿Te diviertes?

—¡Ziiiii!

—¡¿Estás borracha?! —vocifero el peliplata.

—¡Muy borrashaaaa! —grito eufórica.

Inuyasha rió al guardar el vídeo y volvió a mirar a Kagome, esta había empezado a desabrochar su blusa.

—¡¿No me digas que piensas desvestirte aquí?!

—¡Haze calorrr! —se quejó la azabache.

—¿Estas acaso insinuándome algo? —pregunto Inuyasha, pero la chica continuo desabrochando su blusa hasta dejar a la vista el principio de sus senos.

El peliplata no pudo soportarlo más.

—¡¿Qué eztazzzz haciendo?! —gritó Kagome.

—Voy a llevarte a tu cuarto. —contestó, cargándola en brazos.

-o-

Le dolía la cabeza y la estúpida alarma no dejaba de sonar. Con pesadez levanto el brazo y callo el vil aparato.

Abrió los ojos y visualizó el rostro de Momo a su lado, estaba acostado boca abajo y las sabanas no lo cubrían totalmente, veía su espalda desnuda y su cabello platinado revuelto y despeinado, parecía dormir plácidamente.

Intento recordar que había sucedido la noche de ayer. Vagas memorias del bar y luego de ella abrazando muy cariñosa a Momo, llegaron a su mente.

 _"Solo recuerda no llegar borracha y abusar de tu linda mascota",_ escucho la voz de Sango resonar en su cabeza.

Inmediatamente se levantó asustada y chillando, lo que despertó al peliplata.

—¡¿Qué sucede?! —vocifero Inuyasha cayéndose de la cama.

—¡¿Qué diablos haces aquí?! —grito golpeándolo con lo primero que encontró, una almohada.

—¡Tú me pediste que durmiera a tu lado! —gritó.

—¡Yo jamás te pediría eso!

—¡Si lo hiciste!

Kagome enmudeció. Ella estaba vestida, él tenía unas simples bermudas y el torso descubierto, pero a pesar de eso ella tenía miedo de preguntar.

—No sucedió. —hablo Inuyasha.

—¿Q-qué? —la chica se sonrojó.

—No sucedió nada, te cambiaste tu sola cómo pudiste, tardaste más de media hora y yo simplemente te acosté y arrope. Juro que no vi nada, pero antes de irme dijiste que querías que tu mascota durmiese a tu lado.

Ella suspiro aliviada, luego fijo su vista en el tobillo de su mascota, lo tenía vendado.

—¿Qué te paso ahí?

—Me caí cuando bailaba.

—Te llevare con un médico.

—No es necesario. —respondió de forma seria.

—Iremos, ambos lo necesitamos. —hablo masajeando su frente con las yemas de sus dedos.

—Bien.

—Momo. —le llamo la chica.

—¿Si?

—Ponte una camisa, maldito indecente.

-o-

—Va a estar bien. —dijo el doctor sonriendo de forma amable al examinar el tobillo del peliplata.

—Gracias, doctor Suikotsu. —respondió Kagome.

Inuyaha sonrió mientras salían del consultorio médico.

—¿Esto significa que me ayudaras a bañarme, verdad? —preguntó. —Después de todo, estoy lastimado.

—Calla, Momo. —murmuro Kagome.

Inuyasha amplio su sonrisa, la verdad es que ayer mientras su embriagada ama se cambiaba, él había estado de espaldas, pero hizo un poco de trampa y visualizo ligeramente a la joven en ropa interior, esa era la única travesura que había hecho.

Kagome se detuvo, su celular empezó a sonar.

—¿Koga? —contestó.

Inuyasha frunció el ceño.

—¿Ocupada? No claro que no.

Esto molesto aún más al peliplata.

—¿Hoy? ¿Una cita?, s-si. —dijo levemente sonrojada.

—¡Feh! —Inuyasha resopló, recordando que también ella embriagada había estado parloteando de ese sujeto, diciendo que estaba nerviosa, que ese tal Koga Wolf le gustaba demasiado, que no sabía qué hacer para salir con él y que era su primer amor. ¿Quién era ese maldito imbécil que pretendía a su ama?

-o-

Kagome se colocó unos tacones nuevos y preciosos. Quería lucir lo más hermosa posible.

Para calmar sus nervios empezó a caminar lentamente mientras ensayaba frases que podría decir al momento de verlo.

"Es un lindo día", "esa corbata te queda muy…", suspiro con desesperación.

—Que patética soy… —murmuro.

—Llegaste temprano, es un lindo día ¿No crees? —dijo Koga a sus espaldas.

—Koga, esa corbata te queda muy bien. —hablo inmediatamente al voltearse, pero noto con pesar que él no llevaba corbata.

Kagome mordió su labio inferior y se sonrojo, Koga rió ligeramente. Ella se sentía avergonzada y él pensaba que se veía adorable.

-o-

Inuyasha ensayaba junto a Kikyo, ella había sido escogida para el papel protagónico femenino.

—¡Basta! ¡Basta! —chilló Jakotsu dramáticamente —¡Se supone que deben actuar como si estuviesen locamente enamorados!

—Eso fue hace más de un par de meses atrás, ahora a este idiota le gusta otra mujer. —dijo Miroku sonriendo.

Inuyasha lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Pues entonces, imagina que Kikyo es ella. —sugirió Jakotsu.

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamó ella indignada.

—No funcionará. —dijo Inuyasha.

La verdad es que ambas se parecían físicamente demasiado, pero sus personalidades eran muy diferentes.

Kikyo era mucho más seria, directa, caprichosa y tan sarcástica que incluso podía ser cruel, pero… al recordar el motivo por el cual se enamoró de ella, hacía que una parte dentro de él anhelase repetir esos momentos, las danzas apasionadas y el gusto por la música que ambos compartían, con ella fue la primera y única vez que sintió que una mujer podía acoplarse a él en ese aspecto.

Luego conoció a Kagome, era muy obstinada, orgullosa y también parecía tener una actitud un poco violenta, pero… siempre se preocupaba por él, desde el primer momento en que lo vio metido en esa caja azul le había ayudado, y a pesar de que la chica no lo admitiera cuando estaba sobria, él sabía que ella lo quería. Al principio el peliplata solo había visto en ella un techo y comida, pero con el tiempo todo había cambiado y ahora se encontraba completamente confundido.

—A ver... —dijo Jakotsu intentando hablar de forma calmada. —Cierren los ojos y traten de recordar las buenas cosas que pasaron juntos.

Ambos lo hicieron.

—Ahora abran los ojos. —ordeno después de unos minutos.

Inuyasha y Kikyo se observaron fijamente.

—Empiecen.

La danza a continuación fue esplendida, romántica, embelesante y apasionada.

Miroku arrugo el entrecejo. ¿Era su imaginación o Inuyasha aún sentía algo por Kikyo?

-o-

Paso el día, y el cielo se oscureció. Kagome camino hasta la puerta de su departamento, llevaba los tacones en sus manos. Durante el camino le habían salido ampollas y Koga se había ofrecido a llevarla en su espalda a pesar de que ella se negó miles de veces, el chico fue persistente.

Kagome abrió la puerta y se volteó hacia Koga.

—Gracias por todo Koga, me divertí mucho hoy, ten cuidado al volver a casa, ya es muy tarde.

El joven sonrió.

—¿No me ofrecerás una taza de té? —preguntó.

Ella sonrió con nerviosismo.

—Pasa, por favor. —dijo la azabache, a la vez que rogaba internamente que Momo no apareciera.

Inuyasha, al oír la puerta abrirse, había estado a punto de correr y saltar encima de Kagome para saludarla como una mascota y así molestarla, pero rápidamente había frenado y se quedó estático detrás de la pared.

—Kagome, cuando éramos muy jóvenes yo nunca me animé a decirte esto mientras estudiábamos, yo…

Kagome escuchaba a Koga y sentía su corazón latir acelerado.

—Estaba muy enamorado de ti… —confesó. —Creí haberte olvidado, pero cuando ingresé a la empresa y me enteré que trabajas allí, ansié el volver a verte.

Inuyasha hizo un gesto de repugnancia por lo que escuchaba, decidió sacar un poco la cabeza y desde ahí observó cómo ese hombre acariciaba el rostro de Kagome y poco a poco se acercaba al rostro de la chica.

No pudo evitar hacer una mueca de desagrado justo cuando Koga rozaba suavemente los labios de la azabache. Y, como si fuese un acto reflejo, el peliplata empezó a ladrar fuertemente.

—¿Tienes un perro? —pregunto Koga separándose al instante.

Inuyasha ladró, fingiendo ferocidad.

—Parece ser un perro muy grande.

—¡Momo! Has silencio. —ordenó Kagome, pero Inuyasha siguió ladrando.

—¿Momo? Entonces es hembra. —dijo Koga.

—Actúa con inquietud cuando percibe desconocidos. —explicó Kagome, fingiendo preocupación —Lo siento, debes irte, temo que pueda morderte. ¡Te llamaré mañana! —dijo sacando a Koga y cerrando la puerta.

—¡Está Bien! —fue lo último que dijo el chico, antes de recibir un portazo.

Los ladridos cesaron al instante, la chica suspiró y se encamino al pequeño cuarto de su mascota, donde vio a Momo fingir dormir en el futón.

—¡Si estás en casa, por lo menos no deberías hacer ruido! ¡Los vecinos pueden oír! ¡Recuerda que están prohibidas las mascotas! —lo regaño molesta.

Inuyasha hizo una mueca de fastidio y la chica tomo un cojín de Momo y comenzó a golpearlo.

—¡Es normal que una mascota ladre a tipos extraños y pervertidos que vienen al departamento de su ama! —vociferó mientras pataleaba ante los golpes de Kagome, defendiéndose.

—¿Un pervertido? —la chica rió con cinismo —¡Tú eres el pervertido!

Inuyasha le dirigió una mirada fulminante y rabiosa.

Kagome se cruzó de brazos. —¡¿Qué?! ¿Por qué me miras así?

—Dijiste que solo saldrías con él por un par de horas en la tarde y que volverías a casa muy noche porque tenías trabajo. —le recordó. —Pero pasaste todo el día en tu cita, ahora que tienes novio empiezas a mentir. —murmuro molesto y empezó a desabrochar su camiseta, dejando ver gran parte de su bien trabajado cuerpo.

—¿Por qué desabrochas tu camisa? —pregunto un poco intimidada.

Inuyasha se levantó y desabrocho aún más su camisa, Kagome retrocedió torpemente, pues el chico la miraba de forma intimidante.

Sin darse cuenta chocó contra la pared que había a su espalda, el peliplata aprovecho esto para poner ambos brazos en la pared, acorralándola.

—¿Sabes que cuando hay luna llena puedo convertirme en un "gigante perro demonio"? —susurro al oído de su ama.

—¿Acaso te crees un hombre lobo? —pregunto intentando que su voz no sonara nerviosa y buscando burlarse de lo que Momo acababa de decir.

—Un perro… —corrigió. —Detesto a los lobos sarnosos, como el que estuvo aquí hace un momento. —murmuró, y finalizo haciendo un "guau" en tono de susurro y cerca del oído de su ama para luego marcharse del departamento, iría a dar una vuelta por los alrededores para calmar su enojo.

Kagome permaneció estática en aquel lugar y con una mirada confundida. ¿Acaso Momo estaba celoso?

 _ **Continuará…**_

* * *

Koga entra en escena… y Kikyo también…

Le puse el apellido Wolf a Koga, ya saben, por los lobos y todo eso.

No sé si recuerden, pero Yakuro Dokusen es un viejito demonio experimentado en drogas y venenos que ayuda a Sango con su Hiraikotsu cuando este se daña (y de paso emborracha a Inuyasha jajaja).

La escena de Kagome borracha la saqué de un anime que me gusta y me da mucha risa, es _Kaichou wa Maid_ - _sama._

Pues, resulta que hoy es 14 de febrero del 2017, ¿El día perfecto para recordar viejos amores?, o tal vez para encontrar nuevos amores… como sea… Feliz día del amor y la amistad.

Gracias por sus reviews a…

Maria

Scarlett

Rumi

Jacaranda

daisukigohan

minidraculaura3

Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.

¡Gracias por leer! (=^・^=)

14/02/2017


	5. Novio amable o Mascota traviesa

**Capítulo 5. "Novio amable" o "Mascota traviesa".**

—Si la mascota siente que ya no le importa a su dueño se pondrá muy inquieto y dejara de obedecer, su instinto animal lo hace comportarse más agresivo. —explico Rin, la practicante y la única chica, además de Sango, con la que Kagome se llevaba bien.

Kagome escuchaba atenta los consejos, Rin tenía que ser su salvación, porque de solo recordar las atrocidades que estaba haciendo Momo últimamente le comenzaba a dar dolor de cabeza.

Esa mañana había amanecido con muchos mechones de su cabello amarrados y sujetos al respaldo de la cama con muchas cintas coloridas, se había causado un gran dolor cuando por inercia intento levantarse y volvió a caer al colchón, también había descubierto en el espejo de su habitación una foto instantánea, en la que se veía a Momo haciendo dicha travesura y con labial rojo él había escrito en el cristal: "¡Los perros mandan!".

Kagome suspiro, Momo había estado comportándose así por varios días, desde aquella noche en que fingió ladridos para asustar a Koga.

Hace dos días ella se levantó de madrugada y fue al baño, estaba muy adormilada y al intentar sentarse en el inodoro su trasero cayó dentro, mojándose con el agua. Aun lado, encima del papel higiénico, estaba otra foto de Momo sacando la lengua y dejando levantadas ambas tapas del excusado.

Otro día, se encontró con la desdichada sorpresa de que al abrir la nevera... el helado y las cervezas habían desaparecido. Dentro del recipiente vacío de helado halló otra foto de Momo disfrutando comer y beber a gusto.

Por último, Momo había usado sus zapatos de tacón favoritos como macetas para flores y también había dañado las grabaciones en CD de lucha libre que Kagome guardaba celosamente.

Ella había decidido castigarlo, encerrándolo en el balcón del departamento. Pero, ya no podía soportar verlo hacer muecas, ladrar y pegar la cara contra el ventanal de la puerta.

Rin continúo hablando, trayendo a la azabache a la realidad nuevamente.

—Yo tengo una _S_ _pitz japonés_ llamada Kuroro, y pase por lo mismo, se orinaba en mi ropa y mordía los muebles. —recordó. —Si te enfadas y lo castigas será contraproducente, es mejor ser amables con ellos. Son de mente simple, y después de un tiempo te siguen a todas partes.

—Oh, así que ellos son así. Gracias, Rin. —dijo un poco más aliviada. —Necesito que Momo vuelva a comportarse bien.

-o-

Kagome llego esa noche a casa con un montón de bolsas con comida que dejo en la mesa, debido a que ya no tenían nada en la nevera. Inuyasha observo los alimentos con tentación, acerco su mano a la comida, pero Kagome le dio un manotón en la mano para luego voltearse y ponerse el mandil, dispuesta a cocinar.

Inuyasha empezó a emitir quejidos y pucheros, mientras caminaba y abrazaba la cintura de la chica por la espalda.

—Tengo tanta hambre que me siento débil. —murmuro el chico acercando su rostro al cuello de ella. —Prepara algo… rápido, rápido… —pidió como un niño.

—No te pongas tan cerca de mí. —ordeno molesta.

El chico volvió a quejarse infantilmente y Kagome comprendió que la falta de comida lo volvía dócil.

—¡Momo! —dijo volteándose y poniendo sus manos en los hombros de él.

—¿Mmm…? —murmuro el chico en respuesta.

—Te estas portando demasiado dócil hoy.

El chico volvió a emitir sonidos de lamento por la falta de comida.

—¿La patita? —ordeno Kagome delante de él.

Inuyasha entendió, quería que diera "la patita como un perro", así que coloco su mano cerrada en un puño encima de la mano de ella.

—¡Bang! —dijo Kagome colocando su mano en forma de pistola y señalando el pecho del peliplata.

—¡Guauuuf…! —respondió levantando ambos brazos.

Kagome movió su mano en señal de negación. La mascota se había equivocado.

—¡Feh! —Inuyasha resopló, fingiendo molestia. —Quieres que lo haga, ¿verdad? —pregunto, y al instante se lanzó dramáticamente al suelo, cayendo de espaldas y pataleando. —¡Mi estómago! ¡Mi estómago! Necesito comida. —vocifero, en su ridículo intento de "imitar a un perro cuando se hace el muertito".

Kagome soltó una carcajada. —¡Se supone que los perros no hablan!

Las risas se vieron interrumpidas por el celular de Kagome.

—¿Hola? ¿Koga? ¿Sigues trabajando a estas horas?

Inuyasha frunció el ceño al escucharla.

—¿Entradas para una obra _bunraku_? ¿Sábado? Es decir, mañana por la noche. ¡Sí! Me encantaría

El rostro de Inuyasha se volvió sombrío.

—¡Momo! —exclamó al terminar la llamada. —Mañana es posible que no vuelva hasta muy tarde.

—Está bien. —respondió encogiéndose de hombros. —Yo también tengo algo que hacer ese día a las siete de la noche.

Kagome sonrió mirando su celular, sin percatarse de la cara de molestia que puso su mascota.

-o-

Eran las seis de la tarde y estaba parada en el lugar que acordaron encontrarse. Llevaba un corto vestido floreado y la mayoría de chicos que pasaban, volteaban a mirarla.

Kagome sonrió, se sentía perfecta.

—Kagome. —la llamaron.

—Hola, Koga.

—Estas preciosa.

—Gracias, tú también te ves muy bien. —dijo sonrosada.

El joven sonrió.

—Sabes, aquí al lado hay una estupenda cafetería. ¿Te parece si tomamos algo antes de la función?

—Claro. —sonrió de forma encantadora.

Conversaron amenamente mientras tomaron el té. Kagome por fin sentía algo de confianza en sí misma, pero cuando estaban saliendo del lugar…

—¡¿Acaso es Koga?! —exclamó una chica pelirroja. Iba acompañada de otras mujeres de su misma edad, chicas que laboraban también en la empresa.

Todas corrieron a saludar al muchacho.

—¡Pero que coincidencia! —exclamo una de las chicas —¿También decidieron venir a ver la obra teatral?

—¡Si! Aunque, a decir verdad, fue Ayame quien me regalo las entradas. —explico Koga.

—¡Oh! —exclamó Kagome al enterarse, sonriéndole a Ayame.

Estaba a punto de agradecerle, pero la pelirroja la miro de mala forma, esfumando la sonrisa de la azabache.

—¿Acaso ambos están saliendo? —pregunto otra chica sonriendo, tomando la atención de Kagome.

Antes de que Kagome pudiese hablar, la pelirroja se adelantó.

—¡Imposible! Hace poco que acaba de llegar a Japón. —comentó. —¿Cómo iría a buscarse tan rápido una mujer?

—Bueno, para ser honestos… —farfullo Koga.

—Me dijiste que Kagome es una antigua compañera del colegio. —interrumpió Ayame, fingiendo inocencia.

—Si. —respondió Koga.

—¡Por eso la invitaste! —exclamó. —Aunque, yo esperaba que me invitaras a mí, pues soy tu mejor amiga de la infancia. —dijo esto último haciendo un puchero de niña bonita.

—¿Esperabas eso? —dijo Koga un poco incómodo. —Lo lamento —se disculpó, apenado—, yo no pensé...

—¡Podemos ir todos a ver la obra! —exclamó una de las amigas de Ayame.

—Me sobraron algunas entradas. —explico Ayame. —Y tenemos asientos juntos.

—¡Qué bien! —gritaron las chicas. —Podremos sentarnos al lado de Koga. —chillaron, y corrieron hacia él, haciendo a un lado a Kagome.

Kagome resopló, y su mirada se dirigió a un carro con propaganda ambulante de luchadores y boxeo.

 _"Si pudiera, me gustaría ver eso en vez de una obra de marionetas",_ pensó la azabache de forma honesta.

"¡Hoy a las siete, un show que te emocionará!" gritaron por los parlantes del auto con la propagada.

 _"Show a las siete",_ pensó Kagome, y su memoria divago hasta el día en que Momo le hablo del musical cuando ella tenía la espalda adolorida, inmediatamente recordó también lo que su mascota dijo ayer por la noche.

 _"Yo también tengo algo que hacer ese día a las siete de la noche"_.

Kagome abrió los ojos con sorpresa. _"¡Demonios, el musical es hoy a las siete!",_ gritó en su mente mirando su reloj.

—¿Sucede algo? —pregunto Koga al verla preocupada.

—Mi mascota… —farfulló.

—¿Tu mascota? —pregunto Ayame.

—Me olvide de Momo, no puedo hacerle esto. —dijo angustiada. —Lo siento mucho, debo irme.

—¡Espera…! —exclamó Koga sujetándola del brazo.

Kagome lo observó, debía decidir... ¿Novio o mascota?

—En verdad lo lamento, discúlpame. —hablo ella arrepentida y luego se dirigió a las chicas. —¡Diviértanse! —chillo sin darle mucha importancia al asunto, para marcharse apuradamente, dejando a un afligido Koga.

-o-

—¡Señorita! ¡Nadie puede entrar aquí antes de la actuación! —grito un guardia mientras seguía a Kagome.

La azabache lo esquivo con facilidad e ingreso al lugar corriendo.

Dentro, sentado en el piso del pasillo estaba Momo, masajeando su tobillo con un ungüento, a su lado había un joven con cabello oscuro recogido en una pequeña coleta baja.

—¡Aquí estás, Momo! —chillo ella sin pensarlo.

El joven de cabellera oscura rió fuertemente.

Kagome se sentó de rodillas frente al peliplata e intento recuperar el aliento.

—Mucho gusto señorita ama de "Momo", mi nombre es Miroku. —dijo aquel joven tendiéndole la mano.

—Kagome, m-mucho gusto. —respondió ella intentando no jadear.

—Señorita, ¿le gustaría tener un hijo conmigo? —pregunto Miroku, mirando intensamente a Kagome.

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamó Kagome.

—Mucho cuidado, Miroku. —gruño Inuyasha con recelo.

—Tranquilo cachorrito, estaba bromeando. —hablo Miroku alzando las manos, para luego reír. —Los dejare solos. —dijo saliendo del lugar.

—¿Por qué no me hiciste acuerdo del musical? —pregunto molesta.

—¡Feh! Tenías una cita con ese tipo, ¿no? —contesto con fastidio el peliplata.

—Aun así, debiste decírmelo. —dijo ella. —¿Por qué no lo hiciste?

—Te veías muy contenta. —respondió desviando la mirada.

La azabache lo miro con sorpresa.

—Pero, que te olvidaras de mí… Me molestó. —dijo con el rostro serio y frunciendo los labios.

Kagome sintió un pinchazo de culpa, extrañamente Momo acababa de parecer tierno...

¡No! Rápidamente, sacudió su cabeza y decidió cambiar el tema.

—¿Podrás hacerlo? —pregunto mirando el tobillo de su mascota.

—Ya estoy mejor que antes. —dijo confiado. —¡Podré hacerlo!

—¡Jakotsu dice que ya es hora! —llamo una chica entrando al lugar y después de eso se quedó estática y sorprendida.

Kagome observo a aquella chica, le pareció que era muy bonita. Piel muy clara, ojos rasgados de color marrón y cabello oscuro. Extrañamente, ambas se parecían mucho.

—¡Ya voy Kikyo! —exclamó el peliplata.

El muchacho se levantó y camino, y al momento en que llego al lado de aquella chica de nombre Kikyo, el peliplata se volteó.

—Kagome, mírame atentamente. —dijo sonriendo socarronamente para después marcharse.

Kagome se quedó estupefacta ante esas palabras, volvió a dirigir su mirada a la muchacha y se sorprendió de ver que aquella chica la observaba de forma déspota y ¿con odio?

-o-

Todos los bailarines salían vestidos y buscaban colocarse en el lugar que les correspondía.

Miroku se acercó a Inuyasha, quien últimamente había tenido un humor de perros y ahora parecía más feliz.

—¿Acaso tu mal genio se debía a que estabas celoso del novio de tu ama?

—¡¿Escuchaste la conversación?! —pregunto el peliplata molesto y un poco avergonzado.

Miroku rió.

—Solo pocas cosas. —contestó.

Inuyasha bufó.

—¡Claro que estoy celoso! —admitió. —Pero son celos de mascota, soy su mascota, no puede dedicarle más tiempo a ese lobo cretino que a mí.

Esto hizo que Miroku soltase una carcajada.

—¡A sus posiciones! —llamo Jakotsu, con un tono muy cantarín.

El telón se abrió, dejando ver a un grupo de chicos vestidos con _smokings_ y a un lado había un grupo de chicas con vestidos blancos y coquetos. El musical trataba de una boda.

Solo había dos personas que lucían un poco diferente a los demás. La protagonista, que llevaba un adorable velo pequeño, y el protagonista, cuyo traje era de un blanco puro.

Kagome leyó el pequeño folleto, la chica que vio antes en aquel salón se llamaba Kikyo y era la protagonista.

Y el protagonista, es decir su mascota, tenía por nombre Inuyasha Taisho.

 _"Así que, mi mascota se llama Inuyasha",_ se dijo mentalmente.

Kagome sonrió con culpabilidad al recordar que se había burlado de ese nombre.

 _"Perro demonio",_ pensó riendo. _"Ahora entiendo aquello de convertirse en un gigante perro demonio que odia a los lobos"._

Ella disfruto mucho del musical, jamás había escuchado cantar a Momo y le parecía increíblemente talentoso.

Al terminar el show, las personas aplaudieron de pie.

Kagome camino hasta el camerino de Momo para felicitarlo, cuando llego quedo impresionada por la cantidad de chicas que se juntaban alrededor de él, gritando su nombre, dándole flores, pidiendo autógrafos y tomándose fotos.

Sintió que no había espacio para ella y por primera vez, vio a ese chico como "Inuyasha" y no como su mascota "Momo".

-o-

La mañana del domingo, Kagome le propuso a Inuyasha practicar luchas. El chico intento negarse, pero ella le recalco las travesuras que había hecho.

—¡Me la debes! —exclamó.

Inuyaha termino aceptando, y al momento comprendió que aquello había sido un terrible error.

Kagome era delgada, grácil y bonita, pero sabía cómo hacer llaves de lucha y torturar al peliplata con estas.

No importaba que Inuyasha fuese hombre y más fuerte, ella sabía cómo usar la fuerza del muchacho en su contra.

—¡Me duele! ¡Me duele! —gritó Inuyasha.

Kagome sonrió, le había aplicado una _llave armlock_.

—¡Duele mucho! —grito el chico.

—¡¿Así que realmente duele?!

—¡Esto es maltrato animal! —gritó desesperado.

Kagome apretó más la llave e Inuyasha pataleo.

La azabache en verdad disfrutaba la lucha libre, recordó que Rin le había aconsejado que no debía castigar a Momo, pero no podía evitar disfrutar también la venganza contra su mascota.

-o-

Lunes por la mañana, Kagome caminaba balanceando un montón de carpetas en sus brazos, eran demasiadas. Estuvo a punto de dejarlas caer, cuando de pronto alguien le ayudo a sujetarlas.

—¿Estás bien? —pregunto Koga.

—S-si. —tartamudeó.

—Te ayudaré. —dijo llevándolas al escritorio de la chica.

—¡Lamento mucho lo que paso el sábado! —exclamó Kagome de inmediato y un poco avergonzada.

—Olvídalo, no pasó nada, no tienes por qué disculparte, las emergencias ocurren. —dijo sonriendo amablemente y después saco una caja, abriéndola delante de ella. —"¡Ta-chan…!" –exclamo de forma cómica al mostrar su contenido.

Dentro, había un collar para perros con el nombre de Momo. Era un collar precioso.

—En la revista que vi, se veía muy bien en una cachorrita. —comentó. —La verdad es que me gustan los perros, y como sé que Momo es muy importante para ti, pensé que quizás podría conocerla uno de estos días.

—¿Conocer a Momo? —Kagome puso cara de sorpresa al escucharlo.

—Si.

—Cl-claro. —tartamudeó.

—Entonces, ¿cuándo podría visitarte? —pregunto Koga con una sonrisa.

 _ **Continuará…**_

* * *

Bunraku: Es el nombre por el que es conocido el teatro de marionetas japonés.

¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? Me ha hecho gracia ver a Inuyasha celoso y haciendo travesuras.

Kagome continúa viendo al peliplata como su mascota y Ayame interfiere en todo lo que se relacione con Koga (y si, son muy amigos).

¡Me encanta escribir esta historia! Aunque en estas fechas estaré muy ocupada… ya empiezo exámenes finales... (solo de pensarlo me da un escalofrío del terror).

 **daisukigohan:** Gracias, ya sabes… siempre va bien un poco de drama, es la sazón de la historia xD.

 **KityTyKitt:** Jajaja, la verdad es que veremos más a Kikyo en esta historia, pero por ahora no planeo darle tanto protagonismo, no sé cómo será en el futuro.

 **OtakuKawaii:** Te entiendo, a mí tampoco me gusta leer fanfics recientes porque te ilusionan y luego te das cuenta que nunca más los actualizan (llora en silencio), jajaja pero tratare de actualizar aunque sea un capitulo por mes.

 **Angelica:** ¡Muchas gracias!

 **Maria:** He notado que siempre estas allí dejándome un comentario por el capítulo. Te lo agradezco mucho.

En el próximo capítulo Koga conocerá a Momo.

¡Gracias por leer! (=^・^=)

09/03/2017


	6. Conociendo a Momo

Los personajes de Rumiko Takahashi no me pertenecen, pero esta historia es obra mía (está inspirada en Kimi wa petto).

* * *

 **Capítulo 6. Conociendo a Momo.**

Kagome limpiaba cada centímetro de su departamento y el insoportable de Inuyasha tocaba su guitarra de forma horripilante y molesta.

Koga llegaría en unas horas y su mascota no la dejaba limpiar tranquila, la seguía a todos lados con esa guitarra y entonaba las peores notas musicales que podían existir. ¿En dónde diablos estaba el chico de hermosa voz que vio y escucho en el musical?

—¡Momo cállate! —gritó Kagome harta de oírlo.

El muchacho la miro con molestia y volvió a hacer sonar aún más fuerte y de forma desastrosa la guitarra, mientras vociferaba desafinadamente escandaloso.

Kagome le lanzo su zapatilla, golpeándolo en la cara y dando inicio a una discusión.

Minutos después, llegaron Sango y Rin junto a la mascota de esta última.

Kagome y Sango le habían pedido a Rin mediante suplicas que le prestara a su pequeña y linda mascota.

Después de presentar a Inuyasha y Rin, la jovencita dueña de la mascota procedió a hablar.

—Su nombre es Kuroro. —dijo Rin sonriendo.

—Eres adorableeee… —comento Inuyasha con dulzura.

—¿La mascota? —pregunto Sango.

—¡No! Me refiero a ella. —señaló a Rin.

La muchachita se sonrojo levemente.

Kagome golpeó en la cabeza al peliplata con una revista. —Tiene diecisiete años, aléjate de ella.

—Sí, ama. —respondió sonriendo al lograr poner algo celosa a la azabache.

—¿Ama? —pregunto Rin confundida.

—No prestes atención a las estupideces que dice Inuyasha. —se apresuró a hablar Sango.

En ese momento sonó el timbre.

—¡Momo! —gritó Miroku entrando a la sala para saludar al peliplata. —¿Listo para salir a pasear?

Rin alzo una ceja mirando a Inuyasha. ¿No se suponía que se llamaba Inuyasha y que era el primo de Kagome? Cada vez se confundía más la muchacha.

Sango rió fuertemente por el nombre de "Momo", con lo que Miroku se fijó en ella.

—Mmm… No he tenido el gusto de conocerla, _mademoiselle._ —dijo Miroku con tono galán, tomando la mano de Sango para besarla.

—El gusto es mío, _monsieur._ —contesto Sango, siguiéndole el juego.

Esto dejo perplejos a Inuyasha y Kagome, Rin simplemente soltó una risilla.

Inuyasha decidió ignorar a esos dos y fijo su vista en Kagome, que seguía observando el coqueteo con sorpresa.

—Eres una tonta, ¿cómo puedes pensar que esto funcionará? —hablo atrayendo la atención de su ama.

—Si, soy una tonta. —dijo suspirando. —Pero Koga tiene curiosidad por conocerte, Momo.

Inuyasha llamo a Kuroro y la tomo con sus manos para alzarla en el aire, visualizando el collar que había comprado Koga en el cuello de la cachorrita.

—Así que tú eres mi sustituta. —dijo el peliplata observando a la cachorra. —Debiste conseguir a un rottweiler que fuese agresivo y con tendencia a morder. —le dijo a Kagome.

La azabache puso los ojos en blanco.

De pronto, se escuchó el ruido de una bofetada. Inuyasha y Kagome regresaron a ver.

Miroku tenía una marca roja con forma de mano en la mejilla, Sango estaba que echaba chispas de ira y Rin estaba completamente colorada observando a la pareja.

—¿Qué paso? —pregunto Kagome, pero Sango estaba muy concentrada en regañar a Miroku a gritos.

—Miroku es un libidinoso. —le respondió Inuyasha, encogiéndose de hombros. —Le atrae mucho los traseros de las chicas.

En ese momento, Kagome reviso su teléfono y emitió un gritito ahogado al leer un mensaje.

—¡Rápido! ¡Fuera! —gritó Kagome arrastrando a Inuyasha.

—¡¿Por qué?! —gritó el peliplata. —¡Oye! ¿Y qué hay de ellos?

—¡Sal tú! —chillo señalando la puerta del departamento y empujándolo.

Por alguna extraña razón, le importaba más que Koga no viese al peliplata. Creía que Koga sabría toda la verdad con solo verlo.

—¡Feh! ¡Está bien! —vocifero Inuyasha abriendo la puerta y saliendo de forma apresurada, chocando contra Koga al instante, quien acababa de llegar.

Los tres se quedaron quietos, observándose.

—¿Quién es él? —pregunto Koga un poco incómodo.

Kagome palideció y no supo que decir.

—Soy su primo, Inuyasha. —respondió el peliplata con calma.

—Sí, el viene a menudo para que le ayude a mejorar su inglés para sus musicales. —farfullo la chica e Inuyasha simplemente alzo una ceja al ver que Koga creyó la mentira.

—Un gusto, soy Koga Wolf.

Inuyasha respondió al saludo, haciendo esfuerzo por sonar educado y luego se volteó.

—Miroku, Sango y Rin. —llamo el peliplata. —¡Es hora de irnos!

Al instante, todos se amontonaron en la entrada y se despidieron atropelladamente.

-o-

El viejo Myoga abrió los ojos ampliamente, entre las personas que bajaron del ascensor estaba ese chico de cabello platinado que tantas veces había visto merodear por el edificio, y justo cuando estaba a punto de seguirle el paso...

—¡Hola, señor Myoga! —escucho un grito.

El viejo casi se infarta del susto.

—Ah… Hola Shippo. —respondió ya más calmado.

—¿Qué está haciendo?

—Pues veras, ese sujeto de cabello plateado ronda mucho por el edificio y quiero saber si es un huésped o por lo menos ver su rostro. Me parece familiar…

—Si desea, yo puedo ayudarle. —dijo el pequeño niño de siete años, pelirrojo y de ojos verdes.

—¡Oh, eso sería perfecto! —exclamó el viejo curioso, sonriendo de una forma astuta.

-o-

—¡Así que esta es Momo! —exclamó Koga alzando al pequeño animal. —Por los ladridos del otro día pensé que sería mucho más grande.

—A veces ladra muy fuerte y da esa impresión. —mintió Kagome.

—No parece rechazarme como un extraño, es más, ¡parece que le agrado!

Kagome sonrió de forma forzada.

—¡Oye, Momo! ¿Te apetece salir? —pregunto Koga sosteniéndola en sus brazos.

Pero lo único que recibió como respuesta fue que la cachorra le orinara completamente la camiseta.

—¡Ahhh! —exclamó Koga.

Kagome llevo ambas manos a su boca, sorprendida. _"Inuyasha, ella es tu perfecto remplazo",_ pensó la chica.

—¡Por aquí está el baño! —exclamó ella abriendo la puerta. —Traeré una camisa.

Pasado unos minutos, Koga salía del baño únicamente con el torso desnudo y sujetando una pequeña toalla con la que secaba su pecho. El chico se dirigió a Kagome y ella un poco nerviosa le tendió una camiseta amarilla que tenía un logo muy infantil en el pecho.

—Que adorable… —rió Koga después de ponérsela y mirar aquel logo.

Kagome sonrió algo sonrojada y nerviosa. La camiseta era de Momo.

Koga la miro embelesado, tomo las manos de Kagome y lentamente se acercó a su rostro. La chica cerro los ojos y lentamente unieron sus labios en suave beso. Un beso que ambos habían deseado, tan tierno y expresivo entre ambos.

—¡Kagome, olvide esto! —exclamó Inuyasha entrando. —¿Podrías traducirlo? —pregunto, para luego quedarse callado ante la escena.

Kagome se separó inmediatamente de Koga. ¡Olvidó que el verdadero Momo tenía copia de la llave!

El rostro de Inuyasha se ensombreció mientras caminaba hacia ellos. ¿Qué hacia ese cretino con su ama? y ¿Porqué tenia puesta su camiseta?

—¿Me ayudaras con mi inglés? —pregunto de forma escalofriante a Kagome.

Ella mordió su labio inferior y asintió.

—Mientras esperamos, ¿quieres jugar videojuegos conmigo? —pregunto Inuyasha ahora dirigiéndose a Koga.

—Está bien… —respondió Koga encogiendo sus hombros.

Kagome miraba las páginas que le había dado Inuyasha con la excusa de traducirlas, ¡eran muchas!. Maldijo el momento en que utilizo como excusa el hecho de que "ella le ayudaba con su ingles", pero lo hizo porque le preocupaba que los pocos vecinos que habían visto salir al peliplata (en especial el viejo Myoga), en algún momento le dijeran a Koga que prácticamente ella vivía con un hombre y se formaran malos entendidos.

Continúo mirando las hojas, no era un problema traducirlo, ella era una experta en inglés, pero ahora simplemente le daban ganas de mandar todo al demonio, sacar a Inuyasha y continuar con su cita.

Levanto la vista y vio a los dos chicos frente al televisor, compitiendo en videojuegos.

—¡Soy increíble! —gritó el peliplata al finalizar el juego, luego miro con pena fingida a Koga. —Lo hiciste bien. —dijo poniendo su mano en el hombro del muchacho.

—¡Una vez más! —dijo Koga con decisión, esta vez no se dejaría ganar.

Ambos chicos en verdad eran competitivos.

Kagome resopló entre el bullicio de gritos eufóricos, risas grotescas y gruñidos de fracaso por parte de los chicos, decidió finalmente hablarles.

—Chicos, creo que es hora de… —no termino la frase porque resbalo al pisar una pelotita de goma color amarilla que había comprado a Momo, cayendo de espaldas al suelo.

Kuroro corrió a morder la pelotita.

Ambos chicos fueron inmediatamente hacia ella y cada uno la tomo de un brazo haciendo que la chica se sentara.

—Soy su primo, es mi deber cuidarla. —dijo Inuyasha, sujetando aun el brazo de Kagome.

—Yo soy su novio, tengo mucho más derecho. —dijo Koga, que también la tenía sujeta del otro brazo.

Ambos se dieron una mirada retadora. Ninguno pensaba en soltar a Kagome.

—¡Es suficiente! —exclamó la azabache enfadada.

-o-

Miroku había ido a ver a Inuyasha con intenciones de salir a buscar muchachas para divertirse esa noche, pero el peliplata inesperadamente dijo que tenía que buscar unos escritos para traducirlos, lo que le pareció muy extraño a Miroku, pero no se molestó en preguntar, porque él quería ir detrás de Sango, así que ambos chicos se separaron y Miroku fue con Sango y Rin.

Habían acompañado a Rin hasta su pequeña casa y una vez que la chica se despidió e ingreso nerviosamente a su hogar, Miroku miro a Sango de soslayo.

—Adiós. —dijo secamente la fotógrafa para empezar a caminar.

—¡Espera! —vocifero él, tomándola del brazo. —Lamento haber actuado así.

Sango se volteó y lo miro con escepticismo.

—Puedo compensártelo. —propuso el pelinegro. —¿Qué tal si te invito a tomar algo?

Una pequeña vena se brotó en la frente de Sango, ella abrió la boca con intenciones de decirle todo lo que pensaba de los sujetos pervertidos y luego mandarlo al demonio, pero…

—¿Sango? —le llamo un joven que iba acompañado de una mujer con un embarazo muy avanzado.

La muchacha dirigió su mirada al joven que la había llamado.

—¡Takeda! —exclamó Sango con sorpresa.

Miroku pudo ver que el rostro de Sango palideció.

—¡Vaya, cuanto tiempo! —exclamo Takeda de forma alegre.

—S-si. —tartamudeo ella y fijo su vista en la mujer embarazada, la cual sonrió incómoda.

Sango no sonrió.

—Su nacimiento será pronto. —dijo Takeda con un tono serio.

—Oh, qué bien, debes estar muy contento. —la voz de Sango se había tornado áspera.

Miroku no entendía la situación y observaba atentamente a Sango.

—La verdad es que si. —respondió Takeda sonriendo nuevamente. —Veo que has podido rehacer tu vida. —dijo señalando a Miroku.

Con aquellas palabras, Miroku logro comprender la mayoría del asunto.

Sango miro a su acompañante.

—Bueno, en realidad él no…

—No soy su esposo. —completo la frase Miroku, interrumpiéndola. —¡Pero muy pronto estaremos comprometidos! —exclamó sujetando a Sango de la cintura para apegarla a su cuerpo.

Sango lo miro atónita y Miroku le sonrió como lo haría un completo enamorado, logrando sonrojar a la chica.

—¡Oh! Me alegro por ti, Sango. —dijo Takeda con una sonrisa falsa.

—Si. —respondió la fotógrafa con una risilla, ella seguía mirando a Miroku y él no dejaba de mirarla moviendo las cejas de arriba hacia abajo rápidamente, lo que le hacía gracia a Sango.

Después de cruzar algunas cuantas palabras más con Takeda, se despidieron.

—Esa fue una conversación muy incómoda. —admitió Miroku.

—Él fue mi mejor amigo de la universidad y prometido. —dijo Sango con un tono monótono. —Pero me traiciono con esa mujer…

Miroku escuchaba en silencio.

Sango continúo hablando, le contó que ese sujeto la había engañado con esa mujer durante algunos meses, y que llego a enterrarse de todo porque aquella chica de diecisiete años salió embarazada y los padres de ella hicieron un escándalo, debido a la edad, ya que Takeda tenía veinticuatro y además tenía una relación seria con "otra mujer".

—Así me llamaron los padres de esa chica, "la otra mujer". —Sango suspiró. —Terminamos nuestra relación de la peor manera y Takeda decidió casarse con ella. —concluyó —¡No sé ni porque te estoy contando esto! Solo se lo había dicho a Kagome en una noche que me pase de copas junto a ella. ¿Por qué fingiste ser mi pareja? —pregunto de forma seria y mirando fijamente a Miroku.

—Porque imagine que era un ex-novio tuyo, y me pareció muy cínico de él asumir que tu vida era un desastre después de la ruptura, solo porque no tenías pareja.

—¿Cómo sabes que no tengo pareja? —pregunto ella.

—Créeme, de ser así me habrías dado una bofetada desde el momento en que te salude y no después, cuando mi mano se dirigió a tu…

Sango alzo las cejas con clara advertencia.

Miroku carraspeó.

—El punto es… Que puedo notar que no eres la clase de mujer que haría lo que ese sujeto te hizo. —finalizo el pelinegro.

Sango rió verdaderamente, Miroku sonrió al observarla.

—¡Acepto! —dijo de repente la chica.

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamó Miroku confundido. —¿El compromiso falso conmigo?

—Nooo… —dijo Sango riendo. —Acepto la invitación para salir a beber algo.

-o-

Atardecía, Kagome estaba sentada en el sofá junto a Inuyasha.

Estaban en silencio, hace ya un buen tiempo que Koga se había marchado e Inuyasha se quedó con la excusa de que Kagome tenía que terminar su traducción.

Kuroro, la cachorrita, corría de un lado para otro, llevando entre su hocico los papeles que Kagome supuestamente debía traducir, sacudiéndolos y dejando muchos más por el suelo.

—¿Estas molesta, ama?

Kagome no contestó.

Inuyasha bajo la vista y suspiró.

—Perdón ama, la próxima vez prometo desaparecer.

Kagome tomo un cojín y empezó a golpearlo.

—¡Ahhh! —gruñó. —¡¿Por qué siempre recurres a la violencia?! —gritó el peliplata.

—¡Se suponía que saldríamos a caminar con tu sustituta!

Inuyasha puso cara de indignación.

—¡¿La prefieres a ella?! —pregunto señalando a la cachorrita.

Kuroro simplemente ladeo la cabeza.

—¡No me hagas quedar como la villana! —gritó la azabache.

—¡Entonces prefieres a tu novio y sus besos repugnantes!

—¡Cállate!

Entre tanto forcejeo, ambos terminaron en el suelo.

Kuroro empezó a ladrarle a Inuyasha.

Kagome quedo encima de él y continúo golpeándolo con el cojín. La chica estaba a punto de realizar una llave de lucha, cuando Inuyasha la obligo a rodar para él quedar encima de ella, sujetando sus manos e inmovilizándola con su fuerza.

La azabache forcejeó, estaba molesta. Había tenido la peor cita de su vida por culpa de Momo.

Kuroro empezó a morder y sacudir un extremo de la camisa de Inuyasha.

—¡Ggrrr! —gruño Inuyasha a Kuroro. —¡Quieta, ladrona de identidad! —le grito a la cachorra.

Kagome aprovecho la distracción para hacer rodar boca abajo a Inuyasha y aplicarle una llave de lucha al cuello.

El peliplata golpeo el suelo con la palma de su mano de forma desesperada, empezaba a asfixiarse.

Kuroro continúo ladrando.

Afuera, un viejo astuto y un niño pelirrojo escuchaban con la oreja pegada a la puerta del departamento de Kagome, ambos juraban haber escuchado ladridos.

—¡Sé que tiene a una mascota! —exclamó el viejo —Shippo… ¿Podrías ayudarme con esto también? —pregunto Myoga al niño, el cual asintió inocentemente.

 _ **Continuará…**_

* * *

Hoy es 1 de abril, El día de las bromas o el día de las bromas de abril. XD

Bueno, en mi defensa diré que técnicamente Koga si conoció a Momo, jajaja.

Para los que no sepan, Momo significa "durazno" (nombre de chica jajaja).

Takeda es un joven que aparece en el anime y estaba enamorado de Sango, así que lo utilice para esto (risa maléfica).

Sango y Miroku por fin se conocieron.

¿A que nos llevara esa "invitación a tomar algo"?

¿Myoga se saldrá con la suya al manipular a Shippo?

¿Rin sospecha de que hay algo más con Inuyasha y la mascota de la señorita Kagome?

¿Y por qué hago estas estúpidas preguntas que parecen sacadas de una telenovela barata?

¡Descúbrelo en el siguiente capítulo!

(La autora se parte de risa como una maniática).

Bueno ya… debo dejar de tomar café exageradamente para mantenerme despierta.

 **Quiero agradecer a:**

 **daisukigohan:** ¡Tú me entiendes muy bien! ¡choca esos cinco! jajaja. Muchas gracias, me fue muy bien en los exámenes. Espero sea de tu agrado el capítulo.

 **inukagban:** ¡Actualización lista! jejeje…

 **Abi:** ¡Gracias! y me alegro que te guste.

 **minidraculaura3:** Kikyo aparecerá muy poco en la historia (por ahora). en cuanto al romance-comedia entre Kagome e Inuyasha, pues me complace decirte que tengo una idea formándose en mi cabeza, pero tendrás que esperar un par de capítulos.

 **Jacaranda:** ¡Qué bueno! creo que los capítulos se ven influidos con mi estado de ánimo jajaja.

Y a **karutaiv** , me encanto conversar contigo, ¡Saludos!

¡Gracias por leer! (=^・^=)

01/04/2017


	7. Mascota desaparecida

**Capítulo 7. Mascota desaparecida.**

—Me gusta. —dijo su jefe al ver el artículo. —Haz hecho un buen trabajo.

Kagome sonrió.

Últimamente sus artículos estaban tomando fama. Su "as bajo la manga", era Sango, sus fotos eran increíbles y atraían la vista de quienes simplemente ojeaban entre las páginas. Aquello junto a la narrativa concisa de Kagome, producían artículos divertidos e interesantes que aumentaban las ventas.

—Estoy pensando en ponerte junto a Ayame a escribir un importante artículo, sigue así. —comentó su jefe retirándose.

Sus compañeros se acercaron inmediatamente a ella, lo que era extraño, antes no lo hacían.

—¡Bien hecho, Higurashi! —la felicitó uno de sus colegas.

—Te has vuelto más alegre y encantadora, pero sigues siendo muy estricta. —comento otro.

—¡Oh! ¡Es cierto! Últimamente Higurashi sonríe y tiene una actitud más linda.

—Siempre ha sido linda, pero era un poco intimidante hablar con ella.

Todos rieron.

Kagome se sorprendió, empezaba a llevarse mejor con todos. ¿Cuál sería la razón?

—Higurashi. —le llamo uno de sus compañeros. —Alguien te busca. —dijo sonriendo divertido.

Kagome amplio su sonrisa y camino inmediatamente hacia donde estaba Koga, esperándola. Ninguno se percató de que eran observados por una celosa Ayame.

—Así que el rumor era cierto. —comento divertido uno de los que habían felicitado a Kagome.

—Entonces, ¿están saliendo? —pregunto otro.

—Pues, no me sorprendería que así fuera. —concluyo un joven que estaba muy cerca de la pelirroja.

La pelirroja frunció los labios, era irritante escuchar esa conversación.

-o-

Un peliplata doblaba con cuidado un papel de color amarillo para luego colocarlo en el centro de la mesita que había en la sala.

Tomo su mochila y camino hacia la entrada para luego voltearse y observar de nuevo el departamento.

 _"Tal vez debí decirle a mi ama"._

Aquel pensamiento por un instante lo hizo vacilar en su decisión, pero lo ignoro y salió del lugar.

Ingreso al ascensor, y al momento en que las puertas iban a cerrarse un pequeño niño entro correteando.

—¡Hola! Soy Shippo, el nieto de mi abuelita Kaede, la dueña del lugar.

—Hola. —respondió con simpleza y aburrimiento sin siquiera mirar al pequeño.

—Me presento de esta forma porque sé que no eres un huésped de aquí.

Inuyasha lo observó con sorpresa.

—Sé que vives con esa mujer bonita del departamento cincuenta y seis.

El peliplata decidió ignorar al molesto y bocazas enano.

—¿Eres su amante?

Aquella pregunta provoco un sonrojo muy ligero en las mejillas del Taisho.

—El otro día también estuvo otro hombre aquí, tal vez eres su novio y ese hombre es su amante, ¡y tú ni siquiera lo sabes!, aunque esa señorita no parece ser así. —el niño hablaba muy deprisa.

—No deberías hacer preguntas como esas, ni sacar conclusiones precipitadas con personas que recién conoces. —comento el peliplata.

—Esa señorita es muy bonita, siempre me saluda a pesar de que ni siquiera me conoce… ¿O tal vez si me conoce? —continuo hablando e ignorando el ultimo comentario del peliplata. —¡Debería acercarme más a ella! La abuela dice que es una chica encantadora, la verdad es que no sé exactamente qué significa "encantadora".

El peliplata se limitó a observar las puertas del ascensor.

—Sabes, escuche ladridos un día, ¿tienen un perrito?

Inuyasha frunció el ceño, empezaba a exasperarse.

—¿Porque no se lo preguntas a ella?

—Tu eres su amante, novio, o lo que sea. ¡Deberías saber!

—¡Feh! —Inuyasha bufó.

Los ojos del pequeño se dirigieron al estuche de la guitarra y la gran mochila que llevaba.

—¿Te marchas? ¿Te peleaste con ella? ¡Entonces si eres su amante! O tal vez su novio. ¿Te despediste de ella? Si no lo hiciste eres un canalla, ca-na-lla, aprendí esa palabra cuando…

—¡Cállate enano! —grito Inuyasha perdiendo la paciencia y asustando a Shippo.

—¡Eres un grosero! No me extraña que esa linda chica terminara contigo. —concluyo Shippo molesto antes de salir del ascensor, que finalmente abría sus puertas.

Inuyasha no lo aguanto más, empuño su mano, camino rápidamente hacia el niño y le dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, dejándole un chichón.

-o-

Kagome caminaba con una sonrisa en su rostro. Últimamente se sentía feliz, quizás la razón era Koga, tal vez a eso se referían sus colegas.

Siempre que caminaba junto a Koga la gente a su alrededor se volteaban para admirarlos, Kagome sentía que eran perfectos juntos. Él era alto, guapo, había estudiado en una prestigiosa universidad, tenía un importante puesto de trabajo e incluso había trabajado en el extranjero.

—¡Ya llegué! —anunció entrando al departamento, vislumbrando únicamente oscuridad.

Aquello era muy extraño, Momo no había encendido las luces, ni corrió a abrazarla para molestarla.

—Momo, ¿dónde estás?

Ingreso al lugar buscándolo y lanzo su bolso a la mesa de la sala, muy cerca de la nota que Inuyasha había dejado.

Aquel golpe que produjo el bolso, hizo que la hoja amarilla se levantara en el aire y viajara hasta terminar debajo del sillón.

Kagome jamás se percató de esto.

—Qué extraño… —murmuro al no encontrarlo.

Se mantuvo despierta hasta muy tarde, esperando en el balcón con una lata de cerveza en la mano, pero Inuyasha no apareció.

A la mañana siguiente, Kagome dejo esmeradamente preparado su desayuno con la esperanza de verlo nuevamente, pero al volver en la noche comprobó que el desayuno seguía ahí en la mesa, frío e intacto.

—¿A dónde has ido Momo? —murmuro con tristeza.

Pasaron dos preocupantes días, en el trabajo sus compañeros la notaban distraída, no sonreía, pero tampoco actuaba de forma antipática, aunque delante de Koga se esmeraba en mostrarse feliz y atenta. Esto hizo que todos empezaran a murmurar sobre lo que le pasaba a la chica.

—Rin. —la llamo uno de los compañeros de trabajo de Kagome.

—¿Sucede algo? —hablo la pequeña practicante.

—¿Sabes que le pasa a Higurashi?

—¡Oh…! —exclamó la chica. —Parece que su mascota se ha perdido, esta mañana me pregunto sobre cuáles serían las razones para que una mascota se marchara.

—¿Higurashi tiene una mascota? —pregunto otro colega.

La chica asintió.

—Claro, entonces es por eso que siempre cumplía con todo el trabajo para así salir temprano a su casa. —concluyo otro compañero de trabajo.

—Si. —dijo Rin. —Se preocupa y quiere mucho a su mascota.

Rin había descubierto la identidad de la mascota de Kagome al finalizar el día en que pidieron prestada a Kuroro, pero no se lo diría a nadie, ni siquiera a Kagome. Por ahora se mantendría como alguien que desconocía aquella situación.

Uno de los compañeros de Kagome se apartó de la conversación, fue hasta su escritorio y tomo una hoja, para luego dirigirse a Kagome. Los demás lo observaron atentamente.

—Higurashi, si repartes volantes como estos es posible encontrarlo. —dijo, tendiéndole la hoja.

—Puedes usar la copiadora de aquí, si quieres. —comento otro.

—Yo puedo ayudarte a repartir los volantes. —se ofreció Rin.

Kagome miro a todos y sonrió agradecida tomando la hoja en sus manos, luego observó el volante que decía "Desaparecido" y se imaginó poner las características de Momo ahí.

"Desaparecido, perro macho de pelo plateado y ojos dorados, buen bailarín y cantante, de nombre Momo", todo eso junto a una foto del peliplata con las orejas falsas y el collar de perro.

Sacudió la cabeza ante la ridícula y tal vez perturbadora idea. Miro nuevamente a sus compañeros.

—Iré primero a buscarlo por mi cuenta. —dijo sonriendo de forma nerviosa.

Al otro lado del edificio, un guapo hombre de ojos azules y tez morena caminaba por un pasillo, estaba tan distraído pensando en lo inusualmente extraña que actuaba Kagome, cuando de pronto choco contra alguien que llevaba muchos papeles y parecía tener prisa.

—¡Lo siento! —exclamó apenado al mirar las hojas esparcidas en el piso.

Intento recoger los papeles y escucho un sollozo, levanto la vista y la observó, era Ayame.

—¿Estás bien? —pregunto preocupado.

—Koga, tengo miedo. —dijo ella gimoteando y se acercó de inmediato al él para abrazarlo.

Koga se quedó completamente estático, sorprendido y sumamente preocupado por su amiga.

-o-

—No sé qué hacer. —dijo angustiada Kagome, caminando sin cesar de un lado para otro en la pequeña oficina.

—¿Ya has intentado llamarlo? —pregunto Sango, mientras seleccionaba un par de fotos de las que tenía esparcidas en su escritorio.

—Cada vez que lo hago la operadora dice que su número esta fuera de servicio. —Kagome suspiro frustrada. —¿Estará alimentándose bien? —se preguntó preocupada.

Sango hizo una mueca.

—¡¿Y si lo atropello un carro?! —exclamó asustada. —¡¿O se cayó rodando de una montaña?! ¡Estará perdido! Momo es tan torpe que seguro…

—¡Kagome respira! —la interrumpió Sango. —¡Inuyasha no es un perro! Creo que no estás pensando con calma.

La azabache respiró profundamente.

—¿Por qué se iría? —pregunto Kagome después de unos segundos.

—Tal vez tenía algo que hacer… —justifico la fotógrafa.

—O tal vez se molestó con su ama y decidió escapar. —interrumpió de forma burlesca Miroku, ingresando a la oficina y dándole un beso en la mejilla a Sango.

—¿Escapar? —Kagome se entristeció recordando las palabras de Momo. _"Perdón ama, la próxima vez prometo desaparecer…"._

Sango le dio un codazo a Miroku en la parte superior del abdomen.

—¡Auchh! —se quejó el muchacho.

—¿Acaso no ves que está muy sensible? —le regaño Sango. —¿Y cómo es que tú no sabes nada de él?

—Lo siento, pero no lo he visto desde el día en que fuimos a la casa de Rin y devolvimos a Kuroro, tampoco responde a las llamadas.

—¡Miroku! —gritó Kagome.

—¡Sí! —vociferó poniéndose en posición firme como un militar, debido a la sorpresa del grito.

—¡¿Cuál es la dirección de la academia de baile?!

Miroku escribió rápidamente y le entrego una nota con la dirección.

—No sé si puedas encontrarlo ahí, últimamente yo no he ido, solo están las chicas practicando para un próximo ballet femenino. —comento más calmado.

A pesar de escuchar aquello decidió encaminarse hacia la academia, Sango tenía que presentar unas fotos y Miroku la acompañaría. Kagome se despidió prometiendo que les avisaría si lo encontraba.

La azabache fue lo más rápido que pudo y al llegar entró de forma precipitada, visualizando a un joven de cabellos oscuros que estaba rodeado de bailarinas, era quien estaba guiando la coreografía.

—Uno, dos… uno, dos, ¡así chicas! —decía el joven con tono cantarín y empalagoso.

La melodía llego a su final y el joven indico que tenían un par de minutos para el descanso. Al terminar de hablarles a las bailarinas fue que visualizo a Kagome, y camino moviendo sus caderas hasta acercarse a ella.

—¿Se te ofrece algo? —pregunto Jakotsu.

—¿Usted es Jakotsu?

—Sí, querida.

—Disculpe… Busco a una persona, Inuyasha, Inuyasha Taisho.

—¡Ah! una fan, o… ¿Eres su nueva novia?

—¡¿Eh?! —exclamó Kagome avergonzada.

—¡Te recuerdo! Viniste a la última presentación de Inuyasha. —comento dulzonamente.

Kagome asintió.

—¿Y bien? —irrumpió con hostilidad una chica de cabello negro y liso. —¿Qué quieres con Inuyasha? —preguntó, acercándose a ellos. —¿Eres su novia o simplemente una acosadora?

—¡Kikyo! —chilló escandalizado Jakotsu, poniendo las manos en sus mejillas.

—Es una simple pregunta. —comentó Kikyo, mirando de pies a cabeza a Kagome, ambas se parecían mucho en sus rasgos faciales, lo que incomodaba a ambas mujeres.

—No, te equivocas, soy reportera, vi su actuación y quería hacerle unas preguntas, pero lo buscaré de otra forma, muchas gracias. —dijo calmadamente tanto a Kikyo como a Jakotsu, a los cuales dio una sonrisa educada antes de irse.

Camino lentamente de regreso a la oficina de Sango, con cada paso sentía que aquella sonrisa en su rostro de desfiguraba.

A medio camino se encontró con Sango y Miroku, ambos la observaron expectantes y ansiosos.

—¿Averiguaste algo? —pregunto preocupada la fotógrafa.

Kagome negó con la cabeza y los tres se sumergieron en un profundo silencio.

—Yo creo que Inuyasha volverá. —dijo de pronto Miroku.

Kagome le dio una mirada de confusión.

—Conozco a Inuyasha lo suficiente, debe tener sus motivos, pero seguramente regresará y te explicará todo, así que intenta calmarte, él volverá.

Kagome sonrió con tristeza.

Para cuando llego a su departamento se había resignado, no lo buscaría más, él regresaría cuando considerase que debía, aunque por dentro esto la destrozaba.

Había llegado un día de forma totalmente imprevista y se habían adaptado a vivir juntos sin percatarse.

Al principio, no sabía qué hacer para deshacerse de él, la idea de compartir su departamento con un hombre le incomodaba y ahora ante su ausencia estaba tan angustiada. ¿Desde cuándo se volvió tan importante en su vida?

Del mismo modo en que aquel intruso había llegado, en un instante había desaparecido. ¿Cómo podía atreverse a hacerle eso?

Habían vivido juntos durante todo este tiempo y, aun así, no conocía nada de él.

¿Y si a lo mejor todo era un sueño? Tal vez cuando despertara volvería todo a la normalidad.

No, no podía recordar como era su vida antes de que él llegara, pero, esperaría, esperaría volver a verlo.

—¡Hola! —saludo un niño, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

—Eh, hola. —dijo Kagome volviendo a la realidad.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó. —Llevas un rato parada frente a tu puerta con la llave en el picaporte y sin entrar al departamento.

—Que torpe. —dijo riendo levemente con amargura.

El niño se entristeció de verla.

—No le diré a nadie que tienes un perrito. —dijo decidido. —Ni a la abuela, ni a el señor Myoga.

—¿Qué? —pregunto confundida Kagome.

—Soy Shippo. —dijo tendiéndole la mano. —Tengo siete años y soy el nieto de mi abuelita Kaede.

—Oh. —dijo Kagome dándole la mano. —Sabia que te había visto por aquí antes, soy Kagome Higurashi. —comento sonriéndole.

—¿Y cómo se llama tu mascota?

—¿Mi mascota?... Oh, pues, se ha marchado de casa y no sé si regresara.

—¿Igual que ese hombre grosero de pelo plateado?

—¿Has visto a Inuyasha?

—Sí, salió con una mochila muy grande hace unos días y se fue. ¿Es tu novio?

—No. —contesto un poco triste al recordarlo.

—¡Entonces es tu amante! —exclamó el niño sorprendido.

—¡C-Claro que no! —Kagome se ruborizó. —¿Qué diablos les enseñan a los niños en las escuelas? —murmuro muy bajito.

—¡Shippo…! ¡¿Dónde estás?! —se escuchó llamar a la anciana Kaede.

—¡Acá abuelita, en el departamento cincuenta y seis!

—Oh, buenas noches Kagome. —saludo sonriendo la anciana al llegar con lentitud ayudándose de su bastón. De todas las personas que habitaban el edificio, Kaede era las más anciana, ni siquiera Myoga llegaba a la edad de ella.

—Buenas noches anciana Kaede. —contesto Kagome.

—¿Shippo te está causando problemas?

—Oh no, es un niño adorable. —respondió. _"Mientras no pregunte cosas comprometedoras",_ pensó la azabache.

—Entonces, ¿puedo venir a visitarte? —le pregunto con una mirada de emoción el pequeño.

—Claro que sí, cuando tú quieras.

—¡Genial! —grito con júbilo el pequeño, provocando la risa de ambas mujeres.

—Vamos Shippo, ya es hora de que vayas a la cama. —dijo la anciana Kaede.

—Hasta mañana, Kagome. —se despidieron el niño y la anciana.

Kagome simplemente los despidió agitando su mano con una sonrisa e ingresó al departamento, y por un instante tuvo la ilusión de ver a Momo allí, pero el lugar estaba vacío.

Suspiró.

Estaba muy cansada, decidió darse un baño e irse a la cama.

En la bañera, jugando con las burbujas en completo silencio, no pudo evitar recordar la primera vez que Momo le pidió que lavase su cabello platinado, de ahí en adelante, la mayoría de las noches fue así. Ella con el cabello recogido y usando esas grandes gafas, y Momo en la bañera tan coqueto y atrevido, provocando que ella siempre le diera manotazos en la cabeza para que no se volviese un exhibicionista.

Una extraña y triste risa salió de sus labios e hizo eco en el baño.

Al salir y dirigirse a su cama, paso cerca del pequeño cuarto que le había dado a Momo y lo vio vacío, un sentimiento de soledad la invadió y sin pensarlo se acostó en el futón de Inuyasha. La almohada olía al perfume inconfundible de él.

Kagome hundió su nariz en la almohada, él aroma era tan embriagador que sin notarlo se quedó profundamente dormida.

 _ **Continuará…**_

* * *

Hola, aquí les traigo un capitulo algo deprimente (risa maléfica de la autora). Kagome no se da cuenta de que la razón por la que todos la ven feliz, es por Momo.

Shippo por fin se da a conocer, jejeje.

¿Qué será que puso a Ayame a llorar para luego abrazar a Koga?

Díganme que tal les pareció el capítulo y la historia hasta ahora (eso me haría feliz), criticas o sugerencias son aceptadas (pero con respeto chicos).

Y, por último, pero no menos importante, quiero agradecer a las personas que leen y siguen esta historia. Especialmente agradezco a:

 **daisukigohan:** ¡Gracias! Mil gracias por tus comentarios, me alegran cada vez que los leo. En verdad intento no salirme mucho de sus personalidades, pero también necesito acoplarlos a su papel, así que espero no perder la esencia del personaje.

 **minidraculaura3:** Eres un encanto, gracias, lo tomare en cuenta para describir reacciones o sentimientos. Y si, Momo es todo un pillo.

 **Isa745:** ¡Listo el siguiente capítulo!

 **Rumi:** Espero poder dar más de eso.

 **inukagban:** Hiciste que recordara la escena en que Kikyo planeaba llevárselo al infierno, jeje. Yo tampoco tengo nada en contra de ella, me parece un personaje que sufrió mucho, y ahora que me has hecho recordar esa parte de Kikyo… espero poder representar algo de eso en esta historia, ¡gracias!

 **JainaSith:** La respuesta es… _Si_ jajajaja. Kagome tiene 23 años, Inuyasha 21, Sango 24, Miroku 24, Koga 23 y Kikyo 21 (lo sé, es menor que Kagome, pero es necesario).

 **Honna:** ¡Gracias! Sé que Inuyasha no se comportaría como perro de alguien, pero debes tener en cuenta que al inicio de la historia se explica que no tiene donde dormir, ni dinero alguno. Pero tu comentario me ha dado algunas ideas sobre cómo poco a poco sacar a la luz parte de su verdadera personalidad.

¡Gracias por leer! (=^・^=)

01/05/2017


	8. Una cita y un resfriado

Los personajes de Rumiko Takahashi no me pertenecen y esta historia está basada en el manga de Yayoi Ogawa y sus versiones. Aun así, cabe aclarar que esta es mi versión (mezclando los personajes, la historia y lo que surja de esto).

Recuerden, esta historia se desarrolla en un _**Universo alterno**_ **.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 8. Una cita y un resfriado.**

Un desconocido, que usaba una chaqueta de cuero de color rojo muy oscuro, caminaba por el pasillo del edificio, llevaba una gran mochila y un estuche de guitarra consigo.

El lugar estaba apenas iluminado, y muy pronto saldría el sol de la mañana. Un silencio sepulcral reinaba en aquel edificio y solo se oían los pasos acompasados de aquel intruso que llego hasta la puerta de un departamento e ingreso sigilosamente.

Sus ojos dorados contemplaron el lugar y sus labios mostraron una sonrisa debajo de la gorra oscura con visera roja que solía usar a menudo, camino hacia la única habitación que había allí y abrió la puerta produciendo un ligero chirrido.

—¿Kagome? —pregunto en voz baja, pero la habitación estaba vacía.

Siguió recorriendo el lugar, dejando la mochila, su chaqueta y gorra a un lado. Con su mano revolvió su cabello platinado y continúo buscando cualquier indicio de la joven.

Finalmente llego a aquel cuarto del rincón en el que había un futón en el piso. Allí, una chica de cabellos azabaches dormía profundamente.

El muchacho sonrió, avanzó hacia ella y se acostó a su lado, observándola. Sus largas pestañas, labios entreabiertos, mejillas sonrosadas y respiración calmada, la hacían ver tan atrayente que decidió acercase mucho más, llegando casi a rozar sus narices.

De pronto, la chica abrió ligeramente los ojos.

—¿Eres un sueño? —pregunto adormilada y confundiendo a Inuyasha. —No importa. —concluyó susurrando, e inmediatamente poso su mano en la cabeza de él y lo atrajo en un abrazo, colocando el rostro del chico en su pecho.

Inuyasha abrió enormemente los ojos y sus mejillas se tiñeron levemente al sentir el busto de su ama. Por otra parte, la mano de Kagome recorría su cabellera platinada en una caricia delicada y lenta.

—Te extraño. —la escucho murmurar con tristeza. ¿Ella en verdad estaba dormida?

Inuyasha levanto el rosto, beso suavemente la mejilla de su ama e intentó separarse de los brazos de Kagome. Iría a dormir a la sala.

—Inuyasha… —ella suspiró, y él sintió que su corazón latía frenéticamente. ¿Desde cuándo ella lo llamaba de esa forma?

Volvió a acercarse y miro tentadoramente aquellos labios entreabiertos que lo habían llamado. Sin percatarse, fue cerrando los ojos y acercándose cada vez más, llegando a rozar suavemente sus labios.

Le sobrevino el deseo de devorarlos.

Él sabía que no debía hacerlo, debía separarse antes de que la chica despertara. Se suponía que sabía controlar esos impulsos, ella era su ama, no debía enamorarse.

—Mierda, creo que no podre parar… —murmuro antes de finalmente besarla.

Por un instante le pareció que Kagome respondía al beso, la sensación era muy placentera, pero, esto no duro mucho…

Ella abrió los ojos y lo empujó.

—¡¿Inuyas..?! —no termino de llamarlo.

El peliplata se limitó a observarla, ella parecía confundida y avergonzada.

Sin él saberlo, la mente de la chica estaba en shock.

¿Se habían besado? ¿Desde cuándo le llamaba por el nombre de "Inuyasha" en vez de "Momo" cuando estaban solos?

Los pensamientos de Kagome eran un caos.

—Kagom…

 _"¡Paf!"_

Inuyasha fue sorprendido por una gran bofetada que le impidió terminar de hablar.

—¡¿Qué estabas haciendo?! —gritó la chica.

—¡Auch! —él sobo su mejilla y arrugo el ceño.

—¡No te quejes! Eres mi mascota y los besos no están permitidos.

—¡Feh! ¡Entonces no digas cosas raras cuando duermes!

Kagome abrió ampliamente los ojos. Ella sabía que hablaba dormida, pero nunca pensó que diría algo extraño a Inuyasha.

—¡¿Qué fue lo que dije?! —exigió saber.

Él simplemente sonrió ladinamente.

—Dime. —exigió, halando un mechón de cabello platinado de su mascota.

—¡Oye! —gruñó Inuyasha zafándose. —¡Me preguntaste si era un sueño! ¡Querías saber si era real!

—¿Pregunte si eres real? —dijo ella confundida.

—¡Claro que soy real! ¡Feh! —gritó. —Y me agradabas más cuando dormías y eras cariñosa. —murmuro molesto.

—¿Eh? —Kagome no pudo escuchar claramente aquello último.

—Olvídalo. —contesto con incomodidad. Su ira había desaparecido, siendo sustituida por una sensación de vergüenza.

Se quedaron así por un momento, hasta que ella decidió romper el silencio en un intento por olvidar el tema del beso.

—¿Por qué no regresaste? ¿Por qué no contestabas mis llamadas?

—Perdí mi celular.

—¿Cómo paso?

—Pues… —contestó rascando su mejilla y contándole acerca de cómo aquel día estúpidamente lo olvido en el autobús cuando regresaba al departamento para empacar. Había recibido una llamada importante y a último momento. Su euforia fue la causa de su torpeza y la razón por la que no avisara a su ama de su partida.

—Te dejé una nota en la mesa de la sala explicándolo todo… —se excusó.

—Yo no vi ninguna nota. —la chica frunció los labios.

—Bueno, lo que importa es que regrese… —dijo con simpleza.

Kagome le dio una mirada molesta.

—¿No me digas que estuviste preocupada por mí? —pregunto sonriendo ladinamente.

—¿Preocupada? ¡¿Yo?! —ella exclamó fingiendo nimiedad.

Inuyasha sonrió, se acercó a Kagome y la abrazo. Esto hizo sonreír a la chica.

—¿Puedo decirte algo? —pregunto el muchacho, aun abrazándola.

—Habla. —respondió autoritaria.

—Cuando dormías —habló separándose de ella—, acercaste mi cara a tus firmes y suaves senos. —dijo moviendo las cejas como un pervertido.

—¡¿Qué?! —instintivamente ella tomo una almohada y empezó a golpearlo.

—¡Es tu culpa! ¡Es por eso que te besé! —contesto riendo mientras se protegía de los almohadazos.

—¡Haré que te sientes de rodillas por dos horas y con la maceta más grande del departamento en la cabeza! —chillo avergonzada y molesta.

Después de aquel intento fallido de castigo (en el que Inuyasha termino cubierto de tierra y flores para luego conseguir con quejas que su ama le lavara el cabello), ambos estaban sentados desayunando en el comedor.

—Ama, enserio extrañe tu comida. —hablaba el peliplata feliz al servirse los alimentos.

—¿Dónde estuviste?

—Salí de la ciudad, fui a _Takasaki_ , a un seminario de danza y música, estuve tan ocupado que no pude comprar un nuevo celular.

Al finalizar de decir aquello, Inuyasha estornudó.

—¿Acaso estas enfermo? ¿Es un resfriado? —pregunto ella.

—No, estoy bien. —dijo sonriendo.

Kagome coloco su mano en la frente de Inuyasha.

—No tienes fiebre, pero… Tal vez deberías quedarte en cama descansando.

Inuyasha sonrió de forma picara.

—¿Qué? —pregunto ella de forma altanera y alejándose del muchacho.

—Pareces muy feliz de que este aquí.

Kagome enmudeció y se limitó a comer. Al final del desayuno, el peliplata aún tenía una sonrisa burlesca en el rostro.

—Me voy al trabajo, hoy saldré más temprano, nos vemos. —dijo su ama marchándose.

-o-

—Muy bien… ¡Eso es todo por hoy! —vocifero Jakotsu y los bailarines se dispersaron.

—¡Volviste, Momo! —exclamó Miroku al finalizar la practica en la academia.

—Se nota que me extrañaste. —dijo Inuyasha, tomando una botella de agua.

—¿Dónde diablos andabas?

—Ya te cuento. —dijo empezando su relato.

Al finalizar de hablar de la ciudad de _Takasaki_ , Inuyasha estornudo nuevamente.

—Tal vez Kagome tiene razón, podría tener un resfriado.

—Tengo un medicamento descongestionante. —dijo Miroku buscando en su mochila y lanzándole el medicamento.

—Gracias. —respondió atrapándolo. —Estas demasiado amable hoy… —respondió con desconfianza.

—Si… Bueno, veras, Kikyo no me deja en paz y pregunta constantemente sobre ti, así que ahora que estas aquí… Pensé que podías hablar con ella y hacerme ese pequeño favor.

Inuyasha desvió su mirada hacia Kikyo, la chica estaba sentada conversando con un sujeto bien parecido, de cabello oscuro atado a una trenza, ojos color cobalto y sonrisa petulante.

—¿Quién es ese tipo al lado de Kikyo? —pregunto el peliplata.

—Mientras no estabas, a Kikyo le fue muy bien en el musical de ballet al que se presentó y ese tipo se interesó en ella, es su manager, se llama Bankotsu.

—Mmm… —fue todo lo que dijo Inuyasha.

El pelinegro observo atentamente a su amigo.

—Aún te gusta Kikyo, ¿verdad?

—No. —respondió con simpleza. —Ahora mi único interés es ser un pervertido con mi ama.

Miroku no creyó lo que él decía, pero decidió cambiar de tema y le dio al peliplata un golpe en el hombro en forma amistosa.

—Estoy orgulloso de ti, ir a _Takasaki_ y entrar a una competencia internacional no es fácil. Estoy orgulloso y envidioso a la vez.

Inuyasha rió.

—Ya me contaron que andas detrás de Sango, maldito libidinoso.

—Sango es diferente. —dijo Miroku de forma seria.

—¿Diferente? ¿Aún no te has acostado con ella? —pregunto sorprendido.

—No, pero ella es… —Miroku empezó sonreír como idiota.

—Tal vez dejaste de ser un mujeriego, pero no creo que puedas contenerte, seguramente has tocado su trasero.

Miroku soltó una sonora carcajada.

—No te imaginas lo furiosa que se pone y las bofetadas que me da.

Ambos rieron, hasta que Inuyasha vio la hora.

—¡Debo apresurarme! —exclamó.

-o-

Kagome a penas salía del edificio donde trabajaba, cuando una llamada interrumpió su camino.

—Sí, comprueba que este todo y luego dáselas a Rin. —hablaba por el celular.

Estaba tan distraída en la conversación que no noto que alguien se acercaba por detrás. El sujeto la tomó de los hombros y acerco su rostro al oído de ella.

—Me siguen, creo que llevan armas. —susurro a espaldas de ella.

Kagome reconoció el aroma de él y su voz. Era Momo.

—Rápido, finjamos que somos una pareja y vámonos de aquí. —le propuso el muchacho.

La azabache colgó la llamada, su mascota estaba haciéndole una torpe broma.

—Ama, ¿me extrañaste? —lo vio sonreír.

Antes de que Kagome respondiera, Inuyasha sacó su nuevo celular.

—¡Sonríe! —exclamó, tomando una _selfie_. —Saliste muy bonita. —comento al ver la fotografía.

En ese momento, un hombre bajito con rasgos faciales tan feos que lo hacían parecer una rana, salía del edificio murmurando y sujetando algunos papeles. Se detuvo en cuanto reconoció la chaqueta de cuero roja muy oscuro que usaba el peliplata y, en cuanto vio a Inuyasha abrió su boca en expresión de sorpresa, pero rápidamente tomo unas hojas y oculto su rostro para no ser reconocido por el peliplata.

Los jóvenes continuaron hablando sin notar su presencia.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Acaso sabes a dónde voy? —pregunto Kagome dándose vuelta para encarar a su mascota.

—¿A un motel del amor? —respondió burlesco.

—¡Eso es ridículo! —exclamó, dándole un golpe con su bolso.

Inuyasha, risueño, la tomo de la mano y la obligo a caminar con él.

—¿A dónde vamos?

—Hoy saldrás con tu mascota. ¡Es una cita! —fue la única respuesta de él.

Recordando que su ama salía temprano del trabajo, Inuyasha rápidamente se había marchado de la academia y se había arreglado con intenciones de esperarla afuera del edificio del periódico _Shikon_.

—El amo bonito tiene que saber esto, Jaken debe decírselo. —murmuro el hombre con aspecto de anfibio para sí mismo al ver como se marchaba Inuyasha junto a esa muchacha.

-o-

La llevo a una pequeña feria infantil y pasaron cerca de una tienda que vendía todo tipo de objetos para niños.

—¡Mira! —exclamó Inuyasha tomando una diadema que tenía incrustada un moño gigante rosa con lunares blancos y se la colocó en la cabeza a Kagome.

—Espera… —dijo la chica, que abrió su bolso y saco las falsas orejas blancas, las cuales rápidamente coloco en la cabeza de él.

—¿Por qué diablos cargas eso en tu bolso?

Kagome se encogió de hombros.

—Bien, por esta vez las usare sin quejarme.

Kagome sonrió en respuesta.

Recorrieron todo el lugar, compraron algodón de azúcar y un montón de globos de colores, subieron al juego de las tazas gigantes giratorias y finalmente llegaron al centro del parque, donde había muchas piletas, dejaron sus pertenecías en un rincón, se sacaron los zapatos y juguetearon como niños alrededor de las fuentes de agua. Kagome no dejaba de reír.

Entre risas y empujones, Kagome accidentalmente lanzo a Inuyasha al borde de una pileta que estaba a nivel del suelo.

—¡Woooah! —él gritó balanceándose a punto de caer.

Kagome rápidamente lo sujeto de la camiseta para ayudarlo, pero para mala suerte de ambos, terminaron cayendo al agua.

Inuyasha pensó que su ama explotaría de ira, pero la chica no dejaba de reírse y con sus manos lanzaba agua al muchacho.

El peliplata se sonrojo levemente, Kagome no era capaz de percatarse de lo mucho que se le ceñía la mojada blusa en su pecho y cintura, dejando muy poco a la imaginación.

 _"En cuanto salgamos la obligare a ponerse encima mi chaqueta roja"_ pensó el muchacho.

—Mami, ¿puedo bañarme ahí también? —pregunto un niñito que caminaba cerca del lugar al cual ellos habían caído.

—No hijo, aléjate de esos locos. —dijo la madre llevándose a su niño a rastras.

Kagome e Inuyasha se miraron, e inmediatamente soltaron una estridente carcajada debajo de un cielo coloreado en un tono carmesí.

-o-

 _"¡Achis!"_ estornudaba Kagome sentada en el sofá de la sala y con un té caliente en las manos.

—¡Te resfria.. _achis_!… —el peliplata también estornudo.

—Creo que ambos nos resfriamos. —contesto divertida.

Inuyasha rió levemente.

—Yo tengo mejor salud, en mi familia es muy difícil que nos enfermemos, seguro que con algo de medicina y un buen sueño estaré como nuevo.

—Ya veremos, mañana seguramente estarás peor que yo. —desafió la chica.

Pero no fue así, y a la mañana siguiente Inuyasha estaba muy bien en comparación con Kagome.

—No deberías ir al trabajo hoy. —dijo el peliplata preocupado al verla.

—No puedo faltar, hoy podría ser escogida para hacer ese artículo importante del que hablaba mi jefe. —dijo tomando su bolso y sus llaves cayeron rodando hasta llegar debajo del sofá.

Kagome miro debajo del sofá, junto a las llaves había un papel amarillo doblado por la mitad.

—¿Una nota? —pregunto ella en voz alta.

Inuyasha reconoció al instante el papel amarillo.

—¡Dámela! —gritó intentando arrebatarle la pequeña carta, pero la chica fue más rápida y lo esquivó.

Mientras corría por el departamento y evadía a el peliplata, Kagome desdobló el papel y leyó en voz alta.

 _Para Kagome._

 _Saldré de la ciudad un par de días, no podrás comunicarte conmigo porque últimamente extravié mi celular._

 _Comprare uno nuevo._

 _No te preocupes por mí, por favor._

 _Si cuando regrese, ves que mi rostro esta triste... No preguntes, solo acaricia mi cabello y dame un abrazo._

 _Pero, si regreso feliz y digo: "¡He regresado ama!", en ese caso, por favor acaricia mi cabello y dame un abrazo también._

 _Volveré pronto._

 _Te quiere, Momo._

Kagome rió melodiosamente y giro su cuerpo para ver a su mascota. Él había dejado de perseguirle, estaba quieto, observándola y tenía el rostro completamente rojo.

—¡Que dulce! —exclamó feliz.

—¡Se suponía que la leerías cuando yo no estuviese! ¡No en mi presencia! —vociferó molesto y avergonzado.

Había dejado esa ridícula nota solo para que ella no estuviera triste.

La azabache volvió a reír, se acercó a su mascota y lo envolvió con sus brazos. Inuyasha continúo sonrojado y estático.

—Tu ama está muy feliz. —murmuro la chica.

Inuyasha sintió la mano de su ama recorrer su cabello, acariciándolo.

—¡Feh! —bufó fingiendo molestia, pero luego murmuro un _"he regresado ama…"_ de forma tan inaudible que solo Kagome pudo escucharle por la cercanía en la que estaban.

-o-

El sol de la tarde se posaba en la ventana.

—Señorita, ¿se siente bien? Está un poco pálida. —dijo Rin entrando a la oficina.

—Estoy bien. —respondió Kagome con voz gangosa.

Sorpresivamente, alguien entró y coloco una bolsa en el escritorio de Kagome.

—Te ves mal, toma, hay medicina y una caja de pañuelos. —dijo Inuyasha.

Kagome y Rin lo observaron sorprendidas. Solo el personal podía ingresar a las oficinas. ¿Cómo y quién lo había dejado pasar?

En respuesta, se escucharon unos suspiros por parte de algunas mujeres que estaban afuera de la oficina observando al peliplata, o más bien, comiéndoselo con la mirada.

Kagome le dio una sonrisa tímida al Taisho y tomo la bolsa sin decir ninguna palabra.

Rin los observo con una pequeña y cómplice sonrisa en el rostro, acto seguido decidió retirarse y cerrar la puerta e impedir que esas mujeres siguieran curioseando.

—¿Estás bien? Creo que estas más pálida. —comento el peliplata.

—¿Por qué viniste?

—Pasaba por el lugar… —contesto poniendo las manos en sus bolsillos y encogiendo los hombros.

Ella sonrió, siendo consiente del intento fallido de Momo por fingir que no estaba preocupado. —Tal vez vuelva temprano a casa. —murmuro, para hacerlo sentir menos preocupado.

Inuyasha le devolvió la sonrisa.

No se necesitaron más palabras, simplemente se observaron con una sonrisa que podría describirse como "tonta" para otras personas, y pasado unos segundos el Taisho se retiró.

Justo en ese momento Ayame ingresó, Inuyasha y la pelirroja se dieron una rápida mirada cuando ambos cruzaban por la puerta, y el joven pudo percibir perfectamente un brillo astuto en los ojos de la chica, antes de finalmente salir del lugar.

—¿Un novio? —pregunto Ayame sonriendo.

—¿Qué? No, es mi primo. —contesto la azabache.

—¿Tu primo es Inuyasha Taisho?

Esto puso más nerviosa a Kagome. Los Taisho eran una familia muy famosa y poderosa.

—Sí. ¿Cómo lo conoces? —preguntó, con un rostro que ocultaba perfectamente su nerviosismo.

—Él gano varios premios en Inglaterra y era muy famoso, pero hace unos años empezó a irle mal en su carrera y desapareció del mapa… Solo un par de veces los paparazis lograron fotografiarlo en Japón y en compañía de una mujer; y hace poco salieron rumores de la relación turbia con su familia, pero estos fueron rápidamente silenciados. —comento Ayame, dejando unas carpetas en el escritorio de la azabache. —Si eres de su familia, sabrás a que rumores me refiero.

Kagome abrió los ojos con sorpresa. A ella jamás le habían interesado las noticias y rumores de gente como cantantes, bailarines o actores que siempre andaban en boca de alocadas adolescentes; para ella las verdaderas noticias eran las decisiones de los líderes mundiales, la situación del país, política y cosas de suma prioridad.

Kagome observo a Ayame, y esta le sonrió con astucia.

—Claro. —farfullo la azabache en respuesta al último comentario de ella.

—Bueno, son solo rumores, no pretendo incomodarte, pero tu preguntaste. —dijo disculpándose falsamente la pelirroja, antes de marcharse.

 _"¿Por qué?"_ se preguntó internamente Kagome al pensar en Inuyasha.

 _"Decidí que quería hacer musicales, son excitantes, hay baile y también cantos, pero hubo un pequeño incidente en mi vida y tuve que mudarme de ciudad",_ escuchó la voz de Inuyasha en su cabeza al recordar lo que había dicho de sí mismo la primera vez que ella lavo su cabello platinado.

¿Qué incidente? Aquella vez no pudo saber más, y ¿con que mujer fue fotografiado Inuyasha?

Con esa duda en su mente continúo trabajando, no pudo salir temprano porque su jefe decidió que quería conversar con ella y Ayame, informándoles que les encargaría un importante artículo para que trabajarían en conjunto, tal como Kagome lo esperaba.

Kagome miro por la ventana, ya había anochecido. Cuando regreso su rostro, se topó con una rosa roja frente a ella.

—Koga. —dijo feliz, tomando la rosa.

—Hola hermosa. ¿Me permites acompañarte a casa? —pregunto el joven.

Kagome sonrió y se levantó, pero su vista se nublo y sintió que era sujetada de los hombros.

—¿Qué te sucede? —pregunto preocupado.

—¿Kagome? —pregunto preocupada Sango, que recién ingresaba con una carpeta llena de fotografías.

—Estoy bien, es cansancio del trabajo. —se excusó antes las miradas de su novio y mejor amiga.

—¡Koga! —Ayame irrumpió en el lugar, estaba pálida, temblaba y su mirada era de temor. —¡Por favor, acompáñame hasta mi casa! —chillo entre ruegos la chica de forma alarmada y aterrada.

Koga inmediatamente fue hacia Ayame y la abrazó.

Sango y Kagome se observaron confundidas.

 _ **Continuará…**_

* * *

Hola, otra vez yo, trayendo de regreso a Momo (porque después recibo amenazas de muerte xD, ok no, es broma).

¿Recuerdan la gorra oscura de visera roja que Kagome hace usar a Inuyasha para ocultar sus orejas en el anime?, pues si, esa gorra hace un cameo aquí y creo que haré que Inuyasha la use a menudo.

Espero este capítulo se entienda bien, he estado muy ocupada (¡Ya soy una interna de medicina! o una becaria… no sé cómo se le diga en otros países… en fin, me siento muy feliz por eso, pero mis horas han quedado reducidas y solo tengo ganas de querer dormir más jajaja). En verdad quería escribir la continuación de esta historia y me disculpo si tardo en actualizar esta y las otras historias que estoy escribiendo.

Es por eso que inmensamente les agradezco por esperarme.

daisukigohan: Enserio eres un encanto de persona (se tapa la cara con las manos) jajaja. La verdad es que, con respecto al pasado de Momo… tengo algunas ideas a las que todavía no les doy forma, pero espero poder crear algo decente jajaja, te mando un montón de besos y abrazos.

minidraculaura3: Jajaja, tranquilidad… ya traje de regreso a Inuyasha (por ahora xD). ¡Oye, pero que buena teoría!, me la guardare para usarla de alguna otra manera jajaja. Y con respecto a Shippo (se frota las manos y sonríe traviesamente), solo diré que tratare de hacerlo igual de terrible que en el anime.

princesssakura13: Lo sé, al principio me costó hacer a Inuyasha así de "dócil", pero era necesario para el papel de mascota traviesa, pero quien sabe… al final es un hombre que vive junto a una mujer, las relaciones (de amistad, amor e incluso trabajo) entre las personas siempre cambian y evolucionan (por así decirlo) jajaja. ¡Gracias por tu comentario!

aby2125: La razón por la que Inuyasha se marchó, es algo que se desarrollara en este y muchos más capítulos (o eso es lo que intentaré). Me alegra que te guste la historia y te mando un gran saludo.

Guest: Gracias por comentar, y aquí te dejo este capítulo.

Abi: Jajaja… Me alegra que te parezca muy interesante.

Abichu: ¡Hola! Bienvenida a mi historia jajajaja y gracias por comentar.

¡Gracias por leer! (=^・^=)

01/06/2017


	9. Inconvenientes con el corazón

**_Anteriormente…_**

—¡Koga! —Ayame irrumpió en el lugar, estaba pálida, temblaba y su mirada era de temor. —¡Por favor, acompáñame hasta mi casa! —chillo entre ruegos la chica de forma alarmada y aterrada.

Koga inmediatamente fue hacia Ayame y la abrazó.

Sango y Kagome se observaron confundidas.

* * *

 **Capítulo 9. Inconvenientes con el corazón.**

Dos chicas caminaban bajo un gran cielo estrellado.

—¿Y cómo te va con Miroku? —pregunto con total calma una mujer de cabellos azabaches y ojos color chocolate.

—Es diferente a cualquier hombre con el que haya salido antes. —respondió la otra mujer, de ojos castaños y cabello del mismo color, el cual estaba sujeto en una coleta alta.

—¿Es un patán?

—No. —respondió riéndose. —Es amable y considerado, pero…

—Es un pervertido y libidinoso. —completo la oración Kagome.

—Y lo peor es que a veces parece disfrutar que lo abofetee. —dijo Sango frunciendo el ceño.

—Pues pégale con más fuerza. —concluyó la azabache, haciendo reír a su amiga.

—Miroku me comento que Inuyasha había regresado. —comento Sango mirándola de soslayo, ya que estaba preocupada por su amiga y lo sucedido con Ayame recientemente.

—Si… Fue muy extraño, de repente abrí los ojos y él estaba besándome cuando apenas había regresado. —respondió con simpleza.

—¡¿Qué?! —gritó Sango sorprendida. —¿Lo besaste? ¿Qué pasa con Koga?

—Momo fue quien me besó, yo estaba dormida, y no creo que para él signifique algo importante, prácticamente dijo que fui la culpable de ese incidente y se empezó a reír, así que simplemente no le daré importancia. —frunció el ceño.

—¿Crees que para Inuyasha no significa nada ese beso? —pregunto Sango confundida.

Kagome abrió la boca para responder, pero Sango se adelantó. —Espera, ¿Koga lo sabe?

—¿Cómo podría explicarle eso? —respondió Kagome de forma sarcástica. En el fondo se sentía fatal ¿Ese beso con Momo significaba traición? No lo sabía, así que solo quería olvidarlo y no darle importancia.

—Tienes razón, pero _eso_ no puede volverse a repetir, debes dejarle las cosas claras a Inuyasha.

—Pensé que eso había hecho al ponerle un montón de reglas… —dijo Kagome suspirando con frustración.

En ese momento, el celular de Kagome empezó a sonar, era Koga.

Hablaron unos minutos, y cuando finalizo la llamada Sango no pudo evitar la curiosidad.

—¿Qué sucedió con Ayame?

—Dijo que ella estaba muy asustada, durante varios días ha sido perseguida por un ex-novio acosador, vive sola en la ciudad y ella no sabía a quién recurrir, Koga es su mejor amigo y en quien más confía, por eso le pidió a él que le acompañe a su casa. Dijo que ya tiene varios días así, Koga no ha dejado de pedirme disculpas por irse con ella.

—¿Y será verdad lo que dice esa chica?

Kagome hizo una mueca y se encogió de hombros.

—¿No estás preocupada o molesta? Ella se la pasa pegada a tu novio con una excusa que quizás podría ser falsa.

—Sí, estoy molesta, pero conozco a Koga, él es alguien de principios, no me haría algo tan vil como lo hizo mi ex.

Por un instante, Sango detuvo su caminar. Kagome jamás había hablado de su _ex_ y eso la tenía muy curiosa, pero decidió no preguntar, seguramente se enteraría después, cuando la azabache deseara y estuviera lista para hablar.

—Además —Kagome continúo hablando—, no quiero parecer una "novia celópata", quiero que él me vea…

—Como la novia perfecta. —concluyó Sango, al momento que llegaban a la puerta del departamento de Kagome.

—Siento que, si él conoce a mi _yo_ con defectos —Kagome puso sus manos en sus hombros, abrazándose a si misma—, la que es mandona, gusta del licor, la que tiende a golpear y que no es tan femenina debido a que es fanática de la lucha libre… Simplemente dejaré de gustarle.

—Kagome, te preocupas demasiado, yo creo que un chico podría perfectamente aceptar a una chica así.

—No he mostrado esa parte de mi a ningún hombre. —se quejó la azabache mientras abría la puerta del departamento.

—¿Tú crees? —pregunto Sango sonriendo y mirando al interior del departamento. Como respuesta, inmediatamente Inuyasha apareció y camino hacia la puerta.

—Ama, ¿te sientes mejor? ¿Por qué no pediste permiso para salir temprano? ¡Estas con fiebre! —dijo el muchacho al tocar la frente de la chica.

—Inuyasha, te encargo a Kagome y todos sus defectos que hasta ahora conozcas. —dijo Sango divertida ante la confusión de ambos.

 _"Los dos son unos torpes que no se dan cuenta de muchas obviedades",_ pensó la fotógrafa.

Después de despedirse de Sango, la azabache ingresó al departamento, busco su cuarto y se dejó caer en la cama.

Inuyasha apareció y se recostó en el marco de la puerta de la habitación.

—¿Ha pasado algo con tu novio? —pregunto el peliplata cruzando sus brazos y observando a su ama.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —pregunto ella aun inmóvil en la cama y mirando hacia el techo marmoleado.

—Instinto animal. —contesto señalándose con orgullo.

—Hay una mujer en la oficina que siempre está intentado permanecer junto a Koga.

—¿La pelirroja que vi ese día?

—Ayame. —gruño Kagome en respuesta.

—¿Y eso te preocupa? —pregunto más serio el peliplata.

—Me molesta.

—¿Se lo has dicho al lobo sarnoso?

—No, y no sé porque.

—Tranquila, seguramente encontrarás la manera de solucionar eso. —se acercó a Kagome y le coloco un paño frío en la frente. —Ahora descansa.

—¿Estas sonriendo porque ganaste la apuesta y yo soy la que está muy enferma? —pregunto Kagome.

—Tal vez… —respondió el peliplata arropándola y despeinado el flequillo de su ama. —Te preparare algo.

—¿Sabes cocinar?

—Únicamente se hacer una sopa que mi madre me enseñó, la preparaba siempre que me enfermaba cuando era un mocoso.

—Si sabes preparar eso, entonces, ¿por qué nunca te haces comida para ti? —pregunto haciendo un puchero gracioso, al recordar que algunas noches tuvo que cocinar cuando no le apetecía por el cansancio del trabajo o vagancia.

—Es porque amo tu comida. —contesto sonriendo ampliamente antes de salir.

La verdadera razón del porque Inuyasha nunca menciono o preparo aquello, era que esa sopa tenía un sabor muy fuerte y horrible, casi imposible de digerir.

Kagome lo entendió al probar la primera cucharada y ver que Inuyasha había decidido comer un ramen instantáneo.

—Kagome, cómela. —exigió Inuyasha.

—No. —contesto molesta y con voz gangosa, su resfriado parecía empeorar.

El Taisho bufó y tomo la cuchara.

—Aquí viene el avión… —dijo cantarinamente y Kagome soltó una carcajada.

Al final, entre quejas infantiles, Kagome se terminó la sopa e Inuyasha la obligo a irse a dormir temprano.

—Buenas noches, ama. —dijo dejando la medicina en la mesita de noche y dirigiéndose a la puerta.

—Buena noches, Momo. —murmuro ella, antes de que él apagara las luces y saliera de la habitación.

-o-

A la mañana siguiente, Kagome caminaba en los pasillos del edificio donde laboraba. La joven se encontraba mejor y su rostro volvía a lucir de un color natural y jovial.

—¡Kagome! —llamo Koga alcanzándola. —¿Cómo estás?

—Ya estoy muy bien. —respondió amablemente.

—¿Tienes un momento? Necesito hablar contigo.

La chica asintió y caminaron hacia un pequeño jardín que daba a un gran balcón, en el cual se veía gran parte de la ciudad. Era un lugar para que los empleados salieran de vez en cuando en sus descansos, había bancas de madera alrededor de las plantas y era muy común ver a algunos fumadores apoyados en el barandal, observando la vista.

Ambos se sentaron en una misma banca.

—Quería disculparme por lo sucedido con Ayame, sé que no debería acompañar a otras chicas, pero…

—No pasa nada. —respondió con amabilidad. —Ella es tu amiga y tú eres una persona demasiado amable y simplemente la ayudaste, eso es todo. Además, lo mío era solo un leve resfriado. —dijo la chica.

 _"¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no puedo decirle que me molesta verle junto a esa pelirroja?",_ se regañó mentalmente.

—¿Resfriado? —pregunto él, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de la chica. —Ayer dijiste que simplemente era falta de sueño y cansancio.

—No qu-quise pr-preocuparte. —farfulló, al ser descubierta su mentira.

—Pero soy tu novio, me importa saber cómo estas. —dijo con tono de tristeza. —Me he enterado que Momo había desaparecido. ¿Por qué no me lo contaste? Podría haberte ayudado a buscarlo.

—Porque era mi problema, además, Momo ya apareció.

—Entiendo. —respondió con tono dolido.

—No, lo que quería decir es que no deseo molestarte con problemas minúsculos, tu estas ocupado y…

—¡Quiero saberlo! Todo lo que tenga que ver contigo, así sea un problema minúsculo, quiero que cuentes conmigo. —pidió el joven.

Quedaron en silencio un breve momento y finalmente Kagome asintió, aunque en el fondo no estaba tan convencida de contarle todo.

—Entonces, ¿me dejas compensarte por abandonarte ayer? —pregunto él.

—¿Compensarme?

—Podríamos salir después del trabajo. —dijo sonriendo de forma encantadora.

Kagome sonrió. —Me encantaría.

—¿Podrías deslizarte más? —pidió de repente. —Hacia el extremo de la banca.

Kagome confundida realizo lo que pedía y se deslizó, separándose de él.

—¿Así está bien? —pregunto la chica, pero él no respondió.

Koga simplemente se acostó en la banca, y recostó su cabeza en las piernas de la chica.

La azabache se sonrojo ligeramente.

—Koga, podrían vernos. —dijo nerviosa.

—No te preocupes. —respondió sonriendo y cerrando los ojos. —En esta empresa, no hay ninguna norma que prohíba un romance entre compañeros de trabajo.

Kagome continúo observándolo, acerco su mano al cabello de él y lo acarició. La chica sonrió, pero al instante vino a su mente la imagen de Momo.

 _"Cabello platinado",_ pensó mientras alejaba su mano del oscuro cabello de su novio, pero Koga sujeto su mano y la llevo al pecho de él. Kagome podía sentir los latidos del corazón de Koga.

—Estar así me hace sentir feliz y calmado. —dijo él, sujetando aun la mano de la azabache.

-o-

En la academia, Miroku e Inuyasha salían de la práctica.

—Hoy tengo una cita con mi amada Sango. —dijo Miroku emocionado.

—¿De verdad te interesa esa chica? —pregunto Inuyasha.

—Tu eres una mascota Momo, no entiendes estos asuntos de hombres. —contesto burlesco.

—¡Feh! Ya he tenido una cita con Kagome. —respondió molesto.

—Sacar a pasear al perro no cuenta como cita. —recitó con sabiduría fingida, antes de marcharse y dejar al peliplata molesto.

—Bastardo libidinoso. —murmuro Inuyasha.

—¿Es eso cierto? —preguntó una chica por detrás.

Inuyasha giro el rostro, era Kikyo.

—¿Ahora eres el perro de una mujer mayor que tú?

Iuyasha sonrió en respuesta.

—Así que andas de gigolo. —continuo ella sonriendo con burla.

—No, soy una mascota. —corrigió él.

—Eso es aún más penoso —ella lo observó completamente—, ya no eres ni humano. —concluyó de forma mordaz.

—Así parece. —contesto de forma cortante y empezó a caminar.

Esto sorprendió a Kikyo, Inuyasha siempre había sido orgulloso. ¿Qué estaba pasando para que el aceptara con facilidad ser una mascota?

—¿Rompiste conmigo porque querías estar con ella? —volvió a preguntar caminando junto a él, no lo dejaría irse tan fácilmente.

—¿Qué dices? Fuiste tú la que rompió conmigo.

Kikyo frunció el ceño.

—Pensé que nos arreglaríamos después, que volveríamos a estar juntos. —se justificó la muchacha.

Inuyasha bufó, doblo a la izquierda y fue por un camino menos transitado.

—¿Cómo esperabas que volviésemos? Terminamos de manera horrible, discutimos sin parar.

—Lo sé, pero las parejas discuten y…

—¿Y qué? Lo dejaste muy claro cuando terminamos. —dijo muy molesto el peliplata.

—¡No! Estábamos enojados, dijimos cosas que nos lastimaron, lo mejor era volver a conversar y tratar de solucionarlo.

—Yo jamás intenté lastimarte, pero tú…

—Lo sé, lo lamento, jamás debí hablar de tu pasado con _él_ …

—Es suficiente. —le cortó.

Pero la chica lo tomo de la camisa, lo atrajo hacia ella y busco sus labios, besándolo con desesperación.

—Kikyo. —dijo él, apartándola bruscamente y observándola.

Ella estaba mordiéndose el labio inferior, con las mejillas sonrosadas y una mirada de temor por lo que podría decir el peliplata.

Sin meditarlo, un embobado Inuyasha la tomó de la cintura y le devolvió el beso tan apasionado como desesperante.

El peliplata se maldijo internamente. Miroku tenía razón, él aun sentía algo por Kikyo.

Se separaron lentamente.

Kikyo sonrió.

—¿Por qué no vienes a mi departamento? —pregunto, mientras tocaba los botones de la camisa del peliplata de forma juguetona.

Inuyasha tenía el rostro serio, dentro de él se libraba una lucha de opiniones. No quería herir a Kikyo a pesar de lo que ella le hizo y Kagome era solo su ama, ella tenía novio y él siempre seria Momo, pero, aun así…

—No puedo. —respondió muy serio. —Kikyo, creo que aún me gustas, pero… Kagome… creo que ella también me gusta demasiado.

La chica se puso pálida, frunció el ceño y le dio una gran bofetada.

—¡¿Acaso crees que soy un juguete?! —gritó marchándose molesta por aquella respuesta.

-o-

Después del trabajo, Koga y Kagome decidieron salir al cine. Eligieron entre ambos la película y disfrutaron de risas y sustos.

—No puedo creer que el asesino fuese esa chica. —hablaba Koga muy entusiasmado al salir de la sala de cine.

—Siempre es el personaje que menos esperas. —contesto Kagome con tono de "soy experta en películas de terror".

De pronto, la pareja que caminaba delante de ellos se separó abruptamente y la chica le dio una bofetada al muchacho.

—¿Pero qué…? —murmuro Koga impresionado de ver aquella escena.

—Oh, no… —murmuro Kagome a su lado.

La azabache los reconoció al instante, eran Sango y Miroku. Sango se volteó y vio a Kagome.

—¡Kagome! —exclamó feliz. —No sabía que también estabas viendo esta película. —dijo acercándose a ella.

Sango observo a Koga y dio una mirada cómplice a Kagome después. La azabache entendió rápidamente, debía presentarlos.

—Sango, Miroku, él es Koga, mi novio. —dijo presentándolo. —Koga, ella es la gran fotógrafa de la que te hable, Sango y él es su novio Miroku. —dijo mirando al muchacho que masajeaba su mejilla completamente roja y con la marca de la mano de Sango.

—Disculpen el espectáculo que vieron hace un momento. —dijo Sango apenada. —Mi novio, no sabe mantener las manos quietas. —frunció el ceño y miro a Miroku, él simplemente sonrió con gesto de culpa.

—Ustedes estaban en el departamento de Kagome el día en que fui a conocer a Momo. —dijo Koga, recordándolos.

—Si. —contestó Miroku. —Y dinos, ¿le agradaste a Momo? —pregunto sonriendo.

—Pues, eso creo. —empezó a responder Koga. —Pero después volvió su primo, Inuyasha, y.…

—¿Su primo? —pregunto Miroku en voz alta.

—Ya es tarde. —interrumpió Sango nerviosa. —Vamos, cariño. —dijo tomando de la mano a Miroku, pues había recordado que no le habían explicado a Miroku que Inuyasha se hacía pasar por el primo de Kagome.

—Fue un gusto verlos. —dijo Sango despidiéndose.

—Saluda a Momo de mi parte. —dijo Miroku con una risilla.

Kagome y Koga se despidieron moviendo sus manos.

—Te acompañare a tu casa. —hablo Koga.

Kagome asintió, Koga se giró y empezó a caminar en dirección contraria a la de Miroku y Sango.

La azabache observo a su amiga una vez más y Sango le hizo señas de que ambas hablarían después, luego la vio girarse y caminar junto a Miroku, él coloco su mano en la cintura de ella y la fue bajando rápidamente hacia el trasero de Sango.

Kagome, al ver eso, rápidamente giro y camino hacia donde estaba Koga, aun así, volvió a oír el sonido de la bofetada que Miroku nuevamente se había ganado.

…

Caminar junto a Koga siempre era agradable para Kagome. Conversaban de todo, sonreían y reían al recordar la época en la que eran unos torpes adolescentes y en como ninguno se percató de que al otro le gustaba.

En aquella época, Kagome estaba perdidamente enamorada de Koga, pero en la actualidad, la muchacha se preguntaba porque aquel sentimiento no era tan intenso como lo fue tiempo atrás.

—Listo, bella dama. —dijo Koga al llegar a la puerta del departamento de Kagome. —En casa, sana y salva.

La chica soltó una risilla. —Gracias Koga. —dijo dándole un beso en los labios.

Empezó como un tierno beso que se fue tornando demasiado apasionado, algo que ninguno pudo detener.

Él la tomó de la cintura y la atrajo a su cuerpo.

Los pensamientos de Kagome estaban muy revueltos en su cabeza.

 _"¿Qué estoy haciendo? Momo debe estar adentro, debo detenerme o esto podría acabar en…"_.

—¡Kagomeeeee! —escucharon gritar a un niño por el pasillo.

Rápidamente Kagome y Koga se separaron.

—¡Mi abuelita dijo que podía visitarte hoy! —dijo el pequeño pelirrojo llegando hasta ellos.

—Oh… —respondió ella, extrañamente aliviada por la interrupción.

—Ayer iba a venir, pero el anciano Myoga dijo que te veías enferma cuando llegaste.

 _"Viejo fisgón",_ dijo internamente la azabache.

—¿Es tu novio? —pregunto Shippo.

Koga sonrió.

—Mi nombre es Koga. —dijo arrodillándose para saludar al niño.

—Yo soy Shippo. —dijo feliz. —Oye Kagome, él es muy amable en comparación con ese grosero que estaba aquí la otra vez.

Koga miro a Kagome.

—Inuyasha, mi primo, si… él tiene un carácter así. —respondió ella nerviosa.

—Oh. —dijo Koga acordándose del peliplata. —Bueno, Shippo —dijo mirando al niño—, mi bella dama... —dijo mirando ahora a Kagome. —Fue un gusto, pero ya es hora de que me retire.

Shippo rió.

—Adiós Koga. —dijo Kagome sonriendo y dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-o-

—¡¿Qué hace ese enano aquí?! —vociferó Inuyasha al ver al niño.

—¿Qué haces tú aquí? —pregunto cruzando sus bracitos. —El novio de Kagome es otro chico, se llama Koga.

—Eso a ti que te importa. —respondió el peliplata con voz demasiado frívola y aterradora, provocando que Shippo sintiese una corriente fría en su espalda que le puso "la piel de gallina".

—Ya basta. —ordeno Kagome.

Aquella noche, ella noto que Momo estaba muy callado y alejado de ella.

—Y entonces mi profesora me felicito por mis dibujos. —hablaba muy feliz Shippo mientras comía.

—¡Qué bien Shippo! —exclamó Kagome.

Inuyasha se levantó, agradeció por la comida y en silencio camino hacia la sala.

Por más que ella le pregunto si había ocurrido algo o si estaba molesto, él simplemente negó y se acostó en el sofá, sin ni siquiera terminar de comer la tarta que ella había comprado por la apuesta del resfrío. Todo eso la entristecía y también provocaba el deseo de saber acerca del pasado de su mascota.

—Actúa como un tonto. —opinó Shippo en voz alta.

El niño también había notado la expresión de Kagome por el comportamiento de Inuyasha.

—¡Oye Shippo, ya es hora de que te vayas a tu casa! —vociferó Inuyasha molesto.

—¿Acaso tengo prohibido quedarme con ustedes? —pregunto el niño.

—No, claro que puedes quedarte. —contesto Kagome de forma maternal.

Shippo le saco la lengua a Inuyasha.

—¡Enano del demonio! —gruño el peliplata sentándose en el sofá.

—¡Grosero! —dijo Shippo gritando.

—Por favor, no se griten. —dijo Kagome.

—Oye Shippo, ¡¿no crees que ya te extrañan en tu casa?! —volvió a vociferar de mala forma el peliplata.

—¡Kagome, dile que no me moleste! —chillo el niño a punto de llorar.

—Inuyasha, compórtate. —ordeno Kagome.

—Él solo se hace pasar por un niño inocente cuando le conviene. —gruño el peliplata.

—¡Siéntate! —gritó Kagome, harta con la actitud del peliplata. —Si no quieres decirme que te sucede, está bien, pero no te desquites con el niño.

—¡Él empezó! —se defendió el muchacho.

—¡Toma! —ordeno ella dándole una pequeña maceta.

Inuyasha se la coloco en la cabeza y se sentó en el piso molesto.

—¡Ya entiendo! —gritó Shippo sorprendiendo a los dos adultos. —¡Él es tu mascota! —señalo al peliplata, provocando una gran sorpresa en Inuyasha y Kagome, que al instante se pusieron pálidos.

 _ **Continuará…**_

* * *

Kagome está llenando su vida de mentiras... Inuyasha está hecho un lío con Kikyo y Kagome. Y, el astuto de Shippo acaba de descubrir algo interesante. ¿Cómo terminara todo esto?

Por cierto, la escena del _"¡oye Shippo, ya es hora de que te vayas a tu casa!"_ fue sacada del anime, es el final del capítulo 10, jajaja. Pueden buscarla y reírse un rato.

Como siempre, agradezco a las personas que leen esta historia y la siguen. En especial a:

aby2125: Gracias, en el capítulo pasado me esmeré por hacerlos adorables jajaja. ¡Me alegra poder sacarte sonrisas con mi historia!

sayaaomes: ¡¿Arenero para gatos?! *la autora se muere de risa*. ¡Saludos desde Ecuador!

Nami Scarlet: ¡Hola!, agradezco muchísimo tu apreciación, sinceramente me gusta esta historia y por eso me esmero en continuarla.

Rumi: Si, mi querida Rumi, Sesshomaru aparecerá pronto…

Guest: ¡Gracias! Siempre me llena de alegría el saber que existen personas a las que les gusta mi forma de escribir.

¡Gracias por leer! (=^・^=)

03/07/2017


	10. En el departamento de Koga

**Capítulo 10. En el departamento de Koga.**

El cielo estaba de un azul muy claro, y el viento era refrescante en aquel jardín con mirador del edificio Shikon. Muchos empleados merodeaban por el lugar, entre ellos se encontraban dos chicas que conversaban amenamente, la azabache estaba terminando de contar a la castaña lo sucedido con Shippo y del hecho de que dedujo la identidad de su mascota de forma asombrosa, cuando de pronto...

—Ayer Miroku y yo lo terminamos haciendo. —soltó entre murmuros y sin previo aviso, una abochornada Sango.

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamó atónita Kagome, llamando la atención de los demás. —¿Qué sucedió? —murmuro muy bajito y con las mejillas algo encendidas por las miradas que atrajo, iniciando una conversación de murmullos.

—No sé qué sucedió, estábamos conversando y de un momento a otro… —Sango puso las manos en sus mejillas coloradas. —Fue demasiado pronto... ¡Kagome tengo miedo!

—¿Miedo de qué?

—De que Miroku sea el tipo de hombre que después de "eso", se marcha al día siguiente.

—Eso no sucederá, Inuyas… Es decir, Momo, siempre dice que su amigo es un pervertido, pero contigo ha visto un gran cambio en él, bueno… sigue siendo un pervertido, pero solo contigo, ya no va de chica en chica, saltando peor que pulga.

—Necesitaba contenérselo a alguien. —dijo la fotógrafa suspirando con algo de alivio, para suerte de ellas, muchos empezaron a retirarse a su lugar de trabajo, quedando solas.

—Si él te lastima, le ordenare a Momo que lo muerda.

Sango soltó una carcajada.

—Gracias Kagome. —dijo ella risueña y la azabache respondió con una sonrisa. —Y… ¿Desde cuándo le dices "Inuyasha" a Momo? —pregunto curiosa Sango.

—No le digo así, se me ha escapado ahora. —contesto frunciendo el ceño.

Para Kagome era necesario llamarlo "Inuyasha" delante de otras personas, pero a solas y en presencia de Sango siempre le decía Momo, aunque ella sabía que últimamente en algunas ocasiones se le escapaba llamarlo por su nombre humano.

—¿Va todo bien con él? —pregunto la fotógrafa al ver pensativa a Kagome.

—No lo sé. —suspiró. —Anoche andaba muy deprimido, últimamente solo tengo a Momo en la cabeza, ni siquiera cuando estoy con Koga dejo de pensar en mi mascota.

Sango observo atentamente a Kagome.

—Kagome, creo que estas confundida.

—¿Confundida en qué?

—¿Le has dicho a Koga que lo amas?

—¿Qué? No. —contesto un poco tímida.

—Pero, ¿lo amas, verdad?

—Claro que sí, pero decir "eso" no es tan simple.

—¿Le has dicho a Momo que lo quieres?

—¿Por qué me preguntas todo esto?

—¿Alguna vez se lo has dicho a algún chico?

Kagome fijo su vista al suelo y negó con la cabeza lentamente. —¿Recuerdas cuándo te comente que había roto con mi novio el mismo día en que golpee a mi jefe Naraku y luego conocí a Inuyasha en el baño de mi departamento?

Sango asintió, escuchando en silencio.

—Su nombre es Hojo Akitoki, él continúa trabajando en la sección de _anuncios_ del periódico. En esa época yo tenía un importante puesto de trabajo y ganaba mucho más que él, además, soy un poco más alta —Kagome rió levemente—, avanzábamos lento, pero íbamos bien… hasta que le presenté a mi prima, Suzaku. Ellos parecían llevarse bien. —suspiro nuevamente y tomo aire para continuar. —Una noche descubrí que se llevaban demasiado bien, los encontré besándose semidesnudos en el departamento de Hojo, según lo que escuché, no era la primera vez. Él se excusó diciendo que no podía estar con una mujer que lo hacía sentir inferior y yo lo abofetee para después largarme, no volví a hablar con mi prima, ni con él.

Sango sintió su corazón encogerse, ambas habían tenido una relación amorosa nefasta en el pasado.

—Nunca le dije a mi ex "te amo", pero no me arrepiento. Es por eso que me propuse salir con alguien que sea más alto y mucho más exitoso que yo, y Koga encaja perfectamente en esa descripción.

Sango se entristeció un poco al ver que su amiga no era capaz de notar esa conexión especial que tenía con Inuyasha.

 _"Tal vez aun no es el momento de hacerle ver que hay algo más entre ella e Inuyasha",_ pensó Sango. _"Talvez si apresuro las cosas entre ellos, lo terminaré arruinando todo"._

—Tal vez poco a poco lo notes… —murmuro de forma despistada la fotógrafa.

—¿Notar que cosa? —pregunto Kagome, sorprendiendo a su amiga.

—E-El m-momento de decir e-esa frase, ya-a sabes, decir "te amo". —concluyo Sango justificándose al ser descubierta hablando de sus pensamientos en voz alta, para su suerte, Kagome no se percató de eso y simplemente asintió a aquello último que dijo Sango, y ambas chicas salieron del jardín para regresar a su trabajo.

—Sango, ¿Miroku alguna vez ha mencionado algo del pasado de Momo? —pregunto Kagome mientras caminaban.

—¿Su pasado? —pregunto confundida.

—Sí, es que últimamente he tenido demasiada curiosidad acerca de Momo y me da mucha vergüenza preguntar.

Aquella conversación fue interrumpida cuando escucharon unas risillas femeninas, ambas se acercaron y vieron a un grupo de chicas de otras secciones del periódico que estaban rodeando a Rin.

Kagome las reconoció, eran las mismas que habían dejado pasar a Inuyasha a su oficina cuando ella estaba refriada.

—Vamos Rin, dinos que fue lo que sucedió. —pedía una de ellas.

—Yo no escuche casi nada. —respondió nerviosa la joven becaria.

—Pues dinos que fue lo que oíste. —dijo otra mujer.

—Lo siento. —se disculpó Rin, intentando marcharse. —Debo entregar estos papeles…

—¡Habla! —interrumpió molesta la más alta y corpulenta, acorralando a Rin de forma amenazante.

Kagome frunció el ceño y decidió ir hacia allá a defender a Rin, pero…

—El joven Koga estaba conversando con la señorita Ayame… —empezó a hablar Rin con voz chillona y asustadiza.

Sango miro a Kagome, la cual se quedó estática.

—Solo escuche que el joven Koga le decía "lo siento mucho por ti, pero que quiero pasar mi tiempo libre con mi novia" —hablo Rin, intentando imitar la voz de Koga, lo que la hacía ver graciosa. —Y la señorita Ayame pregunto "¿Quién es tu novia?" y el joven Koga respondió muy serio "Kagome". —concluyó Rin fingiendo las voces.

Las mujeres chillaron como colegialas.

—¡Es tan encantador! —exclamó una de ellas.

—Es un sueño de hombre. —dijo otra.

Kagome sonrió ampliamente, se sentía como una feliz idiota.

—Debo ver a Koga. —dijo la azabache a Sango, y se marchó inmediatamente.

Sango bufó y volvió su mirada hacia Rin, la torpe de Kagome se había distraído con Koga.

—Espera, todavía no te vas mocosa. —dijo una de esas mujeres sujetando a Rin por el brazo.

Sango, molesta con la situación, se dispuso a frenar a esas locas, pero…

—Señoritas. —hablo en gesto de saludo un atractivo hombre de cabello platinado y ojos dorados que se acercó a ellas.

Las mujeres enmudecieron del asombro y se sonrojaron.

—Si me disculpan, necesito hablar con la joven. —dijo mirando a Rin, y ella inmediatamente lo siguió para deshacerse de esas mujeres que la intimidaban.

—¿Quién es él? —pregunto después una de las mujeres que molestaba a Rin.

—No lo sé, pero se parece mucho al apuesto hombre que vino a visitar a Kagome hace un par de días. —comento otra.

Sango estaba atónita, aquel hombre se parecía mucho a Inuyasha, ¿podrían ser parientes?

Entre tanto, el hombre de cabellos plateados llevo a Rin lejos de esas mujeres molestas, y una vez solos...

—Disculpe, ¿acaso le conozco? —pregunto Rin temiendo ser descortés por no recordarlo, aunque su aspecto le recordaba a Inuyasha.

—No. —respondió él seriamente. —Simplemente me molestó la actitud de esas mujeres.

—Muchas gracias. —dijo ella sonriendo.

Él se limitó a observarla. —Tal vez puedas ayudarme. —continúo hablando con seriedad. —Estoy buscando a un hombre llamado Naraku.

—Oh. —respondió ella. —Él no viene a esta sección muy seguido y en este momento está en un viaje.

—Comprendo. —dijo el peliplata dispuesto a marcharse.

—Perdone que sea un poco atrevida, pero… ¿Es usted pariente de Inuyasha Taisho?

—Soy su… hermano. —dijo esto último con dificultad. —¿Cómo es que lo conoces?

—Él es amigo de la señorita Kagome y yo soy… bueno, digamos que "una becaria o practicante". —contesto sonriente la chica.

—Entiendo, muchas gracias por responder a mis preguntas, eh…

—Rin. —completo ella. —Mi nombre es Rin Harada. —dijo tendiéndole la mano.

—Sesshomaru Taisho. —se presentó tomando la mano de Rin y besándola, como era costumbre en la educación de un Taisho.

La muchacha se sonrojo violentamente.

-o-

Kagome, en su rapidez, chocó contra un joven de cabellos platinados, por un momento creyó que era Momo, pero al verlo mejor se dio cuenta de su error, el joven parecía ser de su edad e iba vestido de traje formal.

—¡Lo siento! —farfullo una disculpa y dio una reverencia, para luego empezar a recorrer rápidamente los pasillos hasta visualizar a Koga.

—¡Koga! —gritó.

Todos regresaron a mirarla y ella se avergonzó. Koga rápidamente se dirigió hasta ella.

—¿Qué sucede? —pregunto preocupado.

—Quería decirte que yo… —Kagome respiro. —Yo… —se maldijo internamente, no era capaz de decirlo. —Yo me divertí mucho en la cita de ayer… —dijo derrotada.

 _"¿Por qué no puedo decirle un simple te amo?"_ se regañó mentalmente.

—Yo también me divertí. —expreso Koga, mirándola con ternura.

—Sé que mañana tienes el día libre y yo también… —hablaba presurosa. —Así que me preguntaba si…

—¿Podrías venir a mi departamento? —pregunto él sin pensar e interrumpiéndola.

Kagome enmudeció y se limitó a observarlo con sorpresa.

Koga se percató de lo que significaba esa pregunta y al instante se sonrojo.

—Yo… No es lo que piensas, no pienses mal, en realidad… —tartamudeo avergonzado.

Kagome soltó una risilla, era gracioso verlo abochornado. —Está bien. —contesto feliz.

Koga le devolvió la sonrisa.

—He estado pensando que no tenemos una foto en pareja —dijo Koga ya menos avergonzado—, podríamos tomarnos una mañana.

-o-

—¿Aún no llegan los resultados de la presentación que hiciste en Takasaki para irte extranjero? —pregunto Miroku mientras enjugaba el sudor de su frente con una pequeña toalla.

—No. —mintió Inuyasha, aun no estaba listo para hablar del resultado. —Recuerda que no debes decirle nada a Kagome, ella piensa que era un seminario. No quiero que se ponga triste pensando en que podría irme. —advirtió a su amigo. —Por cierto, ¿qué tal vas con Sango?

Miroku movió sus manos haciendo las curvas de la cintura y cadera.

Inuyasha puso los ojos en blanco. —¿Así que pasaste la _tercera base_ , campeón?

Miroku sonrió con orgullo.

—Y se acabó _el partido de béisbol_ con ella, ¿verdad? —pregunto con desagrado el peliplata.

—¿Qué? ¡No! —contesto de inmediato.

—¿No? ¿Quieres hacer un _Home run_?

—¡Sí!, ¡No!… Es decir, me encantaría hacer un _Home run_ con ella, pero eso no significa que el _partido_ se termina. —contestó Miroku molesto.

Inuyasha le dio una palmada en la espalda con alegría.

—¡Vaya, Miroku! Se ve que por fin llego tu hora de madurar. —dijo riendo y provocando algo de bochorno en el rostro de su amigo.

Accidentalmente, la mirada del peliplata chocó con la de Kikyo al otro lado del salón de la academia de baile.

La bailarina se sonrojó, frunció el ceño y desvió la mirada de forma brusca.

La sonrisa se esfumó del rostro del peliplata.

—Y veo que por fin hablaste con Kikyo. —dijo Miroku en tono serio.

—¿Hablar? Más bien, "metí la pata".

—¡Perro malo! —lo regaño el pelinegro. —¿Qué hiciste o que dijiste?

—Solo la besé y después le dije que también me gustaba Kagome.

—Pues Kikyo tiene buenos motivos para actuar así, además, Kagome es tu ama.

—Lo sé, y sé que ella solo me ve como su mascota.

-o-

—Hola Shippo. —saludo el viejo Myoga.

—Hola. —contesto el pequeño.

—Veo que te diriges al departamento de la señorita Kagome.

Shippo lo miro con desconfianza.

—No pienso traicionar a Kagome. —dijo seriamente.

—¿Traicionarla? —Myoga soltó una carcajada. —Solo quiero saber si tiene una mascota.

—Pues no lo sé.

—Está bien. —contesto él dudoso. —¿Y has visto a ese hombre de cabello plateado? Me es demasiado familiar. —dijo el viejo tocando con su mano su mentón y cerrando los ojos pensativo.

—Es un perro.

—¿Qué? —el viejo se hecho a reír. —No, no, te digo que es un muchacho que suelo ver a menudo.

—Créame, es una mascota. —dijo el niño sonriendo zorrunamente, para después marcharse y dejar al viejo totalmente confundido.

-o-

Kagome llego a casa temprano e inmediatamente empezó a revisar su closet. Inuyasha la observaba con aburrimiento.

—Kagome, tengo hambre… —se quejó el chico.

La cocina desprendía un exquisito aroma.

—No hay comida hasta que llegue Shippo. —ordeno la azabache.

Se escuchó sonar el timbre y Kagome fue a la puerta.

 _"¡Por fin comeremos!"_ festejo mentalmente Inuyasha.

—Hola perro. —dijo Shippo entrando al ver a Inuyasha.

—Zorro enano. —gruño él.

Después de que el pequeño y astuto niño descifrara que Inuyasha era una mascota y ellos no pudieran convencerlo con mentiras, no les quedo de otra que pedirle que guardara el secreto.

—Tengo algo que decirte Inuyasha. —dijo Kagome con tono de culpa, después de servir la comida.

—¿Qué sucede? —pregunto.

—¿Recuerdas que me ofrecí a cuidar a Shippo por una noche y un día, mientras la anciana Kaede resolvía unos asuntos importantes?

Inuyasha asintió mirando la comida, él solo pensaba en comer.

—Pues… resulta que se marcha hoy y justamente yo iba a salir con Koga y pensaba quedarme en su departamento esta noche. —concluyó la chica jugando con un mechón de su cabello.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡Tendré que quedarme con este! —gritaron en conjunto Inuyasha y Shippo, quienes se señalaron al mismo tiempo, para luego empezar a discutir.

—¡Hey! Ya es suficiente. —dijo la azabache con tono autoritario. —Siéntense a comer, yo saldré un momento a comprar cosas que podrían necesitar mientras no estoy mañana. —dijo encaminándose a la tienda.

Inuyasha y Shippo se sentaron en silencio uno junto al otro. El peliplata lucia serio y parecía que ya no tenía apetito.

—¿Odias al novio de Kagome, verdad? —pregunto el niño.

—Detesto a ese sarnoso.

—¿Y por qué no impides que ella salga con él?

—Una vez lo hice. —dijo sonriendo al recordar cuando Koga quiso conocer a "Momo". —Pero Kagome se molestó y entristeció, así que ahora no interferiré.

—Amas a Kagome. —dijo Shippo sonriendo. —¿Has intentado besarla?

—Cállate y come. —refunfuño Inuyasha.

—Ya… Dime la verdad, ¿hasta dónde has llegado con Kagome? —pregunto poniendo una cara picara.

Inuyasha se quedó de piedra al escuchar aquello.

—Cuándo pregunto eso a los adultos, ponen cara de tontos, ¿por qué será?

El peliplata pellizcó fuertemente las mejillas de Shippo.

—Mosca peluda. ¡Por tu culpa estuve a punto de decir algo comprometedor! —gruño furioso.

—¡Suéltame animal! —chillo el pelirrojo.

El peliplata lo soltó y volvió a concentrarse en comer.

—Y… ¿La has besado? —pregunto nuevamente Shippo.

Una pequeña vena se brotó en la frente de Inuyasha.

—Uy… ¡Qué aburrido eres, perro! —dijo el pequeño, tirando un puñado de fideos a la cabeza del mayor.

—¡No me molestes! —vocifero dándole un golpe en la cabeza y provocándole un chichón.

—¡Ayyy! ¡Se lo diré a Kagome! —chillo el niño. —Yo vine aquí porque pensé que Kagome estaría conmigo. ¡Yo no quiero estar con un payaso tan odioso!

—¡Feh! ¡Pienso igual! —gritó el peliplata.

—¡He vuelto! —anunció Kagome de forma feliz y ambos dejaron de discutir al instante.

Shippo volvió a observarlo, el peliplata estaba muy serio mirando a Kagome acomodar las cosas que compro para regresar a su habitación nuevamente.

—Eres un idiota. —murmuro molesto el pelirrojo a Inuyasha.

Kagome volvió a salir junto a una pequeña maleta y ambos muchachos se levantaron y se acercaron a ella.

—Inuyasha y Shippo pórtense bien. —dijo sonriente. —Si pasa algo llamen a Sango para que les ayude, recuerden cerrar la puerta con llave, no incendien la cocina y no se les ocurra pelear.

Ambos chicos simplemente asintieron a todo lo que ella decía.

Kagome se acercó, tomo a Shippo en brazos, y luego se acercó a Inuyasha para darle un abrazo a ambos al mismo tiempo.

—Los quiero mucho. —murmuró, para luego dar a ambos un beso en la mejilla.

Aquello, provocó la aparición de un ligero sonrojo que ellos no pudieron evitar.

Shippo sonrió enormemente, aquella escena le había hecho recordar una sensación que creyó haber olvidado, no sabía cómo llamarla, pero se sentía muy cálido en su pecho.

—Tal vez debería llamar a Koga, antes de llegar allá. —comento nerviosa la azabache cuando estaba dispuesta a marcharse.

—Es una buena idea. —dijo Inuyasha sonriendo.

Shippo hizo una mueca al darse cuenta de que el peliplata fingía la sonrisa.

Kagome tomo el teléfono del departamento y llamo a la casa de Koga, cuando escucho que contestaron hablo inmediatamente.

—¡Koga! —exclamó feliz.

 _—¿Quién es? —_ pregunto una voz femenina al otro lado.

Kagome colgó al instante, había reconocido esa voz.

—No es posible, me habré equivocado. —dijo un poco pálida.

Inuyasha frunció el ceño.

—Kagome, ¿qué sucede? —preguntó el peliplata.

Kagome no respondió y volvió a llamar.

 _—Kagome, ¿eres tú, verdad? —_ dijo una voz femenina con tono cantarín al contestar. _—Soy Ayame._

-o-

Una hora antes de aquella llamada, un joven se encontraba preparando todo para la llegada de Kagome a su departamento, había planeado una cena y luego verían una película.

—Casi está listo todo. —hablo un entusiasmado Koga.

Justo cuando el joven colocaba una antigua foto del colegio (donde estaban Kagome y él, junto a otra foto de su infancia en la que aparecía junto a Ayame) en la repisa de la sala, se escuchó el timbre.

—Enseguida voy. —dijo Koga caminando a la puerta.

Al abrirla se llevó una gran sorpresa, Ayame estaba parada frente a él, temblaba y respiraba de forma agitada.

—¿Ayame? —pregunto, y la chica empezó a llorar de forma desconsolada.

La gente en los pasillos observaba y murmuraban.

Koga hizo pasar a la muchacha y la llevo al sofá de la sala.

—Lo siento, sé que es grosero de mi parte aparecer así, pero ese sujeto me estaba esperando en la puerta de mi departamento. —hablaba Ayame con lágrimas en los ojos.

—¿Tu ex?

—Sí, corrí lo más rápido que pude hasta llegar aquí. —gimoteaba la pelirroja. —¡Fue lo único que pensé!

—Entiendo. —dijo Koga preocupado. —¿Quieres que llame a la policía?

La chica negó con la cabeza.

—Seguramente ya se habrá marchado y no lo encontrarán. —respondió ella.

—Qué te parece si esperamos unas horas hasta que te calmes y luego te acompaño hasta tu departamento, para ese entonces ya se habrá marchado ese sujeto. —propuso el muchacho.

—¡No! —chilló asustada. —No quiero estar sola, tengo miedo. ¿Y si se le ocurre regresar y entrar cuando este dormida? Sé que es muy atrevido, pero… ¿podría quedarme aquí esta noche? Él no conoce este sitio.

—Pero…

—¡Por favor! —lloriqueo Ayame. —Tengo miedo. —gimoteo abrazando a Koga.

Koga no pudo evitar sentir una profunda preocupación y correspondió al abrazo de Ayame.

—Tranquila… —murmuro.

 _ **Continuará…**_

* * *

¿Alguien recuerda a Hojo? en esta historia es el horrendo ex de Kagome (lo siento jajaja), por cierto, Suzaku (la prima traidora XD) también sale en el anime.

Decidí ponerle como apellido a Rin el de "Harada", significa campos o prados (me pareció bonito).

Por cierto, en la conversación de Inuyasha y Miroku están usando "metáforas de béisbol para las relaciones sexuales" jajaja. Las escuché por ahí y me parecieron graciosas. Solo diré que, tercera base significa que la pareja avanza mucho mas allá de solo tocarse sin pudor. "Home Run" significaría llegar a hacerlo inmediatamente, sin tener que pasar por las primeras bases y lo de "Acabarse el partido" significaría (según lo que entendí) que Miroku abandonaría a Sango después de eso, por eso Inuyasha se sorprende con la respuesta.

Me pregunto… ¿Cuántos habrán reconocido la escena de la conversación entre Shippo e Inuyasha?

 **NOTA IMPORTANTE:** Cambiare un poco la personalidad de Sesshomaru, él es el heredero de los Taisho y un humano (a diferencia del anime) por lo que haré que sea un joven con una educación pulcra, seguirá siendo serio y tal como lo recuerdan, pero su relación con Inuyasha será un poco diferente (espero no ver arder el fandom jajaja).

También sé que el fandom está dividido entre los que le gustan el SesshoxRin y los que piensan que Sesshomaru actúa únicamente de forma paternal hacia ella. La verdad es que, para mí su relación siempre me ha parecido ambigua, así que… ¡No sé qué decidiré con ellos dos! (la autora pone las manos en la cabeza y grita mentalmente).

 **daisukigohan:** Lamento dejarte con curiosidad, pero es tentador hacer eso jajajaja, muchísimas gracias por apreciar esta historia, ¡Te mando un montón de besos!

 **sayaaomes:** Jajaja… ¡Que idea tan malvada! Me la reservare, aunque no tengo ni idea de cómo poner algo así en la historia. Tal vez simplemente haga disfrazar a Inuyasha de perro… XD.

 **Jacaranda:** Para mí, Inuyasha siempre ha sido un encanto, XD. Me alegra que hayas percibido muy bien lo que intenté plasmar en el capítulo pasado, hace varios capítulos que no te veía en los comentarios, jajaja, gracias por comentar.

 **Guest:** Awww, que dulce comentario, ¡Gracias!

 **aby2125:** Si, para ser muy pequeño… Shippo es muy listo y astuto (al menos así lo veía yo en el anime), es por eso que Inuyasha le dice "zorro" XD.

 **Nami Scarlet:** ¡Precisamente eso es! Kagome no puede evitar mentir para agradarle aún más a Koga e Inuyasha se está hundiendo en sus sentimientos (que mala soy jajaja). Gracias por comentar ¡Te mando un gran abrazo!

¡Gracias por leer! (=^・^=)

04/08/2017


	11. Aquella llamada telefónica

**Nota:** Ejemm… Hay una pequeña, recalco -PEQUEÑA- escena que escribí que es "un poco" adulta, así que si eres menor de edad te aconsejo no leer esto (los padres dirán que intento pervertir a sus adorables retoños), listo ya los advertí.

 ** _Anteriormente…_**

—Kagome, ¿qué sucede? —preguntó el peliplata.

Kagome no respondió y volvió a llamar.

 _—Kagome, ¿eres tú, verdad? —_ dijo una voz femenina con tono cantarín al contestar. _—Soy Ayame._

* * *

 **Capítulo 11. Aquella llamada telefónica.**

 _—Eras tú quien llamó y colgó hace un momento… ¿Hola? ¿Kagome?_

—¿Por qué...? —pregunto Kagome más pálida. —¿Por qué estás en el departamento de Koga?

 _—Él me dejo pasar aquí la noche._

Kagome enmudeció y sintió que la sangre de su cuerpo se congelaba.

 _—Escucha, te explicare mejor las cosas. —_ dijo Ayame con tono dulzón, pero Kagome inmediatamente colgó y lanzo el teléfono inalámbrico lejos, al mismo tiempo que, rápidamente, fue a la cocina, tomo algunas latas de cervezas y camino de regreso a su habitación, cerrando de un portazo, con lo que el peliplata reaccionó.

—¡Kagome! —gritó Inuyasha tocando la puerta.

Al otro lado, Kagome se encontraba sentada con la espalda pegada a la puerta de su habitación, había empezado a beber una cerveza. Le aterrorizaba conocer la verdad, aun escuchaba la cantarina voz de Ayame como un eco decir en su cabeza: " _Él me dejo pasar aquí la noche"._

—Kagome… —llamo Shippo con amargura detrás de la puerta.

A lo lejos, encima de su cama, Kagome vio brillar su celular.

 _"Una llamada",_ pensó la chica, y se acercó temerosa.

Era Momo.

 _—¿Qué sucede? —_ escucho su voz preocupada al contestar.

—Yo… —ella balbuceó.

 _—Kagome, ¿estás bien? ¿Qué tienes? —_ pregunto Shippo asustado a través del celular.

—Solo necesito unos minutos a solas. —respondió con amargura y colgó rápidamente.

-o-

En ese mismo instante, unas cuantas calles atrás del edificio de Kagome, una pareja caminaba… o más bien, la chica caminaba delante dando grandes zancadas y atrás de ella iba un joven con la mejilla roja producto de una bofetada.

—Sango, mi amor… te juro que no tengo nada con esa jovencita.

—Guarde silencio. —le espetó furiosa.

Miroku suspiró.

Habían decidido salir esa noche, pero una chica en estado de embriaguez a la que Miroku no recordaba se le había lanzado encima gritando su nombre, cuando Sango le pregunto con molestia quién era, ella respondió entre suspiros y mirando a Miroku, _"soy Koharu, el amor de su vida",_ y procedió a explicar que Miroku le había propuesto tener un hijo juntos hace un año atrás. Sango encolerizó, le dio una bofetada al pelinegro y salió del lugar hecha una fiera mientras Miroku intentaba inútilmente salir de los brazos de aquella mujer llamada Koharu.

—Sango… —dijo Miroku sujetando el brazo de la chica para detenerla.

—¡¿Por qué no regresa con Koharu?! El amor de su vida. —vociferó con sarcasmo. —¡Después de todo es la chica a la que usted le prometió que tendrían un hijo!

—Sango —dijo él calmadamente—, siempre decía eso a todas las mujeres bonitas que conocía. —se excusó rascando su nuca.

—Pues a mí no me lo había pedido. —comento de forma caprichosa.

—¡Falta de confianza! —exclamó Miroku, y tomó las manos de Sango inmediatamente. —¿Sango, quieres tener un hijo conmigo? —pregunto mirándola intensamente.

—¡No es necesario que lo pregunte! —chillo avergonzada y molesta.

—¿No es necesario? —pregunto asombrado. —¡Entonces puedo internar tener un hijo contigo cuando se me antoje! —exclamó con ojos iluminados.

—¡No me refería a eso! —grito la fotógrafa aún más abochornada.

—Podemos volver a practicar lo que hicimos la última vez. —dijo de forma pervertida al momento que abrazaba a la chica y la apegaba fuertemente a su cuerpo.

Sango enrojeció violentamente.

—La gente puede vernos, suélteme.

Pero Miroku continúo abrazándola y deslizo su mano al trasero de la chica, tocándolo sin pudor.

 _"Zas"_ se escuchó el ruido sordo de otra bofetada para Miroku.

—¡No puede mostrarse un poco más decente! —gritó Sango.

Sango iba a seguir regañándolo, pero Miroku la callo colocando su mano en los labios de la joven.

—Shhh… —la silenció con seriedad.

Sango frunció el ceño pensando en que intentaría volver con sus perversidades. —¿Qué sucede? —pregunto quitándose la mano de su boca.

—Koga. —dijo Miroku, y Sango se volteó.

Era verdad, el novio de Kagome caminaba solo y en silencio con dirección al departamento de la azabache.

-o-

—Shippo, ¿porqué me quitaste el celular? Quería hablar con Kagome y ahora ella colgó y no quiere volver a contestar.

—Perdón... —murmuro el niño con profundo pesar.

—¡Feh! —exclamó con molestia Inuyasha.

Shippo se entristeció aún más y el peliplata observo al niño, la tristeza del pequeño hizo que Inuyasha apaciguara su modo de tratarlo en ese momento.

—No te pongas así… Resolveremos esto. —dijo poniendo su mano en la cabeza de Shippo, despeinándolo un poco, en un intento por remediar lo que acaba de decirle.

De pronto, llamaron a la puerta del departamento.

Inuyasha y Shippo se miraron por un segundo y se encaminaron a la entrada.

Para sorpresa del peliplata, al abrir la puerta se encontró con Koga.

—¿Tú? —pregunto Koga confundido.

—¡¿Tú?! —gruño Inuyasha con rabia, e inmediatamente tomo a Koga del cuello de la camisa dispuesto a golpearlo. —¡¿Qué le has hecho a Kagome?!

Shippo miro la escena asustado.

-o-

La relajante música clásica dejo de sonar, al mismo instante en que una bella joven de piel nívea y cabellos oscuros detenía su danza.

Kikyo miro la hora en su celular, ya era tarde, últimamente había tomado por costumbre quedarse practicando a solas en la academia cuando todos se marchaban, Jakotsu le confiaba siempre que ella dejara bien cerrado el lugar.

Rápidamente fue a las duchas y después de unos minutos estaba lista para marcharse.

Estaba asegurándose de dejar las puertas cerradas, cuando escucho un par de pasos que se detuvieron a su espalda.

—¡¿Quién es?! —vocifero a la defensiva y girando su cuerpo para observar a un joven de cabellos plateados y rostro serio.

—Disculpe, no era mi intención asustarla.

—¿Sesshomaru? —pregunto Kikyo un poco aliviada.

El joven alzo las cejas en simple señal de asombro.

—Kikyo, no sabía que te quedabas hasta muy tarde por aquí…

—Practicaba mi rutina, si estás buscando a Inuyasha… él hace unos meses que ya no vive al lado de la academia. —respondió mirando el edificio adjunto, donde el peliplata solía tener un departamento.

—Últimamente nuestra familia se ha enterado de algunos rumores fastidiosos de Inuyasha por parte de Jaken… y ya que estoy de paso por esta ciudad, he intentado buscar al mendrugo de mi hermano, pero no logro localizarlo, ¿tienes su número de celular? ¿Acaso están viviendo juntos? —pregunto sin ninguna pena.

—No, él tiene un nuevo número, y terminamos nuestra relación mucho antes de que él se mudara de vivienda, ahora está de gigolo de una mujer mayor que él. —hablo molesta la chica.

—¿Qué? —pregunto sorprendido el peliplata.

—Lo que oíste, sé que se llama Kagome y que asistió al último musical que protagonizo Inuyasha.

—Dime, ¿ella trabaja para el periódico Shikon?

—No estoy segura, pero una vez vino acá a buscarlo con la excusa de que era una reportera y que quería simplemente hacerle unas preguntas… —dijo la chica recordando la primera vez que hablo con Kagome.

—Entiendo. —dijo él, dando media vuelta y marchándose.

Entonces aquellos rumores eran ciertos. Jaken, su fiel asistente, le había comentado haber visto a Inuyasha merodear por el edificio del periódico Shikon, seguramente podría averiguar más de esta situación, después de todo, tendría que pasar una cierta temporada en la ciudad, además, sabía por dónde empezar… y era con aquella jovencita llamada Rin la cual había mencionado en su conversación a una tal _Kagome_.

Entre tanto, Kikyo había empezado a caminar a su casa, la reciente conversación con Sesshomaru le había hecho pensar en Inuyasha y su ruptura amorosa.

Después de salir durante unos meses, él le había conversado sobre su vida y su pasado.

En aquella época, Inuyasha empezó a ir mal en su carrera y su manager lo abandonó. Como una increíble coincidencia, Kikyo conoció a un hombre llamado Onigumo que se interesó en Inuyasha y prometió regresarle la fama. Ambos confiaron en él y lo convirtieron en el nuevo manager de Inuyasha, pero, a pesar de los "contactos y esfuerzos" de Onigumo, nada cambió.

Con el paso de los días, la relación entre Inuyasha y Kikyo se volvió tensa, el muchacho tenía problemas con su familia y ella comenzaba a exasperarse. Cuanto más tiempo pasaban juntos, más malhumorados estaban y todo acababa en discusiones.

Kikyo se volvió mucho más cercana a Onigumo, considerándose amigos. El manager de Inuyasha empezó a aconsejarla con sus problemas amorosos. A Inuyasha por supuesto, no le agrado esta cercanía entre ellos.

En una ocasión en que la pareja discutió, ella fue con Onigumo y en un arrebato de ira y tristeza terminó contándole sobre la vida de Inuyasha y su pasado.

Esa misma semana, el periódico Shikon intentaba publicar una entrevista con la novia del prodigioso y escandaloso bailarín, Inuyasha Taisho, revelando todo un pasado melancólico. Pero, alguien de la familia hizo que lo medios olvidaran el asunto. Seguramente fue el padre de Inuyasha o quizás su abuela, una señora que no guardaba cariño a Inuyasha, pero que daba mucha importancia a las apariencias.

Esto hizo que todo se volviera más caótico entre la pareja, se dijeron cosas de las cuales se arrepintieron después, y a pesar de que posteriormente se disculparon el uno con el otro, no volvieron a intentar recuperar su relación.

Onigumo no volvió a aparecer por la academia. Entonces, Kikyo entendió que todo había sido una farsa, ese sujeto que pensó era su amigo, se había marchado con su propósito cumplido. Obtener una historia que vender.

-o-

—¡Kagome! ¡Inuyasha está a punto de irse a golpes con tu novio! —gritó Shippo asustado.

Kagome escucho los gritos de ambos hombres e inmediatamente abrió la puerta y salió a la entrada del departamento.

Koga y Momo estaban en la misma posición, se tenían sujetos el uno al otro de la camiseta con una mano, y la otra estaba levantada en un puño que amenazaba con iniciar una pelea.

—¿Qué sucede? —pregunto ella inmediatamente.

—Eso mismo quiero saber. —dijo Koga molesto.

—¡Tú eres el que debe responder! ¡¿Por qué Kagome se ha puesto tan triste después que llamo a tu casa?! —vocifero el peliplata.

Koga empujo a Inuyasha, giro su rostro y miro a Kagome, ella palideció.

—Ayame a… contestado… y… —ella balbuceo con temor.

—Le dije que podía quedarse esta noche en mi departamento. —dijo Koga.

El labio inferior de Kagome tembló.

—¡Maldito lobo sarnoso! —vocifero el peliplata creyendo entender la situación.

—¡Calla bestia! —contesto Koga. —¡Le dije que podía quedarse! Pero yo no lo haría.

—¿Qué? —pregunto Kagome.

Koga relajo sus expresiones faciales al dirigirse a Kagome.

—No pensaba quedarme. —dijo sonriéndole. —Ella dijo que su ex-novio la había estado esperando en su casa, acosándola, estaba muy aterrada y por eso deje que se quedara. Es mi mejor amiga, no puedo dejarla pasar por esto, así que hablé con ella, le dije que yo debía marcharme y que por cualquier cosa ella podría llamarme al celular. Decidí venir a verte. Ella debió contestar el teléfono cuando yo estaba de camino acá, seguro habrá querido explicarte las cosas y...

—¡Feh! —bufó el peliplata al ver la expresión de alivio y felicidad de su ama.

—Pensé… —Koga rasco su cabeza y se sonrojo levemente. —Pensé que podría pasar aquí la noche.

Kagome abrió ampliamente los ojos y luego miro a Momo.

El peliplata frunció el ceño al entender lo que pensaba su ama.

-o-

Ayudándose de su pie, Miroku cerraba la puerta de su departamento al ingresar. Sus manos estaban ocupadas con la cintura de Sango.

Ambos, compartían un beso sumamente apasionado, era tanta la excitación que iban desordenando todo a su paso.

 _"¿Cómo demonios llegamos a esto?",_ pensó la muchacha, siendo consiente de no poder detenerse.

Miroku sentó a Sango en la mesa del comedor y comenzó a besar su cuello, la chica suspiró.

Él hábilmente retiro su camisa, para luego desvestir lentamente a Sango, quedando semidesnudos y dejando a la vista los senos de ella para empezar a besarlos.

Sango mordió su labio inferior.

—N-No deberíam-os hacer-lo a-aquí —hablo entrecortadamente la chica.

Pero él la ignoro y paso su lengua por el delicado pezón de ella.

Sango gimió.

De pronto, el timbre de la entrada sonó como un eco por todo el lugar, rompiendo el ambiente que se había formado.

Ambos rápidamente volvieron a vestirse y a arreglar todo para luego abrir la puerta. Logrando fingir que no había pasado nada.

—¡Hola! —chillo alegremente un niño pelirrojo al lado de un peliplata de lúgubre mirada.

—¿Hola? —dijo Sango confundida, al lado de un pelinegro de mirada asesina.

-o-

—Te intente llamar y mande un mensaje a tu celular, pero no contestaste. —hablo Koga una vez que Inuyasha y Shippo se habían marchado.

—Oh… —dijo Kagome revisando su celular, el cual había lanzado lejos después de cerrar la llamada de Momo.

En efecto, ahí estaban las llamadas perdidas de Inuyasha y Koga, además de un mensaje por parte de Koga.

—Perdóname si te cause una gran angustia con este mal entendido.

Kagome sonrió. —No pasa nada, ya todo está bien.

—Espere todo el día para que llegara esta noche. —dijo Koga sonriendo.

Kagome se sonrojo levemente y Koga también lo hizo al darse cuenta de sus palabras.

—¡No! —dijo de forma impulsiva. —No quería decirlo de esa manera… —puso su mano en la cabeza e inconscientemente se despeino un poco. —Quiero decir, no es que no quiera hacerlo contigo… —dijo sonrojándose más. —Pero… pensé que por fin podíamos pasar unas horas juntos, sin distracciones. —finalizo él tímidamente.

—Si. —contesto Kagome y sonrió de forma nerviosa.

—¿Dónde está Momo? —pregunto de repente el joven, en un vano intento por cambiar el ambiente.

—¿Momo? ¡Oh! Mi hermano Sota lo está cuidando ahora, últimamente ha estado enfermo y yo llego tarde del trabajo. —mintió con gran avidez, aunque mentalmente empezaba a sentirse enferma por tener que hacerlo.

—Ya veo… —contesto Koga. —Entonces esta noche seremos solo nosotros dos.

—¿Te gustaría comer algo? ¿O tomar un baño? —pregunto la azabache.

—¿Ah? —expreso Koga ante la última pregunta.

—Lo siento, eso se oyó extraño, ¿verdad?… Debería hacer algo de comida. ¿Te apetece ver la televisión hasta entonces? ¿Dónde está el control de la televisión? —farfullaba la chica nerviosa, empezando a caminar desde la cocina hasta la sala para buscar el control.

Koga camino hacia ella, tomo su mano y la atrajo a su cuerpo para abrazarla.

—Ahora mismo no necesito nada… no tienes que pasar tantas molestias por mi… —dijo el muchacho, separándose para verle el rostro. —Me basta con tenerte a mi lado…

Kagome se sonrojó, aquella cercanía hacia que su corazón latiese de forma acelerada.

Poco a poco fueron acercando sus labios hasta finalmente besarse.

 _"La camisa de Koga huele a perfume de mujer… Sigo estando molesta por ese incidente…"_ la azabache no dejaba de pensar.

 _"Hemos llegado a este punto… ¿Qué debería hacer?"_ pensaba Koga mientras besaba a Kagome.

 _"En verdad quiero hacerlo, pero…"_ la chica no dejaba de tener dudas.

 _"Tal vez, ¿debería seguir?"_ pensó él, recostándola en el sofá.

 _"Tal vez es demasiado pronto para estar con Koga de esta forma"_

 _"No debería hacerla sentir obligada"_

 _"No puedo"_

 _"Mi amada Kagome…"_

—Lo siento Koga, aún no estoy lista. —murmuro ella de forma tímida.

—Perdón, no es mi intención obligarte… —se disculpó para acomodarse y sentarse en el sofá.

—Lo siento mucho. —dijo ella triste.

—No tienes que disculparte, no vine aquí con la simple intención de tener relaciones sexuales… quiero pasar tiempo contigo. —dijo sonriéndole. —¿Qué tal si te ayudo a preparar la cena?

Kagome le dio una pequeña sonrisa.

Mientras se dirigían a la cocina, ella no pudo evitar pensar en que Koga no se merecía mentiras tan descaradas, su cabeza era un lio de opiniones y la mayoría eran reproches a ella misma, por ser una maldita mentirosa.

 _ **Continuará…**_

* * *

Koharu, es un personaje menor tanto en el manga como en el anime y siempre me causo gracia que esperase a Miroku para tener un hijo, jajaja.

Supongo que se habrán dado cuenta de mi frustrante intento de homenajear la historia del trágico suceso entre Inuyasha y Kikyo (es lo mejor que pude hacer) jejeje.

Con respecto a la escena de Miroku y Sango (lo siento si eres aún muy chico para este tipo de cosas y si no lo eres… Lamento que haya sido muy corta la escena jajaja), la verdad no sé si deba escribir más escenas así en esta historia, a veces me cuestan mucho trabajo y no sé si me salen bien…

 **ley1030** **:** ¡Hola! muchas gracias, tal vez me tarde un poco, pero actualizaré siempre que pueda.

 **Jacaranda:** Jajaja si… La muy torpe no se da cuenta de que con Inuyasha y Shippo se desenvuelve más naturalmente… ¡Me alegra que estés de regreso por aquí!

 **Valkiria-San** **:** ¡Hola, que gusto que hayas decidido salir de las sombras! XD. Creo que puedo actualizar con mayor rapidez esta historia debido a que me gusta escribirla (en serio me gusta), y las escenas en referencia al anime es algo que me fascina hacer, no se… Me causa gracia leer algo y encontrar referencias a la historia original, y… Wow, muchas gracias por tu opinión sobre el SesshomaruxRin, gracias por escribirme, besos a la distancia.

 **aby2125** **:** ¡Genial! jajaja. Si, para mi Shippo siempre ha sido la mezcla perfecta entre la astucia y la inocencia. Y lamento hacerte sufrir, pero poco a poco las cosas irán resolviéndose.

 **sayaaomes** **:** ¡Jajajaja! Que risa ¡Tremenda ocurrencia! ¡¿Pero que mente más diabólica?!

 **Nami Scarlet** **:** Ayame tampoco me desagrada, pero en esta vida no puedes caerles bien a todos, y ella tiene sus razones para detestar a Kagome (no la odia, pero tampoco la adora XD) jajaja. Gracias por siempre dejarme un comentario, a veces de entre ellos salen ideas geniales.

¡Gracias por leer! (=^・^=)

08/09/2017


	12. ¿Un chantaje?

**Capítulo 12. ¿Un chantaje?**

Kagome y Koga yacían dormidos en el sofá de la sala, ambos envueltos con la misma manta, ella reposaba su cabeza en el hombro de él, la televisión continuaba encendida, se habían dormido viendo una película.

En la mesa de la sala yacía una cámara instantánea junto a un puñado de fotografías, en algunas se visualizaba a Kagome sirviendo la cena, en otra avergonzada e intentando no dejarse fotografiar y en varias, la pareja junta a modo de selfie.

El sonido de llamada del celular de Koga los despertó a ambos.

—¿Ginta? ¿Qué sucede? —contesto Koga adormilado. —Esas son unas noticias importantes… —dijo después de escuchar a su compañero.

Kagome bostezaba y se desperezaba a su lado.

—¿Y el señor Naraku lo aprueba? De acuerdo, iré enseguida. —cerro la llamada, luego se volteó y saludo con un beso en la frente a Kagome.

—¿Qué ha sucedido? —preguntó.

—Hay una entrevista muy importante con políticos extranjeros y el señor Naraku quiere que yo emita la información. —explicó Koga un poco triste. —Lo siento Kagome, yo quería pasar más tiempo aquí… Se suponía que tenía el día libre.

—Entiendo, no te preocupes, es tu trabajo. —dijo comprensiva. —Haré el desayuno, tal vez puedas llevártelo y comerlo en la oficina.

Kagome rápidamente preparo un delicioso desayuno mientras el muchacho se duchaba y preparaba para salir. Ella envolvió delicadamente el _bento_ para que fuese llevado por Koga.

—Aquí esta. —le entrego la azabache un paquete color amarillo.

—Gracias. —dijo Koga muy sonriente.

Se miraron unos segundos, sonriendo torpemente en la entrada del departamento.

—Me voy a trabajar. —dijo él.

—Que tengas un buen día. —ella contestó.

Koga se acercó y besó la mejilla de Kagome, para salir con una sonrisa.

Kagome no pudo evitar pensar en que así debería ser el vivir como recién casada.

-o-

Miroku se levantaba y caminaba perezosamente hacia la cocina. Al pasar por la sala visualizó al peliplata acostado en el sofá, y acurrucado en su pecho estaba Shippo. Ambos lucían demasiado pacíficos.

Miroku sonrió de forma maléfica y tomo su celular, capturando ese momento para la posteridad.

—Esto deben verlo las chicas. —murmuro enviando la foto.

Con movimientos suaves se sirvió un poco de café, sus oscuros ojos volvieron a ver de forma divertida a su amigo y el pequeño pelirrojo que dormían en la sala.

Sango se había marchado poco después de que los chicos llegaran a su departamento, dejando a los muchachos solos. Al principio Inuyasha parecía deprimido y él estaba molesto porque interrumpieron un "asunto" de mucha importancia con su novia. Ninguno de los dos adultos hablaba, simplemente se limitaban a ver en silencio las noticias que advertían que los próximos meses serian lluviosos. Entonces, Shippo no lo había soportado más y se había puesto a hacer pucheros, logrando convencerlos de hacer algo "productivo".

Jugar videojuegos de luchas durante toda la noche y hastiarse de comida chatarra.

 _—Este movimiento se llama Agujero Negro, y es mucho mejor que las Garras de Acero del inútil avatar que Inuyasha usa en el videojuego. —_ había dicho Miroku a Shippo mientras explicaba cómo jugar.

 _—¡¿Inútil?! ¡Feh! Tu avatar es un monje blandengue. ¿Cómo puedes elegir eso cuando eres un degenerado pervertido?_

 _—No soy como tu Inuyasha. Elegiste el avatar de un demonio híbrido con orejas de perro porque eres muy fiel a tu papel de mascota…_

Shippo había empezado a reír.

 _—¡¿Quieres pelea?! —_ gruño el peliplata.

 _—A ver que puedes hacer, m-a-s-c-o-t-a._

 _—¡Viento Cortante! —_ grito Inuyasha matando al avatar de Miroku.

 _—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cuándo demonios tu avatar consiguió ese ítem?!"_

Shippo no dejo de reír al ver las reacciones de ambos muchachos. Las miradas de enfado desaparecieron, siendo sustituidas por gritos, risas y algunas groserías por parte de los mayores al momento que perdían, ganaban o pedían revancha.

 _—En el fondo son unos niñitos fingiendo ser adultos. —_ había dicho Shippo con una sonrisa petulante, justo después de eso Inuyasha le había dado un coscorrón en la cabeza.

El sonido de su celular disperso sus recuerdos, y el pelinegro miro la pantalla.

Era Sango.

—Hola hermosa. —contesto de forma encantadora y coqueta. —Deseas que terminemos lo que empezamos ayer…

 _—¡No puedes pensar en otra cosa!_

Miroku alejó el celular de su oreja unos segundos, ella acababa de gritarle al oído, luego lo acerco de nuevo.

—Lo lamento… Es que tus curvas y la forma tan firme que tienes el trasero me impiden…

 _—¡Es suficiente! —_ exclamó Sango. _—Además, sigo enfadada por lo de Koharu._

Miroku rió, podía verla en su mente toda avergonzada y molesta.

 _—Linda foto la de Inuyasha y Shippo. —_ comento la castaña, tratando de cambiar de tema.

—Espero que la "señorita ama de Momo" también la vea… —dijo el pelinegro.

 _—Hablando de eso… Kagome me llamó, parece que canceló su día con Koga y me pidió salir, un día solo para chicas._

—Mmm… Una cita lésbica. —dijo Miroku con malicia.

 _—¡Deja de imaginarte cochinadas! —_ exclamó, y luego suspiro de forma resignada. _—¿Puedes quedarte con los muchachos? Kagome piensa que Inuyasha está resentido con ella…_

—Entiendo. —respondió con simpleza. —Pero, recuerda que me debes…

 _—¡Deja de mencionarlo! ¡Pervertido!_

 _"Tuuuhh"_ se escuchó el sonido del teléfono al colgar.

Sonrió. Un largo día de gritos, insultos y groserías junto a esos dos patanes que dormían, estaba a punto de empezar.

-o-

—El señor Naraku lo recibirá en unos momentos. —explico una mujer de cabello corto muy oscuro y ojos de un tono violáceo.

Sesshomaru asintió.

Aquella mujer le dirigió una mirada estructuradora, y sus labios carmesís dibujaron una sonrisa coqueta antes de hacer una reverencia y retirarse.

—¿Cómo se atreve esa vulgar a mirar así al amo bonito? —murmuro indignado Jaken.

Estaban en una pequeña sala de espera, sentados en sofás de cuero negro, frente a ellos se encontraba una gran y elegante puerta, la oficina de Naraku. Por fin podrían hablar de un asunto que para Sesshomaru era de suma importancia.

Sesshomaru pareció perderse en sus pensamientos. Como futuro sucesor y heredero de una de las cadenas hoteleras más importantes de todo Japón debía representar muy bien a su padre.

Unos pasos apresurados provenientes del final de pasillo lograron que el peliplata abandonara sus pensamientos. Una muchacha venia cargando algunas carpetas, era Rin, se la notaba nerviosa, y al pasar cerca de ambos hombres la chica tropezó con el dobladillo de la alfombra que adornaba la entrada de la oficina de Naraku, cayendo aparatosamente.

—Jaken. —hablo Sesshomaru. —Ayúdala. —ordenó, sin siquiera dirigirles la mirada a ambos y continuar leyendo unos informes.

Jaken observo con asombro a su amo.

—¿No me escuchaste? —pregunto con parsimonia.

—¡Sí! —vociferó el hombre bajito, quien rápidamente se dirigió a la jovencita.

—Auch. —se quejó Rin al levantarse, y observo a Jaken recoger las carpetas. —¡Gracias! —exclamó alegremente la chica.

Jaken la observo altivo.

Rin iba vestida formal, pero pese a aquello su aspecto no encajaba con el lugar lujoso e impecable, ni con la vestimenta del resto de los presentes. Ella se veía… Ordinaria.

—¡No lo hice por ti! Lo hago porque el amo bonito lo pidió. —exclamó Jaken.

—¿Amo? —pregunto Rin, e inmediatamente observo al otro hombre de traje. —¡Sesshomaru! —volvió a exclamar sonriente.

—¡Pero que atrevida! ¡Llamarlo por su nombre sin conocerlo! —chilló Jaken.

—Pe-perdón. —tartamudeo Rin algo abochornada mientras miraba al peliplata. —Señor Sesshomaru. —corrigió, luego miro a Jaken. —¡Yo si lo conozco! —respondió frunciendo el ceño e inflando sus mejillas.

—Insolente. —gruño Jaken.

Aquella escena provoco que Sesshomaru dibujara una muy, pero muy pequeña sonrisa ladina. ¿Qué le pasaba? Hace años que no sentía eso. ¿Por qué algo tan banal le producía… gracia?

 _"Tonterías",_ pensó.

—Silencio, Jaken. —ordeno el peliplata conservando su compostura calmada, luego miro a Rin. —Ten más cuidado.

Rin asintió a lo dicho por Sesshomaru.

—Si… Tu torpeza puede provocar problemas a los demás. —hablo Jaken, sermoneando a la chica.

Sesshomaru observo a Jaken y este se volvió a callar.

En ese momento, la mujer de ojos violáceos se acercaba a pasos acompasados.

—El señor Naraku lo está esperando. —anuncio educadamente.

—Fue un gusto verlo. —fue todo lo que Rin le dijo a Sesshomaru con una sonrisa.

Sesshomaru simplemente la observo y se dirigió a la gran puerta, escuchando a las mujeres hablar a lo lejos.

—Hola Rin, ¿atareada? El trabajo se pone algo difícil sin Kagome, ¿verdad? —pregunto la mujer amablemente.

—Así es Yura, pero intento hacer todo lo que pueda. —dijo decidida la muchacha.

—Suenas igual que Kagome. —dijo Yura divertida.

Y lo último que Sesshomaru escucho al cerrarse aquella gran puerta, fue la risa de ambas.

 _"Otra vez ese nombre, Kagome"_ pensó el peliplata.

Debía hablar con Rin lo más pronto posible y nadie debía enterarse al respecto, ni siquiera Jaken.

-o-

Kagome observaba sonriente la fotografía de un par de dormilones que lucían demasiado tiernos.

 _"Ya me imagino la reacción de Momo si se entera de la existencia de esta foto"_ pensó divertida.

—La mantendré como un lindo y pequeño secreto. —murmuro soltando una leve risilla, inmediatamente la imagen de Rin cruzo por su cabeza y ella empezó a teclear un mensaje.

 _"No salgas tarde del trabajo, recuerda que debes estudiar para tus exámenes. Llámame apenas estés en casa"_ finalizo apretando el botón de enviar.

La puerta frente a ella se abrió.

—Kagome… —dijo una muchacha de cabellos castaños, y ambas chicas se saludaron.

—Pensé que vivías con tu hermano, Sango. —comentó Kagome entrando al departamento.

—No está aquí ahora, sus exámenes se acercan y él se la pasa estudiando en la biblioteca de la ciudad.

De pronto, Kagome sintió algo peludo por sus piernas.

—¡Oh que linda gatita! —exclamó Kagome tomando al animalito en las manos.

—Ella es Kirara.

—Por lo menos una de nosotras tiene una mascota que si es un animal. —dijo Kagome, con lo que ambas rieron.

—Sabes que Inuyasha tarde o temprano se enterará de tu cita cancelada. —dijo Sango, segundos después.

—No tengo valor para verlos a él y a Shippo, después de todo el escándalo que finalizo con ellos marchándose a pasar la noche con Miroku. —dijo un poco apenada.

—Solo haz pospuesto esto, esta noche tendrás que disculparte con ellos. —hablo Sango colocando las manos en sus caderas.

Kagome asintió.

—¡Bien! Ya basta de pláticas. —dijo la fotógrafa más animada. —Hoy es tu día libre así que... ¡Iré por mi bolso y saldremos de compras!

Y así fue, se tomaron un día entero para ellas. Masajes, manicure y pedicure, baños al vapor, entre otras cosas que finalizaron con la compra de ropa.

Al final, Kagome volvió a su departamento al atardecer y arreglo todo para la llegada de Inuyasha y Shippo.

—Espero esto les agrade. —murmuro la azabache.

Pasado un tiempo escucho ingresar a los muchachos, venían riéndose. Aquello la sorprendió, estaban llevándose bien, pero las risas se acabaron en cuanto vieron a la azabache.

—Hola… —dijo ella tímidamente.

—¡Kagome! —gritó Shippo corriendo a abrazarla. —¡Me llevaron al cine y jugamos videojuegos! —exclamó feliz. —Después Miroku se fue porque tenía una… no sé qué cosa.

—Audición. —corrigió Inuyasha con tono serio y mirando directamente a la azabache.

—¡Si, eso! Tenía que ir a eso. ¡Entonces Inuyasha y yo fuimos a una feria! Jugué a _kingyo sukui._ —dijo mostrando una bolsita de plástico llena de agua en la que se veía a un pez colorido. —Y también, Inuyasha me compró una _máscara kitsune._ —anunció colocándosela. —¡¿A qué es genial?! —exclamó eufórico.

—Si. —respondió Kagome sonriendo y dándole a Inuyasha una mirada cómplice y radiante.

—¡Feh! Solo se la compre para que dejara de molestar. —gruño el peliplata un poco avergonzado.

—Mentiroso. —dijo Shippo riendo.

—¡Cállate enano! —gruño. —¿Y cómo estuvo tu día con el lobo sarnoso? —pregunto en tono sarcástico a Kagome.

—En realidad pase el día con Sango, Koga se marchó muy en la mañana.

—Entonces, Koga gozo pasar la noche aquí. —dijo Inuyasha, y la observo con desconfianza.

—No hicimos nada de lo que estás pensando. —murmuro ella entre dientes, sabiendo que su mascota pensaba en cosas indecorosas.

Shippo los observo con total incomprensión, los adultos tenían formas muy raras de hablar.

—Entonces, ¿por qué nos echaste del lugar? —pregunto el peliplata con tono molesto ahora.

—Lo lamento, fue algo imprevisto. —farfullo ella. —Por eso… para disculparme por todo este escándalo, prepare una deliciosa cena. —dijo señalando la mesa.

—Eso es chantaje. —murmuro Shippo.

—Y está funcionando... —murmuro Inuyasha al ver con tentación la comida.

—Perro blandengue. —dijo el niño negando con la cabeza.

El ruido de alguien llamando a la puerta, interrumpió la conversación.

Era la anciana Kaede, parecía haber llegado de su viaje hace unos momentos.

—¡Abuelita! —exclamó Shippo con mucha alegría.

—Shippo. —dijo la anciana riéndose. —Espero mi niño no les causara problemas. —comento.

—¡Para nada! —hablaron al unísono Inuyasha y Kagome.

—Abuelita, ¿puedo quedarme un poco más? Kagome preparo una deliciosa comida. —pidió el pelirrojo.

—Si gusta, puede acompañarnos. —propuso Kagome.

—No deberíamos, seguro quieres pasar tiempo con tu novio. —dijo la anciana mirando al peliplata.

Kagome e Inuyasha se sonrojaron.

—¡No es mi novio!

—¡No soy su novio!

—¡Él no es su novio! —gritaron nerviosamente los dos adultos y el niño, al mismo tiempo.

Esto provocó que la anciana Kaede riera y terminara aceptando la invitación. Una vez sentados para la cena, Shippo no dejaba de hablar.

—¡Y entonces Inuyasha se cayó al suelo y soltó una palabrota! —dijo Shippo riendo.

Inuyasha casi se atraganta con el té y Kagome empezó a reír nerviosamente.

—Tal vez debas conversar de otra cosa. —sugirió Kagome.

—¡Bien! —dijo Shippo. —¿Saben que Miroku colecciona revistas? Pero, Inuyasha no dejo que leyera ninguna.

—¿Por qué? —pregunto la anciana.

—No lo sé, pero vi que en una página había una foto de una mujer que no tenía ropa. —hablo el niño con inocencia.

Inuyasha volvió a atragantarse con el té.

Y el pequeño continuó hablando sin ser consciente de lo que significaba. —Tal vez no tenía dinero para comprarse ropa, porque se le veían sus…

—¡Ya es muy tarde! —interrumpió Kagome aún más nerviosa y asustando a Shippo.

Inuyasha continuaba tosiendo y la anciana Kaede miro el reloj de la cocina con una sonrisa divertida por la situación.

—Kagome tiene razón. —la anciana hablo con voz calmada a su nieto. —Es hora de que duermas.

Mientras se despedían, Kagome solo pensaba en lo desastrosos que eran Inuyasha y Miroku para cuidar a un niño.

-o-

A la mañana siguiente, Kagome caminaba por las oficinas del edificio Shikon junto a Sango.

—Entonces, ¿finalmente hablaras con Koga? —pregunto Sango.

Kagome asintió. —Debo ser más honesta con Koga, así que le diré lo que pienso de Ayame.

—¿Qué le dirás?

—Le diré que entiendo que ella sea su amiga, pero que deberíamos intentar tener tiempo para nosotros. Además, pienso que ella está inventando problemas con su ex para estar cerca de él, tratare de decirlo de la mejor manera, tampoco quiero causar un caos.

—Entonces, ¿trataras de alejar a Koga de Ayame?

Kagome asintió. —Y poco a poco tratare de decirle el resto de mis "asuntos", pero por ahora no le diré nada sobre Momo, hay que ir despacio.

—Kagome, piensa muy bien lo que estás haciendo…

—Ya lo he decidido.

—Bien. —suspiro Sango. —Espero todo salga bien. —dijo un poco preocupada, para luego marcharse a su oficina.

Desgraciadamente, ninguna se percató de que Ayame salía de la copiadora, la cual estaba muy cerca de ellas, y por lo tanto había escuchado toda la conversación.

—¡Higurashi! —le llamo uno de sus compañeros al verla ingresar. —¿Podrías ayudarme traduciendo esto? Es para el próximo artículo. —pregunto tímidamente.

—Claro. —respondió amablemente.

A su lado, otro chico llamo a la pelirroja, quien también acababa de ingresar.

—Ayame, ¿tienes las copias listas?

—Si. —respondió la pelirroja, y se encamino a entregarle las hojas al joven que la había llamado, caminando muy cerca de Kagome.

—Ayame tu perfume es muy fuerte, ¿has cambiado de perfume? —pregunto el joven tomando las copias.

 _"Es el mismo perfume que percibí en la camisa de Koga la noche en la que ella se quedó en su departamento",_ pensó Kagome con resentimiento.

—No digas eso, suena como acoso sexual. —dijo Ayame bromeando y poniendo colorado a su compañero de trabajo.

Todos rieron ante la reacción del chico, todos menos Kagome.

—Señorita Kagome, ¿está bien? —pregunto Rin acercándose.

—¿Eh? —respondió ella.

—Tiene ojeras. —murmuro con preocupación Rin.

Kagome rápidamente se levantó y se dirigió al baño.

—¡Cielos! Son como manchas. —exclamó al verse al espejo e inmediatamente se dispuso a arreglar aquello con algo de maquillaje.

 _"No debí quedarme jugando videojuegos con Momo hasta altas horas de la noche"_ se reprochó mentalmente.

En ese preciso momento, Ayame ingreso y se colocó a un lado para retocar su maquillaje, aunque no dejaba de mirar de soslayo a Kagome, lo cual harto a esta última.

—¿Sucede algo? —pregunto Kagome con brusquedad.

—Vuelves a actuar de esa manera, tan brusca y directa, lástima que Koga no conozca ese lado tuyo. —dijo Ayame en tono cantarín. —Me tienes antipatía, tal vez incluso más que al señor Naraku.

—El hecho de que _él_ te guste, no es algo que pueda remediar. —dijo Kagome con molestia.

—Al decir _"él",_ ¿te refieres a Koga?... Pues sí, es mi mejor amigo y no solo me gusta, yo lo amo. —dijo Ayame de forma directa.

Kagome dejo de maquillarse y la observó.

—No voy a decirle a Koga cosas como "déjala" o "termina con Kagome". —Ayame continuó. —Esa noche, en su departamento, intente hacer que se quedara a mi lado, pero prefirió marcharse he ir a verte, aún así, sé que tarde o temprano él me escogerá a mí.

—¿Estas intentando seducirlo? —pregunto la azabache molesta.

—No te hagas la desentendida —dijo molesta la pelirroja—, ambas sabemos cuáles son tus intenciones. —declaró. —¡No eres una santa! Así que, si le dices algo a Koga con el propósito de alejarlo de mí, yo revelare el secreto de tu joven novio… —dijo con tono de amenaza.

Kagome la miro confundida.

—El chico guapo de pelo plateado, que supuestamente es "tu primo".

La mirada de Kagome se tornó de sorpresa y terror.

Ayame rió con desfachatez. —¡Sabía que era mentira! Meses atrás yo colabore en un artículo sobre ese chico, conozco su vida y su familia, y… ¡adivina! —dijo con malicia. —Tú no aparecías en su familia.

—¿No te da vergüenza lo que estás haciendo? —pregunto Kagome indignada con el chantaje, justo cuando había decidido ser honesta con Koga acerca del tema de Ayame, aparecía la pelirroja y lo derrumbaba todo.

—¿Por qué debería? —dijo ella sorprendida —¿Tú no sientes vergüenza al mentirle tan descaradamente a tu novio mientras te ves con ese otro joven? —preguntó sonriendo para luego salir del lugar, dejando sola a la azabache, que no podía creer lo que acababa de pasar.

 _ **Continuará…**_

* * *

 _Bento:_ es una ración de comida sencilla, está hecha a mano y suele ir en una bandeja o recipiente (como cajas de madera) preparada para llevar.

 _Kingyo sukui:_ es un juego tradicional japonés, en el que un jugador recoge peces de colores con un pequeño aro de papel especial llamado "Poi".

 _Máscara Kitsune:_ Son mascaras de plástico ¡Y las hay de todo tipo!, en este caso (y porque Shippo en el anime es un zorrito) la máscara que compraron es un Kitsune (zorro mitológico japonés).

¿Ayame de verdad cree que Kagome traiciona a Koga?

No sé si la recuerden, pero Yura en el anime era una demonio que manipulaba los cabellos, buscaba la Perla de Shikon y quería matar a Inuyasha para conseguir su pelo plateado, quise usarla un poco en la historia.

Lamento si este capítulo está muy aburrido… He tenido un mes muy exhausto, pero no quería dejarlos esperando, así que hice lo mejor que pude. Espero el siguiente capítulo sea un poco más creativo que este.

Gracias por estar siguiendo esta historia (a pesar de las tardanzas).

 **ley1030** **:** Aww… ¡Gracias encanto! Tu comentario me enterneció el corazón.

 **daisukigohan** **:** ¡Siempre revivo! Jajaja. Friendzoneando al lobo XD ¡Que risa! Gracias por tus deseos, espero seguirte encontrando entre los comentarios, te mando un besote, cuídate.

 **Valkiria-San** **:** Jajaja Gracias, espero poder tener un poco más de inspiración para llevar por buen camino esta historia.

 **aby2125** **:** Jeje no te niego que me sentí tentada a hacer que Kagome rompiera con Koga, pero tengo una idea en mi cabeza que me insiste en darle forma…

 **Jacaranda:** Saludos, jajaja me encanta verte por los comentarios.

 **Dani Pasos Lara:** ¡Continuación lista!

¡Gracias por leer! (=^・^=)

Feliz Halloween. ψ(｀∇´)ψ

19/10/2017


	13. Una noche aterradora para Rin

**Advertencia:** Contenido explicito de violencia, no apto para menores.

* * *

 **Capítulo 13. Una noche aterradora para Rin.**

Debido a aquella "platica", Kagome y Ayame no soportaban estar juntas. Esto hizo que el trabajo entre ambas para realizar el articulo fuese cada vez más caótico.

—Se suponía que debías llamar para confirmar. —reclamó Kagome sujetando un montón de papeles con sus manos.

—¿Cuándo? Lo siento, no te escuche. —se disculpó Ayame con un tono fingido de inocencia.

—No es el momento para discutir sobre quien está equivocada. —las regaño su jefe. —¡El plazo del trabajo se termina mañana!

Ambas chicas asintieron y su jefe salió del lugar molesto.

Ayame camino con gracia y se sentó frente a su escritorio, Kagome la siguió y coloco de forma brusca el montón de papeles frente a la chica.

—Ve a la imprenta para comprobar aquello que te dije. —dijo de forma autoritaria.

—¡Ja! —dijo con sarcasmo. —¿Me estás dando órdenes? ¿Acaso te crees mi jefa? La culpa de todo esto es tuya. —dijo Ayame.

Los demás miembros de la sección, que también estaban realizando su trabajo, alzaron su cabeza con expectación, las dos mujeres estaban echando chispas de ira y nadie las había visto así antes.

—¿Apuestas? —susurro uno de los compañeros al resto, y silenciosamente empezaron a pasarse dinero con el nombre de la chica a la que apoyaban, mientras observaban la discusión.

—No te estoy dando órdenes, pero este trabajo nos fue encargado a ambas, así que deberías cooperar en vez de intentar sabotear las cosas. —dijo Kagome.

—¿Sabotear? Estoy trabajando.

—Eres tan infantil, que ya no puedo soportarlo más.

—¡¿Infantil?! —chillo indignada la pelirroja.

—Sí, eso fue lo que dije, y si tú tienes algo que decirme hazlo y deja de hacer gestos a mi espalda o de hablar enseñando los dientes como una piraña para decir delante del jefe "lo siento, no te escuche", sabias perfectamente cual era el problema y se te lo comunico delante de todos.

Los demás empezaron a reír y murmurar, todos sabían que Ayame había mentido para zafarse del asunto.

Ayame roja de ira y vergüenza se levantó y salió del lugar.

Kagome resoplo molesta y se encamino al cuarto de archivos. Necesitaba un antiguo documento para verificar su información.

El lugar olía a polvo y se notaba que casi nadie ingresaba allí desde hace algunos meses, era de esperarse, la tecnología empezaba a remplazar los papeles archivados.

Sin pensar, Kagome empezó buscar la información.

—¡Aquí esta! —exclamó tomando los papeles de forma brusca y haciendo caer otros que estaban al lado. —Genial. —bufó molesta mientras recogía el desastre.

De pronto, un rostro conocido apareció entre tanto papeleo.

Era un niño de cabello plateado con un trofeo en las manos, debajo de la imagen rezaba "Recibió el premio nacional a la fantástica edad de 5 años".

La azabache leyó el título en letras gigantes. "En exclusiva. Una entrevista con la novia del prodigioso y escandaloso, Inuyasha Taisho".

Kagome abrió los ojos de sorpresa.

Era un artículo de Momo.

La chica leyó rápidamente, en el artículo entrevistaban a esa bailarina Kikyo.

 _"¡Así que por eso ella me trata de esa forma!"_ pensó la azabache al recordarla _"Porque fue su novia, fue novia de Momo"._

Continúo leyendo, el articulo hablaba de Inuyasha y los problemas con su familia, una familia escandalosamente millonaria e importante, Los Taisho. Momo no era aceptado por la familia de su padre, al parecer se sospechaba que él era un hijo fuera del matrimonio.

—Sabía que Momo era un Taisho, pero pensé que era un pariente lejano. —murmuro Kagome en medio de la soledad de ese cuarto.

 _"¡Este es el artículo en el cual Ayame colaboró!"_ aquel pensamiento la asaltó de repente y entonces recordó el chantaje de Ayame.

—Pero… ¿Por qué no saldría en noticieros o en más medios de comunicación? ¿Por qué solo hay una publicación de un escándalo que llamaría mucho la atención? —volvió a murmurar. —Al parecer ni siquiera publicaron este borrador de artículo… Que extraño.

Al instante, recordó que Ayame había dicho que esa noticia fue rápidamente silenciada. ¿Acaso la familia Taisho había intervenido para cerrarle la boca al periódico?

—Señorita Kagome. —la llamo Rin y Kagome inmediatamente escondió el artículo entre las hojas que iba a llevarse.

—¡¿Qué sucede?! —chillo asustada y Rin la miro un poco confundida.

—Venía a avisarle que la señorita Sango acaba de traer las fotografías para el artículo.

—Oh… gracias Rin. —dijo ella más calmada. —Llévaselas a Ayame y… ¿Podrías entregarle esto también? Con esto completaremos el trabajo. —dijo dándole los papeles que había ido a buscar y quedándose con el artículo de Momo.

Rin se dispuso a marcharse.

—Rin. —le llamo Kagome. —¿Qué es eso en tu brazo? —pregunto tomando a la muchacha y rápidamente examinando dicha parte.

Rin instintivamente se alejó apresurada, provocando que Kagome la mirara confundida.

—Me golpee por allí… —balbuceo la pequeña al ser observada y con su mano estiro la manga de su blusa para volver a cubrir el moretón en su brazo.

—Esta bien… —dijo Kagome poco convencida y Rin dio media vuelta para marcharse.

—Ah, una cosa más… —le llamo la azabache.

La chica la miro.

—Podrías por favor decirme Kagome, sin decir "señorita". Nos conocemos demasiado y no me acostumbro a escucharte hablar así…

—Es mejor ser formales en el trabajo. —respondió Rin. —Pero eso no significa que no te quiera como una hermana.

Kagome sonrió, esa pequeña en verdad era terca, aun no entendía porque se encaprichaba con llamarla así.

—No te quedes hasta muy tarde, recuerda que las calles son peligrosas y además tus exámenes finales se acercan, debes dedicarte a estudiar. —le recordó la mayor. —Y… Sabes que puedes hablar conmigo…

Rin la miro sorprendida.

—Para lo que quieras, yo siempre estaré para ayudarte. —dijo Kagome.

Rin asintió e inmediatamente salió del lugar con los papeles en sus manos.

Kagome suspiro y empezó a caminar a su oficina. Rin le preocupaba y el artículo de Momo le intrigaba, tendría que leerlo cuando llegara a casa. Se encerraría en su habitación y…

—¡Kagome! —le llamo Koga llegando hasta ella.

—Hola. —sonrió la chica.

—Iba a tu oficina, quería devolverte esto, ¡muchas gracias por la comida! —dijo entregándole el recipiente en el cual ella le había dado el desayuno. —Los muchachos de mi oficina no han parado de decir que pareciera que tengo esposa. —hablo de forma risueña y su rosto denotaba un leve sonrojo.

—Oh, de nada. —dijo ella sonrojándose y sonriendo.

—Me preguntaba si… Tal vez te gustaría salir después del trabajo. —dijo poniendo su mano en su nuca.

—Lo lamento Koga, hoy me quedare trabajando hasta la noche. —respondió apenada.

—Podría esperarte y acompañarte a tu departamento.

Kagome sonrió en respuesta.

-o-

—¡¿Cómo pudiste olvidar entregarle esos papeles a Higurashi?! —grito una mujer regordeta que pertenecía a otra sección.

—Lo lamento. —respondió Rin disculpándose. —Me encargare de dárselos inmediatamente.

—¡Si, has eso! —vociferó marchándose mientras murmuraba. —¿Cómo es posible que permitan que pasantes tan ineptas trabajen aquí?

Sin importarle lo que dijo aquella mujer, Rin se colocó su chaqueta y tomo una pesada bolsa que extrañamente había llevado ese día.

 _"Esto retrasará mis planes"_ pensó.

Se dirigió a la salida del edificio, en el camino reviso su celular y se percató de que tenía un mensaje de su madre.

 _"¡¿Dónde demonios estas maldita mal agradecida?! Mas te vale no haberte gastado el dinero. ¡Sé que te pagaron esta semana!"_ leyó en la pantalla. Rin no respondió y decidió llamar a Kagome.

—Puede que esté dormida… —murmuro al no tener respuesta.

Miro los papeles en sus manos, mañana era la fecha de entrega del artículo, Kagome se había esforzado tanto y por un simple descuido de ella todo podría terminar estropeado.

 _"Esto es mi culpa"_ pensó con preocupación. No quería afrontar a Kagome, no quería que nadie supiera lo que pasaba, pero tampoco podía cargar con esa culpa y, además, irse sin despedirse hacia que su corazón doliera.

Suspiro, y abrió las puertas del edificio.

Al salir vislumbro el cielo nocturno muy nublado, estaba tan nublado que las estrellas no eran visibles. Muy pronto llovería, ella había olvidado su sombrilla y lo peor es que no parecía pasar un taxi en el tiempo que espero. Debía darse prisa.

Sujeto con fuerza las solapas de su abrigo, en un intento por no sentir frío en su solitario camino al departamento de Kagome.

La noche era silenciosa, y solo se escuchaban sus pasos en la acerca empedrada, pero de pronto empezó a sentirse inquieta, su mirada se dirigió a su alrededor con nerviosismo.

Sentía que alguien la seguía.

Su corazón empezó a latir de forma más acelerada. Nunca se había hecho tan tarde en el trabajo.

Un ruido extraño llamo su atención, miro en todas direcciones y después apresuro su caminar y tomo un desvió por un callejón.

Suspiro con alivio cuando visualizó el edificio donde Kagome vivía, pero sorpresivamente…

Alguien salió por detrás y tapo su boca.

Percibió un asqueroso olor a químicos desconocidos y escuchó la risa rasposa de ese sujeto detrás de ella.

 _"Mukotsu"_ pensó la joven.

Otra risa hizo que ella regresara su mirada al frente, viendo a otro individuo con sonrisa burlesca y un par de tatuajes morados que adornaban terriblemente su rostro.

Era Renkotsu.

Los lacayos del novio de su madre la habían ido a buscar.

Rápidamente salió del agarre de Mukotsu, y este soltó aquella risa rasposa que le caracterizaba.

—¿Qué pasa pequeña Rin? —pregunto maliciosamente Renkotsu. —Este no es el camino a tu casa…

—Estoy haciendo un encargo, dile a mi madre que llegare un poco tarde con su dinero. —mintió lo mejor que pudo, empezando a caminar.

—Nosotros no somos mensajeros tuyos. —gruño molesto el tipo del tatuaje, mientras sujetaba fuertemente el brazo de la chica para detenerla. —Hiten está muy molesto contigo chiquilla, parece que has olvidado que "apenas te pagan debes ir inmediatamente a la casa a entregar el dinero".

Mukotsu volvió a soltar su tétrica risa mientras los observaba.

—Suéltame. —dijo ella molesta.

-o-

Ella se alejó lo suficiente y no se percató de que un hombre alto de cabellos platinados y ojos dorados acababa de salir del edificio también, aquel hombre había escuchado la conversación de la joven con la mujer regordeta y después, la había observado marcharse.

 _"Pero que muchacha más impertinente…"_ pensó el peliplata. ¿A quién en su sano juicio se le ocurría caminar en tan solitarias calles a altas horas de la noche?

Sesshomaru hizo una pequeña mueca de disgusto y dirigió su mirada al nublado firmamento, pero, inevitablemente sus orbes dorados se dirigieron nuevamente a la dirección que la muchacha había tomado.

—Kagome Higurashi. —murmuro para sí mismo Sesshomaru.

Soltó un gruñido por lo bajo, no había rastros de su inepto chofer, tal vez era hora de contratar uno nuevo.

Volvió a mirar el camino por el cual se había marchado Rin.

Se sintió un poco inquieto… Y sin pensarlo mucho, empezó a caminar en esa dirección.

 _"Solo me asegurare de verla llegar. No es que esté preocupado."_ pensó el Taisho.

No, él no estaba preocupado, no, simplemente esto permitiría que lograse conocer la casa de esa mujer con la que se involucró el imbécil de su hermano y así evitar hacer preguntas extrañas.

Definitivamente, él no estaba preocupado.

Continuo su camino por la empedrada calle, todo iba bien, hasta que de pronto perdió de vista a la joven.

—¿Hacia dónde ha ido? —murmuro.

-o-

—¿Qué es esto? —pregunto Renkotsu mirando la bolsa.

—¡Que les importa a ustedes perros falderos! —gritó Rin.

Renkotsu frunció el ceño. –Crees que puedes hablarnos así solo porque nuestro jefe se acuesta con tu madre –dijo furioso.

—¡Suéltame! —chilló Rin.

—Que estúpida, pensaba escaparse sin que nos enteráramos. —dijo Mukotsu de forma burlesca. —A su madre ni siquiera le importa lo que puede pasarle, creo que ya es hora de que le enseñemos de lo que es capaz un hombre. —dijo al momento en que sacaba una pequeña esfera de entre sus ropas. Era una bomba de veneno casera, de allí provenía el olor que Rin había detectado.

—Tienes razón, hemos sido demasiados caballerosos. —dijo maliciosamente Renkotsu, e inmediatamente empujo lo más lejos que pudo a Rin y Mukotsu lanzo la pequeña granada hacia ella.

Rin cayó al suelo y únicamente alcanzo a ver con horror como aquella esfera disparaba un gas horripilante cerca de su rostro.

Al instante empezó a toser y sintió que su cuerpo empezaba a adormecerse.

—Sujétala y no dejes que hable. —ordeno el hombre tatuado.

—¿Qué vas a hacer? —preguntó Mukotsu sonriente.

El sujeto del tatuaje volvió a sonreír. —Nos vamos a divertir con ella. —dijo acercándose a Rin. —Ese será su castigo por comportarse como una perra altanera.

Rin lo miro aterrada, Renkotsu había sacado una navaja que acerco al cuello de ella. Los ojos de Rin se volvieron llorosos y empezó a sollozar en silencio.

—Chhsss… —exigió silencio el hombre del tatuaje. —Te prometo que va a gustarte muñeca. —hablo deslizando la navaja hasta el pecho de ella, amenazando con cortar la ropa.

Se escuchó otra vez la risa rasposa de Mukotsu mientras el tipo del tatuaje en un movimiento rápido desgarraba la blusa, dejando a la vista los senos de chica envueltos con su delicado brasier.

Rin se estremeció del terror.

—¡Que linda vista! —exclamó el de risa rasposa.

Rin empezó a patalear con desesperación.

—¡¿Qué haces?! —gritó Mukotsu a la muchacha.

—¡No la sueltes! —ordenó Renkotsu.

Rin mordió la mano de Mukotsu y logro atinarle un puntapié en la entrepierna.

—¡Auxiliooo! ¡Alguien…! —gritó empezando a correr, pero su cuerpo no respondía con normalidad a causa de la droga.

Renkotsu la alcanzó sin esfuerzo alguno y la abofeteo fuertemente, tirándola al suelo.

—¡Sujétala! —grito adolorido Mukotsu, poniendo sus manos en su entrepierna. La pequeña mocosa pagaría muy caro el haberle propinado ese puntapié.

Rin sintió que era sujetada de un brazo por Renkotsu y obligada a incorporarse, comenzaba a ver doble.

El tipo de risa rasposa se acercó arrastrando un tubo de metal oxidado y lo alzo en el aire. —¡Para que no vuelvas a hacer eso maldita zorra! —gritó con intenciones de golpearla.

Rin con su brazo libre cubrió su rostro en reacción al peligro. Sintió cada uno de los golpes que desesperadamente intento bloquear mientras el sujeto del tatuaje reía al ver la escena.

De pronto se escuchó un horrible sonido proveniente del brazo de la joven.

Rin grito de dolor, le habían roto el antebrazo.

Aquello provoco que ella descendiera el brazo por el dolor, dejando desprotegida su cabeza. Acto seguido, recibió un golpe en la frente con el metal y cayó al suelo.

—Es mejor así, ahora no dará problemas cuando le quitemos la ropa. —ella escuchó hablar de forma distorsionada al tipo del tatuaje. Se sentía demasiado aturdida.

Ambos tipos empezaron a reír de forma desagradable.

—¿Qué creen que están haciendo? —pregunto una gélida voz detrás de esos sujetos, justo en el momento en que el ruido de un trueno con la luz del relámpago iluminaba de forma tenebrosa al portador de dicha voz.

Los delincuentes, asustados por ser descubiertos empuñaron sus navajas.

Sesshomaru frunció el ceño.

El cielo volvió a sonar y resplandecer, dejando como única imagen en la oscuridad unos furiosos ojos dorados.

-o-

—No puede ser… —murmuro Kagome revolviendo un montón de papeles en su escritorio. —Pensé que había traído ese informe conmigo.

De pronto, en su mente algo hizo _clic._

 _"¡Rin!"_ pensó _"Ella debe tenerlos…"_

Inmediatamente busco su celular y se percató de que tenía un par de llamadas perdidas de Rin.

 _"Que torpe he sido"_ se regañó mentalmente la muchacha.

En ese momento unos fuertes golpes la sobresaltaron del susto. Alguien aporreaba la puerta con desesperación. ¿Quién podría llamar así a estas horas de la noche?

—¿Qué sucede? —pregunto un somnoliento Inuyasha, parecía acabarse de levantar producto del escándalo.

Kagome se encogió de hombros, se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió.

—¡Señorita! Lamento molestarle, pero hay un joven de cabello plateado que lleva en brazos a una muchachita inconsciente de nombre Rin. —vocifero el viejo Myoga.

—¡¿Qué?! —chillo Kagome y salió corriendo al vestíbulo, dejando atrás a ambos hombres.

—¡¿Amo Inuyasha?! —pregunto sorprendido Myoga al ver finalmente el rostro del joven peliplata que había visto merodear por el edificio.

—¡Myoga! —respondió Inuyasha igual sorprendido al salir.

—¡¿Qué hace aquí?! ¡¿Vive con ella?! —volvió a preguntar el viejo.

—¡¿Qué haces tú aquí?! —pregunto el peliplata.

—¡Acaso eso importa ahora! —grito a lo lejos una molesta azabache que corría por el pasillo.

Kagome fue la primera en llegar al pequeño vestíbulo.

En el sofá estaba a Rin, pálida, mojada y cubierta con un blazer masculino oscuro, su frente sangraba.

—¡¿Qué ha pasado?! —pregunto con desesperación.

—¿Usted es Kagome Higurashi? —pregunto seriamente Sesshomaru, observándola con detenimiento.

Kagome asintió y el peliplata procedió a explicar rápidamente lo ocurrido (exceptuando el hecho de que había seguido a Rin).

—Los delincuentes están inconscientes en aquel callejón y la policía se encargará de ellos. —finalizo Sesshomaru, justo en el momento en que Inuyasha entraba al lugar y permanecía estático al ver a su medio hermano, el cual reacción de forma muy similar.

—Ya hemos llamado a la policía y a emergencias. —dijo la anciana Kaede tranquilizando a Kagome.

Inmediatamente, el ruido de las sirenas mezclado con la lluvia los invadió, y los paramédicos entraron al lugar.

-o-

El lugar olía a desinfectante y las luces que lo iluminaban eran frías e intensamente blancas. Todo esto aumentaba su nerviosismo y sus manos no dejaban de temblar.

Estaba en la sala de espera de un hospital junto a dos peliplatas y todos se hallaban empapados. Afuera llovía torrencialmente.

Estaban esperando noticias de Rin.

—Kagome, toma algo de té. —susurro Momo. —Eso te hará bien.

Ella asintió y llevo el vaso con té caliente a su boca, sus labios también temblaban.

Momo coloco su chaqueta de cuero roja en los hombros de la chica.

—Su familia deberá aparecer muy pronto. —dijo Sesshomaru con tono calmado.

—No era necesario que vinieras. —interrumpió con brusquedad Inuyasha, y ambos peliplatas se observaron con odio.

Kagome miro a los muchachos, era muy extraño conocer a Sesshomaru de esta manera.

—Su familia no vendrá. —respondió la azabache pausadamente, ganándose la atención de ambos peliplatas, entonces ella continuo. —Su madre no es un gran ejemplo de mujer, no está interesada en Rin y sospecho que últimamente han estado maltratándola.

Inuyasha dibujo en un rostro una profunda tristeza que no pasó desapercibida por Sesshomaru.

—El padre de Rin y mi papá eran colegas y muy buenos amigos, pero hace aproximadamente siete años… —Kagome tomo una bocanada de aire. —Ambos fallecieron en un accidente de avión. —dijo entrecortadamente.

—Tú le conseguiste el trabajo en el periódico. —dedujo Sesshomaru entendiendo la situación.

Kagome le miro por un momento sorprendida, Sesshomaru era capaz de percatarse de detalles muy minuciosos. La muchacha levemente asintió con una sonrisa tristona.

—Quería que ella se independizara, la paga es mucho mejor que en otros trabajos de medio tiempo, y tiene tiempo de realizar sus deberes como estudiante. —explicó, pero su sonrisa se deformo y hablo con voz rota. —Pero, no pensé que podía sucederle algo así por ir a entregarme parte de un trabajo, de no ser por usted… —dijo mirando a Sesshomaru. —¡Que descuidada fui! No quiero ni pensar en lo que pudo pasarle, debí estar más pendiente de ella, y-yo d-debí... —su voz se agudizo y se tapó el rostro con las manos.

Inuyasha coloco su brazo alrededor de los hombros de ella.

—¿Y porque no vive contigo? —preguntó Sesshomaru observando la escena.

—Ella se negó. —sollozo Kagome. —Siempre insistí, pero ella dijo que traería problemas a mi vida si se relacionaba conmigo abiertamente, dijo que su padrastro era peligroso, por eso siempre me hablaba como si no fuésemos cercanas y me llamaba por mi apellido.

De pronto se escucharon pasos en el pasillo, era el doctor Suikotsu, un buen amigo de Kagome y que también conocía a Rin.

Todos se pusieron de pie inmediatamente.

—¡¿Cómo está?! —pregunto angustiada la azabache.

—Está estable, tiene una fractura no desplazada en los huesos del antebrazo la cual tratamos exitosamente, sin embargo, ella recibió una fuerte carga emocional así que deben tener cuidado cuando traten el tema…

Kagome pareció calmarse un poco, pero su mirada se dirigió al frío piso del lugar.

Suikotsu coloco su mano en el hombro de la muchacha, dando un ligero apretón amistoso. —No la subestimes, ella es muy fuerte frente a las adversidades…

Kagome sonrió levemente y el médico continuó hablando a los presentes.

—Recomiendo que por ahora es mejor que ella descanse, uno de ustedes puede quedarse con ella, si tienen alguna duda llámenme. —finalizo para luego retirarse.

—Yo debo quedarme. —dijo inmediatamente Kagome.

—Kagome, sé que estas preocupada, pero mañana debes entregar ese artículo con Ayame. —dijo Inuyasha. —Yo me quedaré.

Kagome iba a reprochar, pero…

—No. —interrumpió Sesshomaru. —Yo me quedaré. —hablo sorprendiendo a los otros dos.

—Kagome dame un minuto. —dijo Inuyasha llevándose al peliplata mayor, y una vez que estaban solos frunció el ceño. —Habla. —ordenó.

Sesshomaru alzo las cejas de forma despectiva.

—¿Qué diablos quieres que te diga?

—Todo, me parece curioso el hecho de que estabas sin ese enano cara de sapo a tu lado y justamente por aquel callejón. ¿Cómo de casualidad estabas caminando de noche cuando tienes chofer personal?, y ¿por qué te preocupas por Rin?

Sesshomaru le dirigió una mirada molesta.

—Entonces tu dime, ¿qué clase de relación tienes con esa mujer? y ¿por qué ya no te comunicas con madre?

—Intento no darle más "problemas" a tu preciada familia y lo que tenga con Kagome no es de tu incumbencia.

—¡Ja! ¿Crees que resulta imposible no fijarse en el parecido que tiene con tu ex-novia Kikyo?

—Eso no tiene nada que ver, las dos son mujeres completamente diferentes.

—No me interesa lo que hagas con tu asquerosa vida, pero madre está preocupada por ti. —dijo mirándolo con furia.

—Irasue no es mi madre. —dijo Inuyasha alzando la voz, pero sin llegar a gritar.

—¿Y qué me dices de padre? —Sesshomaru alzo la voz también. —¿Él tampoco significa nada?

Ambos respiraban de forma tensa.

—¿Qué sucede con Rin? —pregunto un poco más calmado Inuyasha, como pidiendo una explicación.

Sesshomaru bufo mirando hacia otro lugar.

—Cometí un error. —contesto.

—¿Error? Tu… ¿El perfecto sucesor de los Taisho…? —murmuro con sátira el menor.

—La seguí.

Permanecieron brevemente en silencio.

—Desgraciado. —dijo Inuyasha tomándolo de la camisa y comprendiendo todo. —¿Por eso quieres quedarte a su lado? ¡Sientes culpa por ser el causante de lo que le paso a Rin y preferiste callar frente a las lágrimas de Kagome!

Sesshomaru empujó con brusquedad a Inuyasha.

—Ya he tolerado suficiente de ti y tus preguntas, recuerda quien soy y tu posición, si vuelves a hablarme o acercarte a mí de esa forma... ¡Te mataré!

—¡Feh! Quiero ver que lo intentes niño mimado.

Un ambiente de tensión e ira volvió a formarse entre ambos.

—¿Está todo bien? —pregunto tímidamente Kagome al llegar a donde estaban ellos.

Ambos peliplatas se relajaron.

—Él cuidara de Rin. —hablo Inuyasha. Sesshomaru le miro con leve sorpresa.

—Pero… —ella quiso protestar.

—Es alguien en quien se puede confiar. —dijo Inuyasha mirando con fastidio al Taisho mayor. Esto lo hacía porque no quería ver preocupada o triste a su ama.

Kagome asintió tristemente como respuesta.

—Aun debes una explicación a madre. —fueron las palabras de Sesshomaru para finalizar la "conversación" con Inuyasha.

 _ **Continuara…**_

* * *

Hola… Fue una gran desaparición la mía ¿Eh? (sonríe nerviosamente). Lamento por la espera y también por si este no era la clase de capitulo que estaban esperando.

¿Opiniones?

No sé de dónde salió este capítulo, jajaja, muchas películas de suspenso últimamente deben estarme trastornando XD.

¡Por favor dejen sus reviews!

 **ley1030** **:** Jajaja. Gracias.

 **Valkiria-San** **:** No sé si darle a Naraku un papel más relevante, y si, Kagome es un poco exasperante XD.

 **Jacaranda:** Pobrecito Shippo XD.

 **Tenchou-Fliqpy** **:** Muchas gracias por leer mi historia. Besos.

 **Diana ILY** **:** Tienes mucha razón. Me gusta la coreana porque me desestresa y es muy divertida, pero en cuanto a trama la japonesa gana. ¡Te diste cuenta de los diálogos! (ríe escandalosamente).

 **Smirnoff:** Gracias. Si soy consciente de que me ausente mucho tiempo, pero, aunque no pueda ya escribir tan a menudo… No pienso dejar la historia (Inserte sonrisa gigante) jaja.

 **Yani Anderson** **:** ¡Ohhh! ¿Cuántas veces has releído esta historia? (me haces ruborizar jajaja)

¡Gracias por leer! (=^・^=)

12/02/2018


	14. Despertando

**Capítulo 14. Despertando.**

 _—Papá… —_ llamo una pequeña de grandes ojos marrones.

 _—Ohh… —_ dijo el hombre sonriendo cálidamente. _—Mi pequeña Rin…_

La niña sonrió con alegría, pero este gesto en su rostro se esfumo en cuanto lo vio tomar su "gran maletín de trabajo"

 _—¿Te iras de nuevo? —_ pregunto con tristeza.

Él sonrió con tristeza. _—Papá debe tomar un vuelo, pero no te preocupes, mamá estará junto a ti._

La niña giro su rostro y observo a aquella mujer que era su madre, esta le dio una sonrisa un poco forzada y ella sintió un breve, pero aterrador escalofrío.

Aquel día, fue el ultimo que vio a su padre.

La vida junto a su madre no era agradable de recordar, pues desde aquel día empezaron los problemas.

Con el tiempo su vida se volvió insoportable, pero Kagome siempre estaba allí para ayudarla, la guió como una hermana. Pero en casa las cosas se ponían peor.

Su madre no era una buena mujer, y se había conseguido hace ya tiempo como pareja a un hombre que tenía muy mala fama. Rin ni siquiera quiso saber a que se dedicaban ese hombre y sus allegados.

Todo lo que sabia es que ese sujeto que decía ser su padrastro tenia por nombre Hiten Raiju, y siempre estaba acompañado de su hermano pequeño, Manten Raiju, un sujeto obeso, calvo y con una mirada que para Rin resultaba perturbadora.

Su padrastro impuso varias reglas en su hogar, reglas que ella a tierna edad debió seguir, la principal y mas importante la adquirió cuando tuvo algo de edad, era que debía ser "recíproca con su familia", en otras palabras, debía llevar dinero a la casa.

Esto haría que ella dejase de estudiar, pero nuevamente Kagome estuvo allí para ayudarla.

En aquella época, Kagome se llevaba muy bien con el redactor jefe de la compañía de periódico "Shikon", Naraku Yokai, por lo que Rin tuvo la facilidad de ingresar.

Pero todo cambio el día en que Naraku intento tocarle el trasero a Kagome y ella le propino un puñetazo, haciéndole caer un diente y dejándolo inconsciente. Días después Rin fue llamada a la oficina de Naraku.

Era de esperarse, ahora que odiaba a Kagome no había razón para dejarla quedarse en la empresa, la echarían como a un perro.

Pero…

 _—Me he enterado de que eres la hija adoptiva de Hiten Raiju._

Aquello sorprendió a Rin, y simplemente atinó en asentir con la cabeza.

 _—¿Podrías hacerme el favor de entregar este sobre a tu querido padrastro? —_ dijo Naraku con una sonrisa.

Esto la desconcertó, pero no se atrevió a negarse, y extrañamente, Hiten respondió enviando un pequeño paquete sellado a Naraku.

Rin jamás fue despedida, y lo paquetes empezaron a ser pasados a través de sus manos. Y, en casa Hiten se volvió mas posesivo con el dinero que ella debía dar con cada paga que recibía.

 _—Oye, ¡mocosa! —_ llamo un hombre de cabellera castaña, atada en una trenza, y ojos color escarlata.

Era su padrastro.

 _—Tu madre ha dicho que no le has dado el pago de este mes. —_ dijo con tono amenazante.

 _—El señor Naraku nos comunicó que…_

 _—No necesito tus excusas. —_ dijo afilando su mirada. _—¿Cómo puedo permitirte vivir aquí si no colaboras con la familia? —_ pregunto con ira.

 _—Yo, y-yo…_

 _—¡Manten! —_ llamo a su hermano.

 _—¡No! —_ chillo Rin, y Kuroro empezó a ladrar fuertemente, pero Manten la golpeo con un puntapié. _—¡Kuroro! —_ chilló la niña. Y entonces, fue bruscamente tomada del brazo y arrastrada por ese sujeto enorme hasta afuera de la casa y llevada a una habitación pequeña y oscura — _¡Por favor! ¡Allí no!_

Ese era el castigo habitual.

El confinamiento en una "habitación".

¿Qué debía hacer?

Tenía mucho miedo, cada vez que quería hablar con alguien… Venia a su cabeza la voz de Hiten diciendo con una horrida sonrisa _"Kagome… Mmm… esa amiga tuya parece agradable, a los muchachos y a mí nos gustaría conocerla"._

Eso era suficiente para aterrarla. Ella no permitiría que hicieran daño a Kagome.

Su único consuelo era su pequeña cachorra, Kuroro, la cual solía emitir sonidos de tristeza al saber que su ama estaba en aquel oscuro y pequeño lugar.

Ella se avergonzaba de su vida, no deseaba que nadie lo supiera.

 _—¿Esta es tu casa, Rin? —_ pregunto Miroku.

Aquel día, ella había ido al departamento de Kagome y prestado a su fiel Kuroro.

 _—S-Sí. —_ tartamudeo y se dio prisa en ingresar a su hogar y despedirse de Miroku y Sango.

No quería que los imbéciles que trabajaban para su padrastro vieran a Miroku o Sango y pretendieran usarlos también como amenazas para ella.

 _—¿Y esos tipos frente a la casa? —_ pregunto Renkotsu mirando por una ventana y sorprendiendo a la muchacha, que apenas entraba en la casa.

Rin, a pesar de estar algo pálida, contesto con normalidad.

 _—Compañeros de trabajo._

 _—Mmm… —_ dijo Renkotsu haciendo una mueca mientras observaba a Miroku detener a una molesta Sango para hablar con ella.

Rin suspiro. Aun podía controlar esto.

¿O tal vez no?

 _—Rin, tienes un golpe nada agradable en tu pierna. —_ ella mordió su labio inferior, Kagome empezaba a sospechar, y ella no quería inmiscuirla en esto.

Dio una excusa para zafarse del asunto, pero aquello se volvió mas inusual de lo que ella hubiese querido. Ya no solo la encerraban, si no que en algunas ocasiones había llegado a golpearla antes de confinarla.

 _—Rin. —_ le llamo Kagome otro día. _—¿Qué es eso en tu brazo? —_ pregunto tomando a la muchacha y rápidamente examinando dicha parte.

Rin instintivamente se alejó apresurada, provocando que Kagome la mirara confundida.

 _—Me golpee por allí… —_ balbuceó al ser observada y con su mano estiro la manga de su blusa para volver a cubrir el moretón en su brazo.

Las sospechas de Kagome crecían demasiado.

Todo llego a un punto en el que Rin no pudo soportarlo más. Quería escapar.

Escapar…

Aquella dulce idea rondaba tentadoramente por su cabeza.

Escapar…

Y así, un día preparo su salida y su carta de renuncia. Aquel día, después del trabajo, ella desaparecería y no la volverían a ver.

Lo ideo todo muy bien, su escape sería el día en que recibiría su paga, con eso y unos pocos ahorros que tenía, escaparía. Así que, dejo a Kuroro en un lugar en el cual podría recogerla al salir del trabajo y llevo una maleta a su trabajo, la cual escondió muy bien. Pretendía marcharse esa noche, pero nada salió como ella quería.

 _—¿Qué es esto? —_ pregunto Renkotsu mirando la bolsa.

¡¿Qué tonta había sido?!

Seguramente Hiten había sospechado, había mandado a sus perros a vigilarla.

 _—¡Que les importa a ustedes perros falderos! —_ grito producto de su temor.

Renkotsu frunció el ceño. _—Crees que puedes hablarnos así solo porque nuestro jefe se acuesta con tu madre. —_ dijo furioso.

 _—¡Suéltame! —_ chilló.

 _—Que estúpida, pensaba escaparse sin que nos enteráramos. —_ escucho a Mukotsu de forma burlesca. _—A su madre ni siquiera le importa lo que puede pasarle, creo que ya es hora de que le enseñemos de lo que es capaz un hombre._

Estaba perdida, su cuerpo temblaba y no podía defenderse. Todo se estaba volviendo confuso.

Justo cuando se abandonaba a la desesperanza…

 _—¿Qué creen que están haciendo?_

Esa voz…

Rin intento visualizar la escena.

¿Qué sucedía?

Todo lo que podía ver eran… Unos furiosos ojos dorados.

Y entonces…

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, se levantó rápidamente. ¿Dónde estaba? Miro con desesperación a su alrededor. Parecía la habitación de… ¿Un hospital? ¿Cómo fue que…?

De pronto sus ojos se detuvieron en un sillón que se encontraba junto a la única ventana de la habitación.

Estaba de espaldas a ella, pero la muchacha supo distinguir los cabellos platinados.

 _"¿Inuyasha?"_ pensó Rin, que inmediatamente se acercó, descubriendo con gran sorpresa de que el hombre dormido era nada menos que el señor Sesshomaru.

—No lo entiendo… —murmuro confundida.

-o-

Kagome se había marchado al trabajo, parecía muy deprimida. Inuyasha hizo una mueca al recordarla, no le agradaba verla así, y además también estaba muy preocupado por Rin.

Suspiro, al mismo tiempo que se detuvo para descansar un momento.

Esa mañana había decidido salir muy temprano a trotar por el parque que se encontraba muy cerca del departamento de su ama. Quería despejar su mente.

Exhausto, se acercó al bebedero y entonces, sintió que algo mordía el hilván de su pantalón deportivo.

Dirigió su vista al suelo y se encontró con una perrita a la que conocía muy bien.

—¡Pero si es la ladrona de identidad! —dijo sonriente al ver a Kuroro.

La cachorra ladro alegremente.

—¿De donde demonios has salido? —dijo agachándose a la altura del animalito.

—Iuugh, hueles fatal… —dijo riendo y tapando su nariz. —¿Has estado buscando a tu ama, eh?

La cachorra ladro en respuesta.

—Yo sé dónde está, pero ella no puede verte así. —dijo empezando a caminar. —¡Ven! Iremos al departamento de mi ama.

La cachorra le siguió.

—Que sepas que esto lo hago como un favor de colega a colega. —dijo seriamente a Kuroro, la cachorra volvió a darle un ladrido en respuesta. —Además— dijo Inuyasha pensativo—, tal vez tu presencia alegre a nuestras chicas. —sonrió mirando en dirección al departamento de Kagome.

-o-

—¡Un perro! ¡Un perro! ¡Un perro! —dijo Shippo con un brillo de alegría en sus ojos.

—¡Shhhhh! —le mando a callar Inuyasha. —No seas escandaloso, enano.

—¡No me digas enano! ¡O le diré a mi abuelita que tienes un perro en su edificio!

—Entonces, echaran a Kuroro. —dijo Inuyasha encogiendo sus hombros.

Shippo inflo sus mejillas, no quería eso, pero tampoco quería que Inuyasha lo molestara.

—Deja de poner esa cara y más bien ayúdame a bañarla.

Los ojos de Shippo volvieron a resplandecer de alegría. —Y luego jugaremos con ella a la pelota. —propuso emocionado.

—Si, si… —dijo Inuyasha aburrido.

—Eres buena mascota. —le dijo Shippo.

El peliplata alzo una ceja. —¿A qué te refieres?

—A que no te importa prestar tus juguetes de perro a una amiga.

—¡Maldito enano del demonio! —exclamó el peliplata ante la risa del pequeño.

Así, la mañana transcurrió, entre las risas de Shippo y los regaños e inuyasha hacia Kuroro, quien no se estaba quieta y no dejaba que lograran bañarla.

Para cuando llego Kagome, el baño era un desastre, había espuma por todas partes, pero, en lugar de mostrarse furiosa, una cálida sonrisa adorno su rostro al ver a sus queridos chicos y una cachorra cubiertos de burbujas y espuma.

Kagome rio levemente. —¿Qué harían ustedes sin mí? —dijo en voz alta, acercándose a ayudarlos.

Inuyasha sonrió, esperando que Rin también se sintiera mejor al ver a Kuroro.

 _ **Continuara…**_

* * *

¡Hola! ¿Qué tal lo pasaron en San Valentín? Yo, encerrada en el hospital, jajajaja… Vaya suerte la mía de trabajar en días festivos.

Por cierto… ¡Hoy es mi cumpleaños! ¡Jajaja! No quería dejarlos esperando mucho, pero ando cero creativa, se que es corto el capitulo, pero, les prometo que el capítulo que viene será divertido, de hecho, ya lo estoy empezando a escribir.

En fin, se que la historia de Rin es algo melancólica y perturbadora, pero recordé que cuando Sesshomaru conoce a Rin, lo hace cuando ella esta en la situación mas triste y horrible (si, suena raro, lo sé).

 **Valkiria-San** **:** Si, el capítulo pasado estuvo demasiado cargado jajaja. La verdad es que ni yo misma se a donde llegara esto que estoy escribiendo, simplemente dejare que todo fluya y poco a poco resolveré todo.

 **Jhosmery:** ¡Hola! tienes razón, siempre me disculpo constantemente (la autora ríe de forma nerviosa), pero de verdad terminare esta historia, aunque me tarde… jejeje.

 **Yani Anderson** **:** Si, te entiendo perfectamente, yo creo que todos hacemos eso, damos pausa porque no podemos con la historia, porque es demasiado triste, vergonzoso o porque nos da una ira inmensa jajaja. Pero me alegra que no la abandones como lectora.

En fin, sin más que decir…

¡Gracias por leer! (=^・^=)

04/03/2018


	15. Escapando del Hospital

**Capítulo 15. Escapando del Hospital.**

—El artículo presentado por Kagome y Ayame es un éxito, y gano el premio principal de esta sección. —anunció el jefe delante de todos. —Debo admitir que tuve mis dudas, pero confié en ambas porque son las mejores de la sección y lo han logrado chicas, felicidades.

Todos aplaudieron sonrientes.

—No creo haber podido terminarlo a tiempo sin la ayuda de Rin. —murmuro Kagome un poco deprimida.

Sus compañeros enmudecieron y sus rostros se llenaron de impotencia, Rin era muy querida en aquella sección, y la mayoría estaba enterado de lo acontecido.

Ayame hizo una mueca de incomodidad y luego se acercó.

—¡Ánimo! Ella es una chica fuerte, saldrá adelante. —le dijo a Kagome.

Esto dejo con la boca abierta a todos.

—¿Por qué estas siendo amable? —pregunto Kagome desconfiada.

—Somos mujeres, no me resulta agradable… —hizo una pausa. —Estar contigo trabajando.

Kagome entendió que lo que Ayame quiso decir es "No me resulta agradable verte al lado de Koga".

—Pero tú sabes… somos mujeres, en situaciones como estas nos apoyamos sin importar nada. —finalizó la pelirroja con una leve sonrisa tristona.

Kagome no pudo evitar devolverle la sonrisa. La pelirroja parecía que de verdad intentaba animarla.

—Bueno, yo me retiro antes de que esto se vuelva más extraño. —dijo Ayame un poco incómoda por lo que acababa de pasar.

—Sí, tienes razón. —respondió Kagome, reaccionando igual.

Y ambas caminaron en direcciones contrarias.

—A veces me resulta imposible entender a las mujeres. —comento el jefe de sección a los demás muchachos que trabajan ahí.

Todos asintieron, porque ninguno tenía idea de lo que acababa de pasar.

-o-

—Que gusto verlo hoy señor Sesshomaru. —dijo Rin sonriente.

Se había acostumbrado a las visitas de Sesshomaru, quien siempre llegaba todos los días a una hora designada, puntual e impecable. Así era él.

—¿Hoy termina su estadía en el hospital, señorita Harada? —pregunto Sesshomaru.

Ella asintió, se alegraba inmensamente por salir, aunque debía llevar ese molesto yeso en su antebrazo por un tiempo.

Rin estaba vestida con un encantador vestido veraniego, Sesshomaru no pudo evitar pensar por un breve lapsus, que a pesar de todo lo ocurrido ella lograba verse encantadora.

—La señorita Kagome prometió venir a recogerme. —hablo la muchacha mirando las flores, chocolates y unos dibujos que habían cerca de su cama.

Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Inuyasha, Shippo y muchas más personas habían venido a visitarla, incluyendo a Koga, Ayame y otros compañeros del trabajo. Rin se sentía agradecida con todos por alegrarle sus días en aquel frío hospital.

Todos le habían traído regalos y Shippo, a quien apenas conoció, le obsequio unos dibujos hechos por él mismo, en el cual contaba historias graciosas y ridículas sobre "una bestia" que era muy amigo suyo. Claramente esa "bestia" era una caricatura de Inuyasha, y el peliplata al ver esos dibujos le dio un coscorrón en la cabeza al pelirrojo, provocando la ira de Kagome, que obligo a Inuyasha a estar "sentado como Momo" afuera de la habitación de Rin.

Con solo recordar lo sucedido, Rin soltaba una risilla.

De pronto, una enfermera entro de forma precipitada a la habitación.

—Lamento informarles que afuera hay una multitud de reporteros y camarógrafos queriendo entrar a la fuerza. —dijo. —Están perturbando el orden en este establecimiento, así que les recomendare que se marchen ahora antes de que ellos se lo impidan.

—¿Reporteros? —pregunto Rin extrañada.

La enfermera asintió.

—Se corrió el rumor de que han visto a los hermanos Taisho merodear frecuentemente por aquí y enseguida empezaron a llegar fans y cámaras, será mejor que salgan antes de que ellos ingresen. —dijo la enfermera saliendo.

Rin camino lentamente y se asomó a la ventana de la habitación.

—¡Son demasiados! —exclamó asustada. —¿Cómo saldremos?

Sesshomaru saco su celular.

—Jaken, ven inmediatamente al hospital y dile al chofer que se estacione en la parte trasera.

—Pero, ¿y la señorita Kagome? —pregunto Rin.

—Señorita Harada, recoja todas sus pertenencias. —fue lo que contesto Sesshomaru.

-o-

Kagome y Koga se encontraban conversando amenamente en una banca del jardín con mirador del edificio Shikon.

—¿Cómo se encuentra Rin? —pregunto Koga.

—Se ha mostrado alegre, sé que ella es una chica fuerte y puede superar lo sucedido. —dijo la azabache recordando las palabras de Ayame.

Koga asintió. –Me gustaría visitarla otra vez, la última vez no pude conversar con ella.

—De hecho, hoy sale del hospital y yo la iré a recoger en unos minutos.

—Entonces, te acompañare.

—¡Eso sería increíble! Pero, tienes reunión en unos minutos, señor olvidadizo. —respondió riendo.

—Oh, tienes razón. —dijo resignado.

Kagome sonrió. —Le mandaré tus saludos. —dijo, Koga le sonrió en respuesta.

—Por cierto, sabes que este año el _zengen_ será en la ciudad _Hakone_ y coincidentemente tu sección y la mía vacacionaran en las mismas fechas. —le insinuó Koga muy animado, pero la azabache no se percató de esto.

—Yo nunca voy a esas reuniones de compañeros de empresa, no me agradan mucho. —dijo Kagome sin darle mucha importancia.

—¿En serio? —dijo Koga sorprendido. —Bueno, supongo que esas vacaciones de empleados suelen ser muy aburridas. —dijo con tristeza.

Kagome se removió incómoda en la banca.

—Sí. ¡Como aburre de solo pensarlo! Balnearios… ¡Que aburrido! —dijo con más tristeza el muchacho.

Kagome por fin entendió que Koga le había estado mandando una indirecta, quería que ambos pasaran juntos las vacaciones y ella lo había rechazado.

—Hacer una barbacoa todos juntos, beber y ver a Kagome usar un lindo yukata. —dijo fantaseando, cabizbajo y tristón.

—¡Pero estaba pensando que este año podría ir! —interrumpió Kagome, que se sentía fatal por haberlo rechazado tan cortantemente.

—¡¿De verdad?! —exclamó el muchacho con alegría renovada.

—Claro. —fue la respuesta de ella y esto animó mucho a Koga, que beso en la frente a Kagome para despedirse y salir inmediatamente a la reunión. Fue entonces que Kagome envió un mensaje a Momo, pidiendo que la acompañara al hospital.

-o-

—¡El chofer nos está esperando, amo bonito! —exclamó Jaken jadeando al momento en que llegó.

—¡Están ingresando! —exclamo Rin alarmada al ver por la ventana.

—Debemos irnos. —dijo Sesshomaru con seriedad y calma.

Rin dudó. ¿Qué pasaría con Kagome?

Sesshomaru noto aquello, no tenían tiempo para dudar, así que se acercó a ella y de forma inesperada la cargo en sus brazos.

—¡Amo Sesshomaru! —exclamó Jaken sorprendido.

—¡Se-señor Sesshomaru no es ne-necesario! Mis piernas están sanas. —tartamudeo Rin. —Yo esperaré a la señorita Kagome, los r-reporteros lo buscan a usted.

 _"Ingenua"_ pensó el peliplata, seguramente se habían corrido muchos rumores, era mejor irse todos de allí.

—Jaken, toma las cosas de la señorita Harada, nos vamos. —dijo Sesshomaru saliendo del lugar y llevando a una avergonzada Rin.

—¡Como usted diga amo bonito!

Rin estaba sorprendida. ¿Cómo lograba Sesshomaru actuar con seriedad y conservar una calma tan imperturbable? Ella, por el contrario, estaba nerviosa y sentía que moría de vergüenza, era tanta su vergüenza que oculto su rostro en el pecho del peliplata.

-o-

—¿Qué diablos está pasando? —pregunto Inuyasha confundido al ver una multitud en la entrada del hospital. El peliplata llevaba puesta su chaqueta roja y la gorra oscura con visera roja, la cual solía usar a menudo.

Kuroro ladró y se puso a olfatear el aire, parecía haber encontrado un olor muy curioso.

—No tengo idea. —respondió Kagome a su mascota.

—¡Miren es Inuyasha! —exclamó una chica que llevaba una pancarta con un corazón gigante que decía "Inuyasha".

Eso basto para que la multitud mirara en dirección hacia ellos y decidiera seguirlos.

Inuyasha rápidamente se puso frente a Kagome protegiéndola de las cámaras y se quitó la gorra para colocársela a ella, intentando cubrir su rostro.

Entonces, Kuroro ladro más fuerte y miro directamente a Inuyasha para luego echar a correr.

Inuyasha lo entendió, y decidió seguir a la cachorra.

—¡¿Qué te pasa, Momo?! —gritó su ama.

—¡Kagome, corre! —exclamó el peliplata tomando de la mano a Kagome y siguiendo a Kuroro.

Se escucharon ruidos de flashes de cámaras que se acercaban y preguntas como "¿Ella es su nueva novia?, ¿Es cierto que la novia de su hermano está hospitalizada?, ¿Es su hermano el que está hospitalizado?, ¿Desde cuándo y cuánto tiempo llevan aquí en la ciudad?, ¿Qué sucedió con Kikyo?, ¿Acaso ella es Kikyo?"

—¡No mires atrás, agacha la cabeza y no te quites la gorra! ¡Son las locas de mi club de fans, paparazis y reporteros parásitos!

—¡Oye! ¡Yo soy reportera de un periódico! —exclamó molesta.

—¡Tú eres diferente! —gritó mientras corrían.

—¿Diferente?

—¡No eres una sanguijuela chupa sangre que busca vender historias para perjudicar a los demás! —exclamó.

Llegaron a la parte trasera del hospital.

—Debe haber un lugar donde podamos escondernos. —dijo Inuyasha mirando a todos lados.

Kuroro volvió a ladrar y corrió en una dirección especifica.

—¡Kuroro! —gritó Rin alejándose de los brazos de Sesshomaru para abrazar a su fiel amiga.

—¡Es Rin! —chilló Kagome.

—¡Y el imbécil cascarrabias! —bufó Inuyasha molesto, tomando de la mano a Kagome otra vez y corriendo hacia el vehículo. —¡Oye, danos espacio! —exclamó al llegar frente a Sesshomaru.

—¿Por qué debería? Tus irracionales seguidoras causan esto siempre. —comento con calma y molestia el peliplata mayor.

—También hay fans tuyas. He pasado varios meses sin que esto me sucediera, hasta que llegaste a esta ciudad ¡Seguro es por tu culpa! —respondió el peliplata menor, recordando que su fama desde algún tiempo había desaparecido. ¿Por qué de repente estaba en la mira de los medios de comunicación?

Jaken y Rin permanecían completamente callados, observando el alboroto.

—Por favor no peleen. —hablo Kagome, pero fue completamente ignorada por los peliplatas, que empezaron a gritar.

—¡¿Tienes la osadía para culparme por tus idioteces?!

—¡No soy yo quien está raptando a una menor de edad!

—¡¿Raptar?!

—¡Mírate! Rin tiene diecisiete y tu veintitrés. ¡Pedófilo!

—¡Cómo te atreves a insinuar esas cosas! ¡Tú eres quien está de gigolo con una mujer mayor!

—¡Tengo la misma edad que usted, Sesshomaru! —gritó Kagome sonrojada y molesta.

—¡Soy su mascota, no un gigolo! —se le escapó con gritos esa explicación a Inuyasha.

Aquello provoco un silencio incómodo.

—Que ridiculeces dices. —dijo mordazmente Sesshomaru.

—¡¿Qué has dicho imbécil?! —gritó el menor.

—¡¿Es que además de perro, también eres sordo?! —bramó el mayor.

Rin soltó una carcajada. —Inuyasha es el único que logra sacar de su serenidad al señor Sesshomaru. —comento risueña.

Ambos peliplatas enmudecieron.

—¡Dejen de decir tonterías y subamos al auto! —exclamó Kagome, que escuchaba a la multitud cada vez más cerca.

-o-

Shippo se encontraba coloreando con crayones y la anciana Kaede escuchaba las noticias cuando de repente…

 _"El más joven de los Taisho fue captado a las afueras del hospital junto a una hermosa joven"_ anunciaba una reportera mientras en pantalla se veía el vídeo de él y Kagome huyendo.

—¡Abuelita, es Kagome!

La abuela se acercó y logro identificarla con dificultad.

—¡Oh, Dios! Tienes razón.

 _"¿Serán cierto los rumores y la prometida del mayor de los Taisho está hospitalizada?, nuestras fuentes confirman que Sesshomaru Taisho salió del hospital con una mujer en brazos"_ continúo hablando la reportera.

—¡No sabía que esa chica llamada Rin era su prometida! —exclamó Shippo sonriendo.

—No debes creer todo lo que ves en televisión. —hablo la anciana.

No muy lejos, en el edificio Shikon, Koga salía de una reunión.

—¡Koga! ¿Ya viste esto? —pregunto Hakkaku, un muchacho de cabello blanco en corte _mohicano_.

 _"¿Acaso ese es el primo de Kagome?"_ pensó Koga al ver un corto video que circulaba en internet.

—¿Por qué les persiguen? —pregunto Koga.

—Haz estado en el extranjero mucho tiempo. —dijo Ginta, un joven de cabello gris muy corto con un pequeño mechón oscuro que sobresalía de la parte delantera de su cabellera. —Ese es Inuyasha Taisho, el hijo de uno de los más importantes empresarios de este país y a su lado seguro esta su antigua novia, la bailarina Kikyo.

Koga frunció el ceño. Sentía curiosidad por Inuyasha y aquella familia. ¿Por qué Kagome jamás había hablado antes de él?

-o-

Kagome e Inuyasha bajaban de la limusina de siete puertas, estaban frente al edificio donde vivían.

—Kuroro, ¿no vienes? —pregunto Inuyasha.

Kagome sonrió y tapo su boca con su mano, en un gesto de aguantar su risa. ¿Desde cuándo Inuyasha se llevaba bien con Kuroro?

Sin embargo, la cachorra no se movió.

—¡Feh! Bien… —dijo como si no le importara. —De todas formas, las mascotas deben estar con sus amos.

Rin sonrió con pena.

—Llevaremos a Rin y nos aseguraremos de que este sana y salva. —dijo Jaken.

Kagome frunció los labios, no le agradaba la idea de no poder estar con Rin, pero su departamento no tenía espacio para alguien más y Rin se había negado a quedarse con ella. No entendía porque Rin se esmeraba en mantener distancia con ella. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

Incluso pensó en obligar a Momo a dormir desde ahora en el sofá, con tal de que Rin se quedara, pero ella se negó, alegando no quería causar incomodidades. Todo esto era muy sospechoso para la azabache.

Al final, Sesshomaru había propuesto una idea. Él daría hospedaje a Rin en un pequeño departamento vacío que estaba a nombre de él.

 _—Solo hasta que ustedes puedan arreglar sus asuntos. —_ había dicho el mayor mirando fijamente a Kagome e Inuyasha. Kagome no entendió porque una parte de ella se sintió un poco abochornada en ese momento.

¿Asuntos? ¿Qué asuntos?

—¡Llamaré en cuanto llegue! —vociferó Rin a Kagome, antes de marcharse.

—Hoy ha sido un día de locos. —murmuro la azabache al ver marcharse el lujoso auto de Sesshomaru.

—¡Y que lo digas! Debo admitir que me agrada recuperar algo de mi antigua fama. —dijo Inuyasha riendo. —Hace mucho que no corría intentando proteger el rostro de alguien.

—¿Kikyo? —preguntó Kagome.

Inuyasha sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda al oír ese nombre en labios de su ama.

—Fue con la última persona que te paso algo así ¿verdad? Seguramente te fotografiaron con ella en esta ciudad.

Su mascota no respondió.

—Lo sabía. —concluyo ella sonriendo.

—Fue hace mucho tiempo. —murmuro Momo finalmente.

—Pero aun es tu novia, cuando desapareciste fui a buscarte a la academia, ella estaba molesta y…

—He dicho que fue hace tiempo. —gruño molesto.

—¿Y qué fue lo que sucedió?

Inuyasha suspiro. —Ella provoco que la prensa intentara publicar algo de mi vida, algo que intento mantener enterrado.

—¿En serio? Pero, yo no recuerdo ver eso en las noticias, ¿acaso no se publicó o difundió en más medios?

—Alguien debió interferir, la verdad no se quién fue y no me interesa saber… ¿Y porque estas tan preguntona?

—¡¿Yo?! Por nada, simple curiosidad. —se excusó nerviosa.

Inuyasha le miro incrédulo, su ama actuaba muy rara.

—¡Amo Inuyasha! —exclamó el viejo Myoga acercándose a ellos. —¿Cómo está la señorita Rin?

—Muy bien. —respondió Inuyasha sonriendo.

—¿Por qué le dice amo? —pregunto Kagome al viejo.

Myoga sonrió.

—Cuando aún era joven trabaje para su padre. Después de su nacimiento, el señor Taisho me encomendó la protección del pequeño amo y su madre, pase junto a él la mayor parte de su infancia.

Kagome se sorprendió y miro de soslayo a Momo, el peliplata lucia muy serio.

—Bueno… —dijo un poco triste el viejo Myoga. —Eso hasta la muerte de su bondadosa y amable madre y el posterior traslado del amo Inuyasha hasta la mansión Taisho, pero sigo en contacto con su padre. —dijo mirando a Inuyasha.

—No lo sabía… —murmuro Kagome observando a su mascota. Él tenía una mirada… Lúgubre.

—¡Kagome! ¡Te hemos visto en las noticias! —gritó Shippo corriendo hacia ella.

Aquello dio paso a la "historia del escape del hospital" contada por Kagome, la anciana Kaede, el viejo Myoga y Shippo estaban entretenidos y risueños, pero Kagome pudo notar que Momo había preferido marcharse al departamento en silencio.

—Discúlpeme señorita, a él no suele agradarle hablar sobre el recuerdo de su madre, es algo demasiado preciado. —había dicho Myoga antes de marcharse. —Lamento si esto causa problemas.

Kagome permaneció sola y pensativa por unos instantes en el pequeño vestíbulo, antes de finalmente encaminarse a su departamento.

-o-

—¿Momo? —le llamo Kagome. —¿Estas molesto? Llevas un tiempo muy callado y siempre eres parlanchín a la hora del baño.

—No, no estoy molesto. —respondió en un tono apagado.

Estaban en el baño, Kagome tenía puestas sus grandes y oscuras gafas mientras masajeaba con shampoo el cabello de Momo, y él estaba en silencio observando las burbujas que sobresalían del agua.

—Por la forma en que hablabas la primera vez que lavé tu cabello, pensé que tus padres estaban vivos. —comento su ama, al recodar la primera vez que fue obligada a lavar el pelo de Momo.

—Mi padre e Irasue son los que me cuidaron después de que mamá falleciera.

—¿Irasue?

—Es la madre de Sesshomaru, la historia es un poco larga y no me gusta contarla. —dijo sin mucho ánimo. —Mejor dime, ¿qué prepararas para la cena? —sonrió volteando el rostro y mirándola.

—¿No confías en mí? —pregunto Kagome quitándose por primera vez las gafas en el baño.

Inuyasha la observo con sorpresa y luego frunció el ceño. Kagome tenía la misma expresión que años antes observo en Kikyo para luego ser traicionado.

—¿Qué es lo que sucede? ¿Por qué estás tan interesada en mi pasado?

Kagome enmudeció y volvió a colocarse las gafas.

—Ama, ¿qué es lo que me ocultas?

En silencio, la azabache se levantó y dirigió a donde ocultaba el artículo del periódico que hablaba de él, para luego volver y mostrárselo a Inuyasha.

—¿Dónde encontraste esto?

—En los archivos donde trabajo… —y luego de una pausa añadió. —¿Crees que yo también venderé tu historia? ¿Verdad?

—No, ya te lo dije, tú no eres esa clase de reportera.

Kagome sonrió y se acercó al peliplata, que continuaba en la bañera.

—Necesito saber. —murmuro tomándolo de la mano.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó.

 _"Porque te quiero y me preocupas"_ pensó ella de manera apresurada e instantáneamente soltó la mano de Momo y sus mejillas se colorearon.

—¿Ama? —pregunto su mascota con confusión.

—Porque me importas mucho Momo. —fue lo único que respondió, convenciéndose a sí misma de que ese "cariño" es el que siente un dueño hacia su mascota.

 _ **Continuara…**_

* * *

 _ **Zengen:**_ Significa vacaciones de empleado, un término utilizado en la industria periodística.

¡Qué tal mi gente! Ok no… XD

Hola, esta vez me esmere en el capítulo. Ha pasado algo de tiempo desde el incidente de Rin, y bueno, todo cambiara… Aun no se a donde llevare todo esto jajaja… A ver que se le ocurre a mi trastornada cabeza.

 **Farfis99:** ¡Gracias por tus deseos! Esta vez trate de no tardar mucho con el capítulo jejeje.

 **Valkiria-San** **:** Jejeje, y pasarán mas cosas. Bueno… Aún se están modificando en mi cabeza.

 **Seoltang:** Awww… Gracias encanto. Jajaja supongo que estar media dormida ayuda a escribir locuras.

 **Rumi:** Espero este capítulo te guste ^_^

¡Gracias por leer! (=^・^=)

29/03/2018


	16. Sueños y recuerdos

Los personajes del manga/anime Inuyasha no me pertenecen, además, esta historia está basada en el manga de Yayoi Ogawa y sus versiones.

Pero… (pone cara de maléfica) ¡Esta es mi versión! Mi historia, contada y mezclando todo en una masa que aún no se hornea muajajaja (tengo hambre).

En fin… ¡Disfruten el capítulo!

* * *

 **Capítulo 16. Sueños y recuerdos.**

Un peliplata de intensos ojos dorados observaba a su ama dormir.

Había ido a la habitación con una única intención, despertarla.

Acerco su mano, tocando el hombro de ella y la zarandeó un poco, en un vano intento de interrumpir sus sueños.

—Estoy ocupada, vuelva mañana. —murmuro ella dormida.

Inuyasha bufo fastidiado, tenía hambre y ella dormía como un oso en hibernación.

Molesto, decidió tomarse el atrevimiento de acostarse al lado de ella.

Mientras la observaba no pudo evitar pensar en la conversación de la noche anterior, la conversación después del "baño de Momo".

Él había vuelto a confiar en una mujer y hablo de su pasado con su ama, tal y como lo hizo con Kikyo tiempo atrás.

Le contó acerca de su padre, quien ya estaba casado con Irasue y tenían a Sesshomaru cuando conoció a Izayoi, su madre.

No sabía y jamás se había atrevido a preguntar sobre qué sucedió entre ambos. ¿Acaso su padre jamás le dijo a su madre que era un hombre casado cuando la conoció? o, su madre estaba enterada de que él tenía esposa e hijo, y ¿pese a esto decidió interferir?

No lo sabía, y temía saber la respuesta.

Todo lo que sabía y recordaba, era que vivía en una gran y acogedora casa con su madre y que su padre lo visitaba regularmente. Myoga siempre los acompañaba a cualquier lado.

Tiempo después, cuando tuvo más edad, se enteró que el trabajo de Myoga era ser guardaespaldas de Izayoi y de él.

Cuando Inuyasha llego a la edad de siete años, su madre enfermó gravemente, aun así, su padre estuvo a su lado, incluso aquel trágico día en que Izayoi falleció. Después de eso él permaneció unos días en esa casa, acompañado únicamente de Myoga, hasta que este mismo lo llevo (por órdenes de Inu no Taisho) a una casa mucho más grande, "La mansión de los Taisho", donde conoció a Irasue, Sesshomaru y a la abuela paterna Tsubaki, así le dijo su padre que debía llamarla… "Abuela", pero la anciana mujer era reacia aceptarlo, solo Sesshomaru podía llamarla de esa manera.

Al principio, el "pequeño intruso" era odiado por la servidumbre, por Tsubaki y Sesshomaru. Irasue no era grosera, pero también parecía distante.

La anciana Tsubaki se aseguró de ocultar el origen de Inuyasha, estaba prohibido hablar de ello en la casa, así la familia no sería objeto de escándalos. Es por eso, por lo que cuando fueron amenazados con aquel escandaloso artículo del periódico (en el que entrevistaban a Kikyo), todo se puso de cabeza.

Cuando cumplió la mayoría de edad se marchó de esa casa para vivir por su cuenta, y tras una breve época de éxito llego el trágico accidente a su coprotagonista femenina, su amorío con Kikyo y el final provocado por Onigumo.

De vuelta en el presente, Inuyasha decidió dejar todos esos pensamientos, se acercó a Kagome y coloco su cabeza en pecho de ella, la adormilada chica acaricio su cabello platinado y aquel gesto lo reconforto tanto que sin percatarse sucumbió nuevamente al sueño.

-o-

Había adornos de flores a su alrededor y una gran alfombra roja en el suelo.

Embelesada, camino hacia un altar.

Había alguien parado allí, y ella lo reconoció.

 _"¿Koga?"_ pregunto.

Él se giró y la observo con sorpresa, para después sonreír ladinamente.

 _"Lo siento, me gusta más Ayame"_ dijo a modo de explicación.

 _"¿Qué?"_ exclamó Kagome confundida ante la escena.

 _"Ya le oíste"_ contesto una voz cantarina a su lado.

Kagome giro el rostro hacia la derecha, y vio a Ayame vestida de novia.

¿Qué significaba todo esto?

Inmediatamente volvió a ver a Koga y notó que él llevaba puesto traje y corbata.

¿Estaba en una boda?

 _"Ella no me miente"_ volvió a hablar el moreno. _"Además, me gusta que actué de forma infantil a veces"_

Kagome no tuvo ni tiempo de responder, cuando vio a Ayame caminar hacia el altar.

Ella y Koga se abrazaron.

 _"Yo ya no soy Momo"_ dijo alguien al otro lado de Kagome.

Kagome giro su rostro, ahora hacia el lado contrario, y vio a Inuyasha vestido también de traje y corbata.

 _"Edward"_ dijo el peliplata. _"Suena mejor como nombre de mascota macho"_

Kagome le miro con confusión. ¡¿Momo era capaz de traicionarla?!

 _"¡Edward!"_ le llamo Ayame, y el peliplata camino para reunirse con ella.

La azabache vio con horror como la pelirroja despeinaba cariñosamente a Momo.

 _"¿Por qué?"_ pregunto Kagome muy angustiada.

 _"Ayame es mucho más bonita y su pecho es más grande"_ explico Inuyasha haciendo movimientos de "apretar" con las manos en el aire.

 _"¡No!"_ gritó Kagome indignada.

Pero Momo continúo sonriendo y mirando a su "nueva ama".

 _"¡Momo!"_ grito Kagome desesperada _"¡Momo no te vayas! ¡Momooooo!"_

Se levantó agitada y miro en todas direcciones.

—Fue un sueño, fue un sueño. —se repitió varias veces entre susurros.

De pronto, sintió que alguien se movía a su lado, y al mirar encontró a Momo acurrucado.

Kagome sintió que sus mejillas se enrojecían por la ira, pero todo en ella se apaciguo cuando observo sonreír a Momo mientras dormía.

—¿Qué estará soñando? —murmuro.

La sonrisa de Momo era demasiado cálida, como un niño cuando esta en brazos de su madre.

-o-

En aquel momento yacía tendida en el frío piso del callejón, podía verse a si misma en una desesperante y tórrida situación.

Su blusa estaba rasgada, sentía un horrible dolor en uno de sus brazos.

¿Qué estaba pasando?

No lograba ver con claridad.

 _"Es mejor así, ahora no dará problemas cuando le quitemos la ropa."_ escuchó una voz masculina de forma distorsionada, a esto le siguieron un par de risas desagradables.

 _"¡Que alguien me ayude!"_ pensó ella desesperadamente.

 _"¿Qué creen que están haciendo?"_ pregunto una gélida voz.

Ella pestaño varias veces, en un intento por ver lo que ocurría.

Justo en ese momento, el ruido de un trueno con la luz de un relámpago ilumino de forma tenebrosa al portador de dicha voz.

 _"¿Señor Sesshomaru?"_ pensó la muchacha.

Y entonces, despertó sobresaltada.

Miro con rapidez a su alrededor.

¿Dónde estaba?

Respiraba agitadamente.

 _"Acabo de recordar parte de lo que sucedió esa noche"_ pensó, mientras miraba el antebrazo que le habían golpeado en aquel incidente y ahora se encontraba sano, con temor se abrazó a sí misma.

Kuroro fue inmediatamente a ella, en un intento por calmarla.

La muchacha abrazo a su mascota.

—Entonces, el señor Sesshomaru fue quien me salvo. —murmuro en medio de la noche.

 _"¡Por eso él estaba dormido en aquel sofá del hospital cuando desperté!"_ ese pensamiento la asalto de repente.

Miro nuevamente a su alrededor.

Él le había permitido alojarse en un pequeño departamento que tenía desocupado. Ese era el acuerdo que tenía con Kagome.

Sintiéndose más calmada en compañía de su mascota, una duda invadió su mente.

—¿Qué haré para agradecerle? —se preguntó con confusión.

-o-

La silueta de una bella mujer rondaba por el jardín, danzando con delicadeza junto a los arboles de cerezo.

 _"Inuyasha"_ la escucho llamarle con dulzura.

Lentamente él se acercó.

Sabía lo que ella esperaba.

En una esquina había una pequeña guitarra, él la tomo y con su voz entono una tierna canción junto al sonido del instrumento.

Ella rió melodiosamente y la brisa levantó pétalos de cerezos alrededor de su baile.

Parecía que aquella escena duraría para siempre, pero un desafinado sonido los interrumpió.

El pequeño se había equivocado en su interpretación con la guitarra y de inmediato había dejado de cantar.

Aquella mujer detuvo su danza y con paso sereno se acercó.

 _"¡Me gusta la danza mamá!"_ dijo el niño con fervor _"Pero también quiero ser cantante"_ miro al suelo, cabizbajo _"¿Eso me convierte en alguien raro?"_

 _"Mi niño…"_ hablo ella tomando aquel pequeño rostro en sus manos _"Sin importar lo que los demás digan de tu origen o futuro, recuerda… Tú decides lo que quieres ser y el camino que seguirás"_ sus brazos lo envolvieron y acaricio suavemente sus cabellos platinados, un gesto que el pequeño amaba.

 _"Mamá siempre estará orgullosa de ti. Te amo inmensamente"._

Aquella última frase se transformó en un gran eco y la escena a su alrededor fue disolviéndose, dando paso a un cuarto lúgubre. Frente a él estaba aquella misma mujer, pero con un aspecto pálido y frio, parecía dormir dulce y eternamente.

Le invadió una insoportable opresión en el pecho, aquello le quemaba por dentro.

 _"Debes ser fuerte, hijo mío"_ dijo una voz detrás de él.

Sus pequeñas manos temblaron.

 _"Sí, papá"_ respondió enterrando su amargura y dolor.

Nuevamente la escena se deformo y ahora estaba en los jardines de una enorme mansión. Un pequeño balón amarillo rodó hasta llegar a sus pies y con sus pequeñas manos lo recogió.

 _"Eso es mío, intruso"_ dijo un niño un poco mayor que él.

 _"¿Por qué no puedo jugar contigo hermano?"_ pregunto con tristeza.

Sesshomaru le dio una mirada arrogante.

 _"Porque la abuela dice que eres un bastardo"_

 _"¿Qué es un bastardo?"_

 _"Significa que no eres mi hermano, porque eres hijo de otra mujer, una mujer malvada y horrible"_

Sintió sus mejillas arder y un arrebato de ira lo dominó.

 _"¡Mi mamá no era malvada y horrible!"_

 _"¡Si lo fue! por culpa de esa mujer, madre y padre casi se separan"_

 _"¡Cállate!"_ grito empujando al mayor.

 _"¡Cállate tú!"_ le empujo Sesshomaru, haciéndole caer de bruces al suelo.

Su ira incrementó, y se levantó nuevamente para lanzarse encima de su hermano, iniciando una pelea. Ninguno de los dos se percató que estaban encima de un piso falso, el cual cedió por el peso de ambos, cayendo en lo profundo de un pozo antiguo.

Abrió los ojos y vislumbró una profunda oscuridad a su alrededor.

¿Cuánto tiempo habría pasado?

 _"¿Sesshomaru?"_ pregunto _"¡¿Sesshomaru?!"_ gritó, y como única respuesta recibió débil ruido del gotear del agua en la oscuridad.

Un profundo temor se formó dentro de él y fue incapaz de reprimir su llanto.

 _"Mamá… mamá"_ sollozó entre tinieblas.

 _"Oye…"_ le llamo una voz conocida.

 _"¡Sesshomaru! ¡¿Dónde estás?!"_ pregunto con desesperación.

Se escucharon pasos acercarse.

 _"Aquí"_ lo escucho responder con calma y sintió que él tocaba su hombro.

Sin pensarlo, se lanzó a los brazos de su hermanastro y lloro desconsoladamente.

 _"¿Qué haces? ¡Suéltame! ¡Aléjate de mí!"_ se quejó el mayor.

 _"¡Lo siento!"_ chillo el pequeño entre sollozos y sin dejar de abrazarlo. _"Lamento haberte empujado"._

Esto hizo sentir incomodo al mayor y un sentimiento de arrepentimiento se formó dentro de él.

 _"Deja de llorar"_ exigió Sesshomaru, con tono fingido de autoridad, pues se estaba sintiendo cada vez más culpable.

 _"Pen-sé que t-te habías i-ido co-como mi ma-mamá"_ respondió entre lloriqueos.

El silencio los invadió nuevamente, y solo se escuchaban los sollozos entrecortados del menor.

 _"Lamento haber dicho esas cosas feas"_ dijo el mayor un poco incómodo _"La verdad es que no te odio tanto, pero padre siempre habla de ti, pareciera que yo no le interesara"_.

 _"¡Eso no es cierto!"_ respondió el menor llorosamente _"Él siempre dice que tú en la escuela eres un prodijo"._

 _"¿Qué?"._

 _"Un prodijo"._

 _"¿Prodigio?"._

 _"¡Si, eso! ¡Yo también quiero ser eso con mis notas en la escuela!"._

Sesshomaru soltó una carcajada, algo que muy raras veces ocurría e Inuyasha rio junto a él.

 _"Tal vez la abuela se equivoca"_ dijo el mayor _"Tal vez no eres una desgracia para la familia"._

Inuyasha permaneció en silencio.

¿Eso significaba que su hermano lo aceptaba?

 _"¡Sesshomaru! ¡Inuyasha!"_ gritó asustada una mujer, cuyo rostro fue observado en la superficie del pozo.

 _"¡Estamos bien madre!"_ respondió Sesshomaru alzando la voz de forma seria.

 _"¡Iré por ustedes niños!"_ volvió a gritar Irasue.

 _"Inuyasha"_ la voz de Irasue fue transformándose en una diferente, parecía susurrar —Inuyasha… Inuyasha… —escuchó que le llamaban y abrió los ojos asustado, visualizando el rostro de Kagome.

—¡¿Qué sucede?! —pregunto alarmado.

—Estabas llorando. —susurro Kagome preocupada.

El peliplata se limpió las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano de forma rápida.

—Estabas llorando, pero también sonreías. —volvió a hablar su ama.

—Recordé un par de cosas, no es nada. —respondió sonriendo.

El rostro de Kagome cambio a uno de molestia.

—¿Qué te sucede ahora? —pregunto él al verla.

—¿Recuerdas a Ayame?

—Sé que es la pelirroja que siempre se la pasa pegada a Koga, la que vi ese día que te visité en la oficina y tenías un asqueroso resfriado. —contesto burlándose.

—¿Crees que ella es más bonita o que su pecho es más grande que el mío?

Inuyasha se sorprendió por la pregunta y luego sonrió maliciosamente.

—No lo creo, aunque… Tendría que comprobarlo, necesitaré apreciar tu busto más de cerca, ama. —dijo haciendo movimientos de "apretar" con sus manos en el aire.

Kagome se puso de mil colores y llevo sus brazos a su pecho, cubriéndolo. ¡Momo había movido sus manos en un gesto similar que en el sueño!

—¡Olvídalo! —chilló, provocando la risa de su mascota.

—¿Por qué me preguntas algo tan raro?

Ella inflo sus mejillas.

—Tuve un sueño en el que Koga y tú se marchaban con ella.

—¿No debería preocuparte más que Koga se vaya con otra mujer, en vez de que yo lo haga?

Esto la dejo muda.

 _"Demonios"_ pensó ella, al ver que su mascota tenía razón.

La verdad es, que lo que mas recordaba del sueño era la sensación de angustia y tristeza al ver irse a Inuyasha.

—Bien. —dijo Momo sonriendo. —¡Hora de desayunar!

Kagome frunció el ceño, aún estaba molesta por el sueño y porque su mascota tenga razón.

—Hay croquetas de perro en la cocina.

—Ehh… —se quejó el peliplata. —¡Una buena ama consiente a su mascota!

—¡Las buenas mascotas no se suben a la cama de sus amos!

Aquello dio inicio a una tonta discusión que acabo con Momo siendo castigado y obligado a colocarse una maceta en la cabeza.

 _ **Continuara…**_

* * *

No se que les parezca este capítulo, pero en lo personal me gusto escribir acerca de la mamá de Inuyasha y de su relación con su hermano, ya saben, se detestan, pero no pueden odiarse de verdad.

No sé cómo será en sus países, pero acá en Ecuador celebramos a las madres el segundo domingo de mayo, el cual fue el trece de este mes, y supongo que me deje influenciar y este capítulo surgió. Se que me estoy alejando un poco de la historia original, pero esta es mi historia, y quería profundizar un poquito más.

Se que el capítulo es corto, pero me gusto escribirlo.

 **Farfis99:** ¡Hola! que bueno verte entre los comentarios, en fin… ¡Actualización lista!

 **OtakuKawaii:** Jajajaja lo de "desquiciadas ideas" hizo que soltara una tremenda carcajada en mi lugar de trabajo.

 **Jacaranda:** Jejeje, quería que se notara que Inuyasha es receloso con la historia de su pasado.

 **Seoltang:** Jajaja. Solo diré que la respuesta a tu pregunta es SI.

¡Gracias por leer! (=^・^=)

16/05/2018


	17. Juego, sake y fiesta

**Capítulo 17. Juego, sake y fiesta.**

—Buenos días, señor Sesshomaru. —dijo una sonriente jovencita de cabellos azabaches.

—Buenos días. —contesto con seriedad, pero al instante detuvo su caminar.

En la mesa estaba servido un gran desayuno.

—Rin, quedamos en que esto no era necesario.

La chica se encogió de hombros. —Se supone que solo estaré por un pequeño periodo. —empezó a excusarse. —Así que pensé que podía al menos agradecerle de esta forma lo que ha hecho por mí.

Sesshomaru no era un hombre de mucha consideración, pero era muy difícil ignorar y pasar todo por alto cuando ella se esmeraba tan tercamente, aun con las molestias que tenía en su antebrazo producto de su lesión.

Así que, resignado, el peliplata tomo asiento.

Rin sonrió alegremente, pero antes de que ella se sentara, el timbre se escuchó. Inmediatamente se encamino a la puerta.

—¡Señor Jaken, buenos días!

—Buenos días, Rin. —contesto el pequeño hombre.

—Llega justo a tiempo. —dijo la chica tomándolo por el brazo y arrastrándolo al comedor.

Jaken no opuso resistencia. Desde hace algunos días la chica había tomado por costumbre hacer aquello, y como el señor Sesshomaru no pareció negarse, Jaken acepto de igual forma.

Ya era costumbre que Jaken y ella parlotearan a mas no poder, mientras el peliplata se limitaba a tomar su café y leer el periódico con su particularidad serenidad.

Aquel día, ella iba vestida con una falda verde con pliegues, una blusa blanca de mangas largas y un pequeño listón rojo adornándolo. El uniforme del instituto.

—¿Has acabado los exámenes? —pregunto Jaken.

—Hoy es el último. —dijo Rin. —Me alegra tanto que mis profesores me hayan permitido darlos tarde, ahora podre graduarme con Kohaku.

—Ohhh… —dijo Jaken asintiendo con aprobación. —Muy bien, la educación es la base de todo…

 _"¿Kohaku?"_ pensó Sesshomaru frunciendo el ceño.

-o-

—¿Dónde diablos esta tu hija? —pregunto con ira un hombre de piel morena, cabello café muy oscuro y ojos rojos.

—No lo sé, la maldita mocosa no ha regresado desde hace un mes, ni su perro aparece. —respondió con tono indiferente una mujer de cabellos negros y ojos rojizos.

—¡Por culpa de tu estúpida hija es que mis lacayos fueron apresados! —grito el hombre. —Además, esa maldita se marchó con algo muy importante en sus manos. —murmuro el sujeto.

—¡Ya lo sé, Hiten! ¡No tienes por qué gritarme! —grito la mujer.

—No la encontré en el hospital, hermano. —hablo un hombre obeso de ojos rasgados, dientes pequeños, calvo en la coronilla, pero con una pequeña y ridícula trenza que ataba al final de su cabeza.

—Esto no puede quedar así, no perderé una gran oportunidad por tu estúpida hija, Abi.

—¡Haz lo que se te venga en gana! —dijo Abi. —Esa chiquilla no me interesa.

—Bien. —respondió, y miro a su hermano —Manten, necesito que localices a Rin.

La mujer de nombre Abi frunció el ceño, su maldita hija siempre le causaba problemas… En su juventud se lio con un tipo adinerado de apellido Harada y termino embarazada de él. ¡Maldito descuido de ella! En esa época no tenía dinero para practicarse un aborto y el embarazo progresaba con rapidez, creyó que él podría ayudarla con eso, pero cuando se lo comento, vio con horror que él reacciono con felicidad y le prohibió abortar, lo que la lleno de ira. Él tipo empezó a cuidarla y no la dejaba sola nunca, a ella empezó a agradarle la idea y usó su embarazo para conseguir joyas y lujos (incluso se fue a vivir a la lujosa casa de él), pero, en cuanto nació la maldita mocosa las cosas cambiaron, ahora él se centraba en esa horrenda niña. Durante años continuo con la farsa de ser una linda madre y compañera sentimental en frente de él, pero a solas maltrataba a Rin y la amenazaba para que no hablara de aquello con su padre.

Fue hace ocho años que ese tipo falleció y las dejo a las dos en la ruina, sin un centavo, se vieron forzadas a vivir en un horrendo y pequeño departamento, y con el tiempo, obligo a su hija a conseguir pequeños trabajos, para pagar las cuentas, mientras ella salía de fiestas. Fue así como conoció a Hiten, quien le empezó a dar un poco de aquella vida que ella recordaba, joyas y dinero.

Ahora, su hija acababa de mandar a prisión a esos idiotas que trabajaban para él, y por eso Hiten la castigaría.

-o-

Finalmente, los exámenes habían acabado, dando paso a una multitud de estudiantes, algunos salían apresurados, otros serenos y otros gritaban eufóricos.

—¡Rin, espera! —grito un muchacho.

La joven volteó su rostro.

—¿Cómo crees que serán tus notas? —pregunto al llegar hasta ella.

Ella sonrió en respuesta.

—¡Yo he fallado en química! —él paso sus manos por sus cabellos castaños.

—No lo creo, eres muy listo, Kohaku.

—Seguro he fallado.

—Estas siendo pesimista. —dijo Rin, dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda.

—¡Oh! por cierto, quería devolverte los apuntes que me prestaste, me han ayudado mucho con los exámenes. —dijo el muchacho. —Y qué bueno que ya te quitaron ese molesto yeso del brazo.

—¡Verdad! —expreso feliz. —Aunque el medico dijo que debo seguir con mi medicación y cuidados.

Kohaku asintió, acompañándola mientras caminaban.

—Casi lo olvido —dijo el muchacho al llegar a la entrada del edificio donde se hospedaba Rin—, ten. —le tendió un objeto envuelto en papel brillante.

Rin lo miro confundida.

—Sé que casi nunca lo celebras, pero… pensé en darte un presente antes de irme de vacaciones. —el chico llevo su mano a su nuca. —Eres mi mejor amiga, siempre me has apoyado en los estudios, así que… Quería que lo supieras de algún modo. Feliz cumpleaños Rin.

A Rin se le iluminaron sus ojos y se abalanzo a abrazarlo.

Kohaku le devolvió el abrazo y…

El sonido abrupto de la puerta abriéndose los interrumpió.

—Señor Sesshomaru. —dijo Rin contenta.

El peliplata miro a Rin, a el pequeño regalo y luego, dirigió una fría mirada al muchacho, quien sintió una corriente helada recorrer su espalda.

—Él es Kohaku, mi mejor amigo. —dijo Rin. —Kohaku, él es el señor Sesshomaru.

—B-Buenas tardes. —dijo el muchacho.

Sesshomaru se limitó a continuar observándolo y sin decir una palabra se abrió paso entre ambos, dirigiéndose al lujoso auto que lo esperaba.

—Creo que le caíste muy bien. —murmuro Rin con alegría, antes de despedirse de su amigo.

Sin preocupación alguna se dirigió por los pasillos del edificio, pero, al llegar se percato de que alguien la esperaba, un hombre se encontraba recostado en el marco de la puerta del departamento, llevaba una gorra de visera roja que cubría su rostro.

Rin sintió que el aire abandonaba sus pulmones. ¿La estaban siguiendo de nuevo? ¿Su padrastro la encontró? Sintió deseos de gritar fuertemente, pero…

—Rin… —él la llamo alzando el rostro.

Era Inuyasha.

Ella suspiro aliviada. —S-Si bu-buscas al señor Sesshomaru, no está. —dijo aun pálida por el susto.

—Ese idiota no me interesa —dijo Inuyasha con fastidio, y luego sonrió—, vine a ver a Kuroro.

-o-

—Así que, ¿cómo has estado? —pregunto el peliplata intentando sonar natural.

Caminaban por el parque en compañía de Kuroro.

—Bien. —ella contesto sonriendo.

Inuyasha hizo una mueca mientras pensaba en que Miroku era mejor en actuación.

—¿Vas a decirme la verdadera razón del porque me visitas? —pregunto curiosa.

El peliplata suspiro. —Chica astuta. —dijo al verse descubierto.

Ella soltó una risilla. —¿Y bien?

—¡Lo sabrás al regreso! —exclamó divertido, tomándola de la mano y empezando a correr mientras eran perseguidos por Kuroro.

Pero, sin que ninguno de los dos lo supiera, estaban siendo observados a lo lejos por una figura corpulenta, de ojos rasgados y sonrisa espeluznante.

—A Hiten le complacerá saber que te hemos encontrado. —dijo aquel sujeto.

-o-

—¡Rápido! —exigió Kagome ingresando al departamento en el cual se quedaba Rin. —Inuyasha se la ha llevado para distraerla.

Todos entraron con artilugios de fiesta. El departamento ocupaba todo un piso del edificio.

Kagome guardo en la nevera el pastel que con tanto esmero realizo.

—¡Trajimos los bocadillos! —grito Shippo, entrando junto con la anciana Kaede.

Miroku y Sango colocaban globos y serpentinas por doquier.

—¡Señorita Kagome! —grito un hombre bajito ingresando al lugar.

—¡Jaken! Que bueno que llegas, necesit…

—Cuando deje que vinieran —gruño Jaken—, no pensé que armarían tanto escándalo en este lugar. Están redecorando todo.

—Es para Rin. —dijo Miroku con alegría.

—¡Pero aquí también vive el amo bonito! —refutó.

Todos permanecieron en silencio.

—Espera… —dijo Kagome molesta. —Pensé que Rin tenia un departamento para ella sola.

Jaken suspiro. —Tenía. —explicó.

Todos permanecieron inmóviles.

—Ti-Tiene su propia habitación… —farfullo Jaken al ver que los demás estaban pensando un montón de cosas.

Kagome enfureció. —¡Pero vive con un hombre mayor!

Kaede tapo los oídos de Shippo, quien miraba confundido a todos.

—El amo bonito jamás actuaria de forma inmoral. —defendió Jaken alzando su rostro con orgullo. —Rin sufre de horribles pesadillas —explico—, y en la mayoría de los lugares prohíben mascotas…

Sango y Miroku entristecieron al recordar el incidente.

—Este edificio es del amo —explico el hombrecillo—, aquí Kuroro y ella están bien.

—Aun así… —Kagome hizo una mueca. —Tendré que hablar con ella.

-o-

—Gracias, Inuyasha. —dijo Rin en la puerta de su departamento. —Hace mucho que no salía al parque. El señor Jaken es quien lleva a Kuroro.

Inuyasha la miró con preocupación. ¿Acaso no salía sola desde el incidente?

—Entra al departamento. —dijo el peliplata cambiando de tema.

Rin abrió la puerta y…

—¡Sorpresa! —gritaron todos mientras lanzaban confeti a la chica.

Rin sonrió enormemente.

—¡Feliz cumpleaños, Rin! —gritaron todos nuevamente, entre risas.

Fotos, música y risas llenaron ese lugar.

—Kohaku debió venir. —opino Kagome. —Tiene la misma edad que Rin, seguro se harían amigos.

—Lo sé. —dijo Sango. —Pero salió de vacaciones y decidió visitar a nuestro padre. Oye… —dijo de pronto la castaña. —¿Y Koga?

—En una reunión —explico Kagome triste—, últimamente los directivos lo toman muy en cuenta y está muy ocupado.

—¡Perdiste! —gritó Inuyasha, atrayendo la atención de las chicas. —¡Ahora debes bailar charleston!

—Con su permiso. —dijo Miroku poniéndose de pie.

—¡Shippo, la música! —dijo Inuyasha.

Shippo presiono un botón de la computadora y la melodía empezó.

Entonces, Miroku coloco sus manos de forma grácil a los lados de su cuerpo y empezó a mover sus pies graciosamente mientras sonreía.

Jaken, Shippo, Rin y Kaede rieron a carcajadas, mientras unas atónitas Sango y Kagome observaban la escena.

—No puedo creer que ellos bailen mejor que nosotras… —murmuro Sango frustrada y Kagome soltó una risilla.

Entre todo el alboroto, el timbre sonó.

—¿Alguien ordeno algo? —pregunto Inuyasha, pero fue ignorado. Todos reían con el baile de Miroku.

Sin más, se levantó y abrió la puerta, encontrándose con… ¡Su hermano!

—¡¿Qué haces aquí?! —preguntaron los peliplatas al unísono, y todo el mundo quedo en silencio.

—Amo bonito —dijo Jaken nervioso—, ellos, esto…

Sesshomaru observo la decoración del lugar. —Entiendo. —dijo calmadamente, caminando hacia la cocina. —Continúen.

—¡Ya lo oyeron! —vociferó Miroku con alegría.

Shippo sonrió enormemente y volvió a poner música.

—¿Qué haces? —pregunto Inuyasha siguiendo a su hermano. —Tú no eres de los que salen temprano del trabajo.

—Eso no te incumbe. —contesto seriamente.

Inuyasha se percató del paquete en manos de su hermano.

—¿Trajiste un regalo a Rin? —pregunto sonriendo con astucia.

—Eso —repitió Shesshomaru frunciendo el ceño—, no te incumbe.

—¡Hora del pastel! —grito Kagome, encaminándose a la cocina.

Rápidamente Inuyasha salió y la detuvo. —Sesshomaru lo traerá. —dijo divertido.

Kagome alzó una ceja extrañada y regreso diciendo a todos que se sentaran a la mesa.

—Vamos… —dijo burlonamente el menor mientras le quitaba el "regalo" de las manos a su hermanastro.

Sesshomaru le miro con ganas de matarlo.

Así, Inuyasha salió primero, entonando la canción de cumpleaños, y los demás presentes se unieron a la melodía.

Detrás, un sereno Sesshomaru salía con un pastel en sus manos.

Kagome no pudo resistirse y tomó una foto a los dos peliplatas, quienes fruncieron el ceño en advertencia y ella sonrió en disculpa.

—Feliz… Cumpleañoooos, querida Rin… —cantaron a coro. —Feliz… Cumpleañosss… a… ti…

Rin rio dulcemente, antes de apagar las velas.

—¿Qué deseaste? —pregunto Shippo emocionado.

—Eso —dijo Rin tocando la punta de la nariz del pequeño—, es un secreto.

—Hora de abrir regalos. —dijo Inuyasha maliciosamente.

—¿Qué? —pregunto Kagome confundida. —No creo que…

—¡El primero es de Sesshomaru! —anuncio el peliplata, colocándolo en manos de Rin.

El ojo derecho de Sesshomaru empezó a palpitar. Sin meditarlo más, tomó del cuello de la camiseta a su hermano, estaba a punto de golpearlo.

—¡Es hermoso! —expreso Rin. Deteniendo la furia de Sesshomaru.

—¡Ohh! ¡Pero que lindo Kimono! —dijo la anciana Kaede.

—¡Póntelo! —chillo Shippo.

Sin dejarla responder, unas emocionadas Sango y Kagome se llevaron a la muchacha a su habitación, dejando a los demás esperarla.

—Tu no cambias. —dijo Inuyasha molesto al ver que Kuroro empezó a morder su pantalón.

—Sentada. —ordeno Sesshomaru mirando a la cachorra, y esta obedeció.

—¿Cómo puede obedecerte? —pregunto Inuyasha molesto, recordando el fastidio que paso cuando intento bañarla junto a Shippo y la cachorra no colaboro.

—Porque soy un humano, a diferencia de ti, m-a-s-c-o-t-a. —contesto Sesshomaru pausadamente.

—¡¿Estás buscando pelea?! —exclamó molesto.

Pero entonces, una linda jovencita salió vestida con Kimono.

—¡Que linda! —dijo Miroku sonriendo, y los demás dieron cumplidos a Rin, quien estaba sonrojada.

Inuyasha codeo a Sesshomaru, y este frunció el ceño. No pensaba decir nada, pero, Rin lo miro atentamente.

—Te ves muy… —él desvió la mirada. —Elegante.

—¡Hora de comer! —dijo Kagome feliz.

-o-

—Jaken ha sido muy amable en ofrecerse a llevar a la anciana Kaede y Shippo. —comento Kagome, la fiesta parecía haber llegado a su fin.

—Él siempre es muy amable. —dijo Rin con sinceridad.

 _"Contigo."_ pensó Kagome riendo levemente.

—Propongo que juguemos al "yo nunca". —dijo Miroku.

Todos permanecieron en silencio.

—Yo creo que ya es tarde. —dijo Kagome.

—Son solo las ocho de la noche. —se justificó Miroku.

—¿Le temes a algo Higurashi? —pregunto Inuyasha.

Ella frunció sus labios. —¡Bien! —dijo decidida. —Juguemos, Taisho.

Todos se sentaron en círculo, obligando a Sesshomaru a participar.

—¡Yo empiezo! —dijo Miroku sacando una botella de sake y sorprendiendo a todos, quienes en un principio se negaron, ya que Rin aún no podía beber, pero Miroku aseguro que ella no bebería, ya que era "imposible" que acertara con una de las confesiones.

El juego era simple, quienes si habían hecho lo que decía en la confesión tenían que beber alcohol.

—Yo jamás he soltado una flatulencia para luego culpar a alguien más. —dijo Miroku.

Sango, Kagome e Inuyasha, tomaron un trago.

—Que deshonestos son. —dijo Miroku negando con su cabeza. —Yo si admito cuando suelto uno.

—A diferencia de ti, nosotros no nos enorgullecemos de ser unos "apestosos honestos". —dijo Kagome riendo.

Miroku miro a Sesshomaru.

—Yo no soy como ustedes. —respondió este seriamente.

—Yo nunca he fingido que me llamaban para escapar de una cita o reunión. —dijo ahora Inuyasha.

Sango, Miroku, Kagome y Sesshomaru, tomaron un trago.

—¿Te has escapado? —pregunto Inuyasha asombrado a su hermano.

—Hoy lo hice. —respondió el Taisho. —Las reuniones con la esposa del alcalde me desagradan.

Y continuaron, hasta que todos se embriagaron, con excepción de Inuyasha, Sesshomaru y Rin.

—Sho nunca he fingido amarsh un grupo de múzica del que zolo me zé el nombre. —dijo Kagome borracha.

Sango y Miroku bebieron, y entonces… Rin tomo la botella. —Yo si lo he hecho. —dijo sirviéndose un vaso.

—Espera, tu no puedes. —dijo Sesshomaru.

—Cumplió dieshiosho… —dijo Miroku embriagado. —En muchos paizesh ya ez legal que beba. —Sango dormitaba a su lado.

—Haze calor. —Kagome intento quitarse su blusa.

—¡No! —gritó Inuyasha, deteniéndola.

—Es una niña. —dijo Sesshomaru molesto a Miroku, quien sonrió ebrio.

Rin frunció el ceño, estaba molesta por ese último comentario, y sin pensarlo, se sirvió Sake (más de la cuenta) y lo bebió antes de fueran capaces de detenerla.

Todos la miraron asombrados, mientras Inuyasha aun forcejeaba con Kagome, quien quería desvestirse.

Rin se tambaleo y un intenso sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas.

—¿Rin? —la llamo Sesshomaru. —¿Estas bien?

—Zeñor Shesshomaru. —dijo Rin embelesada. —¿Por qué ezta tan lejoz?

Sesshomaru la miro confundido.

Y lentamente, Rin se deslizo hacia el peliplata. —Ahora essta máz cerca de mi… —dijo poniendo una mano en la mejilla de Sesshomaru.

—Mira lo que has ocasionado. —dijo el mayor de los Taisho molesto. —Está totalmente ebria. —miró a Miroku y se percató de que estaba hablando solo.

Miroku roncaba junto a Sango.

—¡No eshtoy ebrria! —Rin hizo un puchero.

—Todos dicen eso cuando están ebrios. —la regañó con seriedad.

Rin lo miro totalmente embelesada. —Shesshomaru… —murmuro acercándose a su rostro mientras cerraba sus ojos.

Él giro su rostro, incómodo.

—¡Haze caloooor! —se quejó Kagome. —Zuel-tame…

—¡No! —dijo Inuyasha, impidiendo que ella desabrochara su pantalón.

—¡Zeñor Shesshomaru! —chillo Rin, atrayendo la atención del peliplata. —¿Por qué mira a Kagome? ¿Acazo eshya le intereza?

—¿Qué dices? —preguntó. Jamás había estado en una situación así.

—Sho… —dijo Kagome levantado su mano—, también quiero zaber esho.

—¿Te gusta Kagome? —pregunto Inuyasha.

—¡Reshponde! —lo señalo Kagome autoritariamente.

Sesshomaru permaneció muy quieto y serio.

—¡Responde! —exigió Inuyasha molesto.

—A mí, Kagome no me interesa. —respondió molesto.

Kagome empezó a lloriquear.

—¡Mira lo que hiciste! —se quejó Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru se sintió como un patán. —Bueno… —intento enmendar lo que había dicho. —Ella me gusta, pero como persona…

—¡Entonccesh zi le guztaa! —vocifero Rin molesta.

—¡Es suficiente! —se levantó molesto y confundido. —¿Qué he hecho yo para merecer esto?

Inuyasha soltó una carcajada, era muy divertido hacer perder los estribos a su hermano.

 _ **Continuara…**_

* * *

¡Volví! jejeje. Después de exámenes, graduación, cumpleaños, una enfermedad y muchas cosas. Pero ya todo está bien y puedo escribir.

Por si no entendieron, el juego "Yo nunca" se basa en que alguien confiesa algo que nunca haya hecho, las demás personas del juego deberán tomar un poco de alcohol si en cambio ellos si lo han hecho.

No se si lo notaron, pero cada vez que Kagome se emborracha quiere desvestirse.

¡Rin ya es legal! Jajajaja, ok no. En Japón se te considera adulto a los veinte años.

La escena de la borrachera está inspirada del anime de clannad (siempre muero de risa en esa escena).

 **Farfis99:** Jajaja. Perdón por el retraso (lo cual es común en mí, por diversos motivos).

 **Mikasa:** ¡Gracias!

 **Yani Anderson:** Tus comentarios me fascinan y me hacen reír. Espero te haya ido muy bien con tus exámenes y proyectos. Y si, la comida de las abuelitas es irremplazable. ¡Besos!

 **Seoltang:** ¡¿Eres de Ecuador?! ¡Que genial!

¡Gracias por leer! (=^・^=)

08/09/2018


	18. ¡Empiezan las vacaciones!

**_Anteriormente…_**

—Por cierto, sabes que este año el _zengen_ será en la ciudad _Hakone_ y coincidentemente tu sección y la mía vacacionaran en las mismas fechas. —le insinuó Koga muy animado, pero la azabache no se percató de esto.

—Yo nunca voy a esas reuniones de compañeros de empresa, no me agradan mucho. —dijo Kagome sin darle mucha importancia.

—¿En serio? —dijo Koga sorprendido. —Bueno, supongo que esas vacaciones de empleados suelen ser muy aburridas. —dijo con tristeza.

Kagome se removió incómoda en la banca.

—Sí. ¡Como aburre de solo pensarlo! Balnearios… ¡Que aburrido! —dijo con más tristeza el muchacho.

Kagome por fin entendió que Koga le había estado mandando una indirecta, quería que ambos pasaran juntos las vacaciones y ella lo había rechazado.

—Hacer una barbacoa todos juntos, beber y ver a Kagome usar un lindo yukata. —dijo fantaseando, cabizbajo y tristón.

—¡Pero estaba pensando que este año podría ir! —interrumpió Kagome, que se sentía fatal por haberlo rechazado tan cortantemente.

* * *

 **Capítulo 18. ¡Empiezan las vacaciones**!

— _¿Zengen?_ —pregunto Inuyasha terminando de comer.

Aquel día ambos estaban libres, sin trabajo o prácticas de danza.

—Son vacaciones para empleados, las adelantaron. —respondió su ama tomando una pastilla para su resaca. —Me iré por dos días y tres noches.

Inuyasha miro hacia el techo pensativo.

—Ahora que recuerdo, mi grupo ha sido invitado a una excursión estos mismos días. —comento —Instructores extranjeros irán, nos explicarán y darán algunas clases.

—Entonces, ¿también te iras?

Inuyasha asintió y un pequeño silencio los envolvió.

—Ya que esta noche cada uno se marcha de viaje, ¿por qué no hacemos algo divertido hoy?

—¿Cómo qué? —pregunto Kagome.

El peliplata sonrió.

Minutos después, ambos caminaban bajo un cielo nublado con dirección al parque que estaba cerca del departamento de Kagome y en el cual Inuyasha solía salir a trotar.

Momo caminaba delante de ella, vestía deportivo y llevaba su característica gorra oscura con visera roja y un _frisbee_ rojo en su mano. Ella también vestía deportiva y había atado su cabello azabache en una coleta alta.

En los alrededores se observaba gente trotar o jugar con sus mascotas.

—Toma. —dijo de pronto Momo. —Vamos a jugar con esto. —le enseño el disco rojo.

Kagome le dio una mirada de confusión, que rápidamente se tornó en una de molestia al comprenderlo todo. Momo quería que jugaran a "lanzarle el disco al perro".

—¿Esta es tu idea de diversión?

—Soy una mascota. —contesto mostrando su cadena con el pequeño dije plateado que tenía grabado el nombre "Momo" y que él solía llevar en el cuello —¿O quieres que sea algo más que una mascota? —pregunto mirándola con malicia.

Ella hizo una mueca y desvió la mirada, maldiciéndolo por hacerla sentir incómoda.

—¡Rápido! —la apresuró, entregándole el _frisbee._

Con mucha molestia lanzo aquel disco en el aire y Momo inmediatamente corrió tras el objeto.

La azabache observo como otro perro le ganaba el disco a su mascota, atrapándolo en el aire, pero Momo tomo el disco por el otro extremo y empezó a discutir con el perro.

Kagome suspiro al ver la infantil escena.

Sin poder evitarlo recordó la conversación con Rin por celular hace unos momentos. Ella le comento su molestia de dejarla vivir junto a Sesshomaru, Rin se disculpó diciendo que no era algo apropósito y pretendía mudarse cuando "se sintiera mejor", aquello preocupo a la azabache, tal vez Momo tenía razón, tal vez Rin estaba ocultando los estragos que le produjeron ser atacada esa noche.

-o-

—¡Hola, Rin! —exclamó Jaken al ingresar con bolsas de compras y dirigirse a la cocina.

Rin dio un respigo y casi deja caer su gran taza de té caliente.

—¡Oh! Señor Jaken, no me asuste así, por favor. —dijo la joven que masajeaba su frente con una mano.

—Hoy empieza mi temporada de vacaciones, así que he decidido venir y pasarla contigo. —dijo Jaken entusiasmado.

Rin sonrió agradecida.

Después de unos minutos de observar a Jaken intentar cortar vegetales deplorablemente, Rin rompió el silencio.

—Sabe, no tenia idea de que Inuyasha era el hermano menor del señor…

—Medio hermano. —interrumpió Jaken.

Rin lo miro con sorpresa.

—Y debido a su linaje, ambos jóvenes fueron instruidos desde muy pequeños como dicta la tradición en los Taisho. La educación estricta es importante. —dijo Jaken con mucho orgullo. —¡Maldita lechuga! ¡Ordenaremos comida a domicilio! —grito exasperado.

—Señor Jaken, por favor no grite. —Rin volvió a masajear su frente.

—¿Estas bien? Parece que no has dormido bien.

—Estoy bien.

—Si no te conociera, diría que tienes resaca. —Jaken rio por su propio comentario.

Rin sonrió nerviosamente.

—Pero me parece muy curioso que Inuyasha haya decidido seguir un camino muy diferente que el señor Sesshomaru. —Rin cambio el tema rápidamente, le daba vergüenza hablar de lo sucedido en aquella borrachera y no quería que jaken lo supiera.

—Ese bastar… —Jaken gruño. —Muchacho —se corrigió—, abandono la mansión cuando tuvo dieciocho años y encontró la fama, entonces decidió cortar contacto con la familia. —Jaken hizo una mueca. —¡Que mal agradecido! Solo contacto a señor Taisho cuando estuvo metido en un grave problema.

—¿Un problema?

—Un accidente con su coestrella femenina.

—Accidente… —murmuro Rin, quien inevitablemente volvió a recordar su última pesadilla.

En aquel momento, ella yacía tendida en el frio piso del callejón, herida. Un sujeto de ojos dorados apareció en el lugar y con gran agilidad había evadido el ataque de Mukotsu para luego darle un certero puñetazo en el abdomen y sin dejarlo arrodillarse por el dolor, aquel sujeto le propino una patada en la cara al lacayo de su padrastro.

Entonces, Renkotsu había intentado aprovechar el momento de distracción para herir con una navaja a su defensor, pero él fue más rápido, evadió el cuchillo que paso muy cerca de su mejilla y velozmente tomo el brazo de Renkotsu, inmovilizándolo y tirándolo boca abajo al suelo. Rápidamente, el sujeto de ojos dorados presionó con su pie el hombro y estiro hacia atrás el brazo del delincuente.

Un trueno se escuchó, el cielo se ilumino de colores eléctricos y la lluvia empezó a caer.

 _—¿Te parece divertido el sufrimiento de una mujer?_ _—_ había preguntado con profunda frialdad su defensor, permitiendo que Rin lo reconociera. _—D_ _esde ahora lo pensaras dos veces, antes de intentar usar tus asquerosas manos para eso._ _—_ amenazó.

Un horrible _crack_ se escuchó y Renkotsu aulló de dolor. ¿Sesshomaru le había roto el brazo? Acto seguido, él golpeo el rostro de Renkotsu y lo dejo en el piso.

Mukotsu, horrorizado, se levantó e intento correr, pero Sesshomaru lo alcanzó al sujetarlo de la camiseta.

 _—Eres un ser repugnante, una simple basura._ _—_ dijo con desprecio y luego de eso empezó a golpear la cara del sujeto.

Rin intento levantarse. ¡Tenía que detenerlo o todo acabaría en…! Su cabeza le dolía y sintió algo caliente recorrer su rosto, era sangre.

Sesshomaru siguió golpeando al sujeto, que ya ni siquiera se movía.

 _—¡Deténgase!_ _—_ gritó jadeando.

El silencio los envolvió, y solo se escuchó el ruido de la tormentosa lluvia al caer.

Ella pestañeó un par de veces, sentía que muy pronto perdería la conciencia. Lo siguiente que vio fue al peliplata muy cerca de su rostro.

 _—N-No se convierta-a en un as-asesino… —_ murmuro entrecortadamente.

El rostro de Sesshomaru parecía mostrar tristeza. Ella sintió que era tomada entre los brazos de él.

 _—Lamento que hayas tenido que ver y vivir esto._ _—_ había murmurado el peliplata antes de que todo se volviera oscuro para ella.

—Buenos días. —la voz serena de Sesshomaru irrumpió los recuerdos de la chica, dándole un respingo. Al parecer, Jaken ya estaba sirviendo el café del señor Sesshomaru mientras ella estaba en las nubes.

—Bu-Buenos días. —ella tartamudeo y se sonrojo levemente al verlo.

Aun recordaba su forma de actuar cuando se embriago la noche anterior. Se sentía avergonzada. ¿Por qué había hecho todo eso? Era una idiota.

Sesshomaru se dedicó a dirigirle algunas palabras a Jaken, cosa que ella aprovecho para esconderse en la cocina y fingir que hacía algo.

Pasado unos minutos, el bajito hombre ingresaba de nuevo a la cocina.

—Deberías descansar. —dijo Jaken. —Luces pálida, como si estuvieses enferma.

Rin hizo una mueca, le dolía la cabeza.

—No entiendo porque él se esmera en ayudarme con la denuncia a esos delincuentes. —murmuro Rin al recordar a los delincuentes.

—¡Ay, que tontita eres! —exclamó Jaken sonriendo. —Tu le agradas demasiado al amo Sesshomaru, esos tipos intentaron hacerte daño y el amo bonito se enfureció y busco venganza.

—Pero, si apenas nos conocemos y, ¿está haciendo todo esto por mí? Debe existir otra razón. —pensaba ella mordiendo su labio inferior.

—No te sientas tan importante, jovencita atrevida. —dijo Jaken negando con su mano.

Rin abrió los ojos como platos y empezó a hacer señas con las manos para que el bajito hombre dejara de hablar, pero Jaken la ignoro y continúo parloteando.

—El amo Sesshomaru es un hombre de gran orgullo y valores —dijo caminando de espaldas mientras hablaba a Rin y se dirigía a la refrigeradora—, es normal que después de verte así se pusiera furioso y casi matara a esos tipos cobardes, y ya verás cómo… —de pronto choco con algo o mejor dicho alguien, y entonces entendió las señales de Rin. —El amo bonito está detrás de mí, ¿verdad? —pregunto girándose lentamente con temor.

Sesshomaru lo observaba con el ceño fruncido y un aura demoniaca.

Jaken palideció, y en un movimiento rápido el peliplata le dio un coscorrón en la cabeza para luego retirarse.

Rin soltó una risilla, acababa de notar que ambos hermanos de cabellos plateados reaccionaban muy similar cuando alguien los avergonzaba o perdían la paciencia. Inuyasha con Shippo y Sesshomaru con Jaken.

—¿De qué te ríes niña? —pregunto Jaken afligido por el golpe.

Ella llevo sus manos a su boca, intentando dejar de reír.

-o-

Kagome revisaba su ropa interior, la cual estaba esparcida en su cama, tenía que asegurarse de que todo fuese perfecto para aquellas vacaciones.

—¿Cuál debería llevar? —se preguntó nerviosa. —Tal vez deba ir extravagante. —murmuro tomando un sujetador rojo muy sexy. —No, no… Es solo un viaje, ¿en qué estoy pensado?

—En una luna de miel ¿quizás? —pregunto Inuyasha molesto detrás de ella.

Rápidamente se giró avergonzada, había olvidado echar cerrojo a la puerta de su habitación, por lo que el muy bandido de Momo pudo entrar de forma sigilosa.

—¡¿Qué haces espiando?! —exclamó colorada al percatarse de que Momo observaba aquellas pequeñas prendas.

—¡Feh! —bufo él con ira saliendo de la habitación, había estado de ese humor desde que se encontraron con Koga en el parque, y había empeorado después, al enterarse de que Koga viajaría con Kagome.

Kagome mordió su labio inferior.

—Momo, ¿qué quieres que prepare para el almuerzo? Hare tu comida preferida. —dijo, abrazándolo por la espalda con intenciones de cambiar el carácter de su mascota.

-o-

Un hombre bajito de aspecto no tan agraciado se encontraba ordenando un montón de papeles esparcidos en su escritorio. Estaba alegre, empezaban sus vacaciones y descansaría todo cuanto quisiera.

Estaba tan feliz que inconscientemente tarareaba una canción, la cual fue interrumpida por el sonido de su celular.

—Buenas tardes, habla Jak…

—¡Jaken! —grito una voz femenina muy estridente y áspera.

El hombrecillo sintió un escalofrió recorrer su espalda al reconocer esa envejecida voz, y accidentalmente dejo caer los papeles por todo el piso.

—Se-Señora Taisho. —dijo un poco nervioso.

—Me he enterado de que tendrás varios días libres.

—Así es —contesto teniendo un mal presentimiento—, y dígame… ¿a qué se debe su agradable llamada? –pregunto intentando no sonar nervioso.

—Es Irasue. —respondió la mujer fastidiada. —Se le ha metido en la cabeza de que debe tomarse unas vacaciones. —Necesito que regreses a la mansión, cuanto antes. —ordenó.

Jaken se desajusto la corbata de su traje de forma brusca, empezaba a sentirse asfixiado.

—¡Oh! Jeje —rió de forma nerviosa. —Justo en mis vacaciones…

—¿Hay algún problema?

—¡Ninguno! —se apresuró a contestar.

—Perfecto. —dijo la anciana colgando.

Jaken sintió que la sangre se iba a sus pies. Ahora entendía porque el antipático de Inuyasha odiaba a la abuela Taisho. ¡Era una mujer desconsiderada!

-o-

Kagome miraba con frustración la pantalla de su celular. Momo no contestaba.

Se había esmerado en prepararle su comida favorita para el almuerzo y en pasar juntos mirando lucha libre o jugando videojuegos en lo que restaba del día, pero el terco de Momo se empeñó en seguir resentido y apático.

Ni siquiera se despidieron adecuadamente, y ahora ella se encontraba viajando junto al resto de sus compañeros de trabajo hacia la ciudad de Hakone y solo podía pensar en él.

Así, después de varias horas, justo cuando el cielo empezaba a oscurecerse, llegaron a su destino.

El complejo hotelero era magnificente.

La habitación de la joven era sumamente hermosa y poseía un balcón con vistas al imponente _Monte Fuji_.

 _"Tal vez no sea tan malo estar aquí, después de todo hay una fiesta de bienvenida"_ pensó la azabache al observarse en un espejo de cuerpo completo de su habitación antes de dirigirse a la celebración nocturna.

Vestía un encantador vestido negro de coctel, el cabello suelto y un maquillaje sencillo que resaltaba mucho su belleza. Esperaba tener una linda noche y dejar de preocuparse por Momo.

Rin no asistiría, debido a que había renunciado a la empresa, y tampoco Sango por no pertenecer a dicha sección del trabajo. Así que, técnicamente estaba sola con Ayame y sus torpes amigas, que justamente eran de la sección de Koga.

 _"Bueno, mientras este con Koga lo pasaré bien"_ se dio ánimos mentalmente antes de entrar al salón de la fiesta.

Pero pronto comprendió que continuaba preocupada por Momo y esto no le permitía disfrutar la elegante fiesta.

—Momo… —murmuro preocupada mientras miraba la pantalla de su celular por enésima vez.

—¿Sucede algo con tu mascota? —pregunto Koga, aproximándose para entregarle una copa de vino.

No muy lejos, las amigas de Ayame veían de mala forma a Kagome, mientras una cabizbaja Ayame desviaba la mirada.

Kagome tomo la copa en sus manos y observo el oscuro líquido, instantáneamente visualizó el reflejo de la cara afligida de Momo aparecer sobre el licor.

—¡Oh! No es nada, solo estoy algo preocupada. —contestó nerviosa, bebiendo la copa de un sorbo y sorprendiendo a Koga, quien jamás la había visto tomar licor de esa forma.

—Relájate, Momo no ira a ningún lugar y solo son un par de días los que estarás fuera. —comento despreocupado. —Además, dijiste que lo dejaste bajo el cuidado de tu hermano.

Ella sonrió con nerviosismo.

-o-

Un peliplata conversaba amenamente con un pelinegro mientras caminaban a orillas del _Lago Ashi_.

—Entonces, ¿Sango confía en que yo te mantenga vigilado? —pregunto Inuyasha.

Miroku bufó. —No puedo creer que piense que soy capaz de traicionarla.

—Que dramático eres. Recuerda que hace no mucho eras un mujerie…

Las palabras de Inuyasha quedaron en el aire y su rostro dibujo una expresión de incredulidad.

Miroku dirigió la mirada hacia lo que veía el peliplata y reacciono de igual manera.

No muy lejos de ellos, sentados en unas pequeñas escalinatas, Kikyo estaba riendo melosamente con Bankotsu. Parecían muy acaramelados.

Con un aura endemoniada, Inuyasha rápidamente hecho a andar en dirección contraria a la pareja.

—Torpe perro indeciso. —murmuro Miroku al verlo alejarse, decidiendo dejarlo solo por un momento.

Inuyasha camino lo suficiente para alejarse y sus ojos vislumbraron una celebración elegante. No estaba tan lejos, así que podía visualizar a los invitados reunidos con copas en sus manos, parecían brindar.

El peliplata no pudo evitar preguntarse si su ama se encontraba en una fiesta como aquella y si a su lado estaba ese lobo sarnoso.

Pateó la arena con molestia. ¿Cómo pudo irse sin despedirse? Simplemente le había dado una mirada enfurruñada antes de salir y cerrar la puerta del departamento de golpe. Había dejado que sus celos lo hicieran actuar precipitadamente.

Sacudió su cabeza y se justificó nuevamente. Era mejor así, cada uno por su lado, divirtiéndose como quisieran, después de todo ella tenía a ese estúpido lobo a su lado.

Sin embargo, ese pensamiento hizo que volviese a deprimirse.

—Kagome… —murmuro mirando las estrellas.

-o-

Un radiante sol brillaba en el cielo de la mañana y un grupo de personas se encontraban en las canchas de tenis del hotel.

—¡Ahí va! —anunció Koga golpeando la pelota con la raqueta y dirigiéndola hacia su oponente.

Ayame fallo al intentar pegarle.

—Perdón, que torpe soy. —dijo un poco avergonzada.

—¡No pasa nada! —respondió amablemente y dirigiéndose a recoger la pelota, la cual rodo hasta los pies de Kagome. Ella se encontraba sentada debajo de un parasol, observando a los demás jugar.

—¿No quieres jugar? —le pregunto el moreno al recoger la pelota.

—M-Me quemaría con el sol. —se justificó torpemente.

—Entonces, descansare junto a ti.

—No tienes que preocuparte. —farfullo Kagome. —Ve y diviértete. —dijo sonriente.

Koga pareció desilusionarse un poco, pero se levantó con la pelota en mano y sonrió.

—Entonces, te veré apenas acabe el juego.

Kagome lo observo marcharse.

—Es que, soy más torpe que Ayame para jugar al tenis. —murmuro frustrada en soledad.

A Kagome no le gustaba parecer torpe frente a él, es por eso por lo que prefería no jugar. Siempre evitaba mostrarse torpe frente al chico que era su novio.

Se limito a observar a Koga y Ayame, entre ellos parecía haber una química natural que cualquier persona con solo mirarlos pensaría que eran pareja. Esto hizo que la azabache bufara molesta.

Después de aquello, el grupo visito el teleférico de la ciudad.

Kagome estaba emocionada, pero antes de poder subir, las amigas de Ayame tomaron a Koga suplicando que subiese con ellas, dejando a Kagome junto al resto de sus compañeros en otra cabina, y muy lejos de Koga.

—¡Ayame, tú también vienes! —exclamó una de las amigas.

Esto molesto un poco a la azabache, esas chicas se estaban comportando así desde la celebración de bienvenida de aquella noche e impedían de ella estuviese a solas con Koga. De hecho, luego del brindis con las copas de vino, Kagome no pudo estar a solas con Koga nuevamente. Estaban empeñadas en juntar siempre a Koga con Ayame.

Desgraciadamente, el día continuo igual, con una pequeña parrillada en la que las amigas de Ayame también interfirieron y finalizo en la noche con una reunión, en donde vestían _yukatas_.

Kagome se encontraba sentada en un extremo, y Koga en otro, rodeado de esas insoportables chicas. Por un instante ella choco su mirada con la de él, pero inmediatamente giro el rostro y se dedicó a servirse los alimentos. Estaba molesta, era el primer día y se lo estaba pasando fatal.

Llego un punto en el que todos se pusieron a tomar y la mayoría se encontraban borrachos.

Kagome vislumbro el desordenado lugar lleno de euforia y risas grotescas, no pudo evitar preguntarse lo que estaría haciendo Momo, se sintió tan fuera de lugar y un tremendo impulso le hizo levantarse y salir de allí para caminar hacia el lago.

Durante el trayecto pensó seriamente en regresar, tomar sus cosas e irse a su casa.

Justo cuando ya había decidido dar media vuelta para iniciar su huida, vio a lo lejos a un muchacho de pelo plateado sentado en unas pequeñas escalinatas frente al lago.

—No puede ser… —murmuro incrédula al acercarse. —¡¿Momo?! —le llamo con voz fuerte.

Él giro su rostro —¡No puede ser! —exclamó con alegría.

Kagome sonrió e impulsivamente corrió para abalanzarse a abrazarlo, provocando que él cayera en la arena junto a su ama.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —pregunto él en el suelo con un brillo en sus ojos.

—¿Qué haces tú aquí? —pregunto ella, y ambos rieron ante la absurda coincidencia de encontrarse.

Ninguno había mencionado que su destino era el mismo, la ciudad de Hakone.

Se levantaron y sacudieron la arena de sus ropas.

—Todo estaba muy aburrido. —se quejó Kagome. —Incluso pensé en irme ahora.

Inuyasha sonrió.

—Entonces, me iré contigo.

—¿Qué? ¡No! No tienes por qué hacer eso.

—Kagome, te conozco. Solo di que quieres irte conmigo y para mi será suficiente.

Ella sintió un cosquilleo en su estómago.

—Quiero irme contigo. —murmuro avergonzada.

Inuyasha tomo la mano de su ama.

Entonces, ambos acordaron ir a ver su equipaje, encontrarse nuevamente y marcharse juntos.

 _ **Continuara…**_

* * *

 _Hakone:_ Es una ciudad japonesa muy turística. Tengo entendido que una de sus atracciones es la proximidad al _lago Ashi_ y su vista al _Monte Fuji_.

La escena en que Jaken recibe un coscorrón fue sacada del anime XD.

¡Uy! Me emociona escribir el siguiente capítulo. Jejeje.

 **Valkiria-San** **:** Jajaja Kag siempre quiere desnudarse cuando esta borracha, y para Inuyasha no hay nada mejor que lograr molestar a su hermano.

 **Rumi:** ¡Me alegra que te guste!

 **Farfis99:** ¡Gracias! Es por mis lectores y reviews como los tuyos que me dan esas ganas para continuar. En verdad, gracias…

 **Seoltang:** Gracias, aunque después de mi graduación no sé qué será de mi vida jaja. ¿Te llamas Abi? ¡Wow! ¡Que coincidencia! Sabes, me base en el personaje de "la princesa Abi" que sale en el anime de Inuyasha.

 **Yani Anderson** **:** ¡Otra coincidencia! jajaja… ¡Te deseo lo mejor en tus estudios! Y ¡Sorpresa! Esta vez no tarde tanto con el capítulo jajaja.

¡Gracias por leer! (=^・^=)

19/09/2018


	19. Besos nocturnos muy liosos

Los personajes de Rumiko Takahashi no me pertenecen y esta historia está basada en el manga de Yayoi Ogawa y sus versiones.

Ok, ehh… Dejare esto por aquí y me retirare lentamente… jejeje…

* * *

 **Capítulo 19. Besos nocturnos muy liosos.**

Observo a Inuyasha marcharse a su edificio, el cual se encontraba más cercano al lago que en el que ella se hospedó. Seguramente Momo llegaría mucho antes y estaría esperándola.

Ella giro su cuerpo para encaminarse a su habitación, pero antes de siquiera dar un paso vio a alguien correr en dirección hacia ella.

—¡Al fin te encontré! —dijo Koga exhausto al alcanzarla. —Desapareciste de repente. ¿Qué ocurre?

—Decidí dar un paseo. —respondió sonriendo falsamente.

—Me preocupaba que estuvieses enojada conmigo, algunas veces las amigas de Ayame son un poco asfixiantes. —sonrió nervioso.

 _"¿Algunas veces?"_ pensó con molestia Kagome.

—Incluso pensé que me estabas evitando.

—Claro que no. —mintió la azabache.

 _"Por supuesto que te estaba evitando. ¡Estoy furiosa!"_ gritaba internamente, pero no era capaz de decirlo.

—¿De verdad? —pregunto él.

Kagome se limitó a asentir y Koga la abrazo sorpresivamente.

La azabache intento reconfortarse con esto y parte de su ira fue disminuyendo.

—He querido estar a solas contigo desde que llegamos. —dijo Koga acercándose a sus labios y sellando un beso entre ambos.

Kagome no opuso resistencia, no quería parecer una novia celópata, pero se sintió confundida al juntar sus labios con el moreno. ¿Qué le sucedía? No era capaz de sentir nada.

 _"Tal vez se debe a que sigo molesta."_ fue el pensamiento de ella antes de alejarse de él.

—Volvamos. —propuso Koga.

Kagome titubeó. ¿Qué pasaría con Momo? La verdad es que ella no quería volver.

—¿Sucede algo?

Ella negó con la cabeza y decidió seguirlo.

 _"¡¿Qué hago?! ¡¿Qué hago?!"_ pensaba con desesperación. _"¿Cómo regreso? ¿Sera que le digo que me voy con él? ¡No! ¡Pensará que me quiero fugar con otro hombre! Pero… técnicamente eso es lo que voy a hacer… ¡No! ¿En qué demonios piensas? Él es tu mascota"._

-o-

Inuyasha tomo sus cosas, no eran muchas y eso facilitaba llevar su equipaje.

Rápidamente bajo las escaleras y se encamino a la puerta principal. Seguramente llegaría mucho antes que ella por la proximidad de los edificios, pero no le importaba esperarla.

Camino con prisa al lugar de encuentro.

Una extraña emoción se formaba en su interior.

¿Por qué pasaba eso?

Sonriendo, apresuró el paso y llego a aquellas escalinatas, pero lo que vio hizo desaparecer su sonrisa.

Kagome era besada por Koga.

Una intensa ira le sustituyo a la emoción que había sentido segundos antes.

Observó cómo ese lobo sarnoso colocaba su brazo en los hombros de Kagome y la hacía caminar de regreso al edificio en el que se hospedaban.

—¡Feh! —bufó dándose vuelta y regresando por el camino que había venido.

¿Acaso Kagome se había burlado de él?

Camino lentamente hacia la entrada, y allí en el lobby, sentada en una banca estaba Kikyo.

—¿De dónde vienes? —pregunto curiosa.

—De dar un paseo.

—¿Con tu equipaje?

—Si.

Ella lo miro incrédula.

—Sabes, tenemos un par de horas libres. ¿Quieres practicar un poco de danza? El salón está vacío.

—No estoy de ánimos. —contesto con un tono irritable.

Kikyo lo miro con molestia.

—¿Estas molesto conmigo? —pregunto la muchacha. —Has estado así desde la primera noche que llegamos. Creo que incluso me estas evitando.

—No, para nada. —contesto fingiendo serenidad y lentamente se acercó a ella. —Dime… ¿Cómo van las cosas con Bankotsu? —pregunto acercando su rostro al de ella.

Kikyo se sonrojo y desvió la mirada, jamás pensó que Inuyasha los hubiera observado a ambos.

Inuyasha sonrió con sorna, pero su mirada era de molestia, y rápidamente se alejó de ella para marcharse.

-o-

Estaban en el karaoke del hotel, todos aplaudían, reían, cantaban y bebían cerveza, pero Kagome miraba el reloj pensando en Inuyasha, había pasado media hora.

—Koga —lo llamo mientras llevaba una de sus manos a su cabeza y fingía molestia—, creo que bebí demasiado y me duele la cabeza, me iré a mi habitación. —dijo marchándose rápidamente.

Koga la observo con decepción.

—Tu novia se aburrió de ti. —canturrearon las borrachas amigas de la pelirroja.

—Creo que deberías ir tras ella. —dijo Ayame con voz apagada, provocando que sus amigas la miraran con gran sorpresa.

Mientras, la azabache camino con rapidez hacia las escalinatas y al no verlo se dirigió al edificio en el cual se hospedaba su mascota.

—Supongo que ya nadie me abrirá la puerta a esta hora de la noche. —dijo mirando el interior oscuro a través de las puertas de cristal.

Rodeó el lugar y observo unas grandes ventanas iluminadas, seguramente alguien estaba despierto y podría abrirle la puerta.

Se acercó a aquel ventanal. Era un salón de baile, y dentro estaba Momo.

Él estaba practicando _b-boying_.

Kagome lo observo fascinada, Inuyasha tenía una increíble agilidad para moverse acorde a la música. Simplemente se quedó allí, embobada, hasta que la música dejo de sonar y ella salió de su trance.

 _"Tengo que disculparme"_ pensó la azabache colocando su mano empuñada en el ventanal con intenciones de llamarlo, pero se detuvo al ver ingresar al salón a esa chica de nombre Kikyo.

-o-

Respiraba agitadamente al finalizar el baile. Ni siquiera la música podía hacerle olvidar por completo su enfado.

De pronto, escuchó que abrían la puerta.

—¡Cielos! —exclamó Kikyo. —Después de todo estás aquí, practicando.

Ella le lanzo una toalla pequeña e Inuyasha la atrapó y seco su rostro.

—Estas muy serio. —dijo, acercándose.

—No podía dormir, así que pensé que tendría sueño después de moverme un poco. —se excusó.

—Sabes, te vez más varonil cuando estas serio.

Inuyasha alzo una ceja, pero conservo su expresión seria.

—Es que… siempre pareces tan feliz y despreocupado que te vez algo infantil. —dijo ella acercándose más.

—¡Feh! Qué diablos dices. —murmuro frunciendo el ceño.

Y sin previo aviso, Kikyo tomo el rostro de Inuyasha y lo besó.

El peliplata no supo cómo responder, estaba molesto con ambas mujeres. Pero antes siquiera de hacer un movimiento, Kikyo se separó pálida.

—¡He visto a alguien en la ventana! —exclamó. —Creo que era una mujer.

Inuyasha giro el rostro, pero no vio absolutamente nada, entonces sonrió con malicia.

—Escuche que la hija del dueño se suicidó en esta zona unos años atrás y su espíritu vaga por los alrededores. —dijo intentando asustarla para que se marchara. Quería estar solo.

—Eso solo es una tontería.

—Entonces, es alguna psicópata que nos asesinara como en las películas de terror.

—¡No digas esas cosas! —exclamó Kikyo aterrada.

—Escucha, no preguntare porque me besaste. —dijo mirándola seriamente. —La verdad es que yo… —no sabía cómo continuar sin mencionar a Kagome.

Ella frunció el ceño. ¿Acaso Inuyasha la había olvidado tan rápidamente?

—Solo vete a dormir —continuo el peliplata—, mañana debemos levantarnos tempra…

Kikyo volvió a abalanzársele, capturando nuevamente sus labios. Pero esta vez Inuyasha reaccionó y la aparto con brusquedad. Ahora se encontraba muy confundido como para dejarse llevar por los besos de su exnovia.

Pero, alguien había ingresado al salón justo antes de que se separaran.

Era Bankotsu, quien inmediatamente enfureció al verlos y sorpresivamente camino hasta Inuyasha y le dio un certero puñetazo en la cara, tirándolo al suelo.

Kikyo estaba completamente anonadada.

Inuyasha también enfureció y se levantó rápidamente, devolviéndole el puñetazo a Bankotsu en la cara.

—¡No! —grito Kikyo observando la pelea. —¡Alto! —intento detenerlos, pero ambos continuaron dándose golpes.

Miroku, quien había estado buscando al peliplata, escuchó los gritos y entro rápidamente, separando a los dos hombres.

Alejó a Inuyasha y empujo a Bankotsu, gritándole a Kikyo que se lo llevara.

—Bankotsu, por favor. —rogó la bailarina, sosteniendo el brazo del muchacho.

—¡Pero él ha…!

—¡He sido yo! —chilló Kikyo. —Por favor detente, ambos serán expulsados de este lugar si continúan… Yo… Yo aún no he podido olvidar a Inuyasha. —confeso con ojos vidriosos.

Bankotsu miro con ira a Inuyasha.

—Necesito hablar contigo. —volvió a hablar Kikyo.

Ella tardo en convencerlo, pero finalmente se marcharon.

Inuyasha respiraba con furia, nada de esto le estaba ayudando a calmarse.

—Oye, ¿se puede saber qué diablos sucedió aquí? —pregunto Miroku.

—¡Metete en tus asuntos! —vociferó el peliplata.

Miroku lo tomo del cuello de la camisa con brusquedad y lo miro con furia.

—Y tu decídete de una vez. ¡Maldita sea! ¡Resuelve tus dudas con ellas!

Inuyasha se soltó del agarre y salió del lugar hecho una furia con dirección a las escalinatas del lago.

-o-

¡Momo estaba siendo besado por esa arpía!

Casi había sido descubierta, pero afortunadamente logro esconderse debajo del ventanal para no ser vista por su mascota.

No quiso seguir observando y a hurtadillas escapó.

Mientras caminaba de regreso sintió ira y decidió sentarse en aquellas escalinatas, donde lo había visto antes.

—¡Qué cree que está haciendo! —murmuro con rabia. —¡Estúpido perro! Estaba preocupada pensando en lo solitario que estaría al esperarme en el frio de la noche, sintiéndome como un monstruo por abandonarlo, incluso considere el decirle a Koga acerca de esto y él se lo está pasando en grande, besuqueándose con esa, esa… —por alguna extraña razón sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

—Kagome, ¿estás bien? —pregunto una voz masculina a su espalda.

—¿Koga? —dijo ella sorprendida.

Él se sentó a su lado.

—Me preocupo de que salieras tan rápidamente.

—Lo siento, no me sentía bien. —dijo limpiándose las lágrimas de su rostro.

—No, soy yo el que debe disculparse por traerte a un lugar al que no querías venir.

—No pasa nada. —dijo ella tomándolo de la mano.

Koga impulsivamente abrazo a Kagome y fue entonces que ella percibió el olor a alcohol que él emanaba. ¡Estaba completamente borracho!

Él empezó a besar su cuello y descendió hasta su clavícula.

—Espera, detente. —murmuró Kagome. —Estas ebrio y este es un lugar público.

Koga la ignoró y deslizo su mano por el interior de la blusa de la azabache, tocando su cintura. Ella se molestó.

—¡Espera, Koga…! —se quejó, pero al instante se quedó callada.

¡No podía creerlo! Delante de ella y a espaldas de Koga, a unos metros, estaba Momo observándole con sorpresa. ¿En que momento había llegado?

Antes de ella poder decir algo, el peliplata dio media vuelta y se marchó caminando en silencio.

Koga, ajeno a la situación, siguió deslizando su mano debajo de la blusa. Kagome no lo soporto más e instintivamente lo empujo y abofeteó, tirándolo a la arena.

Él se levantó lentamente.

Ella lo miraba asustada. ¿Qué acababa de hacer?

Entonces, él pareció reaccionar.

—Lo lamento. —dijo Koga avergonzado y recuperando la compostura. —Creo que estoy demasiado borracho.

—Iré a traerte una bebida caliente. —dijo ella levantándose. Solo quería irse un momento y no ver a ninguno de los dos hombres.

Koga sacudió la cabeza, todo le daba vueltas.

Kagome camino hacia una máquina expendedora de bebidas calientes y respiro más calmada.

¡Qué noche para más loca y problemática!

Escucho como caían las bebidas enlatadas calientes de la máquina y las tomo en sus manos.

—¿Atareada? —pregunto una voz a su espalda.

Era Momo, y extrañamente tenía la mejilla derecha un poco roja, como si lo hubiesen golpeado.

Aquello la sorprendió un poco, pero también la enojó.

—Igual que tú. —respondió alejándose con molestia al recordar el beso con Kikyo.

Inuyasha se acercó a la máquina de al lado, deposito una moneda y saco una lata de cerveza.

—¿Qué vas a hacer cuando acaben las vacaciones?

—¿Qué? —respondió confundida ante la repentina pregunta.

—Si Koga desea visitarte en tu departamento, yo podría irme a algún lugar.

—Da igual. —respondió. Eso no le interesaba ahora.

—No te preocupes, puedo desaparecer. —se llevó la lata a la boca y tomo un sorbo de cerveza.

—¿Qué dices? No tienes a donde ir.

—Por supuesto que tengo, he ahorrado dinero y con esta apariencia podría conseguir que cualquier mujer me reciba… —dijo con resentimiento.

—Ah, ¿sí? —dijo molesta al pensar nuevamente en Kikyo. —Entonces, no vuelvas por un tiempo.

—Bien, no volveré. —dijo tomando otro sorbo de cerveza. —Así podrás tener sexo con él todo el día y sin interrupciones.

—¡Eres un…! —exclamó indignada y alzando su mano con intenciones de abofetearlo.

Pero Inuyasha fue más rápido, y sostuvo su mano para tirar de ella y acercarla, besándola forzosamente.

Ella se quedó estática y sintió como él introducía la lengua en su boca.

Kagome reaccionó, se separó e intento empujarlo con furia.

Pero esto no funcionó, ya que él rápidamente volvió a tomarla de las muñecas, logrando arrinconarla contra la máquina expendedora para volver a devorar sus labios con una mezcla de desesperación e ira, mientras sujetaba las manos de su ama contra el frio metal de la máquina.

Aquel beso era embriagante, y la forma como sus cuerpos se encontraban tan juntos le pareció tan excitante que Kagome no pudo evitar dejarse llevar por el caluroso momento, lo que la hizo responder con más fogosidad.

Las latas de bebida rodaban por el piso, sus cuerpos se aprisionaban más, el calor aumentaba entre ellos.

Ella soltó un suspiro y él sonrió con malicia al verla reaccionar así, aquellos ojos dorados brillaron con más intensidad. Fue entonces que Kagome volvió a la realidad, empujó a Inuyasha y lo abofeteo fuertemente.

 _"Oh no. ¿Qué acabo de hacer?"_ se preguntó internamente con angustia al darse cuenta de que una parte de ella habría querido más, habría querido continuar con todas esas emociones.

Pasaron unos segundos de silencio y solo se escuchaba la respiración acelerada de la azabache. El peliplata permanecía con el rostro inmóvil desde aquella bofetada y su cabello cubría su mirada.

Entonces, él simplemente caminó, recogió su lata de cerveza y...

—Adiós… —dijo dándole la espalda.

—¡No regreses nunca! ¡Mascota estúpida! —gritó furiosa.

Él continúo caminando, perdiéndose en la oscuridad.

Los ojos de la azabache se llenaron de lágrimas.

 _"¡¿Por qué?! ¿Por qué diablos han acabado así las cosas?"_ se preguntó mientras una de sus manos tocaba sus labios temblorosamente.

Miro sus muñecas y noto que ambas estaban muy rojas, ese bruto había sido demasiado brusco.

Sintió que no podía mantenerse en pie y lentamente su cuerpo fue dejándose caer, hasta quedar de rodillas en el frío piso.

Las lágrimas se derramaron por sus mejillas. Ella odiaba las traiciones entre pareja, y ahora acababa de cometer una.

—¡Soy un asco de persona! —murmuro en soledad. —Estoy tan confundida… Tal vez no hay manera de que nuestras vidas puedan continuar así, tal vez desde el principio esto iba a acabar mal…

Estuvo allí hasta calmarse y lentamente recogió las latas de bebida caliente y regreso a ver a Koga.

Durante el resto de aquellas vacaciones, Inuyasha y Kagome no volvieron a encontrarse.

Koga empezó a dedicarle más tiempo a Kagome, en parte como disculpa por su horrible comportamiento. Aun así, Kagome continuo el resto de las vacaciones con una sonrisa tristona.

Cuando Kagome volvió a casa, descubrió con desilusión y tristeza que no había rastro de Momo en ninguna parte.

 _"Volverá"_ pensó angustiada. _"Siempre vuelve"._

Pero, un gran temor la invadió al percatarse de que esta vez… Él se había marchado porque se habían peleado terriblemente.

 _ **Continuara…**_

* * *

 _B-boying:_ o también llamado break dance es un deporte/danza contemporánea que forma parte de la cultura del Hip Hop surgida en los 70.

Por cierto, siempre me han parecido curiosas las maquinas expendedoras con bebidas muy raras de ese país, jajaja...

¡Qué lio! ¿eh? ¿Alguien contó los besos? Jajaja…. ¡No me maten! No se porque siento que va a haber una turba enfurecida después de leer este capítulo…

 **Mizuki0709:** ¡Gracias! Y bienvenida a esta historia jajaja.

 **Valkiria-San** **:** Creo que tus malos presentimientos, acertaron (-.-') jejeje… Cambiando de tema, ¡amaba a "coraje el perro cobarde"!

¡Gracias por leer! (=^・^=)

04/10/2018


	20. Consecuencias de una amarga separación

**Capítulo 20. Consecuencias de una amarga separación.**

—¿Está seguro de que no necesita que me quede? —pregunto un preocupado Jaken.

Sesshomaru lo observo sin inmutarse.

—Entiendo… —dijo con pesar el pequeño hombre, llevaba una gran valija en sus manos.

Estaban en el aeropuerto y su avión pronto despegaría. Debía reunirse con la abuela paterna de Sesshomaru, Tsubaki Taisho.

—Que tenga un buen viaje, señor Jaken. —dijo Rin, acercándose y abrazándolo para despedirse.

—Rin, cuídate. —murmuro Jaken muy bajito. —Y cuida al amo bonito.

—Cálmese, solo se ira por varios días. —dijo ella amablemente.

—Son suficientes para muchos cambios. —murmuro Jaken.

Rin permaneció pensativa al tratar de comprender las palabras del hombrecillo.

—Amo bonito… —murmuro Jaken al peliplata.

A decir verdad, Jaken no esperaba una gran despedida, se conformaba con un "adiós" o un simple movimiento de cabeza de su amo, sin embargo…

—Jaken —lo llamo Sesshomaru—, no tardes más de lo debido.

Aquello parecía una orden, pero Jaken sonrió, él sabía que aquella era la forma de su amo para decir que volviera pronto.

-o-

—¿Qué estás diciendo? —pregunto Sango atónita al escuchar el relato del _zengen_ que tuvo su amiga.

—Era una mascota —respondió Kagome sonriendo—, pero también es un humano, además, ni siquiera pensaba en dejarlo quedarse para siempre en mi departamento. —concluyó. —¿Por qué me pondría sentimental con su partida?

Sango la observaba incrédula.

—Fue como cuidar a un perro abandonado durante un tiempo y nada más. —se autoconvenció la azabache. —Desde hoy pienso olvidarlo todo y continuar con mi vida.

—Kagome —la llamo Sango entristecida—, tal vez…

—Ahora me siento más aliviada —la interrumpió—, ya no tendré que fingir o mentirle a Koga nunca más. —concluyó levantándose para salir del jardín y volver a su oficina, dejando a una preocupada Sango, la cual saco inmediatamente su celular.

—Tenías razón, ella también se niega a hablar de eso. —hablo Sango.

Miroku frunció los labios al otro lado de la línea.

Inuyasha y Kagome se negaban a hablar de lo sucedido en las vacaciones y eran reacios a reencontrarse, incluso el peliplata se había negado a decir en donde vivía ahora. Miroku no podía ayudar mucho, porque tanto él como Inuyasha continuaban molestos entre sí por lo ocurrido en la excursión.

— _Sin dueña y lugar donde quedarse, Momo es un perro callejero ahora._ _—_ dijo el pelinegro a través del celular.

-o-

—¡Señor Sesshomaru, detenga la limusina! —chillo Rin de repente.

—¿Qué ocurre? —pregunto el peliplata, al momento en que daba la orden a su chofer.

—¡Es él! —chillo Rin preocupada, saliendo del vehículo a toda prisa, el cual aun no terminaba de parquearse.

—¡Rin! —vocifero Sesshomaru preocupado, al verla correr.

La muchacha llego rápidamente a la banca de un parque cercano.

Allí, un muchacho de cabellos plateados se encontraba dormitando, la mochila con sus pertenencias estaba bajo su cabeza, como si fuese una almohada, y su rostro permanecía oculto tras la sombra que le proporcionaba la gorra que solía usar a menudo.

—Rin. —la llamo Sesshomaru al acercarse. —Lo que hiciste fue peligroso… —pero se interrumpió al reconocer al muchacho que yacía en la banca.

—Inuyasha… —lo llamo Rin mientras sacudía suavemente el hombro del chico.

—Mmmm… —respondió él entre sueños.

Sesshomaru arrugo el entrecejo y con brusquedad quito la mochila que hacia de almohada, provocando que Inuyasha se golpeara contra la banca.

—¡Auch! —vocifero molesto el menor de los Taisho al levantarse. —¡¿Qué carajos haces aquí?! —gritó al ver el rostro de su hermanastro.

—Fue Rin quien te encontró. —contesto con seriedad el mayor.

—Inuyasha. —lo llamo la chica. —¿Qué haces durmiendo en un parque a las siete de la mañana?

—Estaba trotando —mintió—, y me quede dormido.

—¿Con tu equipaje? —pregunto Sesshomaru, quien soltó una pequeña risa satírica. —Yo creo que esa chica a la que llamabas "ama" finalmente decidió abandonarte. —dijo mirando la mochila maltratada.

—Déjame en paz. —contesto Inuyasha con voz apagada.

No tenia animo para discutir con su perfecto hermano mayor, además, recordar a Kagome le provocaba dolor.

—Ven con nosotros. —dijo Rin, sorprendiendo a ambos hermanos. —No puedes vivir en la banca de un parque. —dijo la chica con preocupación. —¿Verdad, señor Sesshomaru? —pregunto con inocencia.

Aquello desarmo por completo al mayor de los Taisho, quien tras suspirar respondió con un—: Haz lo que te apetezca. —dirigido a Inuyasha.

Pero Inuyasha frunció el ceño. —No acepto caridad de tu familia. —respondió con desdén, provocando que Sesshomaru lo mirara con ira.

—¡No es caridad! —chilló entonces Rin. —¡Ustedes son familia! —dijo con tristeza. —¿No se supone que la familia siempre se ayuda? —dijo mirando al suelo, acababa de recordar lo desastroso que era su familia desde que su padre no estaba.

Inuyasha se sintió fatal al ver la expresión en su rostro, por lo que hizo una mueca.

—¡Feh! Como sea. —dijo levantándose y quitando de forma brusca la mochila de las manos de Sesshomaru. —Gracias.

-o-

 _"Tengo que olvidarlo, tengo que olvidarlo…",_ se repetía mentalmente Kagome mientras trabajaba en su escritorio. _"El verdadero Momo murió hace años, cuando era apenas una adolescente",_ se recordó a si misma. _"¡Inuyasha no es Momo!"_ sentenciaron sus pensamientos.

—Higurashi. —la llamo uno de sus compañeros.

Kagome se levantó bruscamente, provocando que su taza de café cayera y empapara su falda.

—¡Maldición! —murmuro muy bajo.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntaron sus compañeros.

—Sí, sí. —aseguró. —Volveré enseguida. —dijo encaminándose al baño.

Ayame soltó una risilla al verla, Kagome estaba muy torpe desde que regreso del _zengen_ , y eso la divertía.

—Se la ve preocupada y algo molesta. —comento uno de sus compañeros al ver a la azabache marcharse.

—Puede que se deba a Koga.

Ayame abrió los ojos con sorpresa al escuchar.

—¿A qué se refieren? —pregunto la pelirroja, integrándose a la conversación.

—Dicen que Koga puede ser transferido a Estados Unidos.

—¡No puede ser! —exclamo otro. —¡¿Entonces Higurashi se ira con él?!

—Shhh… no grites idiota —lo cayo el anterior—, eso aún no podemos saberlo.

Ayame enmudeció al escucharlos. Koga últimamente parecía más condescendiente con Kagome, tal vez los rumores eran ciertos y él se le propondría en poco tiempo.

-o-

—Eso es todo, ¡buen trabajo! —exclamó Sango al tomar la última foto a una modelo.

Las chicas sonrieron, y poco a poco se retiraron junto al personal.

Ya en soledad, Sango suspiró. Kagome le preocupaba demasiado.

—¡Sanguito, mi amor! —exclamó un pelinegro ingresando airadamente.

—No me llames así en mi trabajo. —respondió abochornada, mirando en todas direcciones para asegurarse de estar solos.

Pero, Miroku la abrazo fuertemente, lo que la hizo sonreír.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó al verlo tan feliz.

—¡He sido escogido para actuar en la novela de un importante canal de televisión!

—¡¿Qué?! —grito sorprendida. —No sabía que actuabas, además de bailar.

—¡Claro que puedo! —contesto con orgullo. —Así como Inuyasha sabe de música, yo me inclino por la actuación.

—Oh. —dijo Sango maravillada.

—¡Me han dado un papel secundario! —Miroku vociferó con alegría, tomando a Sango de la cintura y elevándola, para darle una vuelta en el aire.

Ella rio divertida, al sentirse como una princesa.

—Es un buen inicio para lo que deseo. —comento Miroku al depositarla en el suelo.

—¿La danza no te gusta?

—No es mi especialidad. —confesó. —Soy hábil en break dance, pero estaba en eso porque no lograba conseguir lo que quería.

—Pero ahora lo has logrado. —dijo Sango sonriente. —¡Y esto hay que celebrarlo!

Miroku asintió.

—Debemos invitar a Inuyasha y a Kag… —Sango dejo de hablar abruptamente y miró a Miroku.

Ambos se entristecieron un poco al recordar que sus amigos continuaban enemistados y todo era muy problemático.

—¿Qué tal si esta celebración es un poco más íntima? —propuso ella para animarlo un poco. —Ya sabes, entre pareja. —dijo avergonzada y jugando con un mechón de su cabello.

Miroku, sin pensárselo, capturo los labios de la fotógrafa, quien completamente sonrojada correspondió al beso.

-o-

La mancha no desapareció de la falda, por lo que no le quedo de otra que visitar a Sango en busca de ayuda, interrumpiendo un romántico beso entre su amiga y su novio.

—Ejem… —carraspeó avergonzada al verlos separarse.

—¡Kagome! —chilló Sango avergonzada.

—Lo siento. —se disculpó ella.

—Descuida. —respondió Miroku pícaramente. —Gracias a _Kami_ por tu interrupción. —dijo sonriendo.

—¿A que te refieres? —pregunto Kagome.

—¿Quién sabe hasta donde hubiésemos llegado con lo caliente del momento? —dijo aquel descarado.

—¡Miroku! —chilló Sango, roja hasta las orejas, y provocando la risa de su novio.

—Vine por algo de ayuda… —murmuro Kagome mientras señalaba su falda. —¿Tendrás algo del vestuario de modelos que me puedas prestar?

—¡Oh! —chilló Sango. —¡Tengo el conjunto perfecto para ti!

—Solo busco una falda o pantalón.

—¡Bah! —dijo Sango con desaprobación. —Te vestiré con una empresaria que sale en la portada de la revista _forbes_.

Kagome palideció de temor, y Miroku rio al verla.

Con aquella emoción, Sango vistió a Kagome con varios atuendos, además de hacerla modelar en una pasarela improvisada.

—¡Luce maravillosa! —opino Sango.

—Yo creo que el anterior era el mejor… —dijo Miroku mientras colocaba una mano en su mentón, como si fuese un crítico de modas.

—¿A qué te refieres? —pregunto Sango.

—La silueta de la señorita Kagome quedaba mejor con el anterior atuendo.

 _"¿Por qué estoy haciendo esto?"_ se preguntó Kagome mientras los veía discutir.

—Pues yo pienso que este le queda mejor —opino Sango molesta.

—¡Ese atuendo es una ofensa para mis ojos! —dramatizó Miroku.

—¡Ofensa tu trasero! —chilló Sango, siguiéndole el juego.

Y entonces, la carismática risa de Kagome se escuchó en el lugar. Sus amigos acaban de hacer que, por un momento, ella olvidara su tristeza.

-o-

—¿Qué te ocurre Ayame? —le pregunto una de sus amigas durante el almuerzo.

—Lo siento, estoy un poco distraída. —se disculpó la pelirroja.

—Últimamente pareces deprimida. —dijo otra. —Deberías dejar de estar así.

—Si. —argumento su otra amiga. —¿Acaso ya te rendiste con Koga?

Todas quedaron en silencio.

—¡No puede ser! —exclamó una de ella al comprenderlo. —¡¿Estás pensando en dejar que Kagome se quede con Koga?!

—Kagome ya está con Koga. —la corrigió Ayame. —Es su novia.

Todas la miraron con incredulidad.

—Pues yo creo que deberías decirle lo que sientes y sacarte finalmente ese peso de tu pecho.

—No. —refuto otra. —Seria horrible si la rechaza.

—¿Te lo imaginas? —dijo otra con dramatismo. —Que patético seria.

Ayame suspiro al escucharlas, esa conversación no le interesaba.

—Si Kagome se fijase en alguien más, eso daría ventaja a Ayame. —opino una de ellas.

—¿Hablas de si alguien la sedujera? —pregunto otra divertida. —¿Cómo en una novela?

Todas empezaron a reír, pero Ayame permaneció en silencio mientras su mente pensaba en lo último que había escuchado.

Inquieta, decidió levantarse y retirarse.

¿Qué debía hacer ahora?

Estaba a punto de rendirse, de dejarle el camino libre a Kagome, pero ahora… se le estaba ocurriendo algo interesante.

-o-

—Descuida, el sofá es cómodo. —dijo Inuyasha sonriendo. —Esto me basta.

—¿Estás seguro? —pregunto Rin preocupada.

En aquel departamento, solo había dos habitaciones, las cuales eran ocupadas por Sesshomaru y Rin.

—He dormido en peores lugares… —dijo Inuyasha. —No te preocupes por mí.

—Es que eso no esta bien. —dijo ella de forma autoritaria. —Debes pensar en tu salud.

—Tu eres una chica muy madura para tu edad. —comento sorprendido el peliplata. —Si sigues así te convertirás en una mujer muy estricta como Kagome… —dijo, y al instante enmudeció, había dicho aquel nombre en voz alta. Algo que había estado evitando.

—La extrañas... —murmuro la muchacha con comprensión.

Inuyasha bufó molesto en respuesta.

—No sé lo que pudo ocurrir entre ustedes. —dijo Rin. —Pero ella es una buena persona, seguro todo fue un malentendido.

Inuyasha permaneció en silencio.

—Tal vez sea bueno que hables con ella. —insistió Rin.

—No lo creo. —respondió.

—No quiero ser una fisgona, pero considero a Kagome como una hermana, así que preguntare directamente. —dijo, armándose de valor. —¿Qué tipo de relación tienen ustedes?

Inuyasha la miro con sorpresa, pero después sonrió traviesamente.

—Bien —dijo—, te responderé lo que quieras, si tú me dices que tipo de relación tienes con Sesshomaru.

—No sé de qué hablas. —farfullo ella sonrojándose.

Inuyasha soltó una carcajada. —Acabas de sonrojarte.

Rin se sonrojo aún más.

—Ese es el trato Rin —dijo Inuyasha altaneramente—, ¿aceptas o no?

Rin mordió su labio inferior.

—Acepto.

—Bien. —dijo Inuyasha sonriendo ladinamente. —Entonces empezare yo. —anunció. —¿Qué quieres saber?

—¡¿La amas?! —pregunto con desesperación.

—Que directa. —respondió incómodo.

—¡Responde! —ordeno bruscamente y luego tapo su boca con las manos, avergonzada de su actuar.

—Eres una hermana pequeña sobreprotectora. —dijo burlesco y luego suspiró. —La respuesta es sí —admitió—, ahora pregunto yo. ¿Te gusta el insoportable de mi hermanastro?

Rin se sonrojo violentamente y asintió débilmente con la cabeza.

—Pedófilo. —murmuro Inuyasha molesto.

—Te equivocas, él no me ha dicho nada, ni siente nada por mí. —el rostro de Rin se entristeció. —Él solo me ayuda porque se siente culpable por lo que pudo pasarme en ese callejón.

Inuyasha abrió los ojos con sorpresa. ¿Acaso ella ya recordaba y sabía todo lo sucedido?

Permanecieron en un largo silencio, hasta que…

—¿Lo sabes? —pregunto el peliplata.

Rin asistió.

—He tenido pesadillas, y con cada una, recuerdo con mayor claridad lo que paso esa noche. Ahora sé que él me estaba siguiendo, yo no sabía que era él y no pude evitar asustarme y decidí ir por el callejón.

Inuyasha permaneció pensativo, mientras recordaba la discusión que tuvo en el hospital con su hermanastro.

 _"Cometí un error."_ había confesado Sesshomaru.

 _"¿Error?, Tu… ¿El perfecto sucesor de los Taisho…?"_ murmuro él con sátira.

 _"La seguí."_ lo escucho admitir.

Con aquello, Inuyasha había comprendido rápidamente la situación. Sesshomaru siguió a Rin y ella se internó en los callejones para perderlo, desgraciadamente, ninguno sabia que dos tipos más la estaban buscando. Fue precisamente por eso que Inuyasha reacciono furioso contra su hermanastro aquella noche, ya que Kagome pensaba que era su culpa. Lo que Inuyasha jamás imagino, es que Rin descubriría todo con el pasar del tiempo.

Fue entonces que él miro a Rin.

—¿Culpas a Sesshomaru? —pregunto seriamente.

—No.

Aquella respuesta lo sorprendió.

—Esos sujetos me habrían atacado tarde o temprano, me estaban esperando. —admitió Rin. —Me alegra que el señor Sesshomaru pasara esa noche por ahí y me siguiera.

—Espera… —dijo Inuyasha intentando armar todo el rompecabezas. —¿Dices que esos sujetos te buscaban? ¿Los conocías?

Ella asintió. —Trabajan para mi horrible padrastro.

—Por eso nunca quisiste mudarte con Kagome… —dedujo el peliplata.

—Son capaces de hacer cosas horribles por órdenes de mi padrastro.

 _"Entonces, mi estúpido hermanastro no es culpable"_ pensó Inuyasha con sorpresa.

—Rin —la llamó—, creo que tú también deberías hablar con él. —opinó, sorprendiendo a la chica. —Se culpa demasiado por lo que pudo pasarte. —Inuyasha se sintió un poco extraño al hablar así de su hermanastro, pero era necesario, se sentía en deuda con el imbécil.

Rin asintió levemente, y ambos permanecieron en un pequeño silencio.

—Mi turno —dijo ella de repente—, y me debes cuatro preguntas por la conversación de ahora. —sonrió con altivez.

—Niña astuta. —dijo Inuyasha divertido, antes de empezar una ronda de preguntas entre ambos.

Estaban riendo a gusto, cuando Sesshomaru regreso de su oficina.

—Veo que se divierten… —comento con su peculiar seriedad.

Inuyasha lo miro con desagrado.

—Encontré un departamento amoblado para ti. —comento el mayor. —Es espacioso y…

—El sofá está bien… —gruño Inuyasha.

—Estoy tratado de ayudarte. —dijo Sesshomaru con molestia.

—¡Feh! —bufó Inuyasha.

Ambos se dieron miradas de perros rabiosos. Rin no sabia como calmar las cosas, y entonces, el teléfono de Inuyasha sonó, obligándolo a contestar.

—Si, soy yo… —dijo él muchacho. —¡¿Mañana?! —pregunto emocionado, con lo cual Sesshomaru se llenó de curiosidad.

¿Qué acaba de pasar para que el imbécil de su hermano se contentara tan rápidamente?

-o-

Debido al improvisado desfile de modas de sus amigos, ella se sentía un poco más ligera y menos triste, creyó que no recibiría mas sorpresas, hasta que Koga le pidió hablar con ella, por lo que ambos buscaron un lugar apropiado para charlar.

—¿Entonces…? —pregunto ella totalmente en shock después de escucharlo.

—Aun no es oficial… —le comunico Koga. —Pero, nuestro jefe Naraku, nos comunicó que la próxima vez que la compañía traslade empleados a Estados Unidos… podría ser yo.

Kagome permaneció en completo silencio.

—Si es así… —continuo Koga. —Si tuviese que mudarme…

Kagome sintió un nudo en su estómago.

—¿Irías conmigo? —pregunto Koga finalmente.

 _ **Continuará…**_

* * *

¡Ya volvió por quien lloraban…! XD

Por fin Rin recordó todo y sabe la verdadera razón del porque Sesshomaru se preocupa por ella… ¿Sera que eso se convierte en amor? ¿Qué creen que este tramando Ayame? ¿De qué será la llamada que recibió Inuyasha? ¿Cuál será la respuesta de Kagome a Koga?

Ya, ya… muchas preguntas pendejas… XD

Por cierto, Tsubaki, la abuela paterna, esta inspirada de la antigua rival de Kikyo que salió en el anime. ¿La recuerdan?

 **Rumi:** "montaña rusa de emociones", me gusto eso jajaja.

 **Valkiria-San** **:** Jajajaja no, no. Inuyasha no se prostituirá. Eso lo dijo para hacer enojar a Kagome. El pobre no tiene a donde ir…

 **Jacaranda:** ¿Escribo rápido? (inserte carita de pikachu sorprendido). Pues esta vez si que me he tardado jajaja…

¡Gracias por leer! (=^・^=)

29/01/2019


	21. Bajo la lluvia

Los personajes del manga/anime Inuyasha no me pertenecen, además, esta historia está basada en el manga de Yayoi Ogawa y sus versiones. Una adaptación libre.

En fin, aquí les dejo el capítulo.

* * *

 **Capítulo 21. Bajo la lluvia.**

—Rin, no tienes que hacer esto. —dijo Sesshomaru, mirando de soslayo a Inuyasha. —Ni siquiera por ese cretino.

—¡Oye! Este cretino ayudo con la comida, ¡tú no hiciste nada, su alteza! —grito Inuyasha mordazmente, para luego tomar con los palillos una porción de _tamagoyaki_ y metérselo a la boca abruptamente.

—Comes como un cerdo. —murmuro su hermanastro.

—¡Caiate desglaciado! —grito Inuyasha con comida en la boca.

—Traga antes de hablar. —gruño el mayor.

Inuyasha lo ignoró y volvió a zamparse una gran cantidad de arroz en la boca.

Debido a que, aquella mañana Rin tenía molestias en su brazo lesionado, Inuyasha se había esmerado en ayudarle con el desayuno. Sesshomaru varias veces había sentido ganas de ayudar al observarlos, pero debido a la presencia de "su estúpido hermanastro menor" en la cocina, no se había permitido ser visto cortando los pimientos o algo parecido, sería absurdo, jamás había puesto un dedo en la cocina en toda su vida y seguramente el imbécil de Inuyasha no lo dejaría en paz si empezaba a hacerlo ahora.

—Para mí está bien —respondió Rin con alegría—, además, me gusta que haya gente en esta mesa a la hora de la comida.

Sesshomaru se sereno al escucharla.

—Como quieras. —respondió.

-o-

—Sobre eso, como le estaba diciendo… —Kagome hablaba por el teléfono de la oficina, trataba de resolver un malentendido, pero de pronto se quedó callada al escuchar que le habían colgado la llamada. —Mal educado… —murmuro con molestia.

—¿Es el tipo del artículo otra vez? —le pregunto un compañero.

Ella asintió.

—La próxima vez, permite que conteste yo. —aconsejo otro compañero. —Seguro deja de molestar en cuanto un hombre le hable fuertemente.

Todos asintieron.

—Está bien, puedo solucionarlo. —dijo Kagome, sonriéndoles en agradecimiento.

—No dudes en contar con nosotros, Higurashi. —dijo uno de ellos.

Ella asintió y se levantó para llevar unos papeles.

Últimamente todo le salía mal y se sentía muy estresada, para colmo, Sango estaba muy ocupada y Rin parecía evitarla a toda costa, lo que la hacía sentir más sola.

¿Cómo estaría Rin? ¿Habría podido adaptarse a vivir en casa del hermano de Inuyasha?

 _"Inuyasha"_ pensó suspirando.

¿Estaría bien? ¿Dónde estaría viviendo?

 _"Con esta apariencia podría conseguir que cualquier mujer me reciba…"_ escucho la voz de Inuyasha resonar en su cabeza. Inmediatamente, su mente dibujo una molesta escena, en la cual se encontraban Inuyasha y Kikyo abrazados y durmiendo en una cama.

Rápidamente, sacudió su cabeza, en un intento por olvidar lo que acababa de imaginar.

 _"¡Olvídalo!"_ se ordenó a sí misma, se sentía tan estresada que le apetecía tomar una cerveza.

Sin perder tiempo, camino por el pasillo, cuando…

—¡Momo! —escuchó vociferar a alguien.

Aquello provoco que ella reaccionara, girando su cuerpo con esperanzas de verlo, pero tropezó y cayó de bruces al suelo.

—¡Maldición! —gruño al darse cuenta de que la voz que oyó provenía de una conversación entre dos chicas, las cuales la miraron sorprendidas por su caída.

Durante los últimos días se le había derramado un café en la falda, había confundido unos artículos, había regado agua en unos documentos importantes, no dejaba de recibir quejas constantes por teléfono y, por último, acababa de tropezarse, desorganizando los papeles que llevaba.

—¿Acaso las cosas pueden empeorar? —se preguntó fastidiada.

-o-

El inútil de su hermanastro acababa de marcharse, y había actuado un poco extraño, estaba ansioso, nervioso y apresurado, ni siquiera espero a que llegara el auto con chofer personal.

 _"Seguro tiene que ver con aquella llamada importante que recibió"_ , dedujo en sus pensamientos.

—Señor Sesshomaru. —lo llamo Rin, quien traía puesto su uniforme, el cual era al estilo _sailor fuku_ y consistía en una falda verde y una blusa con un pañuelo rojo al cuello. —Nos están esperando. —dijo al ver el vehículo estacionado.

Sesshomaru salió de sus pensamientos y empezó a caminar, pero, justo antes de ingresar al vehículo vislumbro algo muy peculiar.

¿Era su imaginación o acaba de ver a alguien esconderse tras estarlos espiando?

—¿Señor Sesshomaru? —pregunto Rin extrañada de su actuar.

Sin decir una sola palabra, el peliplata ingreso al vehículo, mientras hacia una nota mental de aquello…

Alguien los estaba vigilando.

-o-

Observó el gran edificio en el cual se leía con letras grandes y elegantes "Tessaiga Studios", uno de los estudios de grabación más famosos que existían.

Había llegado muy temprano y se había asegurado de dejar a Sesshomaru atrás.

¡No podía creer que ellos decidieran llamarlo para hacer una audición!

Sintió un horrible escalofrío.

Respiro pausadamente, necesitaba ganar esa audición, lo ansiaba. Después de tanto trabajo y de haber fallado la audición en _Takasaki_ , no podía dar marcha atrás, solo esperaba que lo aprendido en _Hakone_ con los instructores extranjeros le ayudara.

Ahora se encontraba frente a una gran puerta de cristal que indicaba la entrada, estiró su mano para abrirla, y…

—¿Inuyasha Taisho? —pregunto una mujer acercándose, impidiendo que ingresara al edificio.

Inmediatamente, él fijo su vista en ella.

—Soy Ayame, la compañera de trabajo de Kagome. —se presentó la mujer de gran belleza. —¿Me recuerdas?

Inuyasha simplemente la observo con curiosidad y desconfianza.

—Necesito hablarte de algo importante. —dijo la chica.

Inuyasha alzo una ceja como única respuesta y la pelirroja sonrió.

Ambos caminaron hacia una cafetería cercana y Ayame se ofreció a pagar la cuenta en agradecimiento por aceptar la conversación.

—¿Qué es lo que te propones? —pregunto sin rodeos el peliplata.

—Seré directa. —respondió sonriendo y dejando a un lado su taza de té. —¿Realmente eres la mascota de ella?

Inuyasha hizo una expresión de sorpresa, ya que creía que nadie lo sabía.

—Kagome es muy descuidada al hablar con su amiga, la fotógrafa. —comento Ayame con suma tranquilidad. —Debería asegurarse de que ninguna persona pueda estar accidentalmente escuchando… —dijo mientras tomaba otro sorbo de té. —Lo he sabido desde hace mucho, pero quiero que tú lo certifiques.

Inuyasha frunció el ceño.

—Si, lo soy. —respondió, y esperó que el siguiente comentario fuese un chantaje.

—Pero tú ya no quieres ser su mascota, ¿verdad? —continuo la pelirroja hablando astutamente y dando en el blanco.

Inuyasha comenzaba a fastidiarse, por lo que decidió levantarse y salir de allí.

—¡Feh! —bufó. —Escucha, tengo cosas que hacer y…

—Koga le ha propuesto irse con él. —lo interrumpió.

Lentamente, el peliplata volvió a sentarse al oír aquello.

—No estoy mintiendo —continuo Ayame—, me lo ha contado esta mañana, solo está esperando la respuesta de ella.

Inuyasha notó como la mano de la pelirroja apretó fuertemente una servilleta de la mesa y sus ojos se entristecieron. Pero, entonces, ella rápidamente cambio de expresión y con su mano movió su cabello rojo con elegancia para sonreír falsamente.

—Si eso sucediera, ya no podrías estar al lado de Kagome —continuo la chica—, ni como mascota, ni como hombre.

—Mmm… —contesto el peliplata muy serio. —Y, ¿qué quieres que haga?

—Nos entendemos bien. —comento sonriendo al ver la disposición del muchacho. —Quiero a Koga, y tú quieres a Kagome.

—Quieres que seduzca a Kagome. —concluyo el peliplata al comprenderla.

—Piénsalo. —dijo la pelirroja. —A ambos nos conviene.

Inuyasha dirigió su mirada al cielo nublado de aquel día.

—Si no sabes cómo hacerlo, yo podría darte algunos consejos de seducción. —dijo Ayame con una sonrisa burlesca, al percatarse del silencio de Inuyasha.

¿Acaso creía que él era un niño?

Él sonrió y de inmediato se acercó a ella, tomando la mano con la que hace un momento ella había arrugado la servilleta, entonces, la atrajo y…

—Esta debe ser la última carta en tu jugada... —murmuro peligrosamente cerca del rostro de la chica, casi rozando sus narices.

Sonrojada, Ayame se separó bruscamente.

—¡Ya entendí! —dijo molesta e incómoda por aquel movimiento del peliplata. —No necesitas ayuda, eres capaz de seducirla por tu cuenta.

Inuyasha sonrió triunfante.

—Entonces, ¿lo harás?

—No.

Ella lo miro perpleja.

—Estos días he pensado mucho en ello, y decidí que no haré nada que ella no desee. —dijo Inuyasha al recordar el último beso que le había dado a Kagome.

Ayame frunció los labios.

—¿Porque te niegas? —pregunto con molestia. —Ella ha estado contigo y traicionando a Koga al mismo tiempo. —opinó. —Ha jugado con ambos, y ahora que podrías quedarte con ella, simplemente tú…

—Ella jamás ha traicionado a Koga. —la interrumpió el peliplata. —He sido yo quien se ha metido en su relación, igual que tú lo estas intentando ahora.

Ayame lo miro con sorpresa.

—Ambos nos parecemos en eso. —dijo Inuyasha.

—¿No lo ha traicionado? —se preguntó la pelirrosa confundida. —Pero tú y ella viven juntos y…

—Lo único a lo que he llegado… ha sido a besarla, y fui yo quien lo inició, ella jamás tuvo intenciones de traicionarlo. —confesó. —Odia las traiciones entre parejas.

Ayame permaneció en silencio, totalmente confundida.

—No creo que seas una mala persona. —opino Inuyasha al verla tan angustiada.

—Te equivocas. —dijo ella. —Planeaba arruinar su relación.

—Entonces… —dijo Inuyasha. —Si conocías mi situación con Kagome… ¿Por qué nunca se lo contaste a él?

—¿Y ser yo quien le rompa el corazón? —dijo ella entristecida.

Inuyasha permaneció en silencio.

—Entonces, ¿ella en verdad ama a Koga? —pregunto Ayame suavemente.

—¿Qué ganaría yo mintiéndote? —dijo Inuyasha un poco triste.

Ayame sonrió con tristeza e Inuyasha le devolvió el gesto.

Ambos lo comprendieron, estaban derrotados.

—¿Qué harás ahora? —pregunto el peliplata.

Ella suspiró.

—Rendirme. —contestó. —¿Y tú?

—Si ella escoge a Koga, yo no lo evitaré. —hablo el peliplata levantándose del asiento.

—Gracias. —le dijo Ayame con una sonrisa tristona.

Inuyasha asintió. —Gracias por el té. —dijo marchándose con dirección a la audición.

Esa conversación le había dado una sensación de valor que no esperaba sentir.

Sonrió.

La presentación de la audición ya no significaba algo imposible para él.

-o-

¿Cómo podía Ayame pedir permiso para marcharse por un asunto personal en un momento así?

El teléfono de su escritorio volvió a sonar y ella bufó.

—Te ayudo Higurashi. —dijo un compañero contestando la llamada.

Kagome le agradeció y decidió salir para beber algo, estaba sedienta. Se acercó a la máquina expendedora de bebidas y observo las latas a través del cristal.

 _"Necesito una cerveza"_ pensó, y luego sacudió su cabeza. _"No puedo beber en el trabajo"._

Decidió elegir una gaseosa, pero al abrirla… el líquido prácticamente le exploto en un baño de espuma que dejo manchada su blusa.

—Hoy no fue mi falda, pero si mi blusa… —murmuro frustrada. —¡El universo me odia!

-o-

Tres personas se encontraban reunidas mientras charlaban.

—La vi salir otra vez de ese edificio. —dijo Manten. —Estaba junto a ese tal Taisho.

—Así que ahora… Rin es el juguetito sexual de los hermanos Taisho. —dijo Hiten burlonamente. —Salió más astuta de lo que pensaste, Abi.

Abi hizo una mueca. —Pequeña puta. —dijo entre dientes.

—He visto también a Kuroro con ella. —dijo Manten, al recordar a la cachorra.

—Mmm… —Hiten sonrió con malicia. —Esto mejora las cosas. —dijo mientras su mente empezaba a maquinar un gran y astuto plan.

—¿Qué estas planeando? —pregunto Abi confundida.

—Capturaremos a tu linda hija. —dijo Hiten mofándose. —Lo haremos parecer un secuestro.

Abi sonrió al comprenderlo. —Al fin ganare algo de dinero por esa malnacida.

—Mucho dinero. —la corrigió Hiten.

—¿Y cómo lo haremos? —pregunto Manten sonriendo.

—Tú —dijo Hiten—, tú lo harás.

—¿Cómo? —pregunto el grandulón confundido.

Abi puso los ojos en blanco. —¡Síguela! —gritó.

—Pero ella nunca suele estar sola… —dijo Manten intimidado por los gritos de la mujer.

—Vigílala. —propuso Hiten con un espeluznante brillo en sus ojos. —En algún momento, ella estará sola.

-o-

—¡Eso fue excelente muchacho! —le palmeó la espalda Totosai. Un anciano delgaducho, de ojos enormes, calvo en la coronilla de su cabeza, llevaba bigote y barba muy finas. Era uno de los jueces del evento.

—Gracias. —respondió Inuyasha.

—Creo que eres uno de los favoritos, deberás conseguir un representante.

Inuyasha asintió.

—Bien, me despido… Seguramente hay alguien esperándote con ansias por saber cómo te ha ido en la audición. —dijo el viejo marchándose. —Debes celebrar con esa persona.

La mirada de Inuyasha se ensombreció, Kagome había llegado a sus pensamientos.

Sin más, el peliplata salió por aquella gran puerta de cristal y se percató de que había empezado a llover, en silencio abrió su paraguas. La hora en su celular marcaba las siete de la noche. Se presentaron tantos participantes que la audición había tardado demasiado y debido a la lluvia todo se veía mucho mas oscuro de lo usual.

Mientras caminaba no pudo evitar escuchar un montón de voces en su cabeza.

 _"Seguramente hay alguien esperándote…"_ escuchó en su cabeza la voz del viejo Totosai.

 _"Tal vez sea bueno que hables con ella"_ la voz de Rin le siguió.

 _"Te quierooo Momooo"_ escucho la voz borracha de Kagome.

 _"Koga le ha propuesto irse con él"_ aquella frase de la pelirroja hizo eco en su cabeza.

Una inmensa ansiedad se apoderó de él.

—Necesito verla, aunque sea una vez más. —murmuro con franqueza y hecho a correr por la acera encharcada.

-o-

¡Las cosas si podían empeorar!

—Maldición. —murmuro abrazándose a sí misma mientras caminaba.

Había olvidado el maldito paraguas.

Koga trabajaría hasta muy tarde y ella últimamente lo había estado evitando, ya que aun no tenia una respuesta para él.

Así que, se dirigía sola al departamento cuando la lluvia la sorprendió. Ningún miserable taxi había estado libre esa noche lluviosa, era de esperarse, con un clima así los taxis llegaban a escasear.

Las calles estaban vacías, solo la acompañaba el ruido del agua al caer de forma acelerada.

Kagome miro al cielo, la lluvia no parecía querer detenerse.

—Que fiasco. —gruño.

Sin percatarse, dio un paso en falso y el tacón de su zapato se rompió, provocando que se tambaleara.

Cayó al suelo de rodillas, apoyándose con las manos en el piso y sintió gran dolor. Al instante, observó como un charco de agua se tornaba de un color rojizo debajo de su rodilla derecha. Acababa de lastimarse.

Permaneció inmóvil, arrodillada, mirando fijamente el agua carmesí.

—Inuyasha. —murmuro, y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. —¡A quien engaño! —vociferó cerrando fuertemente los ojos. —Lo extraño tanto, ¡estúpida mascota! —una lagrima resbalo de sus ojos hasta la punta de su nariz. —¿Por qué? —murmuro. —¿Es que acaso hice algo horrible en mi vida pasada para ser castigada de esta manera?

De pronto, escuchó pasos apresurados que se dirigían hasta ella y dejo de sentir la lluvia en su piel. Dirigió la vista al frente y observo unos zapatos deportivos oscuros. Lentamente subió su mirada hasta dar con unos intensos ojos dorados.

Inuyasha se encontraba frente a ella.

Él respiraba agitadamente y la observaba con sorpresa mientras le brindaba protección contra la lluvia con su paraguas.

Ninguno dijo palabra alguna.

Inuyasha se acuclilló para entregarle el paraguas y luego darle la espalda.

Ella entendió lo que él intentaba hacer.

Entonces, Kagome coloco su brazo izquierdo en el hombro de él, mientras con su mano derecha sujetaba el paraguas.

El peliplata paso sus manos por las piernas de ella y finalmente se levantó, llevándola en su espalda.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —pregunto ella débilmente.

Aun con el ruido de la lluvia, Inuyasha le entendió por la cercanía en la que se encontraban.

—Necesitaba verte. —contesto con sinceridad.

Kagome escondió su rostro en la espalda de él, percibiendo su aroma tan característico.

—Lo siento. —dijo ella con voz estrangulada.

Inuyasha sintió su corazón encogerse mientras caminaba.

—Soy yo quien debe disculparse.

Ella no respondió.

—Kagome. —la llamo. —Olvida lo que sucedió en las vacaciones, por favor.

Kagome abrió ampliamente los ojos. ¿Qué le estaba pidiendo?

—Perdóname, y olvídalo todo… Continuemos como antes, aun no quiero separarme de ti.

Kagome empezó a sollozar en silencio, no entendía porque lloraba, pero no podía detener sus lágrimas.

Inuyasha sabía que ella estaba llorando, debido al ligero movimiento de su cuerpo al sollozar. ¿Lloraba de alegría o de tristeza?

Sintió que ella lo abrazaba con fuerza.

—Está bien. —dijo ella con voz rota. —Todo volverá a ser como antes.

 _ **Continuará…**_

* * *

 **Tamagoyaki:** es una especie de tortilla de huevo que se puede encontrar en la cocina japonesa. Se suele servir como parte del desayuno o en platos de sushi.

 **Sailor fuku:** es un uniforme escolar japonés extensamente usado por las estudiantes japonesas que cursan la escuela secundaria y preparatoria.

¡Hola! ¿Cómo están?, acá llueve mucho jajaja (de hecho, escribí este capítulo con lluvia).

¡Por fin hubo reconciliación! ¿Creen que las cosas vuelvan a ser como antes? ¿Sera que Ayame finalmente se rindió? ¿Cómo acabaran los planes del padrastro de Rin?

 **Valkiria-San:** _¡Feliz cumpleaños!_ Te dejo este capitulo como regalo atrasado jajaja... Me alegra siempre verte en los reviews.

¡Gracias por leer! (=^・^=)

02/02/2019


	22. Lirios y próximas decisiones

**Capítulo 22. L** **irios y próximas decisiones.**

Dos días habían trascurrido ya, y a pesar de que habían acordado de que todo volvería a ser como antes, la verdad es que el ambiente entre ambos era de incomodidad. Pese a esto, ambos se esmeraban en intentar que esa incomodidad desapareciera, aunque el simple hecho de tocar sus manos por accidente los dejaba completamente perturbados y con el corazón latiendo desbocadamente. Las bromas pícaras que Inuyasha solía hacer no conseguían el mismo efecto en su ama, no la divertían o molestaban, por el contrario, ahora ella se sonrojaba, provocando que él reaccionara igual, quedando ambos bajo un vergonzoso silencio. Shippo era el único que podía amenizar el ambiente y volverlo menos tenso con sus visitas diarias.

Esto llevó a ambos adultos a preguntarse…

¿Cuánto más podrían aguantar?

Ninguno lo sabía, y ambos daban por sentado que muy pronto tomarían caminos diferentes y no volverían a verse.

Ella pensaba que él se marcharía con Kikyo en cualquier momento, y él se preparaba para la partida de su ama con Koga.

Ninguno se atrevía a preguntar al otro sobre aquellas situaciones, ya que pensaban que sus corazones no serían capaces de aguantarlo, por lo tanto, ambos empezaron a evitarse inconscientemente y se enfrascaron en sus asuntos laborales. Y aquel día no fue diferente…

Ajeno al destino que lo aguardaba, un joven de cabellos plateados caminaba a paso lento, debía dirigirse a una importante reunión con los directivos de Tessagia Studios, una exitosa compañía discográfica. Hoy decidirían al ganador, pero, entonces…

—Hola. —saludó un pelinegro a pocos pasos de la entrada del edificio.

—¿Miroku? —respondió Inuyasha un poco sorprendido.

Miroku llevó su mano a su nuca en clara señal de incomodidad.

—Veo que por fin has decidido seguir tu camino en la música… —comentó sonriendo.

Inuyasha asintió. —Me enteré de finalmente estas empezando en la actuación. —dijo algo incómodo pero alegre por su amigo.

Miroku suspiró con cansancio.

—Escucha Inuyasha, sé que es tu vida y no debería regañarte cuando yo he sido un desastre con las mujeres, es solo que… —removió su cabello con frustración. —Me resulta frustrante verte envuelto en tantos líos por culpa de tu estúpida indecisión con las señoritas Kagome y Kikyo.

Ambos permanecieron en silencio por unos largos segundos, y…

—¡Feh! —bufó Inuyasha, quien lentamente levanto su mano en un puño. —Ya sé que soy un terco, así que olvídalo.

Miroku sonrió, y levanto su mano en puño también.

Entonces, ambos chocaron sus nudillos, en una clara referencia de haber resuelto el problema.

-o-

—¿Me llamó, señor? —preguntó Kagome, ingresando al despacho de su jefe.

La muchacha esperaba que las torpezas que había causado varios días atrás no fueran la razón de su llamado.

—Siéntese, por favor. —pidió su jefe educadamente.

Kagome se acomodó en la silla que estaba frente al elegante escritorio.

—Debo admitir —dijo su jefe—, que un principio no estaba cómodo con usted formando parte de mi equipo de trabajo, pero me demostró ser una mujer muy capaz y dedicada.

Kagome simplemente lo miro con sorpresa, aquello la había hecho recordar el mal inicio que tuvo cuando fue trasladada a dicha sección del edificio Shikon, el consuelo que recibió por parte de Momo y su constante superación con los artículos.

—Le pido sinceras disculpas —continuó su jefe—, por mi trato a su persona cuando inicio en este departamento de trabajo.

Ella sonrió. —No se preocupe jefe, yo también era muy antipática.

Él rio levemente y continuó.

—Como sabrás, me han ofrecido otro cargo y abandonaré este trabajo.

Kagome asintió lentamente mientras lo escuchaba.

—Mis superiores me han pedido que recomiende a una persona apta para ocupar este puesto.

El corazón de la azabache se aceleró. ¿Qué estaba sugiriendo su jefe?

—Eres una mujer talentosa y has escrito excelentes artículos —dijo aquel hombre—, estoy seguro de que podrás presentar uno que deslumbre a la directiva.

—Eso… —farfulló Kagome. —Eso significa…

Aquel hombre asintió mientras sonreía.

—Estaré esperando tu artículo, Higurashi. —fue su respuesta.

Una gran alegría invadió a la azabache.

¡Tenia la oportunidad de ascender!

—Debo recalcar —interrumpió su jefe—, que existirá una persona reacia a aceptarte, en caso de que ganaras el puesto.

" _Naraku"_ pensó Kagome, al recordar la razón del porque había sido degradada de puesto.

-o-

—Entonces —dijo Hakkaku. —¿Serás transferido, Koga?

—Eso lo sabremos hoy… —respondió, mientras observaba la gran y elegante puerta de la oficina de Naraku.

—¿Cuánto tiempo te quedarías en Japón si fueras a trasladarte? —pregunto Ginta.

—Menos de un mes. —dijo Koga, mientras pensaba en cierta pelirroja.

Los rostros de sus amigos cambiaron a uno de sorpresa. Koga se marcharía pronto al extranjero.

—¡Es genial! —exclamo Hakkaku, dándole una palmada amistosa y cambiando su semblante por uno más alegre, intentando apoyar a su amigo.

Ginta también sonrió. —Me alegro por ti, aunque vamos a extrañarte.

Koga sonrió. Una parte de él estaba inmensamente feliz por ser recomendado para trabajar en el extranjero, pero había otra que lo ponía un poco dudoso y tenso.

Durante los dos últimos días había notado que Ayame estaba muy distante con él, parecía que lo ignoraba o lo evadía, y eso le producía una enorme molestia.

¿Qué estaba pasando?

No lo sabía, pero estaba increíblemente inquieto por no poder hablar con la pelirroja.

—El señor Naraku lo recibirá en este momento. —dijo Yura, la asistente de Naraku.

Koga asintió.

-o-

—¿Escucharon el rumor de la transferencia de Koga? —pregunto una de las amigas de Ayame, mientras retocaba su maquillaje y se observaba en el espejo del baño.

—Dicen que se casará con Kagome y luego ambos se marcharán. —comento otra.

Todas abrieron los ojos con sorpresa y empezaron a parlotear aún más sobre aquel asunto.

De pronto, Ayame entro en el lugar y las chicas hicieron un silencio incómodo.

—No se detengan. —dijo la pelirroja sonriendo con falsedad.

Ella sabía perfectamente de que hablaban sus amigas, pero no iba a permitir que ellas vieran su dolor.

—¿Estarás bien si Koga se marcha? —pregunto una de sus amigas con atrevimiento.

—Es mi mejor amigo —respondió Ayame—, lo quiero mucho y lo extrañaré, pero no es el fin del mundo. —mintió sonriente.

Las demás, al escucharla, la miraron con sorpresa. Ayame parecía tomárselo con calma, por lo que ellas continuaron hablando de otros temas banales.

Mientras ellas reían, la pelirroja se observó en el espejo y se empezó a colocarse color en los labios.

No mentía cuando dijo que Koga era su mejor amigo.

Lo había conocido en la escuela y en un principio jamás habían hablado, pero un día, cuando todo su grupo salió a una pequeña excursión, fue que todo cambió.

Ella se alejó del grupo al ver las flores que tanto le gustaban, lirios, y no cualquier lirio, eran _Iris Azules_ , así que sin pensarlo decidió recoger algunas, alejándose del camino de forma inconsciente. Para cuando se percató de esto intentó regresar con los demás, pero termino adentrándose aún más en el bosque y se desesperó, empezando a llorar desconsoladamente. Su llanto fue interrumpido por el ruido y movimiento de unos arbustos cercanos.

— _¿Hola? —_ había llamado la joven, pero no recibió respuesta.

Pese a esto, el arbusto volvió a removerse, por lo que, asustada, corrió en dirección opuesta, desperdigando los lirios por todo el camino.

Corrió tanto como pudo, y sin darse cuenta tropezó con la raíz de un árbol, cayéndose y lastimando su rodilla en el proceso. Aquel árbol era hueco en su tronco, lo que la llevo a decidir refugiarse allí dentro.

Nunca supo cuánto tiempo pasó, pero, cuando el cielo empezaba a oscurecerse un pequeño rostro se asomó por la entrada hueca.

— _¡Por fin te he encontrado!_ _—_ dijo un niño de ojos azules y sonrisa encantadora. _—_ _Le dije al profesor que faltaba alguien y no me creyó, hasta que nos contó y se dio cuenta de que faltabas en el grupo._

Ayame solo lo observo asustada y empuño en su pecho el tallo de la única flor que consiguió sostener mientras corría.

— _Ven conmigo._ _—_ dijo el niño con amabilidad, generando confianza en ella.

Lentamente, Ayame le tendió su mano.

— _¡Oh! ¡Tus rodillas sangran!_ _—_ exclamó el niño, ofreciéndose a llevarla en su espalda, justificándose con el hecho de que era muy fuerte.

Ayame no pudo evitar reír, y aceptó ser llevada de esa forma.

— _Estábamos muy preocupados por ti._ —comento aquel niño.

— _¿Cómo me encontraste?_

— _Bueno, tu cabello llama mucho la atención y me percaté de que no estabas, así que volví al último lugar en que te vi y noté que dejaste un rastro de flores que fue fácil de seguir._ _—_ explicó. _—_ _¿Te gustan esos lirios?_

— _Si, se llaman "Iris azules", y es lo que significa mi nombre._

— _Me gusta tu nombre._ _—_ dijo él sonriendo. _—_ _El mío significa colmillo._

Ayame no puedo evitar sonreír con ese comentario.

Ambos lograron volver a reunirse con sus compañeros y con un profesor aterrado por la situación.

Cuando se disponían a subir al autobús escolar, Ayame volvió a acercarse a Koga. Esta vez llevaba el lirio entre sus cabellos rojos, como una delicada decoración.

— _Muchas gracias por encontrarme y ayudarme._ _—_ dijo, haciendo una reverencia.

— _Yo podría protegerte, si llegas a tener más dificultades._

Ante ese cometario, Ayame lo miro confundida.

Koga rascó su cabeza en gesto nervioso. _—_ _Si quieres, podríamos casarnos de grandes._

—¡Ayame! —la llamo una de sus amigas.

—¿Eh? —exclamó, volviendo a la realidad.

—Te decía que es hora de volver. —dijo su amiga. —¿Estás bien?

—Sí, sí. —respondió, volviendo a recordar su primer encuentro.

Aquello había sido una estúpida promesa entre niños hace ya muchos años, era obvio que Koga la había olvidado con el pasar del tiempo, pero su amistad siempre estuvo allí, a pesar de que se alejaron durante la adolescencia por culpa de una mudanza, y fue en aquella época que él conoció a Kagome.

Eso la hizo suspirar con resignación mientras salía y se dirigía a su trabajo.

Ya lo había decidido, dejaría que Koga se fuera con Kagome.

Sin más, decidió volver a concentrarse en su trabajo mientras miraba el reloj de su muñeca y se percataba de la hora.

Debía recoger unos documentos primero, por lo que doblo en la siguiente esquina y… se encontró cara a cara con Koga.

—Ayame —dijo él, con aquella sonrisa que la hacia derretir—, te estaba buscando.

—Lo siento. —respondió tajante. —Estoy algo apresurada.

—Oh… —respondió él colocando su mano tras su nuca. —¿Qué te parece si después...?

—Otro día podremos conversar. —dijo ella con una sonrisa, alejándose rápidamente de él y dejándolo muy confundido.

Ayame prácticamente huyó, otra vez.

Ella no se permitiría cerca de él, así no sucumbiría al insoportable deseo de decirle sus sentimientos.

-o-

" _Esta es una magnífica notica."_ pensó Kagome.

Estaba increíblemente feliz, su jefe la consideraba apta para asumir un cargo mucho más importante.

Rápidamente camino por las oficinas.

¡Debía darle esa noticia a Inuyasha y Sango!

Últimamente ella y Momo habían hablado muy poco, pero, aun así, él también debía saber la noticia.

" _¿Dónde estás Sango?"_ pensó la azabache caminando por los pasillos.

Llego hasta aquel mirador del edificio y entonces… observo a Koga de espaldas, mirando el horizonte de un atardecer.

Kagome titubeó, no quería encontrarse con él, aún no tenia una respuesta a su propuesta, pero la actitud de desconcierto del joven la obligo a acercarse.

—Koga… —lo llamo suavemente.

Él dio un respingo al escucharla, y saliendo de sus pensamientos se volteó para observarla. Lucía muy serio.

—Kagome, que bueno que te veo… —comento y luego suspiró. —Quería disculparme.

Eso la sorprendió.

—Fui muy egoísta —dijo Koga—, no quería perturbarte con mi traslado.

—Descuida. —dijo Kagome. —Es solo que, todo fue muy repentino…

—Lo sé —dijo, perdiéndose nuevamente en sus pensamientos.

—¿Estás bien?

Koga parpadeó.

—Si. —contestó, pero Kagome no le creyó. —Sobre la propuesta —dijo él—, te dije que esperaría por una respuesta… —sonrió con amabilidad. —Sin importar cual sea.

Eso hizo que la chica se sintiera muy confundida.

-o-

—¡Hasta mañana, Ayame! —se despidió con una sonrisa una de sus amigas, antes de abandonar el edificio.

Ella simplemente levanto su mano para despedirla, se sentía terriblemente agotada.

Espero por unos momentos, hasta poder tomar un taxi, y en el camino a casa recostó su cabeza en la ventanilla del auto, visualizando el camino.

Poco a poco fue rememorando su reencuentro con el amor de su vida mientras sus ojos se cerraban.

— _¿En serio serás trasferido aquí?_ —había preguntado con tono meloso la primera vez que volvió a ver a Koga, estaba muy feliz de aquella coincidencia, Koga trabajaría en la misma empresa.

— _Así es._ _—_ él le respondió sonriente.

— _¡Eso es genial!_ _—_ había dicho sin pensar. _—_ _Así podremos estar cerca, no te imaginas lo feliz que estoy de verte._

Pero, para su desgracia, alguien los interrumpió.

— _¿Koga?_ —escuchó a Kagome y observó como Koga fue inmediatamente a hablar con ella.

En aquel momento la pelirroja se había preguntado desde cuando ellos se conocían, o si alguna vez hubo algo entre ellos, y con el pasar del tiempo conoció su historia de amor adolescente.

Al principio pensó que Koga solo sentía una mera atracción por Kagome, pero al poco tiempo empezaron a salir. Eso le provoco muchos celos, pero pese a esto, no se inmiscuyó en su relación.

Todo cabio cuando se percató de que Kagome solía andar mucho con un muchacho de cabello platinado, un muchacho que había sido muy famoso y ahora pasaba desapercibido por las cámaras. Aquel muchacho vivía con Kagome, lo que la llevo a pensar que ella era una infiel, más aún cuando Kagome se justificó diciendo que era su primo.

" _¡Qué descarada!"_ fue lo que pensó en ese momento, ya que ella conocía la verdad y hace un año atrás había hecho un reportaje de ese chico de cabello platinado. Un artículo que extrañamente jamás salió a la luz.

Aquello era muy extraño. ¿Qué relación tenía Kagome con el joven Taisho?

A pesar de que no le agradaba Kagome, siempre había pensado que era una buena chica y ahora lo dudaba. ¿Kagome sería capaz de traicionar a Koga?

Poco a poco fue desconfiando más de Kagome, llegando al punto de amenazarla con revelar todo a Koga, aunque en el fondo sabía que no era capaz de hacerlo.

¿Qué debía hacer?

Una última idea surgió gracias a sus amigas.

Pedirle ayuda a ese chico de pelo plateado, pero al ver que Inuyasha se negó a seducirla y pretendía salir de su vida alegando que Kagome jamás había querido hacerle daño a Koga, entonces ella decidió a rendirse también.

Si Koga era feliz al lado de Kagome, ella ya no se lo impediría e incluso se alejaría.

—Señorita. —la llamaron.

Ayame dio un respingo y abrió los ojos bruscamente.

—Ya hemos llegado. —dijo el conductor.

Sin ánimo alguno, pago la tarifa y camino al edificio departamental.

Las puertas del elevador se abrieron y echó a andar por el pasillo, pero entonces, vio a un sujeto en la puerta de su departamento, esperándola.

Su cuerpo se tensó y sus rodillas empezaron a temblar al reconocerlo. Nuevamente su exnovio la acosaba.

Sin perder tiempo, dio media vuelta y corrió hacia el elevador, presionando los botones con pánico.

Las puertas se abrieron y ella entro inmediatamente.

Respiraba entrecortadamente.

¿La habría visto? ¿La estaría siguiendo?

Hace un par de días se había mudado.

¿Cómo había logrado localizarla ese tipo?

—¿Ayame? ¿Estás bien? —le pregunto una voz femenina a su lado.

Ella soltó un grito, no se había percatado de que alguien más estaba en el elevador.

—Tranquila… —dijo la mujer tomándola de las manos.

—Sa-Sango. —dijo la pelirroja temblorosamente para luego romper en llanto.

-o-

—¿Qué sucede hijo? —pregunto Totosai al verlo.

Inuyasha estaba muy quieto. ¿Había escuchado bien?

—¿Soy el ganador? —preguntó, incrédulo.

Totosai le dio una palmada en la espalda mientras sonreía.

—¡Eres nuestra nueva estrella! —anunció con alegría uno de los directivos. —En los próximos días tendremos listo el contrato y si todo sale bien, podrías irte del país a una gran gira. —dijo. —¡Serás toda una estrella!

Inuyasha sonrió.

—¡Soy el ganador! —anunció eufórico el peliplata.

—¡Una estrella! —vociferó Tototsai, tras un apretón de manos con el peliplata.

Pero entonces, la sonrisa de Inuyasha se borró…

¿Cómo le diría esto a Kagome? ¿En cuánto tiempo ella se marcharía con Koga?

Suspiró.

Tendría que decírselo tarde o temprano, debían despedirse adecuadamente. Después de todo, parece que ambos obtendrían lo que habían querido.

Sin saber si estar muerto de alegría o tristeza, camino hasta el departamento de Kagome y la esperó.

La espero mucho.

Inuyasha observaba el reloj con preocupación.

Eran las dos de la madrugada y Kagome no había regresado.

Impaciente, decidió salir al balcón y observar la calle.

¿Dónde diablos estaba su ama? ¡Koga se las pagaría bien caro si le había hecho algo!

De pronto, sus dorados ojos visualizaron una figura femenina salir de un taxi y caminar de forma extraña, parecía tambalearse y estar hablando sola.

—¡Ja! Que gracioso. —dijo él y continuó observándola.

Aquella chica parecía danzar en lo borracha que estaba.

La vio chocar de frente contra un poste que estaba defectuoso y que siempre permanecía en completa oscuridad. La chica dio unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás y murmuro un "Lo siento, señor", a la vez que hacia una reverencia.

Inuyasha soltó una risotada. ¿Quién confunde a un poste con una persona?

Ella continúo caminando y llego al siguiente poste de alumbrado público, permitiendo que la luz dejase ver su rostro.

Entonces Inuyasha abrió los ojos sorprendido.

¡Aquella mujer era Kagome!

Inmediatamente corrió a la calle.

—¡Kagome! —la llamo cuando estuvo al frente de ella. —¿Qué diablos haces así? ¿Estás bien? ¿Por qué el sarnoso de Koga te ha dejado volver así?

—El cabashero al que uzted ze refiere… —respondió ella hipando. —No tiene ni idea de eztoo…

—¿Cómo es que acabaste así? —dijo mirando su blusa mojada, de la cual desprendía un fuerte olor a alcohol.

—Yo dezidí marsharme al bar de Dokuzzen… _¡Hip!_

—Y no me avisaste… —dijo furioso. —Imagínate si te pasara algo como lo que pudo pasarle a Rin.

—Necezitaba eshtar a zolas, _¡hip!_

—Ven. —dijo el peliplata tomando su mano.

—¡No! —exclamó tambaleándose. —¡No quiero ir con nadie! _¡Hip!_ ¡No quiero dejarrlo!

—¿Dejar a quién?

—¡No quieeero!

—Kagome vamos… —pidió él.

—¡Noooooo!

—Kagome. —gruño el peliplata.

—¡Noooooo! ¡Yo zolo quierro a Inuyasha a mi lado!

—¡Yo soy Inuyasha! —exclamó exasperado.

Kagome cubrió su rostro con las manos, como si se negara a verlo.

—¿No piensas obedecer?

Ella sacudió su rostro en negación.

—¡Feh! ¡Bien! —gruño el peliplata, tomándola sorpresivamente y llevando a cuestas sobre su hombro.

—¡No zoy un saco de papash! —la escuchó quejarse. —¡Bájame! ¡Sho zoy una mujer decente!

Así, Inuyasha empezó a caminar mientras escuchaba sus quejas y sonreía con diversión.

 _ **Continuará…**_

* * *

Hola… ¡Feliz _San Valentín_ atrasado!

Escribí este capítulo para explicar los motivos que llevaron a Ayame a ser tan antipática, después de todo, nadie es perfecto y todos somos el "villano" en la historia de alguien.

El recuerdo de Ayame esta sacado del mismo anime de Inuyasha, un pequeño "tributo" al primer encuentro entre Koga y ella (capítulo 83 del anime jajaja).

En los capítulos anteriores Kagome estuvo pensado en cerveza y termino emborrachándose en este XD, además, prácticamente se confesó estando borracha jajaja… pero ninguno lo entendió.

Las disculpas entre los chicos se me hicieron un poco difíciles de escribir jaja… espero se entienda la amistad entre ellos.

Bueno, todo está a punto de reventar… A ver que se me ocurre para terminar con el drama.

Quiero avisarles que estaré tomándome un pequeño descanso de esta historia y volveré recargada (no pienso abandonarla).

 **Valkiria-San** **:** Tu comentario me ha hecho gracia jajaja… Pues aquí te dejo el siguiente capítulo para sacarte un poco la intriga (o aumentártela) LOL.

 **Jacaranda:** Tienes razón con la escena final del capítulo pasado, lástima que en este último no la llevo de esa forma jajajaja. XD

 **venezolana lopez** **:** Gracias por tu apoyo a través de _Inbox_. Besos a la distancia.

¡Gracias por leer! (=^・^=)

19/02/2018


End file.
